Yu Keryon Laik Ain
by Sedgie
Summary: Après Mount Weather, tandis que Clarke erre sans réel but dans la forêt, de multiples visions de Lexa la conduisent vers Polis. Ce qu'elle va y trouver, changera sa vie pour toujours.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello !**

 **Voilà, je me présente pour ce fandom qui n'est pas forcément celui pour lequel j'écris habituellement ^^'**

 **C'est ici ma première fic Clexa, couple que j'ai découvert y'a quelques mois et dont je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse, tout comme la série d'ailleurs et toute sa mythologie : les Grounders, les Skypeople, l'Ark.**

 **Je suis une fan des dystopies, autant dire que cette série était faite pour moi : la psychologie, les situations, les épreuves complexes, les questionnements sur la nature humaine ... Bref, j'adore !**

 **Le Clexa : comment dire ... Dès que je les ais vu à l'écran toutes les 2, ça a été une révélation ! Une alchimie et une tension entre Clarke et Lexa comme rarement j'en ais vu à l'écran. Du coup, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce couple et, pourquoi pas, faire partager mes écrits.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, les reviews négatives comme positives sont les bienvenues !**

* * *

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **ps1 : je n'ais jamais vu la VF du coup, certains noms comme "grounders", "skypeople", "reapers" seront en VO dans ma fic mais si vous souhaitez que je change ... dites-moi (en me donnant la trad française)  
**

* * *

 **ps2 : J'ai fais Trigedasleng 4ième langue (derrière l'anglais, le geek et le l'enfant de moins de 6ans), du coup, je ne prétends pas ne pas faire de faute lorsque je l'utilise. Les phrases en italliques sont du trigedasleng et la traduction viendra en fin de chapitre. Si vous préférez que je traduise direct après la phrase pour un confort et une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire, il suffit de me le dire.**

* * *

 **ps3 : sachez que je poste en parallèle une fic sur OUAT (SQ), donc, si vous êtes amenés à me "follow" ne vous inquiétez pas de voir double mail de postage dans vos boites ;)  
**

 **Je poste une fois par semaine, ça sera le Dimanche pour cette fic qui compte, pour l'instant 9 chapitres mais qui n'en comptera certainement pas plus de 15. **

* * *

_The 100 « **Yu keryon laik ain**. »_

 _Pairing : Clexa_

 _Saison : 3_

 _Résumé : Tandis que Clarke erre sans réel but dans la forêt, de multiples visions de Lexa la pousse à partir vers Polis. Ce qu'elle va y trouver, changera sa vie pour toujours._

* * *

L'humidité. C'était certainement la pire chose pour Clarke. L'humidité lui tombant sur les épaules, collant ses cheveux à ses joues, alourdissant ses pas, rendant la marche plus difficile encore. Les branches sur son passage lui fouettaient le visage, sa vue était brouillée par la fine bruine qui tombait. L'automne était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours imaginé sans jamais le connaitre : le froid, l'humidité, les feuilles mortes collées aux chaussures, les gouttes de pluie sur son visage, le ciel gris au dessus de sa tête …

Tout comme elle n'allait pas tarder à gouter à quelque chose qui lui était inconnu il y a encore un mois : l'hiver. La neige, les flocons, la brise glaciale, la neige …

Puis son esprit dériva vers les diverses saisons : le printemps et ses fleurs odorantes et multiples couleurs. L'été et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

Mais pour l'instant, elle essayait juste de lutter contre le froid, la lassitude et… L'humidité. Depuis plus de… Non, à vrai dire, elle avait perdu le fil des comptes : des jours ? des semaines ? des mois peut-être…

La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle avait marché bien plus que n'importe qui dans toute une vie. Après avoir fait une brève halte dans leur premier vaisseau, Clarke s'était vite remise en route, sachant pertinemment que si elle restait là trop longtemps, son peuple viendrait, la trouverait et la ramènerait au Camp Jaha, chose qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas … Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Elle devait faire le point, elle devait repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, avec les Grounders, avec les Reapers … Avec mes Mountain Men. Elle entretenait toujours un douloureux passé avec eux, n'arrivant pas à détacher son devoir de ses droits : avait-elle le droit de prendre ces vies ? Etait-ce un devoir de sauver son peuple ? N'aurait-elle pas pu faire autrement ? Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, ne laissant que peu de répit à ses méninges.

Elle ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait une nuit sereine : tantôt à l'abri dans un bunker providentiel, tantôt perchée dans les arbres, Clarke n'avait pas dormi une nuit complète et calme depuis un moment.

La nuit approchait et, comme à son habitude maintenant, Clarke chercha un abri pour dormir. Parfois, elle était chanceuse et trouvait un bunker, vestige d'une vie passée, et s'y réfugiait pour s'abriter du froid et de la pluie, et parfois elle devait se contenter d'une cabane sommaire dans une grosse ou, si elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, elle grimpait dans un arbre et se contentait d'une large branche à laquelle elle s'attachait. Autant dire que, pour cette dernière solution, ses nuits étaient toujours assez acrobatiques et éreintantes.

Et après une longue marche vers ce qu'elle imaginait être le nord est, elle chercha de quelconques ruines, signe qu'un bunker ou des souterrains pouvaient être, et lorsqu'elle tomba sur une suite de colonnes recouvertes de mousse et de lierres, elle soupira d'aise.

Bientôt, elle tomba sur une arche qui lui servirait d'abri pour la nuit. Elle ramassa quelques bouts de bois et brindilles pas encore trop touchés par l'humidité ambiante, puis alluma un feu près duquel elle se posa, fatiguée de sa journée de marche.

Son but premier n'était pas de fuir l'Ark … A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment de projet ni de direction à court ou long terme. Elle marchait, encore et encore, au milieu de la forêt, imaginant qu'elle traçait une ligne droite, s'éloignant du camp. Mais il était certain qu'elle ne faisait pas un trajet linéaire … Des roches, des ravins, des ruisseaux l'avaient poussé à changer de cap sans cesse. Peut-être était-elle même en train de rebrousser chemin et de revenir au camp sans le savoir.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait même plus la force d'y penser. Plusieurs fois elle voulut retourner au camp, mais les images de Mount Weather lui revenaient en tête : sa main se posant sur la manette, les corps tombant l'un après l'autre, son visage se crispant en regardant chaque écran de contrôle. Elle se souvenait de chacun de ses pas, parcourant les couloirs et les niveaux, les sols jonchés de corps ensanglantés. L'odeur … Elle se souviendrait à jamais de cet odeur âcre de brulé… Les peaux incinérées par les radiations, les plaies, les cloques … Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, aussi horrible soit-il.

Et chaque pas dans cette forêt, chaque kilomètre avalé l'éloignant du camp était une possibilité de pouvoir se défaire de ces images affreuses. Mais tout était vain : chaque soir, à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à fermer les yeux, ces images ressurgissaient comme le pire des cauchemars.

Elle se demandait si toute cette marche, tous ces efforts allaient être salvateurs ou inutiles en fin de compte. Mais pourtant, l'idée de revenir à une vie normale, du moins pour autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, était inconcevable pour elle dans l'état actuel des choses. Trop d'événements s'étaient passés, trop de paroles prononcées, trop de fardeaux à assumer. Elle avait choisi l'exile pour ne porter qu'à elle seule le poids de ses décisions. C'était noble et altruiste de sa part, mais n'avait-elle pas présagé de ses forces ? Elle qui avait, depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur Terre, toujours été une force, elle qui avait toujours eu une assurance que beaucoup lui enviait … Aujourd'hui, elle doutait de ses capacités à surmonter tant physiquement que psychologiquement tout ses actes. Elle n'avait que 18 ans après tout…

« Allez, allez ! »

Clarke frottait frénétiquement deux pierres ensemble, espérant faire jaillir une étincelle et allumer un feu qui l'aiderait à se réchauffer tant les nuits, depuis quelques jours, étaient rudes et froides.

Et au bout de 6 essais infructueux, des flammes naquirent et embrassèrent les brindilles, pour la plus grande joie de Clarke qui laissa un souffle satisfait s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Une fois le feu bien démarré, elle s'octroya quelques minutes au calme, allongée sur une paillasse de feuilles. Elle fixa le ciel, dont la légère teinte orangé annonçait bientôt la fin de journée. Quelques nuages parsemaient l'espace, nuages qu'elle imaginait avec plusieurs formes. Elle se souvenait que, petite, elle jouait à ce jeu avec son père : regardant par un des hublots de l'Ark, ils s'amusaient à donner des formes aux nuages qu'ils apercevaient au dessus de la Terre : tantôt des escargots, tantôt des serpents ou de rocambolesques arabesques…

Aujourd'hui, elle était seule … Seule avec ces nuages, et personne avec qui jouer. Elle resta là quelques minutes, profitant de la brise s'insinuant dans ses cheveux. Son ventre commençait à la tirailler. Elle détestait chasser : enlever la vie à un animal juste pour son profit personnel. Alors, quand elle le pouvait, elle préférait se nourrir de baies et autres plantes et fruits qu'elle pouvait trouver sur son chemin. Mais, évidemment, cela n'était pas suffisant et bientôt, les carences la firent souffrir, rendant ses pas plus difficiles.

Alors, quand elle y était obligée, et dans de bonnes conditions, elle parvenait, au prix de pièges ingénieux, à attraper de petits animaux qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les livres d'histoire. Parfois, elle croisait un cours d'eau et s'essayait à la pêche, sans grand succès.

Ses réserves commençaient à manquer, elle devrait, dès maintenant, retrouver de la viande. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, elle devait se hâter. Et alors qu'elle allait se relever, des branches craquèrent non loin d'elle. Elle se figea, aux aguets, et attrapa lentement l'unique arme qu'elle avait amené : un revolver. Une brise s'éleva et des branches craquèrent une nouvelle fois, résonnant dans les arbres, empêchant Clarke de bien en localiser la source.

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, visant devant elle, sans même savoir où se tourner. Quand soudain, elle sentit une présence sur son côté gauche. Elle fit volte face, tenant en joue sa cible avant de se figer et baisser son arme automatiquement en fixant la personne en face d'elle.

« Le… Lexa ? »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses yeux : devant elle se dressait Lexa, habillée de son armure, son visage peint, un air neutre sur le visage.

« Lexa ? » répéta la jeune fille en se relevant sans détacher ses yeux de la belle brune. Mais cette dernière resta là, immobile, silencieuse, fixant Clarke de ses yeux émeraudes perçant.

Clarke frissonna presque en voyant la jeune fille devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des jours, voire des semaines. A vrai dire, pas depuis sa trahison à Mount Weather. Et la voilà, en face d'elle, tel un fantôme errant autour d'elle.

Quand Clarke entendit un autre craquement de branche, elle détourna le regard, avant de revenir vers Lexa, mais cette dernière avait disparu. Clarke fronça les sourcils, imaginant que la faim et la fatigue lui donnaient des hallucinations.

Elle se décida alors à partir en chasse avant la nuit tombée. Armée de son revolver et d'un couteau qu'elle avait confectionné à l'aide d'un silex aiguisé et d'un bout de bois taillé, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, espérant trouver une petite bête, comme ces lapins qu'elle avait réussi à attraper ces derniers temps. Mais lors de sa marche, jamais le visage de Lexa ne quitta son esprit, cette vision l'ayant plus chamboulée que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Elle ne cessait de revoir encore et encore les yeux vert d'eau de Lexa se braquer sur elle, son air neutre et silencieux… Mais bien vite, un léger mouvement sur sa droite lui indiqua la présence d'un animal. Elle s'accroupit alors et attendit patiemment jusqu'à voir un petit animal qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Vu sa taille et son aspect, il semblait à Clarke qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé et non d'un adulte. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure : elle détestait déjà la chasse, mais quand il s'agissait de tuer un bébé, c'était d'autant plus difficile.

Mais son ventre n'était pas d'accord, et si elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations, les choses devaient être plus graves que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle chassa alors la petite voix dans son crâne et pointa son arme vers l'animal qui grignotait l'herbe. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de compter jusqu'à 3 et de tirer. Son habileté à l'arme à feu ayant déjà fait ses preuves, c'est du premier coup qu'elle réussit à avoir l'animal. Elle se redressa alors et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers le corps sans vie de ce qui semblait être un cochon sauvage.

« _Yu gonplei ste odon_ » murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de retourner à son camp de fortune. Elle s'affaira à dépecer la bête, gardant la peau qui ornerait bientôt sa veste, pour les journées qui se faisaient plus fraiches de jour en jour, puis l'embrocha avant de la faire rôtir au dessus du feu. L'odeur âcre de fumée mêlée à celle de la viande en train de cuire fit oublier à Clarke la rudesse de son geste envers ce pauvre bébé.

Et lorsque le premier morceau de viande flatta son palais, elle soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Lexa se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, debout et immobile. Clarke sursauta alors, manquant de laisser sa viande tomber sur le sol.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-elle, surprise.

Mais sa peur subite fut remplacée par une curiosité étrange : Elle avait des visions d'une Lexa au regard neutre et à l'aspect triste. Ce qu'aurait aimé savoir Clarke c'est pourquoi elle voyait Lexa à ce moment précis, alors que cela faisait déjà des jours et des jours qu'elle avait quitté le camp. Et lorsqu'une braise crépita, sautant du feu et attirant le regard de Clarke, une fois encore, la silhouette de Lexa disparut.

Clarke fronça les sourcils tout en continuant son repas. Elle était si fatiguée … Peut-être que ses visions étaient dues à un manque de sommeil et de sérénité … Les événements de Mount Weather lui revenant sans cesse en tête, Lexa y ayant joué une lourde part. Car si le Commandant ne l'avait pas laissé seule au pied de la montagne, Clarke n'aurait peut-être pas eu à en venir à des actes ayant couté la vie à un peuple tout entier, femmes et enfants compris.

Alors oui, Clarke était en colère contre Lexa, elle lui en voulait d'avoir trahi sa promesse, d'avoir laissé son peuple au profit du sien … Elle lui en voulait surtout de l'avoir abandonné elle. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles : leur rencontre, leur alliance, le Pauna, ce baiser, et cette promesse d'avenir à Polis … Pour finalement partir sans se retourner, la laissant seule à Mount Weather, seule à une mort certaine.

Une fois repue, elle emballa le reste de la viande grillée dans une grande feuille de palme avant de creuser dans la cendre et de l'y mettre afin de la conserver jusqu'au lendemain. Puis elle se coucha, près du feu, espérant trouver le sommeil bien plus vite et bien plus sereinement que ces derniers jours.

* * *

C'est en pleine nuit que Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Hantée par les centaines de vies qu'elle avait prises, ses sommeils étaient sans cesse habités par les visions des corps tombant les uns après les autres, des personnes âgées s'étouffant devant leur repas, des enfants s'écroulant sur le chemin de l'école … Des centaines d'innocents pour quelques coupables.

Maya leur avait pourtant dit : aucun n'était innocent. Tous savaient que leur sursit dépendait du don des Grounders, puis des Sky People … Mais leur vie valait-elle moins que la leur par conséquent ? Clarke n'en était pas sûre … Et c'était essentiellement pour répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait face à son geste qu'elle avait décidé de prendre de la distance avec son peuple. Mais ces visions étaient différentes : ce soir, les images des corps étaient entrecoupées de mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme un lointain écho. Il lui semblait que la voix était féminine et qu'elle résonnait encore et encore, mais sans pouvoir discerner intelligiblement le moindre mot. Et quand la voix se fit plus forte, Clarke sortit de son sommeil en sursaut, le cœur battant. Le souffle haletant, elle se redressa et regarda tout autour d'elle : pas de vision, pas de Lexa …

Elle en fut presque déçue tant la présence de la jolie brune la rassurait. Elle se souvenait de l'épisode avec le Pauna où elle s'était endormie sereinement, Lexa veillant sur elle malgré son épaule déboitée. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait bien eu besoin d'une présence rassurante. Elle soupira alors et se recoucha : il n'était pas rare que ses rêves soient bousculées par des images horribles, des paroles prononcées. D'ailleurs, si elle devait compter les jours et les nuits qu'elle avait passée dans la sérénité la plus totale, le chiffre ne serait pas bien haut.

Et tandis qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, un courant d'air frais glissa sous ses cheveux, frôlant sa nuque. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur son coté gauche et vit Lexa, allongée à ses cotés, fixant le ciel étoilé, les mains reposant sur son ventre. Une fois encore elle était immobile et Clarke eut, pour la première fois, peur de cette vision.

Elle n'osa pas bouger, figée par la peur avant que Lexa ne tourne la tête vers elle. Puis un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter et en un clignement d'œil, Lexa avait de nouveau disparu.

Mais que signifiaient ces visions ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Clarke était usée de se poser sans cesse les mêmes questions, et c'est la fatigue qui l'emporta et eut raison de ses angoisses.

Quand elle se réveilla au lever du soleil, les courbatures étaient au rendez-vous et elle constata que, malheureusement, le feu n'avait pas tenu la nuit. Elle grimaça, peu encline à refaire de la braise, et préféra déterrer la viande avant de la mettre dans un sac rudimentaire qu'elle avait fabriqué avec la peau d'un ancien diner. Elle poursuivit alors sa marche, ne sachant toujours pas où aller, et constata que Lexa était partout, comme une ombre presque invisible, disparaissant au moindre battement de cils. Ou qu'elle regarde, Lexa était là : derrière un arbre, assise sur une roche, en haut d'une colline. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke la suivait. Elle arriva donc sur une clairière dont le chemin de scindait en 2. Ne sachant absolument pas vers quelle route se tourner, elle décida de faire une halte en mangeant sa viande grillée, mais froide, quand soudain la silhouette de Lexa apparue devant elle, à quelques mètres, debout immobile.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! » pesta la jolie blonde dont la patience avait ses limites.

Devenait-elle complètement folle ? Ne discernant plus le rêve de la réalité ? La voilà qui parlait maintenant à une vision.

« Tu attends quoi de moi hein ?! »

Mais, évidemment, Lexa resta là, silencieuse, la fixant de ses grands yeux.

« Parle-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas devin ! Si tu n'as rien à me dire … va-t-en ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux « C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, sans que tu ne sois là … »

Puis Lexa disparut, faisant naitre un grognement de frustration de Clarke, coincée entre 2 chemins dont elle n'avait aucune idée de la finalité.

Elle se releva alors et s'épousseta le pantalon Lorsqu'elle leva le regard, Lexa était en plein milieu du chemin de droite. Clarke hésita un instant, regarda celui de gauche, puis celui de droite, avant de soupirer et de renoncer : elle se dirigea à droite.

* * *

Elle se demanda si, finalement, elle avait choisi le bon chemin : devant elle, rien. Derrière, plus rien. Sur les cotés, le néant. Il n'y avait rien si ce n'était des champs à perte de vue. Bientôt le chemin s'enfonça dans l'un deux, les larges et imposants épis de blé frôlant la taille de Clarke.

« C'est une blague … » maugréa-t-elle « Vraiment très drôle Lexa, vraiment … »

Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas faire le chemin inverse … Alors elle continua, encore et encore, ses pas devenant plus lourds, plus difficiles … Mais elle continua.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et elle ne voyait pas l'once d'un abri à l'horizon, ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle n'imaginait pas dormir à la belle étoile, pas avec le temps plus froid des derniers jours. De plus, l'absence de végétations impliquait aussi l'absence de gibier et de repas potentiel. Oui, il y avait de fortes chances que, ce soir, elle ne dorme dehors et à jeun.

Il lui restait peut-être 2 heures avant que le soleil ne colore le ciel sur des tons orangés, elle devait se hâter. Finalement, elle se mit à courir, et courir encore, sans s'arrêter, même quand son souffle fut court, même quand ses jambes n'arrivèrent plus à la porter. Et finalement, c'est au pied d'une large colline qu'elle s'arrêta, trouvant, pour la nuit, un abri de fortune en la présence d'un petit arbre aux feuilles fournies. Elle se cala contre le tronc, se recroquevillant un maximum pour garder sa chaleur corporelle, rabattant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Cette nuit encore serait longue et difficile et, plusieurs fois depuis le début de la journée, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il serait simple de faire demi-tour, de rentrer au camp, de dormir dans un lit, de manger de la nourriture à profusion, de sentir la chaleur l'envelopper quand elle a froid et une brise légère quand elle a chaud. Mais les choses n'étaient pas simples, jamais. Et cette dure réalité, elle l'avait appris en posant ses pieds sur le sol de la Terre.

Et alors que la fatigue l'emporta et que ses yeux se fermèrent luttant vainement, pour une fois dans son sommeil, elle ne vit pas les corps, elle ne sentit pas cette odeur qui avait envahit Mount Weather, elle ne vit rien, le noir total. Et pourtant, une voix s'éleva, comme un faible écho, semblant aller et venir dans ce noir intense. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les paroles mais la voix se fit de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus clair … Une voix féminine … Sa voix … Lexa …

 _Clarke … Clarke … Clarke_

Oui, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, c'était son nom que Lexa prononçait encore et encore, une voix à la fois forte et fébrile, comme si elle souffrait, comme si elle cherchait une aide, un soutien. Puis soudain plus rien, avant que la voix ne prononce une dernière fois …

 _CLARKE_

La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux subitement, le cœur battant encore de ce réveil brutal. Elle s'aperçut alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Il lui semblait que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes pourtant. Elle se redressa, la voix de Lexa résonnant toujours dans sa tête, et entreprit alors de monter la colline, peut-être trouverait-elle son salut derrière.

Dieu qu'elle paraissait petite pour être, au final, immense cette fichue colline. Tout le long de son ascension, Clarke jura tant qu'elle put, maudissant Lexa de lui avoir montré ce chemin.

« C'est pas vrai … Faut vraiment être paumée et désespérée pour suivre un mirage … Complètement idiot ! J'te jure Lexa, si j'arrive un jour à Polis … »

Et alors qu'elle arriva enfin au sommet, son souffle fut coupé et elle resta figée : au pied de la colline, sur l'autre flanc, une ville, immense, avec maisons, routes, ponts … D'où émanait un brouhaha, signe d'activité. Elle soupira alors et sourit « Lexa … »

Elle s'assit quelques minutes, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de cette ville massive et repensa aux paroles de la belle brune « _Polis te fera changer ta façon de nous voir_ » Et Clarke n'en doutait plus. Il lui semblait que cette ville avait toute la modernité que pouvait se permettre une telle place après des années de privation dues à une guerre nucléaire.

Elle contempla la vue : dans cette ville résidait probablement Lexa. Elle ne savait même pas comme elle allait réagir en la voyant. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Lexa quittait Mount Weather, la laissant seule avec son peuple face à la montagne et une lourde porte close.

 _Puissions-nous nous revoir_

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, son dernier regard, son dernier souffle vers Clarke.

Et aujourd'hui, après une lutte acharnée, un trek intensif durant des jours, des semaines, la voilà au pied de Polis, la Capitale, celle de Lexa.

Clarke fut soudain envahie par le doute et le stress : comment allait-elle réagir en ayant Lexa face à face. Et que ferait le Commandant en la voyant ? Ferait-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ca il en était hors de question. Clarke allait lui faire comprendre, elle lui montrerait que son geste avait eu des conséquences tant sur chacun de leur peuple qu'entre elles.

Oui, elle devrait la confronter à ses actes, peu importe les conséquences.

Alors, elle reprit sa marche et descendit la colline. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle sentait le doux fumet de la viande rôtie sur un grill. Son ventre se réveilla alors tout comme sa faim. Et au bout d'une longue heure, elle arriva devant l'immense muraille qui encerclait la ville. En en faisant le tour, elle sursauta en croisant la silhouette de Lexa entre les arbres. Elle hésita alors : était-ce une vision ou …

« Lexa ? »

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, toujours le visage neutre et le regard dans le vide. Clarke comprit alors. Et lorsque Lexa tourna la tête vers sa gauche, Clarke suivant son regard pour tomber sur une porte, certainement l'entrée.

Quand elle ramena son visage vers les arbres, Lexa avait disparue, évidemment. Clarke soupira alors et s'avança vers l'entrée où 2 gardes lourdement armés, étaient postés. Quand ils la virent approcher, ils pointèrent leur lance dans sa direction.

Clarke leva ses mains en défense « _Ai laik Klark kom skaikru … en ai souda gyon au gon heda*_. »

Les gardes se regardèrent alors avant de chacun l'attraper par les bras et la tirer violemment « Hey hey, doucement ! » argua-t-elle, mais dans le vide.

C'est presque trainée au sol qu'elle traversa ce qui semblait être la rue principale. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir l'architecture ou encore les décors de la ville. Soudain un brouhaha s'éleva, certainement du à son arrivée, et la rumeur courut aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, arrivant aux oreilles du commandant qui attendaient déjà devant une demeure massive.

Les gardes lâchèrent Clark qui tomba au sol rudement.

Elle releva le visage pour apercevoir un homme assez massif, dont le visage arborait une peinture de guerre similaire à celle de Lexa.

« _Yu laik skaikru_ ? »

« _Sha._ »

« _Yu shish trigedasleng op_ ? »

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de se souvenir des rapides leçons que lui avait enseigné Lexa avant de partir à l'assaut de Mount Weather.

« _Shish_ ? »

L'homme soupira alors et releva la tête, comme pour s'imposer un peu plus « Je t'ai demandé si tu parlais notre langue … Mais il semblerait que tes connaissances à ce sujet soit rudimentaires. »

Clarke se pinça les lèvres « Oui … Mes leçons ont été courtes. »

« Tu as demandé à me voir, _Klark kom skaikru_. »

Clarke fronça alors les sourcils « Non. J'ai demandé à voir _heda_ … Le commandant ? »

Elle entendit alors plusieurs gloussements autour d'elle.

« Et bien me voilà jeune fille. »

Clarke se releva alors, sentant une des pointes de la lance chatouiller son dos « Je … Je ne comprends pas … Ou est Lexa ? »

A l'entente de ce nom, les gloussements s'arrêtèrent net pour être remplacés par des murmures discrets.

Clarke vaqua son regard dans la foule et pu s'apercevoir que chacun semblait gêné.

« _Leksa kom trikru_ est partie. Son esprit a fait son chemin et a choisi avec intelligence et sérénité son successeur. »

Clarke se figea alors « Qu… Quoi ? Lexa est … »

« Lexa est morte il y a plus d'une semaine déjà, et son esprit heda est à présent en sécurité avec moi. »

Clark manqua de s'écrouler, ses jambes la tenant à peine, son cœur battant à tout rompre … Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre …

Lexa était morte.

 **TBC**

* * *

* Je dois voir le commandant

* * *

Verdict ? Cela vaut-il un second chapitre ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Et bien, et bien ... Quel accueil ! Je suis agréablement surprise, je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'avis positifs, non pas que je ne crois pas en mes écrits, mais comme je "tate" le terrain de ce fandom ...**

 **En tout cas, merci encore pour votre enthousiasme !**

 **Donc, que d'émotions pour ce premier chapitre et une fin comme je les aime ... Vous allez apprendre à me détester :p**

 **ps : comme certains me l'ont demandé, j'ai vais mettre les traductions des texte en trigedasleng à la suite et non à la fin.**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée immobile, essayant d'assimiler ce que venait de dire celui qui semblait être le successeur de Lexa.

Lexa était partie … Lexa était morte … Son esprit avait choisi son successeur.

Clarke n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment ou pourquoi. Il lui manquait des réponses et elle détestait ça.

« A présent, je suis assez charitable pour te laisser partir, fille du ciel, sans représailles. Mais sache que l'Alliance autrefois faite entre ton peuple et le mien est rompue. Si je te trouve d'aventure autour de Polis, tu en subiras les conséquences. »

« Mais … »

« _Daun ste pleni._ Mes hommes vont te reconduire jusqu'aux portes. Qu'on lui apporte eau et nourritures pour son voyage de retour. _Breik em au_. » Les gardes baissèrent leur lance alors et saluèrent leur commandant « Now, _gone we._ »

Sans plus de mot, le commandant se retourna et disparut dans sa demeure, laissant aux gardes le soin de raccompagner la jeune fille. Mais sur le chemin du retour, Clarke croisa un visage familier, presque rassurant.

« _Hod op ! Ai na sis em au_. » (Attendez ! je vais l'aider.)

Une nouvelle fois les gardes se regardèrent avant de se retirer laissant Clarke aux mains d'un nouveau Grounder.

« Nyko … » souffla-t-elle, rassurée « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Pour toute réponse, il la prit par les épaules et la conduisit vers une case assez vaste mais modeste.

« Assieds-toi. »

« Lexa ? »

Nyko se figea et baissa le regard, confirmant les craintes de la jolie blonde.

« C'était il y a 10 jours … Notre caravane partant de TonDC pour venir jusqu'ici a été attaqué par un groupe de la Nation de la Glace. »

« Une embuscade ? »

« Probablement. Quelqu'un les a vraisemblablement renseignés sur notre trajet et le fait que nous allions nous diviser en plusieurs groupes. Notre groupe a été attaqué. La majorité a été tuée, ils n'ont laissé que quelques messagers. »

« Des messagers ? »

« Pour nous laisser le _loisir_ d'annoncer à tous que la Nation de la Glace avait attaqué avec succès les _Trikru_ et … qu'ils avaient tué _heda_. »

« Alors c'est vrai … Mais comment est-ce possible ? » hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux « Lexa … Elle était forte, agile à l'épée … Comment ont-ils pu … »

« Depuis les événements à Mount Weather, Lexa n'était plus la même. Je crois que sa trahison envers les _skaikru_ l'a affecté bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et quand la Glace a attaqué … Elle s'est à peine défendue. »

« Non … C'est impossible … » souffla douloureusement Clarke, n'imaginant pas Lexa se laisser attraper et tuer sans rien tenter « Qui est-ce ? Cet homme qui a pris sa place ? »

« Il s'appelle Riak. Il vient des plaines du Nord. Son territoire est accolé à celui de la Glace. »

« Comme par hasard … » maugréa la jeune fille « C'est pratique n'est-ce pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Comme par hasard le successeur de Lexa est un homme qui pourrait s'allier avec la Glace. »

Nyko sourit « Le Passage d'un esprit à un corps est bien plus complexe. Il ne laisse que peu de place aux doutes sur la légitimité d'un successeur. »

« Comment ça se passe ? Est-ce qu'il y a une cérémonie ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Il y a effectivement une cérémonie, le corps est donné aux flammes pour que son esprit s'envole vers le corps qu'il juge être le meilleur atout. »

« Comment savoir si le successeur est le bon ? Si ce n'est pas un dissimulateur ? »

« Nous suivons des épreuves précises pour prouver que l'esprit du _heda_ c'est bien réincarné dans un corps. Quand cela est fait, et qu'il a été reconnu que le successeur est le bon, il prend ses fonctions quasiment de suite. »

« C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé pour Lexa ? Quand elle est devenue _heda_ ? »

« Oui. Nous réunissons les plus grands combattants, les plus avisés, ceux qui sont susceptibles de pouvoir accueillir un esprit aussi fort que celui du _heda_. Lexa entrait dans sa 16ième année lorsqu'elle a été choisie. Elle était l'une des combattantes les plus douée de sa génération, aucun n'avait eu de doute lorsqu'elle monta sur le trône. »

« Et pour se Riak ? »

« Certains … certains ne comprennent pas ce choix. Ils savent que Riak est affilié à la Nation de la Glace, il a épousé une des sœurs de la Reine. »

Clarke fronça alors les sourcils, se rappelant des paroles de Lexa : cette fameuse reine n'avait pas hésité à tuer la compagne de Lexa simplement parce qu'elle en était proche.

« Je comprends mieux … Tout ça est politique. Je … Je suis étonnée que l'esprit de Lexa ait pu choisir un tel homme … »

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon esprit choisira bien plus judicieusement que ça_

Les paroles de Lexa ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, comme l'air d'une chanson dont on ne peut se défaire.

« Bientôt, il officialisera son alliance avec la Glace et ton peuple ne sera plus en sécurité. _Trikru_ et _Azkru_ liés, les _skaikru_ seront en danger. »

« Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait, au contraire, on a réussi à défaire les Mountain Men … Ils devraient nous en être reconnaissant ! » pesta Clarke qui se laissait de plus en plus gagner par la fatigue et la tristesse.

« Vous êtes surtout en possession de technologies qui seraient susceptibles de nous anéantir. Votre victoire à Mount Weather, sans notre aide, n'a fait que confirmer ce fait. Vous êtes un risque que la Glace ne veut pas prendre. Tant que vous étiez sous notre protection, La reine ne pouvait s'attaquer à vous sans en subir les conséquences et faire trembler la Coalition. Mais à présent que notre alliance est rompue et que Lexa est morte, le champ est libre pour la Glace d'asseoir son autorité et prendre la tête de la Coalition. Riak n'est qu'un messager dont se sert la Reine. Elle vous anéantira, quitte a retourner vos propre armes contre vous. »

« Je dois avertir mon peuple ! »

« Je vais te donner de l'eau et de la nourriture. Mais tu devras attendre demain matin. L'orage va gronder et tu n'arriveras à rien aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre. »

« Demain, je te donnerais mon meilleur cheval. Il raccourcira ton temps de parcours par 2. La Glace ne va pas attaquer de suite. Ils doivent attendre que la Réunification se termine. »

« La Réunification ? »

« C'est le nom de la cérémonie lors de laquelle l'esprit de l'ancien _heda_ rejoint le nouveau. C'est un processus qui doit s'achever par la cérémonie du sang où le nouveau _heda_ doit joindre son sang aux 12 clans de la Coalition, signe qu'il en est le chef suprême. »

« Joindre son sang ? Comment ? »

« Il doit combattre chacun des 11 chefs de clans. »

« Le combattre ? Et Lexa a réussi cela ? »

« Elle avait fait preuve d'une efficacité et d'une rudesse sans pareil à l'époque. » lança-t-il avec un sourire un brin nostalgique sur les lèvres

« Je comprends … Alors, tant que cette Réunification n'est pas finie, il n'est pas le Commandant officiellement ? »

« Exact. Il y aura un combat par jour. Le premier débutera dans 3 jours. Quand tous les combats seront passés, une cérémonie festive officialisera le sacre du nouveau heda. »

« Ca me laisse alors 14 jours environ … Tu as dis que certains doutaient de son authenticité … Et toi ? »

Nyko soupira alors et déposa le sac qu'il remplissait « Nous n'avons pas pu rapporter le corps de Lexa, la Nation de la Glace l'a emporté avec elle. »

« Mais … pourquoi ?! »

« La cérémonie du feu durant laquelle l'esprit s'envole du corps de l'ancien vers le nouveau commandant est extrêmement importante. Si cette dernière est perturbée, il se peut que l'esprit divague éternellement sans trouver son successeur, ou bien que l'esprit soit brouillé et n'aille dans un corps non approprié. Je pense que la Glace tenait à ce que cette cérémonie soit perturbée. »

« Alors … Si vous n'aviez pas le corps de Lexa comment savez-vous que son esprit s'est bien envolé ? Comment savoir si son corps a été brulé dans des conditions décentes ? »

« Ils nous ont redonné le corps de Lexa, un corps calciné, prouvant qu'il a bien été brulé. A partir de là, nous avons pu commencer la Réunification. »

Clarke soupira, une migraine naissant au creux de son crâne : elle ne pouvait pas croire que Lexa était morte. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

« Je vais te conduire à un repère en dehors de la ville. Si Riak te surprend encore ici, il te tuera. »

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas encore fait ? »

« Parce que la Réunification n'est pas complète … De plus, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons de ton peuple. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai … Ca fait des semaines que j'ai quitté mon camp. »

Nyko fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi ? »

Clarke soupira alors et baissa le regard « Je n'arrivais pas à assumer Mount Weather. »

« Tu as sauvé ton peuple en annihilant un peuple meurtrier. Ils nous ont chassés des années durant, tuant, capturant et transformant mon peuple. »

« J'ai tué des femmes et des enfants, des êtres innocents. »

« Personne n'est innocent. Ils savaient, ils ont toujours su. Ils l'inculquaient à leur progéniture afin de faire prospérer les futures générations. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Comment ça ? »

Nyko inspira alors avant de se tourner et de fouiller dans un meuble. Il revint avec des rouleaux en mains « Il y a très longtemps, les Mountain Men, pour nous étudier, sortaient de leur montagne. Un jour, Indra et d'autres guerriers les ont attaqués et capturés. Quand nous avons enlevé leur combinaison, évidemment, ils en sont morts. Mais nous avons trouvé sur eux, des papiers : des plans de la montagne, des alentours, des photos … Et des dossiers. »

Il tendit alors à Clarke les rouleaux, qu'elle prit avec attention.

« Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener à la lisière de la forêt. Je t'apporterais un cheval à l'aube. »

Silencieusement, Clarke quitta donc les abords de la ville, qu'elle avait à peine vue au final. Elle suivit Nyko jusque dans la forêt entourant les remparts de Polis puis découvrit une petite caverne dissimulée derrière des branchages fournis.

« Pourquoi avoir une telle cachette ? »

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'il dégagea l'entrée et qu'elle aperçut une cinquantaine d'armes.

« Au cas où. » répondit-il

« Hm hm, je vois … »

« Reste ici, mange et dort. Je reviendrais à l'aube, sois prête. »

Clarke opina avant que Nyko ne disparaisse. L'endroit n'était pas des plus confortables, ni des plus chauds, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Elle s'installa, calée dans un creux formé dans la roche, avant de dérouler les parchemins donnés par le soigneur.

Le premier semblait être une liste de quelques mots en trigedasleng, un vocabulaire basique peut-être entendu après leurs nombreuses surveillances des Grounders. Le deuxième parchemin était une sorte de charte de « bonne conduite à l'extérieur » et « Quoi faire en cas de contact avec l'autochtone », ce qui la fit sourire.

C'est le dernier parchemin qui l'intrigua : une succession de règles semblant régir l'intérieur de Mount Weather. Point par point, il semblait que les Mountain Men avaient rédigé une liste de règles dont certaines attirèrent son attention :

\- Nos enfants seront la prochaine génération. Ils suivront nos traces et nous protègeront. Pour cela, il leur sera inculqué, dès le plus jeune âge, les valeurs de notre peuple.

\- Ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui aura des effets sur le long terme. Notre peuple a survécu bien avant eux et perdurera après eux, nous feront ce qu'il faut pour cela.

\- Nos enfants seront amenés à faire ce qu'aujourd'hui les Anciens assument. Ainsi, il sera expliqué aux enfants dès leur âge de compréhension, ce qu'il se passe sous la montagne. Ce sont eux notre futur, ce sont eux qui continueront notre tâche. Les laisser dans l'ignorance serait un risque que nous ne sommes pas prêts à prendre pour l'instant.

Entre autre chose, Clarke n'en revenait pas : Cage et son père avaient intimement donné l'autorisation de parler des choses qu'ils faisaient au Grounders simplement pour perdurer le geste. Maya avait donc bien raison : personne n'était innocent. Du plus jeune enfant jusqu'au vieillard, ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'il se passait et du prix à payer pour qu'ils restent en vie.

Entre secte et lavage de cerveau, Clarke plaignait ce peuple, mais en un sens elle les comprenait aussi. Son propre peuple avait envoyé 100 de leurs jeunes dans l'espace sans savoir s'ils survivraient. Ils n'hésitaient pas à éjecter les gens pour un gain d'air de quelques jours. Et, dernièrement, ils n'avaient pas hésité à éjecter plus de 200 personnes dans l'espace pour gagner une semaine d'air …

Oui, en fin de compte, son peuple et les Mountain Men se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais pour autant, avait-elle le droit de décider qui devait vivre ou mourir ?

Mourir … Soudain ses pensées se tournèrent vers Lexa et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans pouvoir les contrôler. Elle soupira alors et jeta de rage les papiers. Il était impossible que Lexa soit partie, non pas elle. Elle qui était si forte, si douée aux armes et au combat. Elle qui n'avait peur de rien, pas même de la mort …

Puis les paroles de Nyko résonnèrent dans sa tête : Lexa avait été touchée par sa propre trahison. Peut-être tenait-elle vraiment à elle après tout ? Elle en avait douté après son départ. Le seul et unique baiser restait là, comme un fantôme sur ses lèvres. Elle avait mis en doute ce que Lexa lui avait dit : qu'elle tenait à elle. Mais au final, de savoir que cette dernière n'avait pas supporté sa trahison, cela rendait son geste moins … douloureux.

Mais aujourd'hui, il serait impossible à Clarke de le dire à Lexa. Cette dernière avait préféré se laisser mourir plutôt que de vivre avec ce qu'elle lui avait fait. La jolie blonde ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer : était-elle destinée à perdre tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle : son père, Wells, Finn et Lexa ?

Elle se laissa porter par ses larmes et sa peine avant de fermer les yeux et de s'enfoncer dans un sommeil lourd, des centaines de questions lui trottant dans la tête, tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Clarke … Clarke … Clarke …_

Un écho qui résonne encore et encore. Cette voix familière, celle de Lexa. Clarke ouvrit soudain les yeux, il faisait nuit noire dehors. Elle se leva et s'aventura à l'extérieur, poussant les branchages. Elle marcha quelques mètres dans l'obscurité, jetant quelques coups d'œil vers les torches qui brulaient au loin, entourant Polis. Elle devait être à un kilomètre environ de la ville, elle ne craignait probablement rien, même si elle devait rester discrète.

Elle marcha alors quelques mètres quand soudain, des brindilles craquèrent derrière elle. Elle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lexa.

« Wow ! » lâcha la jeune fille, totalement surprise par la proximité de la belle brune. D'habitude elle la voyait de loin, mais là, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, rendant la vision plus réaliste. Clarke nota un changement pourtant : cette fois-ci Lexa était identique à la Lexa qui était descendu de la crête à Mount Weather, le visage couvert du sang de ses ennemis. Clarke eu alors un frisson : ses yeux, sa bouche, les traits de son visage …

« Lexa … Je suis désolée … J'aurais voulu … »

Mais soudain, Lexa sortit son couteau et le plaqua contre la gorge de Clarke qui sursauta en sentant le métal froid contre sa peau, la lame aiguisée prête à lui scinder le cou en 2. Tout à coup, Lexa fit 2 pas en arrière et colla son couteau contre son propre cou.

« Lexa ! »

« _Klark … sis ai au_. »

Puis elle se trancha la gorge, Clarke hurlant à pleins poumons avant … De se réveiller.

Haletante, en sueur, elle se redressa et regarda tout autour d'elle avant de porter sa main à sa gorge et de se frotter avec, comme si la sensation de la lame sur son cou persistait encore. Elle suffoqua presque, encore chamboulée par cette vision, plus violente que les autres.

« Klark ? » L'arrivée silencieuse de Nyko eut raison d'un autre moment de frayeur où elle sursauta de plus belle « Ca va ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien … »

« On ne doit plus tarder. »

« _Sis ai au_. »

Nyko se figea alors « Pardon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Sauve-moi. »

Clarke se figea alors et, le regard dans le vide, essaya de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Je crois que … Je … »

« Klark, il ne faut plus tarder. Le cheval est prêt et … »

« Je crois que Lexa est vivante. »

Nyko haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer « Je comprends ta tristesse mais il faut aller au-delà et … »

« Non ! Je crois … Je crois qu'elle essaie de me faire passer un message. »

« Mais qui ? »

« Lexa. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais après avoir vu un cerf à 2 têtes et des hommes transformés en zombies, je ne suis plus à ça près … »

« Qu'est-ce que des … zombies ? »

« Peu importe. Tu dis que Lexa est morte il y a 10 jours ? Elle a commencé à m'apparaitre peu de temps après. »

« Apparue ? Une vision ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, et j'ai cru être folle au début, que la solitude de mon périple me faisait perdre la boule mais … Avec ce dernier rêve. Nyko, elle m'implorait de la sauver. Elle est en vie, je le sais, je le sens. »

« Tout cela sur une perception et des visions ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Je sais mais … »

« Klark … La dernière fois que tu m'as dis avoir des visions, il s'agissait de ton ami Finn. Après sa mort, tu as continué à le voir. »

« Grâce à lui j'ai trouvé le fautif et j'ai sauvé Raven ! » argua-t-elle

« Mais le fait est que tu as eu des visions de lui … après sa mort. Pourquoi penses-tu alors qu'avoir des visions de Lexa te fait croire qu'elle est toujours vivante ? »

« Parce que … Cette fois-ci c'est différent. Finn ne parlait pas, il restait juste là. Mais Lexa … Elle m'a parlé, elle m'a appelé et le dernier rêve elle … Elle m'a imploré. »

« … »

« Je dois en être sûre. Tu dis que son corps a été emporté par la Nation de la Glace, qu'ils vous l'ont renvoyé calciné. »

« Parce que nous leur avons réclamé. »

« J'ai besoin de voir ce corps. »

Nyko fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un coup « Hors de question. Si Riak te voit de nouveau en ville, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. »

« Ca vaut la peine de tenter le risque ! Imagine si ce n'est pas Lexa ! Ca voudrait dire que … La Glace ne l'a pas tué. Pire encore, qu'elle garde son corps. Si elle est vivante, ils la gardent peut-être prisonnière. Nyko, ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Si je me trompe alors ça ne changera rien. »

Le soigneur la fixa, connaissant déjà ce feu animant son regard, il l'avait déjà vu mainte et mainte fois dans les yeux de Lexa. Elles étaient pareilles : nées pour diriger un peuple.

« Bien. Nous conservons le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu aux flammes lors de la cérémonie festive intronisant le nouveau _heda_. »

« Y'a moyen d'accéder à cette pièce ? »

« Ca sera difficile. »

« J'ai besoin de voir le squelette. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, la taille, la corpulence, tout peut être un indice. Et … » Elle se stoppa alors et sourit « Je sais comment la reconnaitre ! »

* * *

Nyko avait dessiné un plan sommaire des lieux à Clarke, soulignant la pièce où se trouvait le corps. Pour l'occasion, il lui avait ramené des vêtements et une cape de Grounder et passa un moment à la coiffer comme si elle était l'une d'entre eux. Puis elle dissimula le haut de son visage par des peintures de guerre, tandis qu'elle camoufla le bas de son visage avec un casque, comme ceux des chirurgiens, en peau de bête, agrémenté de clous pointus.

« Cela devrait faire l'affaire. » lança-t-il en la toisant de haut en bas.

« J'espère. »

« Evite de parler, opine simplement de la tête. Je serais à tes cotés. On ne doit plus tarder. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement avant de mettre le masque et de le suivre. Ils entrèrent par une porte dérobée, surveillée par un seul garde à peine zélé qui ne vérifia que d'un œil les 2 personnes passant l'entrée. Une fois dans la rue, Clarle ne pu s'empêcher de vaquer son regard ici et là, surprise par l'architecture moderne, mêlée avec la nature qui avait largement repris ses droits ici : ainsi de larges demeures flirtaient avec des arbres aux racines imposantes semblant avoir transpercées les murs. Les routes avaient des restants de bitume mais la majorité des chemins n'étaient plus que terre et poussières. Persistaient encore quelques réverbères, visiblement décoratifs, ainsi que quelques enseignes de commerçants comme une épicerie, qui était devenu la forge des armes, ou encore la poste qui abritait à présent un marchant de légumes.

« Presse le pas … » lui murmura-t-il

Elle s'exécuta alors et reconnut, grâce aux plans de Nyko, un petit carrefour qui, si on prenait la première sortie à droite nous menait directement à la pièce où était entreposé le corps de Lexa. Ils s'avancèrent et Clark fut presque surprise de ne voir aucun garde autour. Ils entrèrent alors et ses yeux se fixèrent de suite sur la silhouette cachée sous le drap.

« Dépêche toi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'il faisait le guet.

Clarke s'approcha alors et inspira avant de découvrir le corps. Elle retint son souffle en découvrant un squelette calciné dont les os étaient noirs ébène. Il était impossible, sauf pour un expert médical, de pouvoir faire la différence tant le squelette était en mauvais état. Elle se pencha alors, n'osant pas le toucher.

« Alors ? »

« C'est passablement la même taille, et la même ossature. C'est bien un squelette de femme au vu de la taille du bassin. »

« C'est donc elle ? »

Clarke regarda avec plus de précaution puis s'intéressa à une des épaules. Elle fixa attentivement avant de se redresser, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas elle. »

Nyko lâcha un hoquet de surprise « Comment en es-tu si sûre ? »

« A une différence que la Nation de la Glace ne pouvait savoir. Il y a quelques semaines, avant le bombardement de TonDC, nous avons été attaquées par un Pauna. Durant notre fuite, nous avons fait une chute de plusieur mètres. Lexa s'est mal réceptionnée, se déboitant l'épaule. Je lui ais fait une atèle. Une fois revenue au camp, je lui ais replacé l'épaule. Un tel choc à des conséquences sur l'organisme et le squelette,, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas ménagé son épaule par la suite. Un déboitement d'épaule laisse un traumatisme. Si ce corps avait subi un déboitement d'épaule aussi violent que celui qu'avait subi Lexa, il y aurait eu une légère décalcification ici. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« L'os serait abimé. »

« Se pourrait-il que cette déformation ait pu être amoindri par le feu ? »

« C'est possible, mais le traumatisme causé aurait laissé des traces, notamment sur la forme de l'acromion. »

« L'acro quoi ? »

« C'est l'os entre la clavicule et l'humérus. C'est celui qui subit le plus de dégât en cas de déboitement violent. Là, il est intact, c'est impossible. »

Nyko baissa alors le regard et soupira « Elle … Elle est vivante alors ? »

« Ca, on en sait rien. Mais je peux affirmer a 95% que ce corps ici n'est pas celui de Lexa. Ce qui veut dire que la Glace vous a menti. »

« Pour placer un espion parmi nous, Riak. »

« Il n'est probablement qu'un messager, un pion dirigé par la Reine. Il n'est pas nouveau qu'elle ait des griefs avec Lexa. Là, elle fait coup double : non seulement elle entre insidieusement chez les Trikru, mais elle garde aussi Lexa pour connaitre tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu savoir sur son peuple. »

« La faire prisonnière ? »

« Ca semble logique. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait être toujours vivante et en danger. Cette Reine … Elle semble prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. »

« Costia … » lança-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Clarke, et quand il s'en rendit compte, il voulu s'expliquer « C'est … »

« Je sais qui c'est … Qui c'était. Lexa me l'a dit. »

Nyko haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke remit le drap par-dessus le corps respectueusement, n'oubliant pas que si ce corps n'était pas celui de Lexa, il appartenait à quelqu'un à qui la Reine avait probablement pris la vie.

« On doit partir et vite. » lança-t-elle

Discrètement, ils sortirent de l'abri avant de reprendre le chemin vers la porte dérobée, espérant ne pas éveiller les soupçons du garde. Mais heureusement pour eux, ce dernier semblait s'être absenté pour se soulager derrière un arbre.

Et ce fut au pas de course que Nyko et Clarke rejoignirent la planque, là où le cheval les attendait.

« Je dois aller chercher Lexa ! » lança Clarke avec enthousiasme

« Tu ne sais même pas où elle est retenue. La Nation de la Glace ne l'a pas forcément cachée dans leur base centrale. »

« J'ai besoin d'aide. Je retourne à mon camp, prépare des hommes de confiance. »

« Qu… Attends ! » dit-il en la freinant, posant sa main sur son avant-bras « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va te suivre ? »

« Je ne vais pas y arriver toute seule ! J'aurais les armes, je vais avoir besoin d'hommes connaissant le terrain. J'ai … J'ai besoin de toi Nyko. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu ne souhaites pas le retour de Lexa, le véritable _heda_ ? Que se passerait-il si on prouvait qu'elle est toujours vivante ? »

« Si c'est avant la fin des 11 combats, elle reprendrait son trône. Si c'est après, elle devra combattre Riak pour le réclamer. »

« Nous avons donc 13 jours avant que le dernier combat ne se passe. A combien de jours à cheval estimes-tu la Nation de la Glace ? »

« Environ 3 jours, vers le Nord. »

« Je peux pas y arriver seule … » Elle sortit alors ce qu'elle gardait sur elle depuis le premier jour : une carte, à présent abimée « Montre-moi. »

Nyko se pencha alors et examina les dessins de près « Ici. » dit-il en montrant un point très au Nord, entouré de montagnes.

« Ca semble escarpé … Impossible à finir à cheval. Il va falloir se dépêcher. »

« Ils ont 3 camps bien distincts : un ici au nord-est, un plus au sud, le premier que vous atteindrez, et qui sert de sentinelle, et le dernier est le plus grand, au centre des montagnes. C'est celui dans lequel règne la Reine. »

« C'est donc notre cible prioritaire. »

« Je ne vais pas avec toi. C'est une mission suicide. Que penses-tu faire toi et tes hommes ? Vous vous ferez tuer et Lexa sera probablement morte avant d'avoir su qu'une quelconque aide était là pour elle. Tout ça n'aura servi à rien et des vies seront perdues. »

« Elle l'aurait fait pour moi. » répondit Clarke, les larmes aux yeux « S'il y a le moindre espoir qu'elle soit vivante, j'y croirais. Je le ferais parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Elle m'a appelé à l'aide et même seule, j'essaierais. »

Tant opiniâtreté et de persévérance de la part de la jeune fille poussait au respect et, là encore, Nyko pourrait jurer entendre Lexa au travers des mots de Clarke. Il soupira avant de sourire

« Je te suivrais, _skai heda_. Je vais essayer d'enrôler quelques hommes de confiance. »

« Merci. Retrouvons-nous dans 2 jours ici. » dit-elle en montrant un point sur la carte, près d'une rivière.

« J'espère en trouver assez. »

« Il suffit d'une poignée. Etre trop nombreux attirerait l'attention. »

« As-tu au moins un plan ? »

« J'aviserais selon le nombre que nous serons. A dans 2 jours ! » lança-t-elle en montant sur le cheval, sac pleins de vivres sur le dos. Puis elle galopa aussi vite et aussi efficacement que possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle faisait le chemin à l'envers, traversant les champs, dévalant les collines. Elle se rendit alors compte des kilomètres qu'elle avait avalé en deux semaines et passa deux fois moins de temps pour retraverser la carte. Evidemment, elle avait marqué sur la carte la position de Polis, ainsi que celle des 3 camps de la Glace.

Bientôt la nuit tomba et Clarke fut obligée de s'arrêter. Son cheval, bien que musclé, commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue aussi. Et c'est donc à l'abri dans une grotte qu'elle clôtura sa journée à cheval, autour d'un feu et de viandes grillées. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le cheval avant de fermer les yeux … Pour les rouvrir 10minutes plus tard, le sommeil tardant à venir.

A vrai dire, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Lexa. Etait-elle vivante ? Et si oui, dans quelles conditions ? Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la Nation de la Glace, mais il semblait que leur Reine était d'une rudesse impitoyable : elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer Costia, alors qu'elle n'était « que » la compagne de Lexa, elle n'imaginait même pas ce que pouvait lui faire subir cette femme … Elle savait Lexa forte mais, si comme l'avait dit Nyko elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle devait donc être aussi faible psychologiquement.

Qui sait ce que cette Reine pouvait lui faire. Avide de pouvoir et de colère, elle n'avait pas hésité à mentir à un peuple entier pour dissimuler la mort de quelqu'un. Elle avait enlevé, torturé et décapité Costia simplement pour connaitre les secrets de Lexa.

En pleine nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle décida de se remettre en marche : autant ne pas perdre de temps à se retourner l'esprit en pensant à Lexa. Elle devait faire quelque chose de constructif : il fallait qu'elle arrive au camp Jaha le plus tôt possible car, elle le savait, il ne serait pas simple de convaincre sa mère et Marcus d'envoyer quelques hommes armés à sa suite pour sauver Lexa, qui les avait tous trahi au pied de la montagne.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais fait autant de cheval de sa vie, son dos était en ruine, elle ne sentait plus ses fesses et la fatigue avait décidé de toquer à la porte de son crâne. Mais il n'en était pas question : elle reconnaissait ces bois, elle n'était pas loin du dropship. Encore 3heures environ de cheval, et elle serait au camp.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants au dropship, laissant son cheval se reposer un peu. Elle entra dans le vaisseau, il lui semblait que des années étaient passées depuis le jour où elle avait quitté ce vaisseau après avoir laissé le camp Jaha.

« Clarke ? »

La voix qui s'éleva derrière elle la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne voit …

« Bellamy ? »

Il resta là quelques secondes immobile, comme s'il pensait voir un fantôme.

« C'est … Bien toi ?! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit, soulagée de voir enfin un visage amical. Il s'avança alors pour finir par courir vers sa direction et l'enlacer tendrement. Geste qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir et soulagement. Et après quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se séparèrent.

« Ca fait longtemps … » sourit-il

« Oui, enfin je crois. J'ai perdu la notion du temps… »

« Tu es partie près de 3 semaines … »

« 3 semaines ?! »

« Ou étais-tu ? Ta mère est devenue folle quand elle a appris ta disparition. Elle a remué ciel et terre la première semaine. Mais … Marcus l'a stoppé. Elle finissait par ne plus répondre aux impératifs d'un Chancelier. On avait beau lui dire que tu reviendrais, que tu savais ce que tu faisais, elle était inquiète. Moi-même, je n'étais pas rassuré. »

« Je … Je suis désolée … J'avais juste besoin … de souffler. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je viens souviens ici, au cas où tu reviendrais. Et aujourd'hui, tu es de retour. »

« Par la force des choses. Je dois retourner au camp Jaha. »

« Tu as de mauvaises nouvelles en perspective … » grogna-t-il

« Je t'expliquerais une fois là-bas. » promit Clarke.

« Au fait, sympa le look sauvageon … »

« Je t'expliquerais une fois là-bas. » répéta-t-elle

Alors, ils reprirent le chemin du camp, Clarke derrière Bellamy sur le cheval. Et au bout de 2heures, Clarke aperçut enfin les contours de l'Ark. Dieu qu'il était bizarre de revoir ce camp, comme si elle le découvrait à nouveau.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Clarke décela quelques regards curieux et des messes-basses sur son passage, mais elle n'en prit pas ombrages. Elle vit des visages familiers comme Monty ou Jasper, jouant au poker, ou encore Raven et Wick.

Bellamy descendit du cheval, aidant Clarke à faire de même, et de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'Ark. Mais la nouvelle du retour de Clarke avait été plus vite encore que la vitesse de la lumière. Et quand Clarke s'approcha de l'entrée, Abby en sortit prestement.

« Clarke ! »

Sans attendre elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle put.

« Maman … » soupira la jeune fille qui, malgré ses appréhensions, était heureuse de revoir ses proches.

« Ou étais-tu passée ? Qu'as-tu fais tout ce temps ? »

« Maman, stop. Je … Je répondrais à tes questions, mais pour l'instant nous avons de plus gros problèmes à gérer. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler au Chancelier, pas à ma mère. »

Abby la fixa alors, essayant de déceler une blessure ou une faiblesse, mais ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa fille n'était autre que de la détermination, encore une fois.

« Très bien. Viens avec moi. »

« J'ai besoin de Bellamy et Octavia. »

« Bien. »

* * *

Marcus, Bellamy, Octavia, Abby, Lincoln ou encore Raven et Wick … Tous étaient autour de l'énorme table ronde, attendant que Clarke parle enfin.

« Voilà. Nous sommes en danger. »

« Tu pourrais commencer par quelque chose de plus positif que ça ? » lança Raven, acide

« Désolée, mais je n'ais pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Nous sommes la cible de la Nation de la Glace. »

« Explique. » lança Marcus, concerné

« Il y a 10 jours un cortège de Grounders se rendait à Polis. Il a été attaqué par la Nation de la Glace. Ils ont tué Lexa. »

Un lourd silence plana alors au dessus de leur tête.

« Pa… Pardon ? Répète : Lexa est morte ? »

Clarke soupira : il était toujours difficile d'entendre de tels mots, même s'ils n'étaient pas vrais.

« Un nouveau Commandant a été nommé. Il compte faire alliance avec la Glace … Et nous attaquer. »

« Nous attaquer ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous sommes un danger potentiel : nous avons la technologie, des armes. Nous avons vaincu les Grounders et les Mountain Men. Nous sommes une force dont elle ne veut pas s'embarrasser ou craindre. Et maintenant que l'alliance entre les Trikru et les Sky people est caduque, elle veut s'allier à eux pour nous combattre. »

« Alors nous répliquerons. » affirma Abby

« Nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur : ni en nombre, ni en force. »

« Nous avons des armes et des bombes. »

« Mais quand nos munitions seront épuisés, le combat au corps à corps restera la dernière option et nous ne sommes absolument pas de taille. »

« Que suggères-tu alors si nous ne pouvons pas nous battre ? »

« Nous pouvons empêcher cette guerre si nous retrouvons Lexa avant la fin du sacre du nouveau commandant. »

« Attends … Lexa est vivante ? » lança, un peu perdu, Bellamy

« La Glace a redonné le corps calciné de Lexa, mais en l'inspectant j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas le sien. Ce qui sous-entendrait qu'ils l'aient gardé. »

« Prisonnière ? » lança Marcus

« Certainement. La Reine a besoin d'informations sur les Trikru mais aussi sur nous. »

« Sur nous ? »

« Lexa a passé du temps avec notre peuple. Elle a vu nos capacités, notre artillerie. Il est fort à parier qu'elle va la torturer pour tenter d'obtenir des informations. »

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« Nous devons ramener Lexa à son peuple avant que Riak, son successeur, ne décide de s'allier à la Nation de la Glace. Quand elle aura repris sa place, la Glace sera coincée et devra renoncer. »

« Tu comptes vraiment aider Lexa ? Elle nous a trahis, elle nous a laissé à une mort certaine ! » argua Bellamy

« Peut-être, mais si on ne fait pas ça, nous courons à une perte sûre. Nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur si une guerre devait nous frapper. Et si, pour l'empêcher, nous devons sauver Lexa, alors je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir 10 ans. »

Abby et Marcus échangèrent un regard « Clarke … »

« Nous avons 10 jours avant que la cérémonie ne se clôture et que les choses soient irréversibles. »

« Nous avons trop peu d'informations pour partir à l'aventure dans les terres de la Glace. » lança Marcus

« Je sais. J'ai une carte avec l'emplacement des camps. Je sais que nous avons peu, mais on devra s'en contenter. Nyko nous attendra au pied des montagnes avec, je l'espère, quelques grounders en soutien. »

« Clarke, chérie … »

« J'ai juste besoin de quelques hommes armés supplémentaires . »

Abby se figea avant d'arborer un regard plus dur « Hors de question. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Si, effectivement, une guerre se prépare, je ne peux me permettre d'envoyer des hommes armés loin du camp pour une mission suicide. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Certaines choses ne changeaient décidément pas.

« Maman … »

« Clarke. »

« Très bien. Alors laisse-moi emmener des gens qui ne sont pas des militaires. »

« C'est stupide. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

« Si tu ne m'en donnes pas les moyens, c'est certain. Alors je prends les devants. Si je peux éviter une guerre … »

« Clarke, s'il s'agit de Mount… »

« Stop. Je n'ais pas l'intention de parler de ça. Tu veux m'aider oui ou non ? »

« … »

« Moi je viens. » Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy qui venait de se lever « Je suis partant. »

« Moi aussi. » lança Octavia

« Je t'assisterais d'ici avec Wick » répondit Raven

Clarke sourit alors « Merci. »

« Clarke, tu viens à peine de revenir. Tu devrais te reposer et … »

« Non ! J'ai assez attendu. J'en ais marre de dépendre des autres et de devoir attendre que les choses viennent à nous. Si nous attendons trop longtemps, nous allons droit vers une guerre perdue d'avance. »

Clarke tapa du poing sur la table avant de vouloir quitter la pièce.

« Clarke ! »

« Ecoute, on part dans 1heure. » Puis la jolie blonde quitta la pièce, suivie bientôt par Bellamy et sa sœur.

Raven se tourna alors vers Abby « Ce n'est plus la petite fille fragile de l'Ark, Abby. On a tous changé depuis qu'on a mis les pieds ici. Et … Elle a raison : il vaut mieux tenter notre chance en allant secourir Lexa que d'affronter une horde de barbares qui ne feront qu'une bouchée de nous, pas de pitié, pas de salut. »

« … »

Ce fut alors au tour de Raven et Wick de laisser Abby seule avec Marcus. Ce dernier la fixa, mais Abby leva la main :

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire… »

« Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de le savoir … »

« Il n'est pas question qu'on s'égare au-delà des montagnes … Pas si, comme le dit Clarke, 2 clans sont prêts à nous tomber dessus dans quelques jours. Je ne peux me le permettre. »

« Abby … Je te connais : tu ne laisseras jamais ta fille partir seule avec ses amis. Elle nous a certes prouvé qu'elle était plus que capable mais … Les derniers événements l'ont marqué bien plus que ce qu'elle laisse entrevoir. Il lui faut du soutien. »

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« Pars avec elle. Si jamais ils ont besoin de soutien médical, tu seras la meilleure dans ce domaine. »

« Et te laisser le commandement de l'Ark ? » sourit-elle

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit plus de cela. Ta fille a encore pleins de choses à gérer, elle pourrait être distraite ou encore agir sans réfléchir et, quoiqu'elle dise, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui donne des limites. »

« Elle ne m'écoute pas. »

« Mais elle t'entend. Nous resterons en constant contact radio. Ainsi tu sauras tout ce qui se passe ici. Raven s'en assurera. »

Abby sourit alors « Si nous réussissons, une guerre sera évitée. Si nous échouons, nous perdons des hommes et certainement nos vies. Nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien. »

Marcus sourit alors « Tu parles comme Thélonious. »

Abby baissa alors le regard : c'était à elle de faire un choix.

* * *

« Alors … T'as joué les Robinson durant des semaines dans les bois … Et tu es arrivée à quelque chose ? »

Octavia paquetait ses dernières affaires en compagnie de Clarke qui s'évertuait à remplir un large sac d'armes et munitions en tout genre.

« On peut dire ça comme ça … » Elle vit soudain Lincoln fendre la foule pour parler avec Bellamy « Comment ça va vous deux ? »

Octavia suivit son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Ca va. Bellamy lui a tenu le discours du parfait grand frère protecteur et casse-pied. »

Clarke sourit à son tour et jeta un œil vers Bellamy « Il m'a dit qu'il revenait souvent au dropship. »

« C'est son sanctuaire. Il y va tous les 3 jours au moins. Il a besoin de ça pour décompresser. Toi tu as fui, lui il s'échappait quelques heures là-bas. »

Clarke tiqua au mot « fuir » avant de se tourner vers son amie « Octavia … »

« Laisse tomber. Je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place, alors je ne peux ni t'en vouloir ni te comprendre. J'ai fini par accepter que, peut-être, tu ne reviendrais plus. »

« Je suis désolée … »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'espère juste que, la prochaine fois, tu diras au revoir. »

Sur ces paroles, Octavia s'éloigna, rejoignant son frère et son compagnon. Clarke comprenait la rancœur de son amie, elle ne pouvait juste pas lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait senti le besoin de s'éloigner de tous pour son bien-être. Elle savait que son départ n'avait pas été compris par tous, y compris par sa mère. Non, le seul qui ait vraiment pu comprendre son geste était Bellamy.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle en affichant un léger sourire « Ca va ? »

« Tu vois cette sensation quand tu reviens de vacances chez toi et que le quotidien te frappe violemment ? »

« Hm … Pas trop non. »

Clarke sourit « Je m'attendais à ce que les gens soient assez froids … Mais je pensais qu'ils passeraient le cap. Jasper et Monty ne sont même pas venus me voir. »

« Tu es partie sans rien dire. Tu as juste parlé à Monty et moi. On a du gérer les questions de certains avec le peu d'informations qu'on avait. Jasper se remet avec difficulté de la perte de Maya, et il est toujours en froid avec Monty à cause de cela. »

« J'aimerais leur parler. »

« Crois-moi, tu devrais attendre. Jasper tient encore des propos très durs à ton égard. »

« Je les ais mérité. »

« Tu nous a sauvé. Combien de temps vas-tu te fustiger pour cela ? »

« … »

« Allez, on va y aller. Si tu dis vrai, chaque minute compte. »

« J'espère que Nyko a réussi a trouvé des guerriers. »

« Au moins, nous on est là. » dit-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

« Merci. »

Il s'éloigna alors et paqueta son cheval à son tour, quand Abby s'approcha, sac sur le dos.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je viens. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Vous aurez besoin d'un appui médical. Si Lexa est torturée comme tu le sous-entends, il lui faudra de l'aide. »

« … »

« Clarke tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de me contredire à chaque fois. Parfois nous pouvons avoir la même idée ou être en accord sur une chose. »

Clarke grimaça alors et fini de sceller son cheval « On part dans 10 minutes … »

Abby, satisfaite, lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Au loin, Clarke aperçut Jasper qui croisa furtivement son regard. Elle frissonna alors : son regard était noir et froid. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, mais aussi pour leur amitié qui en avait pris un sérieux coup. Mais Bellamy avait raison : elle se poserait la question de leur relation plus tard, pour l'instant, elle devait absolument retrouver et sauver Lexa.

Et lorsqu'elle releva le nez, elle aperçut la silhouette de la jeune fille au milieu de la foule, son regard fixé sur elle.

« J'arrive Lexa, tiens bon. » murmura-t-elle avant de voir disparaitre la vision dans la foule

« Clarke ? Tu parles toute seule ? » demanda Raven en haussant un sourcil, inquiète.

« Hm … Oui … Enfin non. Bref … »

« Tiens, j'ai multiplié la force du signal par 4, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour continuer à nous parler même quand tu seras là-bas. »

« Si simple que ça ? »

« Quand on a pas des petits malins qui nous brouillent, oui c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Clark prit alors la radio et le talkie « Merci. »

« Avec Wick on vous suivra à la trace. J'ai mis un mouchard dans plusieurs armes. »

« Cool. Alors … Toi et Wick … »

« Hm … C'est … Compliqué … » grimaça la jeune femme « J'ai encore du mal à … Me laisser aller. »

« Et lui ? »

« Il aimerait évidemment plus. On a déjà couché ensemble, je sais pas ce qu'il attend de plus que ça. »

Clarke lui sourit « Une relation stable certainement … »

« Ca, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner … Pas encore. »

Ces paroles frappèrent Clarke tant elles sonnaient familières à ses oreilles : c'était les mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcé après son baiser avec Lexa. A ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas envisagé que Lexa puisse être autre chose que le commandant en chef des grounders, voire une amie. Alors quand elle l'embrassa et qu'elle répondit à son baiser, elle n'imaginait pas être prête à passer à autre chose, pas aussi vite, pas comme ça.

Mais aujourd'hui, même s'il elle gardait une rancœur envers la jolie brune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

« Clarke ? Ca va ? A quoi tu penses ? »

« A … A rien … »

« Tu mens aussi mal que tu t'habilles. » ricana-t-elle

« La ferme. »

« Ce nouveau style grounder, c'est pour te rapprocher de ta copine huh ? »

« Ma cop… Lexa ? »

« Je savais que tu étais du genre à te rouler dans la boue … On l'a vu avec Anya … Mais là … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis déguisée comme ça pour pouvoir entrer dans Polis sans être arrêtée. Et pour ce qui est de Lexa … Ca reste flou. »

« Elle nous a abandonné Clarke. Elle nous a laissé dans notre merde au pied de la montagne. On a tous failli mourir parce qu'elle nous a abandonné, préférant sauver ses fesses et son peuple. »

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. C'est ce que son peuple attend d'elle. Et pas de risquer la vie de ses guerriers pour un peuple étranger. »

« On avait une alliance, elle nous planté un couteau dans le dos. »

« J'ai exterminé tout un peuple, femmes et enfants, pour sauver le mien. » conclut Clarke

« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu à le faire si elle était restée avec nous et s'en était tenue au plan. »

Clarke soupira bruyamment alors et fixa Raven d'un regard noir « Quand nous l'aurons trouvé, je me ferais un plaisir de le lui rappeler. »

Raven sourit « Bien sur … C'est exactement ce que tu vas lui dire dès que tu vas la voir … » gloussa Raven

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?! »

« De rien, absolument rien. »

Et alors que Raven allait pour s'éloigner, Clarke la retint par le bras « Non attends ! Explique-toi ! »

Raven soupira et vaqua son regard à droite et à gauche « T'es partie sans rien dire. Les gens ont commencé à parler. Certains ont commencé à dire que tu étais partie rejoindre Lexa, que tu nous avais lâché pour elle. »

« C'est … Stupide. »

« Certains vous ont entendu ce soir là … Quand Lexa t'a proposé de la suivre jusqu'à Polis. »

« … »

« Ca me regarde pas tu sais … Mais … Tu devrais faire plus attention au camp que tu choisis. Pour nous, elle est celle qui nous a trahie … Qui nous a laissé en plan pour son peuple. On se fout des considérations autres, tout ce qu'on voit c'est qu'elle t'a laissé seule aux portes du bunker, nous à l'intérieur … Peut-être que pour toi, il s'agit d'autre chose, mais pour nous c'est une trahison pure et simple. Et la seule raison pour laquelle certains vont te suivre dans cette mission de secours, c'est que ça pourra empêcher une nouvelle guerre, alors qu'on sort à peine d'une autre. »

« Je sais, je le fais essentiellement pour ça aussi. »

« En es-tu sûre ? »

Raven s'éloigna alors, laissant Clarke près de son cheval, pensive. Evidemment qu'elle allait secourir Lexa avant tout pour éviter une nouvelle guerre sanglante, mais n'était-ce pas non plus pour autre chose ?

 _J'ai fais ce choix avec ma tête et non mon cœur_

Cette phrase résonnait en Clarke comme le refrain entêtant d'une chanson. Si elle avait fais son choix avec son cœur, elle serait restée auprès d'elle, se serait battue à ses cotés, aurait libéré son peuple comme celui de Clarke. Peut-être même, après que toute cette histoire aurait été finie, Clarke l'aurait suivi à Polis …

* * *

Le cortège comptait à présent 8 personnes : Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, 3 militaires et Abby. Clarke aurait souhaité plus de monde, mais l'atout de cette mission était surtout la discrétion et l'effet de surprise. Il n'était pas question de rentrer dans le lard et d'enfoncer les portes. Ils devaient avant tout explorer le terrain, étudier les lieux, se renseigner sur le possible lieu où pouvait être retenue Lexa. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une mission de sauvetage et non d'une extermination. L'enjeu était de retrouver Lexa et de la ramener saine et sauve à Polis.

Ce qui se passerait ensuite, ça elle n'en savait encore rien.

Et après une journée entière de cheval, ainsi qu'une nuit, c'est à l'aube, alors que le soleil à peine levé donnait une couleur violette au ciel, qu'ils se stoppèrent au pied des montagnes.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Bellamy en la rejoignant une fois que tous eurent pied à terre.

« On attend. Nyko ne devrait plus tarder avec, j'espère, des guerriers à ses cotés. »

« Tu as foi en lui. »

« Ne n'ais pas le choix. »

« On fait quoi des chevaux ? »

« Le chemin est trop escarpé pour les prendre, ils nous ralentiraient plutôt qu'autre chose. On va les attacher un peu plus loin, qu'ils soient prêts quand nous redescendrons. »

« Si on redescend … » lança sarcastiquement Octavia « A votre avis, combien de temps pour grimper ? » dit-elle en pointant le sommet.

« Selon la carte, il y aurait un peu plus de 2km de dénivelé. Il semblerait que les camps de la Nation de la Glace soient situés dans une sorte de cratère au sommet. »

« Combien de camps ? »

« Trois. Un qui sert de sentinelle, un autre à l'Ouest et le dernier plus au fond, le plus grand et certainement celui de la Reine. »

« Potentiellement le lieu où serait retenu Lexa donc. Et comment tu comptes entrer ? Je suppose que la porte d'entrée est à exclure. »

« Exact. Il va falloir contourner par la crête, les flancs du cratère. »

« Ouch … Ca nous rallonge le chemin d'un bon kilomètre … et certainement escarpé. »

« On a pas le choix. Notre seul avantage c'est l'effet de surprise. La Reine est persuadée que son subterfuge a marché et donc que personne ne viendrait attaquer son camp pour récupérer Lexa. Voilà aussi pourquoi je pense qu'elle n'est pas sur-gardée. Tout au plus un garde dans une geôle où elle serait attachée. »

« Une fois récupérée, si elle n'est pas en état de marcher, il nous sera dur de faire machine arrière par une pente si raide. »

« Tu envisages quoi ? »

« Je serais pour investir d'abord la sentinelle. »

« Si on entre par la force, on se fera ramasser. Ils sont plus nombreux et certainement plus armés. »

« Mais tu l'as dis toi-même : on a l'effet de surprise pour nous. »

« Bell, il faut aussi penser à l'après : si la Reine apprend que c'est les skaikru qui sont responsables de la charge, elle pourrait s'en prendre à nous bien avant la fin de la Réunification. »

Bellamy soupira alors avant de jeter un regard vers Abby « Ca va avec … ta mère ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Il faut se mettre un peu à sa place aussi… »

« Et qui se met à la mienne ?! » argua-t-elle, surprenant Bellamy « … Désolée … »

« T'es légèrement à cran. C'est ton retour parmi nous qui te rend fébrile ? »

Clarke aurait aimé répondre que oui, mais la vérité était que, plus elle s'approchait de la Nation de la Glace, plus elle avait peur pour Lexa.

« Clarke … »

La jeune fille releva le visage vers Bellamy qui semblait regarder derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Nyko, à cheval. Elle soupira d'aise alors mais perdit bien vite son sourire lorsqu'elle ne vit personne le suivre.

« Y'a personne … » souffla-t-elle dépitée, son regard tombant au sol

Puis soudain Octavia posa sa main sur son épaule « Clarke, regarde … »

La jolie blonde leva les yeux et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : à la suite de Nyko, Indra, à cheval aussi, et une dizaine de grounders armés. Elle sourit et accueillit le soigneur avec soulagement.

« Tu es venu … Et pas seul. » constata-t-elle en fixant Indra.

Cette dernière descendit de cheval et, d'un visage neutre et impassible, s'avança vers Clarke.

« _Nyko tell ai op. Ai sis heda au_. » (Nyko m'a dit. Je viens pour aider Heda)

Clarke fronça les sourcils mais comprit l'essentiel « Merci. _Mochof_. »

Indra opina avant de lancer un regard froid vers Octavia qui déglutit de gêne et détourna le regard.

« Nous étions en train de trouver un moyen d'entrer sans se faire repérer. »

« Avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Rien qui n'implique qu'on ne finisse pas par se faire voir. »

Chacun réfléchit alors à une solution quand Abby posa la question qui finirait par débloquer la situation, sans le savoir.

« Ces champs de fleurs sont magnifiques. » dit-elle en pointant le flanc de la montagne coloré en jaune et parme.

« Ce ne sont pas des fleurs, ce sont des champs de cultures. » répondit Lincoln.

A ce moment-là, Clarke écarquilla les yeux et sourit « J'ai trouvé ! »

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next : Un peu d'action et une mission de sauvetage ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi, super bien ! Pour mon anniv', j'ai reçu le DVD de la S1 de The 100 ET le sac édition limitée de la SDCC *mode fangirl* \o/**

 **Bon bref, on s'en fout de ma vie ...^^'**

 **Voici la suite : mission de sauvetage in progress !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

« Une diversion. » lança la jeune fille, confiante

« Diversion ? Comment ? » répliqua Indra, curieuse

« Ces champs. Ils sont surement le produit de la Nation de la Glace. Nous n'avons qu'à mettre le feu à proximité. »

« Et pourquoi ils sortiraient de chez eux pour un feu de forêt ? » s'étonna Octavia

« Parce que ces champs sont leur seul moyen de survis durant le rude hiver qui s'annonce. » répliqua Lincoln

« Alors il faut les bruler. »

« Clarke non ! » argua Abby, attirant le regard de sa fille « Si comme le dit Lincoln, l'hiver sera rude, tu ne peux enlever le pain de la bouche à ce peuple. Il y a des enfants … »

« Tu veux que j'ai pitié ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'ils auront pitié quand ils viendront au camp et qu'ils nous tueront les uns après les autres ? Pas de pitié, pas de remord, voilà leur crédo et ils se fichent bien de tes considérations. Nous sommes en guerre, du moins nous essayons d'en éviter une, l'heure n'est plus au discours politiquement correct, je suis passée au-delà depuis … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais soupira en se tournant vers Nyko « On va scinder l'équipe en 2 : une va rester en bas, alimentant le feu, l'autre viendra en soutien en haut. Le principal étant qu'ils ne nous reconnaissent pas. Il faut qu'on évite les représailles rapides. »

« Bien. » Nyko se tourna alors et donna ses ordres dans sa langue avant de se tourner vers Indra « Nous venons avec toi. »

« Une fois en haut, il faudra constituer des groupes : un groupe de soutien, au cas où ça se passerait mal, et au moins 2 groupes de secours qui se chargeront de fouiller les environs pour trouver Lexa. »

« Entendu. »

« Clarke, ils ne vont pas mettre 10ans à éteindre un feu, ils finiront par remonter. Il nous faut un timing. » lança Bell

« Ok alors, disons qu'à partir du moment où ils seront sortis, nous auront … 20 minutes ? »

« Trop long. Le feu ne peut être alimenté indéfiniment, ils se douteraient de quelque chose sinon. Disons 10 minutes à partir du moment où on met les pieds dans leur camp. »

« C'est trop court ! »

« Mais nécessaire. Clarke, tu l'as dis toi-même : l'essentiel étant de ne pas dévoiler notre identité. Plus nous serons longs, plus le risque est grand. Une mission rapide ne peut être qu'efficace. »

« Et si on ne la trouve pas ? »

« Nous devrons partir quand même. »

Clarke soupira, sachant pertinemment que Bellamy avait raison « Ok, 10 minutes. Bell, tu iras avec Octavia et un grounder. J'irais avec Lincoln et Indra, et Nyko avec 2 grounders. Maman, tu restes en retrait au cas où. Nyko, choisis tes hommes qui formeront les groupes. Le reste partira pour le feu. »

Nyko opina avant de réunir en un claquement de doigt un groupe de 3 guerriers.

Clarke leva alors le nez pour s'apercevoir que le temps se couvrait, une légère brise amenait de gros nuages gris et des grondements annonçant un orage.

« La tempête va gronder. » ironisa Bell

« T'es poétique … »

« Détends-toi… »

« C'est une mission suicide … Je risque la vie d'une quinzaine de personnes pour en sauver une. »

« Mais en sauvant cette personne, tu sauveras notre peuple entier. La balance est équilibrée. »

Clarke lui lança un regard empli de compassion avant de le taper sur l'épaule. Et lorsque les grounders partirent dans la forêt afin d'allumer le feu, les 3 autres groupes commencèrent leur ascension. Au bout de 30 bonnes minutes ils arrivèrent au pied des camps.

« Ok, on est en place. Bell, tu prends celui à gauche, Nyko, celui à droite, moi je prends le plus au sud. »

Chacun acquiesça avant de prendre sa position. Par radio Clarke donna le signal en bas pour que les archers allument les feux, ce qu'ils firent en cadence, lançant une dizaine de flèches qui s'éparpillèrent dans le champ. En moins de 5minutes, le feu prit de toute part et la fumée gagna la montagne, donnant le signal à Clarke pour se tenir prêts.

Et lorsque l'odeur caractéristique de brulé flirta avec leurs narines, des cloches résonnèrent dans les camps, l'agitation se fit entendre « _Faya ! Faya_ ! »

Et soudain, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes sortirent de chez eux, appelant à l'aide, appelant d'autres à venir les aider. Et en quelques minutes, la moitié de la Nation de la Glace était dehors, dévalant la montagne afin d'éteindre le feu ruinant leurs récoltes. Et quand Clarke s'assura qu'un bon nombre avait fui leur village, elle donna le signal aux 2 autre groupes de rentrer. Comme prévu, et discrètement, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur camp assigné.

Au passage, Lincoln attrapa quelques tissus pour les couvrir et les mêler à la foule qui s'agitait.

« Merci. »

« On devrait se dépêcher, 8minutes. »

Clarke opina avant de passer de tente en tente, rampant parfois, frôlant les palissades pour enfin arriver à une construction de pierres dont les banderoles aux sigles de la Nation de la Glace.

« On y est. »

« On ne peut plus attendre. »

Le plan était bancal : elle n'était même pas sûre que Lexa soit bien ici et pas retenue ailleurs dans les montagnes, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle soit encore vivante. Mais pourtant quelque chose la poussait à croire, la poussait à espérer encore et encore … Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, son regard vert d'eau, ses mains la guider …

« Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Lincoln résonna, la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Désolée, on y va. »

Ils longèrent l'immense façade en pierres pour déboucher sur une petite alcôve puis une petite porte en bois non gardée. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et découvrirent un dédale de couloirs semblables les uns aux autres.

« On s'en sortira jamais … Il reste 5 minutes à peine … » soupira Clarke qui se disait de plus en plus que cette mission serait un désastre.

« Allez ! » l'encouragea Lincoln.

Clarke se secoua alors et passa la vitesse supérieure quand un groupe de 3 hommes se fit entendre, marchant à leur rencontre. Clarke, Lincoln et le grounder se cachèrent alors avant qu'ils ne les entendent parler.

 _"Faya zog houm raun. Kwin tell ai op to kamp raun dei natrona" (le feu attaque. La reine m'a dit de rester près de la traitresse)  
_

Lincoln tiqua alors au mot " _Natrona_ "

« Lexa est ici. Il faut les suivre. »

« Comment tu… » Il leva un index pour la faire taire et Clarke se trouva dans l'obligation de le suivre en silence.

Ils suivirent les 3 hommes qui se scindèrent en 2 : les 2 premiers continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie, tandis que le dernier descendit des escaliers. Ils descendirent a leur tour les quelques marches pour se retrouver devant une porte dérobée. Il était fort à parier que l'homme se trouvait derrière, ainsi que Lexa. Clarke eut un regain de courage alors, mais bien vite arrêté par Lincoln.

« On va devoir agir sans qu'il ne le sache. »

« Comment ? »

« Diversion, une nouvelle fois. »

« Mais … »

« Déshabille-toi. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Excuse-moi ? »

« Dénude-toi. Il ne te connait pas. Il faut l'attirer à l'extérieur. »

« Et tu peux me dire ce que je vais faire une fois dehors avec lui ? Hors de question ! »

Lincoln grimaça avant que le grounder derrière eux ne grogne et ne leur passe devant, n'ouvre la porte et ne saute sur le garde en lui collant son pouce sur la jugulaire et n'appuie fortement, le faisant chuter au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? » s'esclaffa Clarke

« Une technique qui permet d'endormir l'adversaire. Il ne se souviendra plus de rien en se réveillant. »

« Tu pouvais pas dire ça tout de suite au lieu de me proposer de me mettre nue ?! On en parle à Octavia ou pas ? »

Lincoln haussa un sourcil, amusé, avant de se tourner vers la gauche « Clarke … »

Elle se tourna et se crispa alors : à quelques mètres, couchée par terre, les mains attachées au dessus de sa tête par des liens visiblement trop serrés.

« Lexa ! »

« Clarke, il nous reste 2minutes … »

Clarke se précipita vers la jeune fille et tomba à genoux à ses cotés : son corps était couvert de plaies et de bleus, ses cheveux avaient été détachés et elle n'arborait plus ses tresses. Elle ne portait plus non plus ses affaires de commandant mais seulement un tunique en toile de jute. Elle paraissait plus jeune, plus fragile.

« Lexa … »

Cette dernière était dans les vapes, fiévreuse et pâle. Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln, les larmes aux yeux « Lincoln, aide-moi. »

Ce dernier coupa les liens retenant les bras de la jeune fille, bras qui retombèrent lourdement de chaque coté de son corps. Il la prit alors avec délicatesse et la souleva, le tout sous le regard inquiet de Clarke.

« Je te fais confiance, protège-la comme s'il s'agissait d'Octavia. »

Il opina alors et c'est tous les 3 qu'ils quittèrent les lieux pour revenir à la surface. A peine le nez dehors et l'odeur de la fumée les envahi.

« Mais … » Clarke se rendit alors compte que les flammes, alimentées par le vent qui s'était transformé en fortes rafales, avaient gagné le village, commençant à ronger les tentes « C'est pas vrai … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais … »

« Clarke, il faut y aller. »

Elle espérait que les 2 autres groupes s'en soient sortis indemnes. Le ciel était un mélange de nuage gris foncé et de coloration orangé due aux flammes qui léchaient le village. Il était certain que la majorité des cultures s'étaient envolés en fumée, elle repensa alors aux paroles de sa mère et une pointe de regret l'envahit, juste avant qu'elle ne jette un œil vers Lexa et qu'elle ne se sente soulagée de la voir vivante et auprès d'elle. Tous ces efforts en valaient alors soudainement la peine.

* * *

Quand Clarke retrouva sa mère au pied de la montagne, dans la forêt, elle constata avec soulagement que Bellamy ou encore Nyko étaient de retour eux aussi sains et saufs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le feu ? »

« Le vent l'a attisé plus que prévu, en 5 minutes, il était devenu incontrôlable et des braises sont tombées sur le village enflammant des tentes. On a rien pu faire. » répondit Abby entre inquiétude et colère « Clarke, nous n'aurions pas du … Ils vont tout perdre, juste avant l'hiver. »

La jolie blonde détourna le regard « Il faut partir, ils ne doivent pas nous trouver ici. »

« Clarke … »

« Plus tard ! Pour l'instant, mettons-nous à l'abri. »

Octavia avait rejoint Lincoln « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Bien aussi. Et elle ? » lança la jolie brune en voyant Lexa inconsciente

« J'en sais rien … »

« J'espère qu'on a pas fait tout ça pour rien … » lança-t-elle en voyant les flammes s'affaiblirent, aidées par une pluie fine qui commençait à tomber.

Le cortège prit alors la direction d'un camp grounder à quelques kilomètres de là, sous une pluie battante, Clarke restant auprès de Lincoln, les yeux fixés sur le corps de Lexa, aussi mou qu'une poupée.

C'est à la tombée de la nuit qu'ils arrivèrent au camp, appelé Wada. Clarke se rendit compte que ce petit village avait été abandonné depuis longtemps, seuls restaient quelques tentes en piteux états et des restants de brasiers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » lança Abby

« Un village qui fut abandonné il y a des années. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La population a eu affaire à un raz de marée qui l'a dévasté. » répondit Nyko

« Un raz de marée … Cette odeur iodée c'est donc … l'océan. » conclut Clarke

« Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres … Il y eu une énorme vague qui a ruiné les plantations et rendu le sol infertile. Les gens ont du partir pour éviter la famine. »

« Je vois … De toute manière, on va juste rester ici pour se reposer. Dès qu'on peut, on repart. »

Clarke jeta alors un œil vers Lincoln qui venait de sortir d'une des tentes, les bras vides.

« Comment elle va ? »

« Toujours inconsciente. »

Sans attendre, Clarke entra sous la tente et vit Lexa, allongée sur un lit de fortune. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Elle semblait si différente de la jeune leader forte et impassible. Là, elle apparaissait comme faible, une pauvre jeune fille vulnérable et malade. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, dénués de tresses, et la contempla.

« Courage Lexa, tu es sauvée maintenant. »

Mais la respiration saccadée et la fièvre de la jeune fille inquiétait Clarke et lorsque sa mère entra à son tour sous la tente, elle se tourna vers elle « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Abby se pencha à sa tour et vit l'état déplorable de la jeune leader. Elle lui prit son pouls et sa température « Elle a une infection. »

« Du à quoi ? »

« Certainement l'une de ses blessures. Je peux les soigner et désinfecter mais j'ai besoin de faire des analyses … »

« Ca va prendre longtemps ? »

« Je n'ai rien ici, il faut retourner à l'Ark. »

« Ca nous ferait encore une journée à cheval au moins … »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Clarke si, comme je le pense, elle a une septicémie, elle a besoin de soins, d'une dialyse … »

« … »

« Et je n'ais rien ici pour en faire une, ni même sur l'Ark dont le crash nous a fait perdre la majorité des installations. Je … Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la sauver. »

Abby nota alors la main de sa fille dans celle de Lexa, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle préféra baisser les yeux, n'osant affronter le regard surement désespéré de sa fille.

« On a pas fait tout ça pour rien … »

« Clarke … Ces villageois n'étaient pas responsables des méfaits de leur Reine. »

« Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça ici ? »

« J'ai envie que tu me parles, peu importe le sujet. Nous nous sommes à peine échangées 3 mots depuis ton retour. Je suis encore ta mère, peu importe la maturité que tu penses avoir gagné depuis que tu es ici. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi : tu es partie près de 3 semaines ! On ne savait ou, on ne savait pas si tu allais revenir … Je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivante ou pas. Te rends-tu compte de ce que c'est pour la mère que je suis ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas inquiétée autant quand tu m'as expédié dans l'espace pour atterrir sur une Terre dont vous ne connaissiez rien, pas même si nous pouvions survivre. Car il s'agit de cela maman, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, nous n'avons fais que survivre. J'ai pensé … J'ai pensé à tort que nous avions aussi le droit de vivre, comme n'importe qui ici. Mais ça a un prix. Un prix que je paie encore et que je paierais toute ma vie. Tu crois que c'est simple d'envoyer 100 jeunes dans l'espace ? Essais d'anéantir un peuple entier ou encore de brûler les récoltes d'un village avant l'hiver … Tu ne sais rien, tu n'imagines même pas ce que je ressens, le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules alors que j'ai à peine 18 ans. »

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi supporter avec toi ce poids. Je suis là pour ça. »

« Non, tu ne t'en rends pas compte encore, mais lorsque tu as décidé de m'envoyer ici, tu as fais le choix de me laisser me débrouiller seule, de grandir et murir seule, de prendre la tête d'un groupe qui n'avait rien demandé à tout cela. C'est toi qui m'as poussé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui : une fille indépendante qui prend des décisions qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre mais qu'elle finit par assumer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu crois que tout ça ne me touche pas : que les vies que j'ai prise, les récoltes brûlées … Que tout ça je m'en fiche ? »

« … »

Clarke tremblait presque, tout en tenant la main de Lexa, qui tremblait aussi mais pour d'autres raisons.

« Tu crois que nous sommes mieux qu'eux … » dit-elle en fixant Lexa « Je crois qu'eux, au moins, ils acceptent leur sort et font avec, quitte à prendre des décisions radicales, comme … nous trahir. »

« Tu ne peux pas te comparer à eux, à elle. Ce sont … »

« Si tu prononces le moindre mot supplémentaire … »

Abby se retint alors et leur regard fut attiré par un léger grognement de Lexa dans son sommeil. Clarke se pencha sur elle « Elle est brulante de fièvre. »

« Elle doit recevoir des soins appropriés Clarke. »

« Il doit y avoir un moyen, il doit … »

La jeune fille se figea alors et se redressa.

« Clarke ? »

« Il y a un moyen. On peut la sauver ! »

* * *

Dieu que la marche fut dure pour Clarke. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé reprendre le chemin de ce lieu. Son souffle était court et ses membres lourds comme si un poids y été attaché. A ces cotés, Bellamy et Abby, silencieux eux aussi, comme toute la marche depuis leur départ au milieu de la nuit.

Ils savaient que la Nation de la Glace avait pu éteindre leur feu, seule planait la fumée des restes encore chaud. Clarke priait intérieurement qu'il y ait des cultures préservées. Mais quand Lincoln lui assura que, sur les autres flancs de montagnes, ils avaient le triple de récolte, elle fut soulagée.

Quand elle prit la décision de quitter Waga et son air iodé, son cœur battait à tout rompre. La marche se fit à cheval, mais Clarke avait insisté pour marcher, préférant donner son cheval à Lexa. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé, pas prononcé un mot, elle ne faisait que trembler et gindre de douleur, c'était insupportable pour la jolie blonde.

Le soleil se leva sur un flanc de montagne connu de tous. Clarke inspira bruyamment et Bellamy, qui sentait son amie tendue, vint à sa hauteur.

« Ca va aller ? »

« On a pas le choix … »

« Tu pourrais rester à l'extérieur et … »

« Non. Je veux venir, je dois venir. » dit-elle en jeta un œil vers le corps de Lexa, attaché au cheval.

« Tu lui dois rien tu sais. »

« … »

Bell se pinça les lèvres alors et continua sa marche jusqu'à une immense porte blindé où les lettres « _Mount Weather_ » était gravées.

* * *

Clarke hésita un long moment avant d'oser entrer. Et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le courage, elle fut surprise de voir que les lieux avaient été débarrassés des corps, et même remis en ordre : plus de sang, plus de meubles ou affaires par terre. La vaisselle était nettoyée, les vêtements rangés.

« Comment ? » s'interrogea Clarke

« Lorsque tu es partie, nous sommes retournés ici pour enterrer les morts. Ils avaient besoin d'une sépulture décente. Ils sont tous enterrés au pied de la montagne, à l'Ouest. »

« C'est … C'est bien. »

« Nous avons hésité avant de nous dire qu'investir les lieux ne serait pas une bonne idée. Pour autant, pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai remis en ordre comme j'ai pu. Certains se sont servis, come Monty, en babioles technologiques dont je n'ais pas encore compris l'usage. Certains ont voulu prendre quelques affaires mais cela semblait terriblement … inapproprié. Pour autant, nous nous sommes servis dans leur serre pour leur prendre leurs graines et ainsi faire notre propre jardin cultivable. »

« Je vois. Et l'infirmerie ? »

« J'ai pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin, en en laissant ici au cas où nous aurions besoin d'une solution de repli. »

« C'est sage effectivement. »

« Tous les appareils ont été nettoyés, y compris les pompes à dialyse. »

« Tu penses pouvoir les utiliser ? »

« Il faudra que je dérive le système non plus pour pomper le sang de personnes suspendus par les pieds mais … je devrais y arriver. » ironisa-t-elle

« C'est bon, j'ai contacté l'Ark, ils savent que nous sommes ici, ils nous envoient un groupe avec des vivres. »

Clarke se tourna alors vers Nyko et Indra « Vous devez repartir. Si Riak se rend compte de votre départ prolongé … »

« Je sais. Nous allons repartir. Lexa … »

« … Elle reste avec moi. Je vais prendre soin d'elle et essayer de la remettre sur pied le plus vite possible. »

« Il reste 9 jours avant la fin de la Réunification. »

« J'y arriverais, je connais Lexa, elle va se battre. »

« Je reviendrais la veille pour la chercher, en espérant qu'elle soit sur ses 2 pieds. »

Clarke opina alors et Nyko salua respectueusement la jeune fille. Quand Indra s'approcha alors :

« J'ai secondé Lexa depuis sa Réunification. Anya et moi n'avons cessé de l'épauler. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai juré de ne plus servir aucun _heda_. » Clarke soupira alors, esquissant un faible sourire « Mais aujourd'hui, son esprit est de retour, grâce à toi _skaiheda_ … »

Indra s'inclina alors et Clarke posa une main sur son épaule « Tu me remercieras lorsque Lexa aura repris sa place sur son trône. »

Clarke pu déceler, sous le visage impassible qu'Indra arborait sans cesse, une lueur d'espoir briller dans ses yeux. Tant d'attentes encore sur ses fragiles épaules, mais pour le bien de tous, elle devait se redresser, relever la tête … Pour Lexa.

« Je veillerais sur elle, promis. »

Indra opina alors « Je sais. Lexa m'avait … »

« Quoi ? »

Indra hésita avant de faire demi-tour « A dans 9 jours. »

Puis les grounders disparurent dans la forêt, Clarke priant pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien à leur retour à Polis.

« Clarke ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers Bellamy « Certains vont rester ici. Les accès aux tunnels des Reapers sont condamnés à présent. »

« Très bien. »

« Certains vont se reposer, tu devrais en faire de même. »

« Non, je vais rester et installer Lexa. »

Elle s'éloigna alors laissant un Bellamy seul. Clarke retrouva sa mère et Octavia à l'infirmerie où Lincoln venait d'installer la jeune leader. Tout de suite, Clarke, le regard concerné, s'assit aux cotés de la jeune fille.

« Je vais la nettoyer. » lança Abby « Sortez. »

Et si Octavia et Lincoln n'hésitèrent pas à quitter les lieux, Clarke, elle, resta assise, les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille.

« Clarke, sors. »

« Non, il te faut de l'aide. » Et sans plus d'explication, elle retira sa veste et retroussa ses manches.

« Il faut la manipuler avec précaution. Elle a peut-être quelque chose de casser. »

« Ok. »

C'est donc lentement que Clarke redressa la jeune fille et c'est avec sa mère qui lui enleva sa tunique, crasseuse. Et quand Lexa se retrouva torse nu, Clarke détourna le regard, les joues empourprées de gêne, ce que remarqua Abby qui se garda bien d'un quelconque commentaire.

« Donne-moi le gant s'il te plait. Tiens-la bien. »

Clarke opina alors et la tint par les épaules tandis que sa mère lui rinçait le dos « Tu sais ce que signifie ses tatouages ? »

« Hm ? » Clarke jeta un œil au dos nu pour apercevoir une suite de signes sur sa colonne cernés par ce qui semblait être des flammes noires, ou des ailes « Aucune idée. Certainement un truc de leader. »

« Si jeune et déjà tellement tatouée, et je n'imagine pas dans quelles conditions hygiéniques. »

« Arrêtes de les prendre pour des barbares. Ils n'en sont pas morts, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Moi ça ne me déplairait pas un tatouage … » glissa-t-elle tandis que ses yeux décryptaient chaque centimètre du dos de Lexa.

« Pas tant que je serais vivante en tout cas. » conclut Abby maternellement

Clarke se garda bien de lui répondre et se contenta de sourire faiblement avant que sa mère ne repose le corps de Lexa sur le lit, détournant ainsi le regard de sa fille.

« Je … Je vais chercher des bandages … » lança Clarke tandis qu'Abby sourit tout en continuant à nettoyer les plaies.

Abby remarqua bien que Clarke attendit qu'elle ait fini avec Lexa pour revenir, bandages et lotions en tout genre dans les mains. La jolie blonde nota que sa mère l'avait habillé d'une blouse de patient.

« Alors ? »

« Ses plaies ne sont pas très belles. On va limiter la casse. Ce qui me préoccupe c'est sa fièvre. »

« On fait quoi ? »

« Si son sang est empoisonné, cela va toucher ses organes. J'ai fais quelques prélèvements. Dieu merci, ils étaient assez avancés à ce sujet, les résultats ne devraient plus tarder. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin pour la dialyse ? »

« D'un donneur. »

« Je suis partante. »

« Non. Il faut quelqu'un de compatible, et de préférence né sur cette planète. Notre taux de radiation est sensiblement différent du leur, notre immunité aussi. »

« Je suis volontaire. » Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent avant de se retourner et de voir Lincoln au pas de la porte « Je peux donner mon sang. »

« C'est d'accord. Je vais devoir prélever un échantillon et voir la compatibilité. »

« Ca marche comment ? »

« Lexa sera reliée par cette machine. Le but de la machine est de nettoyer le sang des bactéries. Le sang entre par là, passe par divers traitements dans la machine et ressort propre pour retourner dans le corps de Lexa. Evidemment, c'est une procédure assez longue qu'il faut répéter plusieurs fois pour que cela soit efficace. Nous, nous aurons besoin d'une transfusion sanguine pour accélérer le processus. »

« Nous n'avons que 9 jours … » constata Clarke

« Cela sera suffisant. 3 jours devraient être nécessaires. Quant aux blessures, elles semblent être plus superficielles qu'autre chose. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Clarke

« Pour la faire souffrir lentement. Il ne lui servirait à rien de la tuer rapidement, elle voulait la faire souffrir tout en la gardant assez éveillée pour lui soustraire des informations. » répondit Lincoln

« Quand nous l'avons trouvé, elle était déjà inconsciente. »

« Lexa n'a surement pas du parler, et l'infection s'est propagée bien plus vite que ce que la Reine pensait. Je pense que cela n'aurait été qu'une question de jours, voire d'heure avant qu'elle ne la tue. »

Clarke lui jeta un œil « Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Abby prit Lincoln à part pour lui faire une prise de sang tandis que Clarke retourna auprès de Lexa, toujours assoupie mais beaucoup plus présentable sans tout le sang agglutiné sur son visage et son corps.

« Tiens bon Lexa … »

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens puis se pencha à son oreille « _Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe » (Ton combat n'est pas fini)  
_

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi concentrée sur une quelconque réponse, elle aurait juré sentir une légère pression venant de la main de Lexa. Mais il n'en était rien « Courage Lexa, on a besoin de toi ici. »

Mais Lexa resta désespérément silencieuse, immobile. Elle avait si peu l'habitude de la voir ainsi, elle qui était l'image même de la force et de certitude, aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'un corps affaibli par une Reine qui pensait sincèrement duper tout le monde, mais c'était sans penser à Clarke et son opiniâtreté.

A présent, Lexa était là et Clarke ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la remettre sur pied pour combattre Riak. Elle savait la force de caractère de la jeune fille, et elle savait que son trône était menacé et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le reprendre.

« Clarke, je vais commencer. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« En ne restant pas derrière mon dos sans cesse oui. Je sais ce que je fais tu sais. »

« Je sais … Mais tu ne connais pas les machines et … »

« … Je les ais nettoyées et modifiées, je les connais. Laisse-moi travailler, tu reviendras quand elle sera appareillée. »

N'ayant pas le choix Clarke opina, non sans un dernier regard vers Lexa, avant de rejoindre les équipes dans l'immense salle à manger.

« Alors ? » demanda Octavia

« Elle va commencer la dialyse. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Elle parle de 3 jours … » mais l'air dépité de Clarke ne rassura guère Octavia

« Un problème ? »

« Dans 9 jours elle est censée se battre contre Riak pour récupérer ce qui est à elle. Mais dans son état, c'est impossible, même en étant Lexa. Elle n'arrivera jamais à gagner un combat. »

« Tu ne devrais pas présager de ses forces. Elle a de la ressource. »

« Octavia a raison … Je connais les méthodes de tortures de la Glace, elle a tenu 10 jours là où d'autres n'en auraient fait que 3. Elle est solide et résistante. Aujourd'hui, elle est dans ce lit parce qu'elle n'a reçu aucun soin. Mais avec ce que vous lui apporterez aujourd'hui … J'ai foi en elle, elle a l'esprit des plus grands leaders. » s'assura Lincoln

« L'esprit se suffit pas … » maugréa Clarke

« Le sien suffira. » conclut Lincoln en s'éloignant avec Octavia.

« Clarke, le groupe est là. » l'informa Bellamy avec qui elle alla accueillirent la troupe dans laquelle elle eut la surprise de découvrir Monty et Jasper.

Clarke n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de reparler avec Jasper depuis son retour mais le malaise était bien présent lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle, sans un regard.

« Jasper attends ! » mais ce dernier partit sans un regard. Monty vint à sa rencontre alors :

« Faut pas lui en vouloir … Il a mis plus de 2 semaines à venir me voir et me parler. »

« … »

« Clarke, ça a été dur pour lui … »

Elle le fusilla du regard alors « Et pour moi ?! » avant de partir vers les dortoirs.

Bellamy, qui avait assisté à l'échange, soupira avant de partir à la recherche de Clarke qui s'était réfugiée dans un des dortoirs, plus précisément, celui où elle avait vécu quelques jours avant de s'enfuir.

« Hey Clarke … Ca va ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira bruyamment, à la limite de pleurer « C'est dur … J'avais presque oublié. »

« C'est sûr : entre être seule durant 3 semaines dans la nature et de nouveau entourée d'une vingtaine de personnes avec qui tu as un passé assez lourd … Je peux comprendre qu'on hésite à revenir. Mais tu l'as fait. Tu n'as pas hésité … Pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Pour elle, c'est ça … » murmura-t-il. Clarke fronça les sourcils et le fixa, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire « T'as l'air surpris … » s'amusa-t-il « Y'a que toi qui le vois pas … Même ta mère a compris je pense. »

« Explique-moi. »

Bell se redressa alors « T'es sérieuse Clarke ? » sourit-il « Tu pars sans rien dire durant 3 semaines, tu nous laisses sans nouvelles, sans rien … Et tu reviens comme une fleur nous annonçant qu'une guerre s'approche si on sauve pas Lexa, cette fille qui nous a trahi et laissé tomber comme des merdes. On part pour une mission presque suicide pour la sauver, brûlant au passage la moitié des cultures d'un peuple. Et finalement on revient ici, dans ce lieu hanté de souvenirs morbides pour toi, qui aurait certainement préféré te couper un bras plutôt que d'y revenir en temps normal. Mais nous y voilà, pour elle, pour Lexa. »

« … »

« Clarke, tu te bats contre les mauvaises personnes, tu te poses les mauvaises questions. Au lieu de t'appesantir sur tes regrets vis-à-vis de Jasper ou encore sur ton animosité envers ta mère … Tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu as risqué la vie d'une quinzaine d'hommes pour une personne. »

« Tu m'as déjà répondu que c'était pour sauver un peuple, notre peuple. » Clarke se releva rapidement alors « Je sais pas ce que t'imagines ou ce que t'essais de me dire, mais tu te trompes, ce que je fais aujourd'hui est ce que j'ai toujours fais depuis que j'ai foutu mes pieds sur cette terre : sauver nos vies ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta le dortoir, manquant de percuter Octavia en chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit toi ?! » lança la jolie brune en fusillant son frère du regard

« Rien … Je crois que … » il soupira alors en baissant la tête

« Est-ce que je dois te sortir le refrain de la petite sœur protectrice ou alors celui de la petite sœur chieuse qui va taquiner son frère ? »

Bellamy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire « Aucun ne marchera je pense, mais merci d'essayer. »

« Hey, tu m'as assez bousculé avec Lincoln pour que je fasse pareil avec Clarke et toi. »

« Y'a pas de Clarke et moi. »

« Octavia fronça les sourcils « Ca se pourrait. »

« Mais ça ne se fera pas. Je tiens à elle … Comme je tiens à toi. Je la respecte comme la leader qu'elle a été pour nous depuis le début. »

« Alors pourquoi tu sembles si contrarié ? »

« Parce que … Parce que je sais vers qui son cœur balance et j'apprécie pas vraiment ce choix. »

« De qui tu parles ? »

Bellamy sourit une nouvelle fois en soupirant « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. C'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

* * *

Les heures passèrent et Clarke tournait comme un lion en cage. Chassée de l'infirmerie, elle se réfugia alors avec la seule personne qui ne lui posait aucune question : Monty.

Dans la salle des commandes, ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre le système de refroidissement des pompes à eau.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Pour faire de même sur l'Ark. L'atterrissage a quelque peu … bousillé pas mal de systèmes, dont celui de refroidissement. »

« Avec l'hiver qui approche, tu penses pas que du froid, on risque d'en avoir à revendre. »

« Justement. L'air conditionné marche, il faudrait que j'arrive à avoir les composants pour faire de cet air froid, un air chaud. »

« Du chauffage… »

« Exact. »

« Et personne n'est mieux qualifié que toi pour ce job ? »

« Je pourrais le prendre très mal tu sais. »

Clarke sourit « Désolée, je voulais juste dire : ils comptent tous sur toi, un gamin de 19 ans, alors qu'ils ont des ingénieurs dans leur rang. »

« Euh … Et là je devrais le prendre mieux ? »

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire qui fit du bien à Clarke lui permettant de souffler un peu, de penser à autre chose.

« T'as réussi parler à Jasper ? »

« Il joue à « _Ou que soit Clarke, je serais à l'opposé_ ». J'aimerais bien mais il me fuit … »

« Tu devrais le bousculer un peu. »

« … »

« Sérieusement Clarke, j'aimerais bien retrouver la Clarke du début, celle qui souriait … »

« Moi aussi … »

Puis la radio grésilla alors et la voix d'Abby se fit entendre « _Clarke … Tu peux venir à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ?_ »

Sans attendre et avant même que Monty ait pu cligner des yeux, la jeune fille était déjà partie, pratiquement arrivée à l'infirmerie quand elle tomba, nez à nez, sur jasper. Et si ce dernier tourna rapidement les talons, la jolie blonde pressa le pas et le colla au mur « Hey ! Tu vas m'éviter longtemps encore ? »

« … »

« Ecoute, je préfèrerais qu'on en parle plutôt que tu m'évites et en me dises rien. Parles moi, engueules moi si tu veux, mais fais quelque chose. »

Jasper la fusilla du regard avant de se défaire de l'emprise de Clarke « Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Mais de quoi : du fait que tu as tué des centaines d'innocents ? Que tu t'es prise pour Dieu ? Que tu as tué Maya, qui nous a aidés et sans qui nous serions déjà morts ? Mais vas-y, commence ! »

« Jasper, je n'avais pas l'intention de tous les tuer, je n'ais pas eu le choix ! »

« On a tous le choix. »

« C'est ce que Maya t'a dit ? Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit qu'aucun n'était innocent ? Tous savaient, tous connaissaient le prix de leur vie. Ils savaient qu'ils dépendaient des Grounders … »

« Ce n'était pas une raison ! » hurla-t-il, les yeux larmoyants « Elle essayait de s'en sortir, comme nous tous. »

« Et comme certains d'entre nous. Certains ont réussi et pas d'autres. J'ai du faire des choix, je n'ais jamais dis que c'était le meilleur, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne la décision … Je l'assume et c'est pourquoi je sus partie : pour que d'autres n'aient pas le poids de leur vie. A chaque fois que je vous vois, je vois les vies que j'ai du prendre pour que vous restiez en vie … »

Jasper baissa le regard alors « Peut-être que certaines vies n'auraient pas mérité une telle attention. »

« Peut-être … Mais peut-être aussi verras-tu l'intérêt de rester en vie aujourd'hui, comme de perpétuer le nom de Maya. » Jasper la fixa alors « Sans toi, elle tomberait dans l'oubli. Grâce à toi, on se rappellera d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour les 100. Oui, moi je vois un intérêt à t'avoir sauvé Jasper : grâce à toi l'esprit de Maya restera vivant. »

« … »

« Alors … Pense à ce qu'elle aimerait pour toi : que tu te morfondes ? Ou que tu lui rendes hommage chaque jour de ta vie en vivant et en étant heureux ? »

Elle s'éloigna alors, le laissant seul dans le couloir.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Lexa, toujours allongée et inconsciente.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »

« La dialyse a fonctionné. »

« Vraiment ? Elle est tirée d'affaire alors ? »

« L'organisme des êtres vivant ici est incroyablement résistant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une résultante des radiations, mais la régénération des tissus est exceptionnellement rapide, tout comme le rétablissement des organes. »

« Elle va mieux donc ? »

« Elle est toujours affaiblie par ses blessures, mais comme je te l'ais dis … Elle ira de mieux en mieux. De là à se dire qu'elle est prête pour combattre, je n'en jurerais pas. J'ai besoin qu'elle se réveille pour voir de possible lésions autres, comme au cerveau. » Clarke opina alors et vint s'asseoir à coté du lit « Je … Je te laisse, j'ai des analyses à faire. »

Clarke lui sourit faiblement avant de reporter son attention vers Lexa. Sa peau avait recouvert son teint halé et elle semblait porter un air plus serein sur le visage.

Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé la voir dans cet état. Elle s'attendait à la confronter, à la mettre au pied du mur … Mais à présent que la jeune leader était sur ce lit, blessée, rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

Elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle était restée là. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle s'était réveillée avec une couverture sur le dos, alors qu'elle s'était endormie, assise sur une chaise, la tête reposant sur le lit, aux cotés de Lexa qui, elle, n'avait pas bougé.

Elle jeta un œil fatigué vers la jolie brune avant de se redresser.

« Réveille-toi Lexa … »

Elle soupira alors et lui prit la main « Si tu crois que je vais passer l'éponge … En fait, tu as raison de rester dans les vapes. Car quand tu te réveilleras, je te passerais un savon comme rarement les _heda_ ont pu en connaitre. »

Aucune réponse ne vint, pour le plus grand désespoir de Clarke … Elle serra alors un peu plus la main fine de Lexa, s'étonnant de sa douceur malgré les années d'entrainements et de combats. Elle fit courir l'index de son autre main sur l'avant bras de Lexa et se rendit compte, qu'à l'inverse de ses mains, le reste de son corps était stigmatisé de cicatrices, de blessures … Sans compter celles que lui avait récemment infligé la Reine de la Glace. A la pensée de cette femme qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, Clarke frissonna.

« Lexa … Il faut que tu te réveilles … Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ton peuple. Tu n'as pas le droit de les laisser … Tu as déjà tant fais pour eux … Tu m'as laissé pour eux. » Elle soupira « Tu n'as pas le droit, alors qu'ils sont en danger, de les abandonner. Mon peuple a besoin de toi … Encore une fois. »

Lasse d'attendre une réponse, elle reposa son front sur l'avant-bras de Lexa et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Clarke … »

La jeune fille se figea alors et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Devant elle, Lexa, les yeux péniblement ouverts, tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

« Lexa … »

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next : Un retour à la réalité ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello ! Como estas ?**

 **(ouais j'm'essais à l'espanol ... Vous voyez là mon unique bagage lycéen XD)**

 **Bon bon bon ... Nouvelle suite avec pas mal de choses ici et un peu d'action !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

La rumeur s'était propagée aussi vite qu'un courant d'air et bientôt, la troupe cachée à Mount Weather fut au courant que Lexa s'était réveillée.

Abby était au chevet de la jeune fille, encore groggy, prenant ses constantes et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de problème suite à la dialyse. Clarke n'avait pas lâché des yeux Lexa tout le temps de l'examen, tout comme Bellamy ou encore Lincoln.

Encore dans le coton, Lexa resta muette, ne répondant aux questions d'Abby que par des signes de tête. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer et où elle était actuellement. Et quand l'effervescence fut passée, Abby fit son compte rendu à Clarke.

« Alors ? Comment elle va ? »

« Elle est encore faible, mais c'est en bonne voie. Comme je te l'ais dis, leur système immunitaire est tout bonnement fascinant. »

« Elle a dit quelque chose ? »

« Rien, je crois qu'elle est un peu perdue. »

Clarke connaissait sa mère et le regard qu'elle lui envoyait en ce moment lui disait qu'elle était la personne qui pouvait faire quelque chose et répondre aux questions de la jeune fille. Elle opina alors et la remercia en tapotant sur son épaule.

Quand l'infirmerie fut vide de visiteurs, Clarke prit place aux cotés d'une Lexa plus perplexe devant son plateau repas que devant une télé.

« Ca n'a pas l'air, mais ça te fera du bien. Mange. »

Lexa leva son regard impassible vers Clarke, et alors que cette dernière pensait qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Lexa baissa de nouveau le regard, triturant la nourriture de sa fourchette.

« Tu ne crains plus rien ici. Tu es en sécurité. » tenta de la rassurer la jolie blonde

« Ou suis-je ? »

Clarke cacha à peine son agréable surprise d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de la jeune commandante.

« Appelle cela de l'ironie ou de la fatalité. Tu me retrouves exactement à l'endroit où tu m'as laissé il y a un mois. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils en fixant Clarke avant de comprendre. Ses yeux vaquèrent alors un peu partout dans la pièce avant de revenir vers Clarke « La montagne … » soupira-t-elle

« Retour au point de départ. » ironisa la belle blonde avant de picorer un peu de nourriture. Quand elle mâchouilla un bout, elle grimaça « Tu risques pas de te sentir mieux avec ce truc … »

Lexa suivit son regard et le posa sur son plateau. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que Lexa ne prononce le moindre mot. Trouvant cela pesant, Clarke décida de le rompre en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu me demandes pas comment on t'a sorti de là ? »

Lexa soupira et la fixa « En risquant inutilement ta vie je suppose. »

« Sinon, tu peux aussi me dire merci. »

« … »

« J'ai pas fais ça par bonté d'âme tu sais. J'ai aussi mon intérêt là dedans. »

« Comment ça ? »

« L'esprit du _heda_ semble avoir trouvé ton successeur … En la personne de Riak. »

A ce nom, Lexa écarquilla ses grands yeux, première réaction virulente de la jeune fille depuis son réveil « Des plaines du Nord ? Non c'est … C'est impossible … »

« Effectivement. Il a pas pu avoir l'esprit du _heda_ … Tu es toujours vivante. »

« Ca n'est pas une condition irrévocable. »

« Tu veux dire … On est pas obligé de mourir pour que l'esprit d'un commandant passe d'un corps à un autre ? »

« L'esprit choisit son corps, celui qu'il pense être apte à gouverner avec justice et rudesse, sans peur ni faiblesse. Mais si un jour il se trouve que le porteur de l'esprit se retrouve diminué, l'esprit peut le quitter pour retrouver un hôte plus convenable. »

« Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que seule la mort pouvait défaire quelqu'un de son titre de Commandant. »

« La mort, la faiblesse ou l'échec. Si le Commandant ne répond plus aux attentes de son peuple, ne représente plus la Coalition, une Assemblée peut être convoquée et le Commandant peut être confronté à ses erreurs et sa place remise en doute. »

« Comment ? »

« Par une série d'épreuves, similaire à celles qu'un nouveau doit accomplir. »

« Comme combattre les 11 chefs de clans ? »

« Exact. »

« Alors, tu vas bien combattre Riak n'est-ce pas ? » Lexa baissa le regard et soupira « Lexa ? »

« Si Riak est mon successeur, pourquoi devrais-je m'y opposer ? »

« Tu … Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? » Lexa ancra son regard dans le sien alors, preuve de la véracité de ses propos « Tu es Heda Lexa. C'est toi, ça l'a toujours été. La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne l'es plus c'est parce que les Azkru ont triché et menti. Ca a toujours été ta place, ils te l'ont volé, tu dois la récupérer. »

« Perdre mon trône et mon titre … Jamais je n'y avais pensé. Vivre en tant qu'être humain normal … Peut-être est-ce mon sort que de vivre sans le poids d'un peuple, sans le poids des responsabilités. »

« Ce discours n'est pas celui de la Lexa que je connais. Celle qui disait qu'elle portait les espoirs de son clan, qu'elle devait être forte et dire à ses soldats « mourez pour moi ». Ou est cette Lexa là ? »

« … »

« Tu l'as dis toi-même : tu es née pour ça Lexa, tout comme moi … »

Lexa la fixa alors, comme si le souvenir de cette fameuse discussion refaisait surface dans son esprit. Elle esquissa un sourire alors « Quel est ton intérêt dans tout ça ? »

« Riak veut faire alliance avec la Nation de la Glace afin d'anéantir mon peuple. »

Le visage de Lexa se figea de colère, sa mâchoire se crispa « Comment ose-t-il bafouer les règles élémentaires que j'ai instauré. Nous ne faisions plus commerces avec eux, nous n'avions même plus aucun contact … Plus depuis … »

« … Depuis Costia. »

« … »

Clarke dévia le regard, soudainement gênée avant que Lexa ne tente de se lever, sans succès. La douleur irradiant son dos et ses jambes la clouèrent dans son lit.

« Tu dois te reposer pour l'instant, t'es pas en état de te lever, et encore moins de te battre. »

« Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. »

« A vrai dire, si on soustrait les 2 jours de route, il faudrait que tu sois prête dans 4 jours. Tu penses l'être ? »

Lexa sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, regardant ses bras et ses jambes, couverts de bleus et de plaies. Soudain, les images de la Reine la fouettant ardemment, lui brûlant la peau à coups de braise ou encore la rouant de coups de poings et autres coups de couteau … Tout cela pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle savait sur les skaikru. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était tu, au prix de blessures et de menaces, mais elle tint bon.

« Lexa … Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas … »

« Je serais prête. » la coupa-t-elle.

Clarke comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler, d'ailleurs le serait-elle un jour ? Au lieu d'insister, elle opina et se leva.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu es ici depuis presque une journée, la Glace doit s'être mise à ta recherche. Nous resterons ici jusqu'à nous rendre à Polis. En attendant, même si ça n'a pas l'air bon, tu devrais quand même manger quelque chose. Tu as besoin de force, et tu en as besoin vite. »

Sur ce, Clarke la laissa seule et Lexa se retrouva en tête à tête avec son assiette. Elle repensa aux paroles de Clarke : c'était la première fois où Lexa n'avait pas le poids de son titre sur les épaules. Elle avait la possibilité, pour une fois dans sa vie, de choisir le cours de sa vie : vivre comme un grounder normal sans répercussions, sans obstacles, sans rendre de compte … Ou alors redevenir ce commandant avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Le choix pourrait être facile, mais comme toujours, rien ne l'était. Clarke avait raison : cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi défaitiste. Elle ne devait pas penser qu'à elle : si elle décidait de laisser Riak prendre la tête de son peuple, beaucoup en souffriraient : son propre peuple, qui finirait par se faire absorber par la Glace, et les skaikru, qui en étaient la cible privilégiée.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de fuir, elle était Lexa, _Heda kom trikru_.

4 jours … C'était le temps qui lui restait pour être prête à affronter Riak et reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Elle se leva alors, en blouse d'hôpital blanche, et, pieds nus, elle quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

Clarke avait rejoint Bellamy, Monty, Octavia et Lincoln dans la grande salle à manger. Chacun mangeait en silence n'imaginant pas les répercussions si Lexa décidait de ne pas se battre. Octavia et Lincoln avaient beau défendre la grounder en disant que jamais elle ne laisserait son titre aux mains d'un traitre, Clarke avait émis quelques doutes pourtant : elle avait vu les yeux de Lexa, elle y avait vu l'absence de cette étincelle qui animait chaque grounder.

« Ok, j'en ais marre ! » lança Octavia en lançant ses couverts dans son assiette dans un bruit fracassant

« Calme-toi. »

« Non, on est tous là à attendre je-ne-sais-quoi. Et pendant ce temps-là, les jours passent et l'Ark est de plus en plus sous la menace de la Nation de la Glace. »

« Je sais O, mais on peut rien faire … Comme l'a dit Clarke, seuls, on arrivera à rien. »

« Alors essayons de rallier d'autres clans ! »

« Ils sont tous sous la Coalition. Aucun n'essaiera de s'en départir sous peine de représailles. »

« … »

« Clarke … »

La jeune fille jeta un œil à Bellamy alors avant de se retourner lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il regardait derrière elle. Tous suivirent son regard alors pour apercevoir Lexa, debout, les fixant. Clarke se remémora ses premiers pas dans cette salle, habillée de la même façon et portant sur son visage surement le même air interloqué et perdu.

Elle se leva d'un bond et retrouva Lexa « Tu … Tu as faim ? »

La jeune fille la regarda avant de porter son regard sur les autres « J'ai … J'ai besoin d'entrainement. Lincoln. »

Chacun se regarda avant de fixer Lincoln qui se leva et salua Lexa « _Sha heda_. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Clarke « J'aurais besoin de mes affaires. »

« On … On les a pas trouvé là-bas, mais je peux t'en fournir qui feront l'affaire en attendant. »

Lexa opina avant de faire un signe de tête à Octavia qui se leva et la rejoignit à son tour. Puis Lexa jeta un œil vers Clarke « 4 jours ? »

« 4 jours. » répondit la jolie blonde

Puis O, Lincoln et Lexa quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Clarke était heureuse de revoir la leader qu'elle avait toujours connu, et pourtant, au fond d'elle, une pointe de déception naquit lorsqu'elle demanda à Octavia de s'occuper personnellement d'elle et de sa réhabilitation.

Clarke avait été mise de coté et une pointe de jalousie pointa le bout de son nez lorsqu'Octavia lui demanda les vêtements afin de l'habiller.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Lexa aimerait que tu me donnes ses vêtements, elle aimerait s'habiller et s'entrainer avec Lincoln le plus tôt possible. »

« Je vais les lui apporter. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Elle refuse que quiconque la voit ainsi. »

« Tout le monde l'a déjà vu, elle s'est pointée dans la salle à manger en blouse. » ironisa Clarke

« Elle ne veut pas que tu la vois ainsi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions tu sais. Allez, donne-moi des vêtements, qu'on en finisse. »

Vexée, Clarke obtempéra tout de même et n'eut le droit de voir Lexa que lorsque cette dernière était prête pour un « décrassage ».

Dans une pièce quasiment vide, Clarke eut le droit de voir les premiers pas de la jeune femme, assez laborieux, face à Lincoln. Plus d'une fois, Lexa se retrouva à terre, essoufflée.

« Il peut pas lever un peu le pied ? » murmura-t-elle à Octavia

« Il les retient. Elle est seulement trop diminuée. Si elle parvient même pas à le battre lui, j'imagine même pas ce Riak. »

Clarke jeta un œil vers Lexa qui boitait « C'est sa jambe. C'est un handicap pour elle. »

« Malheureusement, on peut rien faire … » soupira Octavia.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant aux anti douleurs qu'elle pourrait lui donner, mais elle savait la jeune femme si têtue, qu'elle refuserait d'en prendre. Lincoln ne freinait pas ses coups, elle le lui avait demandé, pour autant, il la savait diminuée mais pour son bien, il devait appuyer là où ça faisait mal … Tout comme Riak le ferait s'il sentait la moindre faille de sa part.

Alors après quelques attaques et parades, Lincoln fit une balayette qui terrassa Lexa, tombant lourdement sur son dos. Clarke retint sa respiration, se refreinant d'aller la voir. Lexa, quant à elle, eut le souffle coupé avant que Lincoln ne l'aide à se relever d'une main amicale. Une fois sur ses 2 pieds, Lexa lança un furtif regard vers Clarke, qui semblait concernée, avant de reporter son attention vers Lincoln. Elle fit tournoyer son bâton avant de se mettre en garde, signe pour Lincoln, que le combat avait repris.

* * *

Et cela dura les 4 jours suivant avec une impitoyable routine : Lexa, dès les premières lueurs du jour, laissait Abby l'ausculter avant de partir pour une séance intensive de sport en compagnie de Lincoln et Octavia : remise en forme, exercices de musculation, simulations de combat, et ce jusqu'àu midi où Lexa se laissait une petite heure afin de manger, toujours en compagnie de ses deux camarades de jeu.

Puis l'entrainement continuait l'après-midi entière avant qu'Abby ne vienne les interrompre pour les soins du soir qui consistaient en grande partie à voir l'état des côtes fêlées, à soigner avec précaution la jambe de Lexa dont la plaie guérissait doucement mais surement.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Clarke avait été mise de coté. Totalement vexée du peu d'attention que semblait lui donner la jeune leader, Clarke avait, de son coté, décidé de s'occuper aussi, même si ses pensées étaient largement toujours tournées vers une certaine brunette.

Ce n'est que le soir, lors des repas, que Clarke pouvait grappiller quelques informations sur l'état de Lexa, tant du coté de sa mère que celui de Lincoln.

« Alors … Lexa va bien ? » lança-t-elle, légèrement, du moins essayait-elle, vers sa mère

« Mieux oui. Je pense que ses cotes ne seront plus un problème. Quant à sa jambe … Il va falloir qu'elle se ménage un peu. »

Clarke laissa un hoquet de moquerie passer ses lèvres « On parle de Lexa ici, le mot ménagement n'est même pas dans son vocabulaire. »

« Certes. Mais pour répondre plus précisément à ta question : jamais Lexa n'a été autant … Lexa : déterminée, combative. Je préfère la voir ainsi qu'i jours. »

« … »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si si … C'est juste que … J'appréhende seulement le retour à Polis. »

« J'ignore ce qu'il va s'y passer, mais j'espère juste que sera pour le mieux, pour nous tous, et que les choses vont enfin revenir à la normale. »

Clarke soupira alors « C'est quoi pour toi la _normale_ ici ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … Essayer de vivre : cultiver, pêcher, construire un nouveau chez nous. Peut-être envisager un futur ici avec des familles à fonder, des terres à découvrir. Il y a forcément toute une aventure qui nous attend, bien plus que ce que nous promettait l'Ark. Et toi, qu'attends-tu ? »

Clarke soupira de plus belle, fixant l'horizon comme si elle réfléchissait à la meilleure possible. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle souhaitait. Lexa lui avait posé cette question une fois « _Que désires-tu ?_ » et la réponse avait été simple à l'époque : elle voulait revoir son peuple, le voir en vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que, 1 mois plus tard, sa réponse était quasiment toujours la même : rester en vie, ainsi que son peuple. Cela aura-t-il une fin un jour ? Allait-elle pouvoir se poser sereinement et n'envisager que des jours paisibles à ne rien demander que de faire à manger tout en dessinant et en s'occupant d'un jardin de fleurs, chose dont elle rêvait depuis que son père lui avait offert, à l'âge de 8 ans, une petite serre dans laquelle elle avait soigneusement fait pousser quelques petites fleurs dont elle avait oublié depuis le nom.

« Clarke ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien. J'attends de voir ce que vont donner les événements à Polis avant d'envisager quelque chose. »

« Mais … Tu reviendras avec nous au camp bien sur ? »

Clarke avait noté la pointe d'anxiété dans la question. Et à ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé la rassurer en lui disant, qu'évidemment, elle la suivrait de nouveau au camp Jaha. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'en savait rien : une part d'elle-même aimerait sincèrement retourner auprès de sa mère, une place rassurante et réconfortante, où Abby pourrait de nouveau soulager sa fille de ses maux en reprenant sa place de leader, de chancelier, ainsi que de docteur, et ainsi laisser Clarke être enfin une jeune fille de 18 ans, sans le poids de responsabilités d'adulte. Mais une autre part d'elle souhaitait accepter la proposition de Lexa de la suivre à Polis, de voir les grounders d'une autre façon, de voir la vie d'une manière différente, de la faire évoluer avec toutes les interrogations qu'une nouvelle vie pouvait entrainer, comme un déménagement en somme.

La réponse resta en suspend lorsque Lincoln et Octavia firent leur apparition dans la salle à manger, prenant place à table. Clarke quitta sa mère et vint à leur rencontre « Ou est Lexa ? »

« Elle se repose. » répondit Lincoln sereinement

Serrant la mâchoire et sans un mot de plus, Clarke s'échappa, passant devant sa mère qui ne put la retenir. La jolie blonde arpenta d'un pas rapide les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Son regard se porta tout de suite vers Lexa qui s'apprêtait à se coucher.

« Clarke ? »

La jeune fille s'approcha, son soudain courage envolé, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la jeune fille.

« Je euh … Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. On s'est à peine vu ces 4 derniers jours … »

« Je vais bien, je vais mieux … »

« Le fait est que le point important de cette phrase était surtout le « _On s'est à peine vu ces 4 derniers jours_ ». » ironisa-t-elle

Mais Lexa ne releva pas, tournant son attention vers son lit, ce qui agaça au plus haut point la jolie blonde.

« Hey, tu pourrais au moins acquiescer. » Lexa se tourna vers elle et opina doucement « Très drôle. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! Je te sauve après maintes galères et là, tu me remercies en m'ignorant complètement ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Je n'en ais aucun. »

« Tu mens très mal Lexa, je te l'ais déjà dis. »

Lexa la fusilla du regard alors et se tourna complètement vers elle « Je dois être prête pour demain. »

« J'ai vu que tu avais bossé dur avec Lincoln, c'est génial … Je suis contente que tu remettes le pied à l'étrier, je pensais pas que tu me mettrais de coté pour cela. »

« … »

« J'ai pas droit à une petite explication ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« … »

« Lexa, je perds patience. Tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent n'a été que pour aplanir nos relations. J'ai … J'ai sauvé tes fesses du Pauna, j'ai trouvé une solution pour refaire des reapers des grounders, j'ai laissé un missile s'abattre sur une population entière, j'ai … J'ai tué Finn ! »

Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux en prononçant ces derniers mots

Et face à l'impassibilité de Lexa, elle avait envie de hurler, de la secouer mais elle n'en fit rien, elle resta là, face à elle, immobile, les yeux embués de larmes.

« J'ai tout fait et toi … Tu nous as abandonné au pied de cette foutu montagne … »

« Je l'ais fait … »

« … Oui je sais, tu l'as fait avec ta tête et non ton cœur. T'as rien compris … Moi, tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ais fais avec mon cœur et pourtant j'ai réussi quand même. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard « Je ne te voulais pas ici parce que je ne voulais pas être distraite. » Clarke alla répliquer quand elle retint son souffle, comprenant à demi-mot l'aveu de la jeune femme « Je ne peux souffrir d'aucune faiblesse Clarke. Et pourtant, face à toi, j'ai montré une chose que je ne pensais plus être capable de faire. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Du doute et de la peur. Une chose qu'il est interdit d'avoir en tant que leader. Peut-être n'ais-je plus, finalement, l'esprit du Heda. Je suis devenue faible, et par deux fois à cause de cette reine. Cette faiblesse que j'ai montrée il y a quelques jours ne devra jamais plus se reproduire. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'est aussi nos faiblesses qui nous rendent plus fort. »

« Je ne peux plus me le permettre. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas m'éviter ? C'est moi ta faiblesse ? Je croyais que l'amour était une faiblesse ! » Lexa se figea alors et détourna le regard, Clarke comprit alors « Lexa … »

« Stop. Je … Je dois me reposer pour le voyage demain, tu devrais en faire de même. »

Sur ce, elle s'engouffra sous les draps, Clarke savait alors que la discussion était close.

* * *

Le départ se fit tôt le matin, alors même que le soleil flirtait à peine avec l'horizon. Et comme les 4 derniers jours, Lexa ne s'était entourée que de Lincoln et Octavia pour l'assister.

Clarke, sur son cheval, refreinait sa colère, qui ne s'atténua pas lorsque Bellamy vint à ses cotés. Voyant la gêne de sa comparse, il soupira :

« Sinon, tu peux aussi aller lui parler. »

« … »

« Clarke … »

 _«_ Elle ne veut pas me parler, elle ne veut pas être _distraite_. »

« Tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu la distraies … »

Clarke baissa furtivement le regard avant de serrer ses mains sur les rênes.

« Ca ira mieux lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé sa place. Là, elle est hors de sa zone de confort : elle est faible et démunie, elle a surement pas l'habitude de se retrouver de coté comme ça. Elle se préserve Clarke, elle a juste pas envie qu'on la voit ainsi. »

« … »

Sans un mot de plus, Clarke fit claquer ses talons pour faire accélérer sa monture et arriver à la hauteur de Lincoln et Octavia qui, quand ils la virent arriver, comprirent de suite et s'écartèrent, laissant la jolie blonde se caler à la hauteur de Lexa. Cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune fille, mais resta stoïque.

« Que se passera-t-il lorsque tu auras retrouvé ta place ? »

Lexa inspira fortement avant de répondre « Je partirais en guerre. »

« En guerre ? »

« La Nation de la Glace a été trop loin cette fois-ci. Il ne s'agissait plus d'attaquer au travers d'un tiers. Aujourd'hui, ils ont attaqué le système même établi par tous. Ils ont attaqué mon peuple, m'ont emprisonné et torturé, ont prétendu mettre un de leur émissaire à ma place. Ils ne méritent plus ma considération. Aujourd'hui, la Coalition est remise en cause par leur faute. Une coalition que j'ai mis des années à obtenir au prix de concessions et de pourparlers. »

« … Que vas-tu faire de ce peuple ? »

« Ils n'ont pas tous à payer l'insubordination et l'entêtement de leur leader. Je souhaite, pour eux, qu'une fois cette histoire finie, ils trouvent quelqu'un de respectable. »

« Il y a pas moyen de faire ça sans entrer en guerre ? »

« Clarke … Tu ne connais pas les règles qui régissent notre société. Nous ne sommes pas que des barbares mais la majorité des actions politiques se font par la force. »

« Il y a surement un moyen autre … »

« Tu penses savoir mais tu ne sais rien sur nous et nos mœurs. A Polis, tu comprendras. »

« Je veux juste t'épargner une guerre alors que tu es encore faible physiquement et que cela imputerait des pertes de deux cotés. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. »

Sur ce, Lexa accéléra le pas en donnant quelques coups de talons à son cheval, laissant Clarke derrière plus frustrée que jamais.

« Bah au moins, vous vous êtes parlées … » soupira Bellamy en arrivant à sa hauteur.

* * *

A la fin du voyage, le cortège de Lexa retrouva Nyko ainsi qu'Indra qui s'inclinèrent devant la jeune fille dès que cette dernière mit un pied à terre.

« Heda … Pardonnez-nous notre faiblesse et notre aveuglement. » lança le guérisseur

Lexa esquissa un faible sourire « Excusez-moi ma propre faiblesse. » Nyko la fixa alors « Si je m'étais battue … »

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, ils étaient trop nombreux. »

« Mais j'en aurais emporté un ou deux avec moi dans la mort. »

« Riak a battu 10 chefs de clans, le 11ième est censé se battre ce matin … La célébration prendra fin ce soir. »

« Tout n'est pas fini. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. _Riak laik ain_. » (Riak est à moi)

Indra et Nyko la saluèrent alors et c'est ensemble qu'ils finirent le chemin jusqu'à Polis, que tous atteignirent dans la matinée.

Les rues étaient désertes, ce qui rendait la ville plus glauque encore.

« On sont-ils tous ? » demanda Clarke

« Au Colysée certainement. Le dernier combat va bientôt commencer. » répondit Nyko

« Ca se présente comment ? » murmura-t-elle « A-t-elle une chance ? »

Nyko jeta un œil vers Lexa et nota, qu'à sa démarche, elle avait une faiblesse dans la jambe gauche « Il n'est pas très puissant, ni très rapide. Le peuple des plaines se servant exclusivement d'armes à distance, au corps à corps, ils sont limités. Elle pourrait faire la différence à la vitesse. Mais … Si elle était a 100% de ses capacités, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et si moi je l'ais remarqué, Riak le verra aussi et en fera un atout qu'il retournera contre elle. Mais Lexa doit déjà le savoir. »

Clarke était concernée : elle n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités physiques de la jeune fille, ainsi que son habileté aux armes. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les aptitudes de Riak, mais pour qu'il ait battu 10 chefs de clan, il devait être assez inquiétant.

Et pourtant, Lexa ne semblait pas apeurée ni effrayée par le combat qui allait s'en suivre. Elle marchait, à la tête du petit cortège formé de Clarke, Abby, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty et Jasper … Sans parler de Nyko et Indra. Que se passerait-il si jamais Lexa perdait le combat ? Seraient-ils tous exécutés ?

Clarke n'imaginait pas les retombées que pourrait avoir une défaite de Lexa, elle ne voulait pas l'envisager. Les représailles seraient terribles : non seulement ils avaient investi le clan de la Glace, mais ils avaient aussi brulé leurs cultures.

« Sacrés constructions … » soupira Bellamy, ses yeux ne sachant où se poser tant il y avait de choses à voir. Clarke, tant accaparée par l'enjeu, n'avait même pas remarqué les maisons, les rues dans lesquelles elle marchait.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait passé les portes de Polis, elle s'attarda un moment sur les bâtiments : il semblait qu'elle avait vu dans les archives de l'Ark, de telles constructions. Mais ici, le temps avait fait son œuvre et la végétation avait envahi rues et maisons, la nature avait repris ses droits et les habitants avaient respecté cela en faisant des immenses troncs, des abris ou des extensions des maisons, certains immeubles avaient gardé leur structure métallique, donnant un aspect squelettique à la construction : plus de murs, plus de vitres, simplement des armatures en acier semblant soutenir un édifice bancal.

On discernait à peine le béton sous la terre et l'herbe mais on pouvait apercevoir les contours de trottoirs ou des restes de lampadaires. Clarke se demandait si l'électricité était encore présente. Après tout, elle l'était dans les différents bunkers où elle était allée, sans parler des turbines encore vrombissantes de Mount Weather.

Il devait certainement exister une centrale électrique souterraine qui n'avait pas endommagée par les attaques nucléaires. Elle avait du mal à imaginer la ville éclairée … Et peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais l'occasion de la voir … Tout dépendrait des derniers mètres qu'ils allaient faire.

Le Colysée était un immense bâtiment circulaire, en ruine, mais qui avait gardé toute sa superbe. Ils entrèrent par une entrée bétonnée et alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin, un brouhaha s'éleva de l'intérieur. Quand ils refirent leur apparition, les gradins bordant une immense place de terre étaient remplis de monde, tout Polis était là.

Clarke se souvenait de ce genre de place, elle l'avait lu dans des livres. Son père aimait ce sport, c'était son plus grand regret sur l'Ark : ne pas avoir assez de place pour faire du … Comment cela s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui … Du baseball. Clarke avait vu des photos d'hommes en uniformes, avec casquettes sur la tête et, ce qu'ils appelaient, une batte dans les mains.

Les règles étaient assez confuses pour elle, elle avait juste retenu qu'il fallait envoyer une balle assez loin pour que des hommes fassent le tour du stade …

Un stade … C'était donc cela le Colysée ? Les grounders savaient-ils au moins à quoi servait ce monument avant d'être un théâtre de violence et de combats ?

« Clarke ça va ? » lança, Bell, concerné par l'air absent de son amie.

« Oui, j'admire les lieux … »

Il sourit alors avant que son regard ne soit attiré par les mouvements au centre du terrain : un homme se hissait debout, le pied sur ce qui semblait être un corps à terre.

« Riak vient de battre le dernier chef de clan … » soupira Nyko vers Lexa

« Non, il ne les a pas tous battu. »

Et Lexa s'avança, sans vaciller, sans hésiter, ce qui força le respect de tous, y compris de Clarke, toujours surprise et émerveillée par l'aplomb d'une si jeune femme.

La jolie brune s'avança et alors qu'elle arriva à quelques mètres de Riak, ce dernier se tourna vers elle et perdit son sourire.

« _Lexa … »_

 _« Ai laik Leksa kom trikru. Ai laik trigedakru …_ _As heda kom trikru, yu gonplei nou ste odon._ _Ai gaf gonplei in yu as tua kru."_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » murmura Clarke à Nyko

« Elle s'est présentée en tant que chef des grounders. Elle vient de défier Riak en tant que chef du douzième clan. »

La foule grommela alors, tous pensant que Lexa avait été tuée. Clarke remarqua dans l'assistance, une femme couverte de fourrures et entourée d'une dizaine d'hommes portant un blason qui n'était pas celui des Trikru. Elle comprit alors que la Reine de la Nation de la Glace était là pour assister à sa victoire. Mais au regard noir et à la mine déconfite qu'elle faisait à présent, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à voir débouler Lexa pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Et juste cette idée réjouissait Clarke.

« _Leksa kom triku, ai jak op yu zog._ » lança Riak en pointant son épée vers Lexa qui ne vacilla pas.

« Il accepte son offre. » traduisit Nyko pour Clarke.

« _Ai na frag yu op._ » (je vais te tuer) murmura pour elle-même Lexa en sortant son sabre de son fourreau, fixant d'un regard noir et meurtrier l'homme se dressant devant elle.

Clarke se tendit alors, crispant ses mains sur le revers de la manche de Bellamy. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Lexa qui commençait à tourner autour de Riak, tandis que celui-ci faisait virevolter son arme dans un sourire sadique.

Aucune ne fit le premier pas, chacun se jaugeant, essayant de trouver la meilleure tactique. Tous les entrainements et exercices avec Anya, Lincoln et Indra revinrent à Lexa : ne pas se précipiter, garder une certaine distance, se servir de la force de l'adversaire contre lui …

Mais Riak était intelligent, du moins le semblait-il : il avait déjà noté le léger tremblement de sa jambe gauche, un atout dont il se servirait volontiers au moment venu. Rapidement, il jeta un œil vers les gradins, à l'endroit où se trouvait la Reine. Lexa le savait aussi, elle avait senti son regard glacial sur elle, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de vaciller devant elle.

Riak, quant à lui, garder son sempiternel sourire et jaugeait le degré de validité de Lexa. Il le savait, elle avait été gardée près de 10 jours, emprisonnée, torturée … Elle devait forcément avoir des séquelles. Sa jambe déjà, c'était flagrant. Mais pourtant, elle semblait plus que prête à en découdre.

Las d'attendre, mais surtout pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire, Riak perdit patience et lança sa première attaque, lançant lourdement son épée, que Lexa n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Elle se servit de ce mouvement pour taper le poignet de son assaillant avec la poignée de son sabre, faisant lâcher son épée dans un cri sourd de douleur.

Ravivé par un excès d'ego, Riak ramassa rapidement son arme avant de lancer une seconde attaque, cette fois-ci vers l'épaule de la jeune femme qui eut juste le temps de se déporter vers la gauche, mais en faisant cela, elle laissa à Riak le champ libre pour l'atteindre sur son point faible : sa jambe. Il donna un coup de balayette sur sa jambe, et d'un seul coup Lexa tomba, le genou gauche à terre.

Clarke se figea alors et serra plus fort encore la manche de Bellamy qui, lui aussi, ne quitta pas le combat du regard, tout comme tous les autres, y compris Abby qui imaginait déjà les multiples blessures qu'elle devrait soigner.

Riak ne perdit pas une seconde ni une chance qu'elle ne se relève, et la frappa dans le dos, Lexa se retrouvant à 4 pattes au sol. La foule gronda alors, certains prostrés de voir Lexa à terre, d'autres acclamant Riak, leur nouveau Heda.

Bellamy du retenir plusieurs fois Clarke pour l'empêcher d'aller au secours de la jolie brune.

Lexa eut à peine le temps de respirer que Riak lui asséna un coup de pieds dans les côtes, la clouant au sol de douleur. Elle cracha la poussière qu'elle venait d'avaler et se redressa avec difficulté, profitant du fait que Riak se pavanait autour des gradins, brandissant son épée comme s'il avait déjà gagné le combat.

Lexa se mit alors à genoux avant que Riak ne la voit et ne s'avance vers elle, allant pour lui asséner un nouveau coup de pied. Mais Lexa lui attrapa le dit pied et le fit basculer en arrière, Riak tomba alors lourdement sur le dos. Surpris, il en lâcha son épée, ce qui laissa le temps à Lexa de se relever avant de s'essuyer la bouche du mince filet de sang qui en coula.

« _Nop tu_. » (pas deux fois) soupira-t-elle avant de faire danser son sabre dans les airs

Riak se releva difficilement avant de reprendre son épée. Il jeta un œil vers la reine qui opina de la tête. Il sourit alors et sortit de son ceinturon, un long fouet clouté.

« C'est pas vrai … » soupira Clarke

A la vue du fouet, Lexa grimaça et de douloureux souvenirs refirent surface.

« _Yu remid dis op._ »

Nyko fronça les sourcils alors et Clarke se pencha vers lui « Il a dit quoi ? »

« Il … »

« Quoi ? »

« Il lui a dit « _Tu te rappelles de ça._ » »

Clarke ne comprit pas de suite de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la réaction de Lexa et son regard livide face au fouet. Elle comprit alors … Ce fouet était certainement l'un des instruments fétiches de la reine pour la torture. Elle grimaça alors, prête à bondir sur cette femme sans vergogne.

« Je vais lui … »

« Non. Lexa va s'en charger. »

Clarke fixa alors la jeune leader et le jeu de regard qui s'était instauré avec Riak. Ce dernier sourit de plus belle, attendant un geste de Lexa, erreur qu'elle ne commettrait certainement pas. Elle attendit, elle aussi, immobile, le sabre pointé vers lui quand soudain, ivre de colère et d'envie de faire ses preuves, Riak poussa un cri qui en fit sursauter plus d'un, avant de se ruer sur la jeune femme qui para une fois, puis deux, ses attaques avant de répliquer à son tour.

Le combat dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles, l'avantage fut donné à Lexa. Riak le sentait : s'il n'en finissait pas tout de suite, elle prendrait le dessus.

Il fit claquer son fouet au sol avant de le faire résonner contre la jambe gauche de Lexa qui, une fois de plus, tomba à genoux dans un cri strident. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer son envie d'en finir : elle jeta un œil à Clarke dont le regard affolé lui signifiait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle le laissa approcher alors et lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour son sabre, elle lui planta dans le mollet qu'il transperça de part en part.

Puis elle le ressortit, dans une giclée de sang qui lui éclaboussa son visage. Riak tomba alors dans un cri d'effroi. Lexa se releva difficilement avant de planter de nouveau le sabre dans l'épaule droite de son assaillant. Elle pointa le bout de son sabre contre sa gorge « _Yu los yun gonplei._ _Ai laik Leksa, heda kom tua kru. Ai laik la congela_. _AI LAIK LEKSA, YUN HEDA !_ » (Tu as perdu ton combat. Je suis Lexa, commandant des 12 clans. Je suis la Coalition, Je suis Lexa, votre Commandat !)

Lexa leva son sabre en signe de victoire et soudain le peuple l'acclama. Elle sourit de satisfaction avant de se tourner vers Clarke, qui lui offrit un regard et un sourire rassurant.

Mais soudain, Clarke perdit son sourire et pointa Lexa du doigt, ou du moins quelque chose derrière elle. Lexa ne comprit pas de suite avant de se tourner et de voir Riak lui sauter dessus, son épée prête à la transpercer. Puis soudain … le calme. Le public resta là, immobile, silencieux, consterné.

Clarke retint son souffle alors … Un corps venait de tomber lourdement au sol, tout comme la jolie blonde qui tomba à genoux.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyylloooowwwww ^^**

 **What's up ? Bientôt les vacances pour moi ... merci mon dieu XD !**

 **Bref, je vous ais laissé sur une tite fin ... compliquée ... Attendez-vous à en avoir plusieurs des comme ça avec moi XD**

 **Allez un peu de clexa, ca ferait pas de mal hein ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

« _Yu gonplei ste odon_ »

Un silence morbide et stupéfait plana sur la foule. Clarke lâcha enfin ce souffle qu'elle avait retenu bien trop longtemps.

Au milieu du terrain, Lexa était debout, soutenant Riak empalé sur son sabre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de douleur et un mince filet de sang coula d'entre ses lèvres. Elle laissa alors le corps glisser doucement de son sabre pour s'écraser au sol.

Elle soupira bruyamment alors avant de pointer son sabre ensanglanté vers la Reine de la Nation de la Glace « _Jus drein, jus daun._ _Yu don jak eting op kom ai : ain kru, ain hedalid._ _Ai don yun honon. Ai na zog yun stegeda raun … Ai na frag yu op. Yun hukop laik breik._ »

« Le sang réclame le sang. Tu m'as tout pris : mon clan, mon titre. J'étais ta prisonnière. Je vais attaquer ton village, et je te tuerais. Notre alliance est rompue. » traduisit Nyko avant que la foule, en liesse, n'acclame Lexa dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle jeta un œil au corps de Riak et ordonna qu'on débarrasse le Colysée de son corps, puis elle se dirigea vers Nyko qui comprit alors. Il l'escorta à l'extérieur du Colysée, sous le regard de Clarke soulagée mais tendue.

« Il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Avec cette Reine ? » demanda-t-elle à Indra

« Heda lui a déclaré la guerre. Une fois qu'elle aura remis tout en ordre, nous préparerons nos attaques. »

* * *

Le Colysée se vida peu à peu, chacun préparant la fin de la Réunification tandis que Nyko conduisit Lexa dans une immense demeure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La demeure de heda. » répondit solennellement Indra qui resta à l'extérieur.

Clarke, ainsi que les autres, suivirent machinalement Nyko et Lexa. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années salua la jolie brune « Heda … »

« Leena …. » soupira Lexa, fatiguée

« Dois-je préparer le _batr_ ? »

« S'il te plait. Nyko. »

« Venez. » Nyko prit Lexa par les épaules et Clarke comprit alors que ces longues minutes de combat avaient eu raison des dernières forces de Lexa, qui commençait à ressentir les douleurs passées et ravivées par les nombreux coups de Riak.

« Leena. Conduis nos invités dans le salon. »

La jeune fille opina alors et ce fut, non sans une pointe d'appréhension, qu'elle guida Clarke et les siens jusqu'à une large pièce illuminée de soleil.

« C'est magnifique … » soupira Abby en voyant les vestiges d'une bibliothèque ou encire d'un vaisselier qu'elle n'avait pu voir que dans les nombreux livres de son mari.

« Je reviens. » lança la jeune fille avant de disparaitre, mais bien vite rattrapée par Clarke :

« Excuse-moi … C'est quoi le _batr_ ? »

« Oh c'est … Comment dire … »

« Décris le moi. »

« C'est une immense bassine d'eau chaude dans laquelle on se détend et son se lave. »

« Oh un bain. Lexa va prendre un bain. » s'amusa Clarke en comprenant alors.

« Oui, un _batr_. » conclut la jeune fille « Je reviens, restez ici. »

Clarke obtempéra alors et retourna dans le salon alors que chacun admirait les lieux. Pour la première fois en 3 jours, elle se posa alors dans un fauteuil poussiéreux et souffla. Elle s'amusa de voir sa mère découvrir une montagne de livres, Bellamy triturer quelques objets inconnus. Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient retrouvés sur le balcon, surplombant la ville, quand la jeune fille vaqua son regard vers une silhouette familière : Indra.

« Je dois aller lui parler … »

« Pas sûr qu'elle soit encline a te laisser faire. » soupira Lincoln

« Elle t'a libéré, il doit bien y avoir un fond de bonté … »

« Tu n'es plus son second … »

« Mais je reste une alliée quand même … Je dois tenter. »

« Que cherches-tu ? »

« Maintenant que nos peuples sont de nouveau sur la voie de la réconciliation … »

« Octavia, je t'arrête tout de suite … Tu n'es plus une grounders, tu as été déchue de ce droit à Mount Weather, elle ne reviendra pas sur ses paroles. Au mieux, elle te tolérera aux alentours, au pire, elle t'évitera. »

« … »

« Laisse faire le temps. Nous l'avons maintenant. »

Octavia soupira alors, son compagnon avait probablement raison, même si la perspective de revenir au sein de la communauté grounder l'avait fait espérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nyko revint accompagnée de Leena « Heda souhaite que vous siégiez ici jusqu'à la cérémonie de Réunification. » lança Leena

« C'est … gentil. Nous acceptons avec plaisir. »

« Abigail kom skaikru, Lexa requiert votre présence. »

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec sa fille avant d'opiner et de suivre Nyko à l'étage. Il lui céda le passage alors et Abby entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain tout en marbre et boiseries. Au centre de la pièce, une baignoire ronde sortant du sol. Lorsqu'Abby entra, Nyko referma la porte derrière elles, attendant à l'extérieur.

Lexa lui jeta un œil avant de se lever, affichant sa silhouette nue vers une Abby plus que gênée qui détourna le regard. Lexa le vit et s'en amusa, prenant tout son temps pour descendre de son bain et de s'enrouler dans une immense serviette.

« La nudité est un problème pour votre peuple ? »

« Je … Nous … Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous montrer aussi … démuni. »

« Intéressant. Pour vous, être nu c'est être faible ? »

« Non, non c'est juste … C'est … privé. Notre corps nous appartient et nous ne le montrons qu'aux personnes proches de nous : notre famille. »

« Je vois … Je vous prie donc de m'excuser. Chez nous, la nudité n'est en rien un tabou. Notre corps nous appartient certes, mais lorsqu'il est nécessaire, il ne devient qu'un instrument impersonnel. »

« … »

Lexa s'approcha alors d'Abby et se planta devant elle avant de faire tomber sa serviette à ses pieds. Cette fois-ci Abby ne détourna pas le regard, l'ancrant intensément dans celui de Lexa. La jolie brune se délecta de cette prise de pouvoir sur Abby. Elle se tourna alors, montrant son dos lacéré par des coups de fouet.

Abby comprit alors et se pencha un peu plus sur les plaies : certaines, avec la bataille s'étaient rouvertes, tandis que d'autres s'étaient infectées.

« Pourquoi me demander ? Nyko ne peut rien faire pour vous ? »

« Je suis Heda. Il est interdit pour quiconque de poser les yeux sur mon corps. »

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez aucun problème avec la nudité. »

Lexa sourit alors « Je n'en ais pas. Mais les règles sont ainsi. Quiconque, et encore moins un homme, ne peut poser ses yeux sur mon corps nu, à moins de nécessité. Si vous n'aviez as été là, Nyko, en tant que guérisseur, aurait eu l'autorisation. »

« Mais puisque je suis là … » conclut Abby

« Alors ? » questionna Lexa en sentant les doigts d'Abby sur sa peau, examinant ses blessures.

« Cela guérira avec des antibiotiques pour combattre l'infection et des bandages sains sur vos plaies. Il faudra laisser le temps pour la cicatrisation. »

« Et pour ceci … » lança Lexa en se retournant et en montrant sa jambe gauche. Abby grimaça alors devant la gravité de la blessure « Serait-ce handicapant pour moi ? »

« Si vous voulez dire : avoir une gêne toute votre vie, non. Mais il faudra ménager vos efforts pour le mois à venir. »

« Hors de question. Dès que la cérémonie sera finie, nous planifierons une action contre la Nation de la Glace. Je ne peux laisser les jours et les semaines filer alors qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir ou même monter une armée contre moi. »

« Je comprends mais si vous attendiez une autre réponse de ma part, désolée mais … »

« Peut-être aurais-je du demander un second avis … Peut-être devrais-je demander à Clarke. »

Abby se figea alors et fixa, incrédule, Lexa. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire vainqueur avant de remettre sur ses épaules l'immense serviette.

« Que pouvez-vous faire ? » lança Lexa en montrant sa jambe

« Pour l'instant, je peux nettoyer la plaie, la protéger et … il faut attendre. Eviter les efforts inutiles et marcher à l'aide de béquilles. »

« Béquilles ? » demanda Lexa, haussant un sourcil perplexe

« De quoi vous aider à marcher. »

« Hors de question. Cela apparaitrait comme une faiblesse à la vue des autres. »

Abby soupira alors avant de se relever « Je vais chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vos soins. »

« _Mochof_. »

Abby opina alors avant de quitter la pièce, toujours gardée par Nyko « J'ai besoin de matériel pour la soigner, je reviens. » Nyko opina et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Abby fit marche arrière « Hors de question que Clarke entre là dedans, compris ? » puis elle s'éloigna, laissa un Nyko perplexe.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Lexa apparut de nouveau alors que tous se prélassaient dans le grand salon.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. » lança-t-elle « Je vous invite à ma table ce midi avant de vous faire découvrir la ville. »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Clarke dont la curiosité était mêlée à la joie de pouvoir en connaitre plus sur la culture des grounders.

Et après quelques pièces et couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce où la table était dressée en grande pompe : d'immenses plats de viandes, de légumes de toutes couleurs et toutes formes … Clarke sourit alors : cela leur changerait vraiment de leurs plateaux repas lyophilisés.

« Prenez place. » invita Lexa

Machinalement, Clarke prit place à sa droite tandis qu'Abby prit place à gauche.

« Célébrons la paix de nouveau. » lança Lexa en levant son verre, imitée bientôt par Clarke et les autres.

Le repas se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices, chacun échangeant les impressions des derniers jours.

« Alors … Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Pour nos peuples je veux dire. » lança Bellamy

« Une nouvelle coalition verra le jour. Je réunirais les chefs des 11 clans au Colysée pour débattre de votre entrée ou non dans la coalition »

« 11 ? Vous n'étiez pas 12 ? »

« La Nation de la Glace va payer chèrement le prix de sa trahison. »

« Que se passera-t-il si elle sort de la Coalition ? » lança Clarke, curieuse

« Elle ne sera plus sous protection du heda. Elle n'aura plus son aide non plus. La Nation de la Glace devra se débrouiller seule. » répondit Nyko

« Mais … Vous allez faire payer à tout un peuple l'erreur et l'égoïsme de leur Reine ? » s'exclama Clarke « Ils n'ont pas à payer pour elle. »

« Certes, mais si je ne fais rien, d'autres penseront qu'un tel acte pourra rester impuni, et cela est hors de question. Nous ne pouvons laisser un maillon faible faire céder la chaine. Nous avons lutté pour obtenir des accords entre nos clans. »

Lexa resta ferment sur ses positions, ce qui désespéra Clarke « Mais pourquoi ne pas envisager de punir simplement la Reine en épargnant son peuple ? »

« C'est impossible, la Reine est la représentante de son peuple. Ce qu'elle fait ou dit à des répercussions sur sa Nation. Elle est le porte-parole de son peuple, ce qui signifie qu'intrinsèquement, cela à des retombées sur son peuple. Il doit comprendre que les actions du leader qu'ils ont eux-mêmes choisi doit avoir des conséquences. »

Clarke baissa le regard alors : Lexa n'avait pas forcément tort, mais il devait certainement y avoir un moyen de faire autrement.

« Le temps n'est pas venu de parler de cela. Restaurons-nous d'abord, puis viendra la fin de la cérémonie de Réunification où mon titre sera restitué. Une fois de nouveau Heda officiellement, je pourrais agir. »

Chacun opina alors et se concentra sur son repas dans un silence presque religieux.

* * *

Une fois le repas fini, Lincoln proposa à Octavia, Monty et Jasper de leur faire visiter la ville de leur coté, tandis que Lexa joua les guides pour Clarke, sa mère et Bellamy.

« Les structures sont étonnamment bien conservées. » lança Abby tandis qu'ils vagabondaient dans les rues.

« Au fil des années, les gens ont reconstruit, essayant de respecter les structures de bases. Ils se sont appuyés sur des archives trouvées dans des bunkers. »

« Des bunkers ? »

« Nous pensons que nos ancêtres ont mis de coté des archives comme preuve de leur passage. »

« J'aimerais voir ces bunkers. » lança Clarke, plus que curieuse

« Bien sur. Ils sont scellés mais en de rares occasions, nous les ouvrons. »

« Quelles occasions ? »

« Quand nous trouvons, lors de nos fouilles, des objets dont nous ne connaissons ni l'origine ni l'utilisation. C'est ainsi que nous avons compris à quoi servaient ces immenses tiges de métal sortant du sol. »

« Des lampadaires ? Vous avez l'électricité ? »

« Oui, mais nous la rationnons. »

« A quoi vous sert-elle ? »

« Lors des cérémonies comme celle de ce soir, nous allumons les lampes par exemple. Nous chauffons aussi de l'eau plus rapidement que par le feu. »

« Polis est vraiment étonnante. » soupira Clarke

« Je te l'avais dis. » sourit Lexa

« Comment cela fonctionne ? »

« Nous avons trouvé, grâce à des plans de l'ancienne ville, l'endroit où était enfoui les générateurs de secours, alimentant la ville entière en cas de problème. Grâce à nos _sobwemaunon_ nous avons appris beaucoup de choses, notamment votre langue. »

« Des sowbe … »

« _Sobwemaunon_ … Les hommes des tunnels. Nous les avons appelé ainsi parce qu'ils ont consacré la majorité de leur vie sous terre à étudier les archives des bunkers. C'est eux qui ont apporté les connaissances nécessaires pour comprendre ces ruines, ce langage … Nous avons appris, au fil des générations, la langue de nos ancêtres. Nous avons l'air de barbare mais la plupart de nos connaissances militaires ou médicales, nous les devons à l'étude des ces archives. »

« Je comprends … »

« C'est ainsi que nous avons appris à dompter la nature à notre avantage : l'électricité peut-être aussi alimenté par l'air ou le soleil … Nous prenons la relève des générateurs de la ville lorsque c'est nécessaire. »

« Impressionnant … » souffla Abby en découvrant les immenses statues bordant le Colysée.

« Nous ne pensons pas que ces statues étaient là au départ, nous pensons que c'est la génération après la guerre nucléaire qui a battis ces statues en mémoire des derniers chefs de cette ville. Le Colysée ici était ce qu'ils appelaient un « stade » où l'on pratiquait divers sports. »

« Avez-vous, vous-mêmes, des jeux sportifs traditionnels ? »

Lexa sourit alors « Quelques uns. Rien de comparable à ce qui fut fait des années auparavant, même si nous nous en sommes quelque peu inspirés, mais nos jeux sont beaucoup plus tournés vers l'effort : des sports de combats, d'adresses ou de vitesse, le tout ayant pour optique de s'entrainer tout en se divertissant. »

« Comme quoi ? » s'interrogea Bell

« Nous pratiquons l'arc à longue distance, le lancé aussi. »

« Ouais, on a pu voir que vous étiez doué pour ça … » ironisa Bell en se remémorant Jasper empalé par une lance. Clarke lui envoya un regard noir avant qu'il ne sourit.

« Avez-vous, vous-mêmes, de tels jeux dans votre culture ? » lança Lexa

« L'Ark ne permettait pas les jeux « violents » : pas d'arc, de tir ou de lancé. Des sports de combat comme défouloir : boxe ou karaté … Et quelques sports de balles comme le football ou le basket. »

« Basket ? Cet anneau avec un filet dans lequel il faut rentrer un ballon ? »

« Vous avez ça aussi ?! s'étonna Abby

« C'est un jeu distrayant. Nous appelons cela le Ba'alkir. »

« Ca serait intéressant de confronter vos performances et les nôtres. » lança sur un ton de défi Bellamy

« En effet, cela pourrait souder nos liens. » répliqua Lexa dans un timide sourire

La visite se poursuivit une bonne partie de l'après-midi et Clarke ainsi qu'Abby ne cessaient de poser des questions, curieuses et admiratives de cette ville qui regorgeait de mille choses. Lexa était heureuse de montrer, enfin, que son peuple était autre chose que des barbares assoiffés de sang et de bataille.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois me préparer pour la cérémonie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va s'y passer ? »

« Dans le Colysée, un immense brasier sera allumé. Les 11 chefs de clan, maintenant 10, réaffirmeront leur allégeance au nouveau Heda. Une fois fait, je recevrais les décorations usuelles pour un Heda avant que la soirée ne soit plus festive. »

« Ca j'aime ! » s'esclaffa Bellamy

« En tant que future délégation de la Coalition, vous êtes chaudement invités à la Réunification. J'apporterais mon soutien à votre candidature et je réaffirmerais ma volonté de vous voir devenir nos alliés. »

Clarke baissa le regard : la dernière fois qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient alliés, Lexa les avait trahi, et tous pensaient exactement la même chose à ce moment précis, même si aucun n'en fit la remarque.

« On va faire quoi en attendant ? »

« Vous allez participer à l'élaboration du brasier, ce qui est un honneur pour des gens qui ne sont pas des trikru. »

« Alors, nous vous remercions de cette confiance et cet honneur que vous nous faites. » lança solennellement Abby avant que Lexa n'opine de la tête et ne s'éloigne, laissant les 3 compères devant le Colysée où ils retrouvèrent bientôt Octavia, Lincoln, Monty et Jasper.

« Pas mal hein, le tour de la ville … » lança Monty les yeux encore brillant des milliers d'heures de découvertes qu'il pourrait faire ici.

Clarke, amusée par la jovialité de son équipe, ne pu que se détendre en attendant la grande cérémonie de ce soir.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le Colysée où une centaine de personnes s'affairaient déjà à monter un énorme brasier qui servirait à éclairer et réchauffer tout le monde.

Clarke jeta un œil vers le trône qui était décoré de fleurs et de drapés écrus. Elle imagina soudain Lexa dessus, dans toute sa splendeur.

« Clarke, tu viens ? » lança sa mère

« J'arrive … »

* * *

La fête battait son plein depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. Les tambours résonnaient, les cris de joies et les chants des grounders donnant à l'atmosphère quelque chose de spécial.

Clarke et ses comparses assistaient à ce spectacle comme des témoins surpris et hallucinés. Le brasier illuminait le ciel et le Colysée d'une lueur orangée. Les braises virevoltaient comme des lucioles dans le ciel et soudain la musique s'arrêta net, les grounders cessèrent de danser autour du feu, se figeant alors qu'un nouveau rythme commença aux sons des tambours, un rythme lent et saccadé.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers l'entrée du Colysée où une délégation de grounders, dont Indra et Nyko, arrivèrent, entourant Lexa. La jeune femme portait un simple pantalon noir et une tunique grise foncée. Sans arme, sans armure, elle ressemblait à une jeune femme presque normale. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à son trône.

Les chefs des 10 clans s'avancèrent alors, chacun avec une partie de l'armure de Lexa. Chacun à leur tour, ils s'avancèrent l'un après l'autre et, en guise d'acceptation du nouveau Heda, lui remettent une partie de son armure qu'elle porta solennellement : après la ceinture, le poignard, le buste, l'avant dernier chef de clan lui apporta son épaulette qu'elle mit avec plaisir. Puis le dernier chef lui plaqua sur le front l'insigne du Heda, insigne que Clarke avait pu remarquer auparavant quand Lexa revêtait ses peintures de guerre.

« _Ai, Leksa kom trikru, laik Heda kom tua kru._ Et … En tant que Heda, ma première action sera de bannir la Nation de la Glace de la Coalition. J'annonce aussi une nouvelle alliance avec le peuple du ciel et mon intention de les inclure dans la Coalition. »

Un silence s'installa avant que la foule n'exulte, comme jamais Clarke n'avait entendu une telle clameur. Les tambours accélérèrent le rythme et bientôt les grounders se remirent à danser et tournoyer autour du brasier, tandis que Lexa prit place sur son trône, regardant avec attention son peuple célébrer cette nuit. Elle croisa furtivement le regard de Clarke et lui sourit, sourire que lui rendit bien volontiers Clarke. Lexa opina alors et lui tendit la main comme pur l'inviter à rejoindre les autres grounders dans la danse, mais Clarke déclina l'invitation en secouant la tête.

Lexa sourit alors de plus belle avant de reporter son regard vers son peuple fêtant dignement son couronnement.

Monty et Jasper se laissèrent aller à danser, tout comme Lincoln et Octavia, sous l'œil noir d'Indra. Bellamy garda un œil bienveillant sur Clarke et Abby.

La fête se poursuivit une longue partie de la nuit avant que Clarke ne décide de retrouver Lexa. Elle demanda à s'asseoir à ses cotés, ce que la jeune femme accepta en opinant légèrement de la tête.

« Belle fête. »

« Merci. »

« Merci à toi de nous y avoir accueilli. »

Lexa sourit sans détacher son regard du brasier, illuminant son regard comme si elle était possédée, ce qui lui donnait un air majestueux et mystique à la fois.

« Vous pouvez rester cette nuit. Je vous ais fais préparer des chambres. »

« C'est gentil, merci. Nous repartirons demain dans la matinée. »

« Nous réglerons les derniers détails de la Coalition demain avant votre départ. » Clarke soupira « Essaies de te détendre Clarke, cette nuit est une nuit de fête. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas danser ? »

« Oh … On a pas l'habitude de danser … »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » sourit Lexa, un brin moqueur

« Parce que toi tu sais bien sur ? »

Lexa se redressa sur son trône, droite comme un « i » avant de sourire « Heda est connu pour beaucoup de ses capacités, y compris la danse. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne demande qu'à voir. »

« Pas de soir. »

« Bah voyons … » sourit Clarke « Comme c'est habile. »

« Je ne danserais que le soir de mes noces. »

Clarke se tendit alors et la fixa « Tes noces ? »

« Lorsque je trouverais … _ai kwin_. »

« _Kwin_ … Comme … »

« Ma reine. »

« Oh … Je vois. Et … Tu penses la trouver … un jour ? » bredouilla Clarke, se sentant soudainement confuse et trop curieuse.

Lexa sourit alors « Cela viendra quand ça viendra. Tout arrive à un moment, il suffit d'être patient et attentif. »

Clarke sentit une petite pointe de déception et de jalousie à l'entente de cette réponse, mais se garda bien de le lui montrer. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait mis de la distance entre elles après leur baiser, c'était elle qui voulait du temps, qui l'avait repoussé. Et lorsque Lexa était partie, elle avait ruinée toutes ses chances de réconciliation plus poussée.

Et aujourd'hui, Lexa semblait plus distante que jamais … Clarke lui lança quelques furtifs regards mais Lexa n'avait d'yeux que pour le brasier incandescent et son peuple dansant et chantant à sa gloire.

Et quand le feu s'appauvrit et que la majorité des grounders s'étaient retirés pour dormir, Lexa fit de même : elle se leva et invita Clarke et ses amis à la suivre jusqu'à sa demeure où elle leur montra leur chambre respective : Monty et Jasper ensemble, Bellamy et Lincoln dans une autre chambre, et finalement Octavia, Abby et Clarke dans la plus grande.

* * *

La nuit était bien entamée mais Clarke ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Allongée sur l'immense lit qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, elle se redressa en voyant, sous l'embrasure de sa porte, une lumière s'allumer puis une ombre passer devant. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil vers Octavia qui dormait profondément sur le divan. Elle se leva alors et, doucement, quitta la chambre. Elle jeta un œil à droite puis a gauche, ne sachant pas ou aller. Mais un léger bruit métallique attira son attention au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit les imposantes marches en bois avant de tourner vers la droite et de redécouvrir la salle à manger.

« Es-tu perdue Clarke ? »

Clarke sursauta alors, portant sa main à son cœur en découvrant Lexa en simple tunique lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

« Je … Pardon, je … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? »

« Non. Je … Je suis … J'avais faim. »

« Sers-toi, cette cuisine est la tienne. »

« Et … Et toi, tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'avais faim aussi. » sourit Lexa en piquant quelques fruits dans la corbeille. Clarke l'imita alors et croqua dans une pomme. Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre sans se parler avant que Clarke ne brise le silence :

« Nous devons en parler … »

« Parler ? De quoi ? »

« Mount Weather. »

« J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

« Je sais, mais pas moi. »

« … »

« Je … Je ne t'ai pas dis ce que j'avais ressenti … Quand tu es partie. » Lexa fronça les sourcils « Je … J'ai … J'ai été blessée Lexa. Pas seulement par ta trahison, mais aussi et surtout parce que … J'étais en colère et frustrée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Clarke soupira alors : c'était le moment ou jamais « Ce … Ce baiser … » Elle sentit Lexa se tendre légèrement « Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait pour toi ? »

Lexa resta silencieuse quelques instants, réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse possible « Je tiens à toi Clarke. » c'est tout ce qui lui vint sur le moment.

« Tu … Tu tiens à moi … Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est tout ? »

« Y'a rien d'autre … Je veux dire : on embrasse pas une personne comme ça juste parce qu'on tient à elle. Ca … C'est … »

« Que doit-on faire alors ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Que doit-on faire pour montrer qu'on tient à quelqu'un. »

« Oh euh … Bah … On … » Clarke se trouva coincée : comment répondre à une telle question ? « Je ne sais pas … C'est … Ca se fait comme ça. Quand on tient à une personne on lui montre un peu tous les jours. »

« Comment ? »

« On … J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais été très bonne en relation humaine. »

Lexa pencha légèrement la tête sur la gauche avant de poser sa pomme sur la table et de s'avancer vers la jolie blonde. Cette dernière ne cilla pas et laissa s'approcher Lexa à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Alors … Si tu n'en sais rien, comment sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire ou pas ? »

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et Clarke se perdit soudain dans ses yeux émeraude. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile tant son souffle se mêlait avec celui de Lexa.

« Alors … » Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus « Comment sais-tu … » elle posa ses mains sur chacune des épaules de la jolie blonde « Que j'ai mal fais … » avant de les glisser lentement jusqu'à son cou et combla les derniers centimètres dans un doux baiser, semblable à celui qu'elle lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant.

Et comme la première fois, Clarke y répondit aussi tendrement qu'elle le put, cette fois-ci ses mains arpentant le corps à moitié dénué de la jeune femme. Par l'impulsion, Lexa poussa doucement Clarke contre la table de la cuisine et cala soudain une de ses cuisses entre celles de la belle blonde à qui les caresses avaient légèrement remonté la tunique.

Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres de Clarke lorsque l'échange devint plus intense.

Soudain, Clarke coupa le baiser en repoussant légèrement la jeune femme qui, une fois encore, arborait un air surpris.

« Lexa je … »

« J'ai compris. »

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello !**

 **Bon, je dois vous remercier pour votre accueil !Franchement, vous êtes géniaux (mais j'en doutais pas) !  
**

 **J'adore écrire du Clexa. J'ai déjà d'ailleurs la prochaine fic en tête (un AU) ^^**

 **Bon sinon, beaucoup ont ralé après Clarke hein ... On peut le comprendre, et cette suite ne risque pas de vous reposer ... Si ce n'est reporter votre rage et frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

« Lexa je … »

« J'ai compris… » lança Lexa en se détachant de la jolie blonde d'un air triste et défaitiste.

« Lexa … »

« Tu devrais aller dormir … »

« Non attends, Lexa ! » Clarke rattrapa la jeune fille par le bras avant de la faire se retourner « Attends, laisse-moi finir. »

« Je comprends. Tu n'es pas prête encore. »

« Non c'est … C'est pas ça … »

« Clarke, je n'ais pas besoin d'explication, je comprends ton choix et ferais en sorte de respecter ta volonté. »

« Lexa … »

« Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher Clarke. »

« Mais … »

Lexa s'éloigna alors, disparaissant dans l'ombre d'un couloir, laissant Clarke seule, avec, sur les lèvres, le gout salé de celles de Lexa.

* * *

Bien évidemment, Clarke ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil, ses pensées tournées vers Lexa et sa réaction. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé une fois encore ? Ne se sentait-elle pas suffisamment prête ? Il y avait encore tant de choses à régler avant que la paix ne soit sûre et acquise.

Pourquoi autant hésité ? Elle jeta un œil vers sa mère alors et s'imagina lui annoncer une possible relation avec Lexa. Elle sourit en imaginant sa mère devenir hystérique, elle qui n'appréciait pas Lexa et qui ne s'en était jamais réellement cachée.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le soleil se leva et avec lui Abby, Octavia et les autres.

Quand tous descendirent, ils eurent la surprise de voir Lexa, arborant sa tenue de guerrière, ainsi que ses peintures de guerre ornant son visage. Elle siégeait à table, attendant patiemment que tous se lèvent. Chacune prit place et Clarke fut tristement surprise que rien, sur le visage de la jolie brune, ne transparaisse des faits de la veille.

« Avant votre départ, nous devons mettre au clair les accords de votre entrée dans la Coalition. Les 10 clans ont accepté votre arrivée. »

« Nous les en remercions. » concéda Abby

« A présent que nos clans sont de nouveau alliés, nous devons désigner des émissaires qui feront le lien entre Polis et votre peuple. »

« En quoi consiste le rôle d'émissaire ? » questionna Clarke

« Il s'agit de personnes qui seront amenés à faire passer des informations d'un camp à un autre. »

« J'accepte alors. » conclut Clarke mais avant qu'Abby ne puisse dire son désaccord, Lexa prit la parole :

« Non. L'émissaire doit être différent du leader. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'émissaire est amené à faire plusieurs voyages entre ici et son camp, c'est trop risqué d'exposer un leader de la sorte. De plus, l'émissaire siégera principalement ici à Polis. »

« Pourquoi pas l'inverse : un de vos hommes qui vient chez nous ? » lança Bell

« Parce que c'est vous qui entrez dans la Coalition, pas l'inverse. » répondit stoïquement Lexa « Les émissaires pourront, s'ils le souhaitent repartir avec vous pour ce premier voyage, mais ils devront revenir ici au plus vite. »

Chacun se regarda alors, quand soudain d'un même pas et d'une même voix, Octavia et Lincoln s'avancèrent et se proposèrent.

« Non, pas Octavia ! » lança Bell

La belle brune se tourna alors vers son frère « Bell … Tu sais que je dois le faire. J'ai besoin de le faire. Cesse de me protéger, Lincoln est à présent là pour le faire. » Bellamy baissa alors le regard « On ne part pas pour toujours, nous reviendrons. »

Bellamy allait répliquer quand il sentit la main rassurante de Clarke sur son avant bras, geste que ne manqua pas de remarquer Lexa. Il soupira alors et prit sa sœur dans ses bras avant de serrer fermement la main de Lincoln « Prends soin d'elle. »

Ce dernier opina alors avant de se tourner vers Lexa « Nous sommes volontaires. »

Lexa inspira avant de faire un signe de tête de consentement « C'est décidé, il vous sera alloué une demeure. Vous êtes à présent sous la protection de la Coalition et du Heda. Vos actions auront aussi des répercussions sur les clans affiliés à la Coalition. Réfléchissez bien avant d'entamer de quelconques actions qui pourront avoir des conséquences néfastes sur les autres. »

« Compris. » conclut Abby « Merci de la confiance que vous nous apportez. »

« Je sais que notre première alliance a été rompue par ma faute. Parce que j'ai privilégié mon peuple au votre. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes considérés comme mon peuple, je me battrais pour vous comme je me bats pour mon peuple. _Jomp yo op en emo jomp ai op_ : Vous attaquez c'est m'attaquer. »

Sur ce, Lexa se leva et quitta la pièce, suivie par tout le monde « Il est temps pour vous de partir. Votre chemin sera long, nous vous avons fournis des vivres et de l'eau, au moins pour votre trajet. »

« Merci encore. »salua Abby avant de s'éloigner, suivi du groupe, laissant Clarke seule avec Lexa

« Bien … Ce fut … épique. »

« Clarke, je n'ais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier après m'avoir sauvé des griffes de la Glace. »

« Tu m'as assez remercié en te rétablissant et en gagnant ce combat, en redevenant Heda. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Merci. » sourit Lexa « En ce qui concerne la Glace … »

« Je t'en prie, fais-moi une faveur : trouve un autre moyen que d'attaquer ce peuple. Il n'y est pour rien. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'y réfléchirais. »

« C'est déjà ça. » lança en souriant Clarke « Alors … A bientôt ? »

« A bientôt. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre, le regard de l'une ancré dans celui de l'autre avant que Lexa ne fasse un pas en arrière, pour la plus grande déception de Clarke.

« Bon voyage Clarke. Puisse nos chemins se retrouver. »

La dernière fois que la jeune femme avait prononcé cette phrase, Lexa venait de la trahir. Une petite pointe de déception s'engouffra en Clarke avant qu'elle ne lui réponde « Puissions-nous nous revoir … »

Puis elle rejoignit sa mère et les autres. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, elle avait trop peur d'être déçue de ne plus voir Lexa à l'horizon. Elle marcha alors, sans se retourner… Et si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu que Lexa était restée là, aux portes de Polis, jusqu'à ne plus apercevoir la chevelure de Clarke dans la végétation. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle tourna les talons vers Octavia et Lincoln qui attendaient patiemment leurs ordres.

« Lincoln on t'attend à l'armurerie. Octavia … Tu reprends ton rôle de Second. »

« Auprès d'Indra ? »

« Non … Auprès de moi. » La jeune fille frissonna alors et jeta un œil vers un Lincoln plus fier qu'apeuré « Suis-moi, ton entrainement commence maintenant. »

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Lincoln et Octavia donnaient des nouvelles de chacun des camps avec sérieux et régularité. Octavia avait annoncé son nouveau rang de Second du Heda, ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir une belle demeure pour elle et Lincoln, lui-même devenu chef des cadets. Il veillait donc à l'entrainement des jeunes tandis qu'Indra avait gardé sa position auprès des Seconds.

Octavia avait aussi annoncé l'intention des Trikru de marcher vers la Nation de la Glace en tant que délégation du Heda, non pour une guerre mais pour un pourparler, ce qui rendit Clarke assez fière.

Les jours passaient, les semaines … et bientôt l'hiver approcha. Clarke avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité auprès de son peuple : les choses s'étant aplanies, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre si ce n'était le rude hiver en approche.

Elle continuait d'apprendre auprès de sa mère, elle continuait de dessiner, la plupart du temps, l'inspiration la conduisait vers cette nuit de célébration : elle peignait essentiellement des grounders dansant, chantant, levant leur verre. Elle peignait l'immense brasier dont les flammes dansaient artistiquement, lança quelques braises dans le ciel se transformant en étoile. Et elle peignait Lexa … Le regard vers l'horizon, brillant de mille feux, elle l'avait dessiné dans toute sa splendeur, tout le long de son mur de chambre.

« Encore des détails à ajouter ? » lança Bellamy, amusé

« Y'a toujours quelque chose à rajouter. » conclut Clarke dans un soupir

La vérité était que Lexa lui manquait, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. La jeune femme n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées lors de sa retraite loin des siens. Aujourd'hui encore, les quelques nouvelles qu'apportaient Lincoln et Octavia n'étaient plus suffisantes.

Oui, Clarke en voulait plus : plus de Polis, plus de connaissances, plus de Lexa. Plus d'une fois elle avait annoncé à sa mère son intention de partir à Polis afin de mieux étudier leurs technologies, notamment leur utilisation de l'électricité, mais à chaque fois Abby lui avait demandé de rester à ses cotés.

Et aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, ce matin là, lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit quelque chose de différent. L'air était plus frais, plus piquant, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle se leva alors, le soleil venait à peine de poindre à l'horizon. Elle sortit alors et vit soudain un spectacle qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les films ou sur des photos d'archives sur l'Ark : de la neige … Une fine couche de neige avait recouvert tout le paysage, lui donnant un aspect cotonneux. Elle sourit alors et fit un pas dedans, dans ce crissement caractéristique. Elle sentit alors quelques flocons tomber sur ses épaules, ses cheveux et son visage. Elle sursauta d'abord avant de tendre ses mains pour accueillir ces petits bouts de neige dans ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés de joie et de surprise, comme une petite fille découvrant la neige pour la première fois car, en théorie, c'était le cas.

Elle s'accroupit alors et plongea ses mains dans la neige glacée, lui décrochant un petit frisson. Sa peau lui piquait mais Dieu que cette sensation était agréable. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par des dizaines de lèves-tôt, tout aussi impressionnés et émus qu'elle en découvrant cette nouvelle nature.

« Wow … Alors c'est ça … la neige. » lança, admiratif, Bellamy

« C'est magnifique. » soupira Clarke, en plein extase

« J'ai vu qu'on pouvait faire ça avec … »

« Faire qu… Ouch ! » Clarke se reçut, en pleine face, une boule de neige lancée par Bell qui éclata de rire

« Touché ! »

« Oh tu vas voir toi ! » Clarke forma une boule et la lança rapidement vers le jeune homme qui l'évita facilement

« Quoi c'est tout ce que la grande Clarke, _skai prisa_ , est capable de faire ?! » ironisa-t-il

« La ferme ! Tu vas voir ! »

Et soudain une immense bataille s'en suivit, les hommes rejoints par d'autres, attirés par la clameur extérieure. Même Abby et Marcus entrèrent dans la bataille gaiement, oubliant pour un moment les problèmes quotidiens.

Et alors que Bellamy menait largement, il se figea, voyant quelques chose approcher du camp, ce qui permit à Clarke de lui envoyer une belle boule de neige sur le visage.

« AH ! Je t'ai eu ! »

« Clarke … »

La jeune fille se stoppa alors avant de suivre le regard de son ami et se rendre compte que Lincoln et Octavia approchaient, chacun sur un cheval. Au milieu de la jovialité ambiante, les 2 jeunes gens s'approchèrent de Clarke, l'air sérieux.

« Hey, vous avez vu, il neige ! » s'exclama Clarke dans un large sourire, qu'elle perdit immédiatement lorsque Lincoln mit un pied à terre « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse Octavia lui tendit un long ruban rouge entrelacé de filaments bleutés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bell

« C'est une invitation de la part de Heda. » répondit solennellement Octavia

« Une invitation ? A quoi ? »

Lincoln et Octavia s'échangèrent un rapide regard « A un mariage. »

« Un mariage ? Mais lequel ? » s'exclama, amusée, Clarke. Une fois encore Lincoln et Octavia échangèrent un regard ce qu'interpréta Clarke comme un signe « Oh mon dieu ! Le votre ? Vous allez vous marier ?! » s'excita-t-elle

« Non, non Clarke … Pas nous … Heda. »

Soudain, le vent glacial s'insinua en elle jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, chaque flocon tombant sur sa peau semblait la geler un peu plus.

« Je … Quoi … Heda ? Lexa … va se marier ? » balbutia-t-elle, totalement perdue « Mais … Avec qui ? »

Lincoln prit alors la parole « Heda a consenti à ne pas attaquer la Nation de la Glace, pour autant, ils devaient trouver un accord. Le peuple s'est retourné contre sa Reine à l'instant où elle est revenue. Ils ont fait un coup d'état et l'ont arrêté, tué et on présenté sa tête sur une pic lorsque Heda est venue les voir. »

« C'est … radical … » s'étonna Bell

« Il était impératif pour la Glace de rester dans la Coalition. Ils ont alors proposé que la Glace et les Trikru ne fassent plus qu'un. »

« Un mariage de convenance ? Lexa va se marier avec quelqu'un par intérêt … » conclut Bell

Ce qui rassura quelque peu Clarke qui n'imaginait pas Lexa se marier par amour … Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles …

« Lexa s'unira à Kelis, une des sœurs de la Reine. En reprenant le trône de sa sœur et en épousant Lexa, elle unira son peuple avec les Trikru. »

« Pourquoi ne simplement pas faire entrer de nouveau la Glace comme nous y sommes entrés ? »

« Parce qu'une fois banni de la Coalition, on ne peut plus y entrer, pas sous l'ère du Heda les ayant banni. Ainsi, s'unir liera leur bannière et les Trikru et Azkru ne feront plus qu'un. »

Clarke serra les poings alors avant de faire demi-tour.

« Clarke, tu vas ou ? » cria Bell

« J'ai été invitée à un mariage, et je compte bien y aller ! »

* * *

Abby avait eu beau l'en empêcher, rien n'aurait arrêté Clarke à ce moment-là. Elle devait la voir, elle devait en être sûre … Lexa ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas une seconde fois.

Sur son cheval, en route vers Polis et entourée de Lincoln et Octavia, elle restait silencieuse, imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Lexa pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle était furieuse et dépitée aussi. Cette invitation était un ultime affront que Clarke était bien décidée à relever.

Et quand les remparts de Polis furent en vue, son cœur s'accéléra. En passant les gardes à l'entrée, elle avait le sentiment que jamais elle ne repartirait d'ici.

Arrivée devant la demeure de Lexa, Clarke n'attendit pas un seul instant et entra, sans y être invitée, juste pour avoir le temps de voir Lexa et une jeune femme rousse d'une vingtaine d'années, manger en tête à tête dans le grand salon.

« Clarke ? Mais … Que fais-tu ici ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jolie blonde lança le ruban sur la table. Ruban que prit Lexa entre ses doigts avant de froncer les sourcils « Que cela signifie-t-il ? »

« Tu m'as invité, je suis donc venue … Pour ton mariage. »

Lexa serra la mâchoire avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme à ses cotés, restée silencieuse « _Gon we._ »

La belle rousse se leva alors avant d'opiner sagement et de monter à l'étage. Lexa se leva alors et serra le ruban entre ses doigts « Je ne t'ais pas envoyé d'invitation … » maugréa-t-elle

Clarke soupira alors et leva les yeux au ciel « Octavia … »

« Elle sera punie pour ce geste. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir annoncé quelque chose que j'aurais appris trop tard ? » Lexa détourna le regard « Peut-être parce que ce que tu fais là n'est pas juste. »

« Pas juste ?! » Lexa contourna la table pour venir se poster devant Clarke « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste Clarke ? J'ai fais exactement ce que tu m'as dis : j'ai choisi un chemin plus acceptable, j'ai choisi de ne pas les attaquer et de prendre une voie plus … diplomatique. »

« Diplomatique ? Tu épouses une femme dont tu ne connais rien simplement pour calmer le jeu. Un mariage de convenance, c'est ça l'image que tu avais de tes noces ?! »

« Il n'est pas rare que de tels mariages existent. Je ne vois pas où est le mal … »

« Le mal ? Le mal ! Mais Lexa c'est … C'est … Je pensais que … Je croyais … »

Clarke perdit toute contenance devant l'air impassible de Lexa et soupira, les larmes aux yeux, avant de renifler et inspirer « Très bien. Aimes-tu cette femme ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « L'aimer ? »

« Oui, en es-tu amoureuse ? Eprouves-tu pour elle ce sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un, de pouvoir soulever des montagnes pour elle, de vouloir être la première personne qu'elle voit avant de s'endormir et d'être la première au réveil, de vouloir la rendre heureuse, de vouloir la voir sourire … Tout ça, Lexa. »

Lexa baissa le regard avant de la fixer de nouveau « Un mariage de convenance n'exclut-il pas tout cela ? Sinon, ce ne serait pas de la convenance mais de l'amour. »

La réponse froide et distante de la jolie brune blessa Clarke qui fit un pas en arrière « Je … J'aurais jamais du venir … »

« … »

« Désolée je … Je te souhaite … » mais elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, les mots l'étranglant.

Elle disparut alors, jamais Lexa ne vit alors les larmes de la jolie blonde rouler sur ses joues. Une fois seule, la jeune femme rousse apparut et fixa Lexa « _Heda ? Ai ca sis yu au ?_ » (Heda, je peux vous aider ?)

« _No, mochof._ » (Non merci)

« _Disha skaikru don skaiheda, sha ?_ » (Cette skaikru était la chef du ciel, oui ?)

Lexa la fixa avant de soupirer « _Em ge kamp we now_ » (Elle est partie maintenant)

* * *

Clarke avait à peine entendu les appels d'Octavia et Lincoln, elle marcha avec rapidité vers les portes de la ville. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte les lieux avant d'étouffer ou de se noyer sous ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque la voit dans cet état, elle devait partir. Et elle savait qu'en franchissant ces portes, elle ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

Lexa soupira jusqu'à ce que sa promise, sa future femme, ne pose sa main sur son épaule.

« _Hodnes nou ste kwelnes._ » (l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse)

« _Ai nou hod em in !_ » (je ne l'aime pas) argua Lexa

« _Spich laik kwelnes._ » (mentir est une faiblesse)

Lexa la fixa alors et pu lire dans les yeux verts de la jolie rousse de la compréhension et de la douceur. Elle soupira alors « _Ai hod em in._ »

« _Bants. Kamp raun, hon em op_. » (Pars. Va la trouver.)

Lexa sourit alors et quitta la pièce pour se retrouver dehors, elle croisa alors Lincoln et Octavia « Ou est Clarke ? »

« Elle est partie … »

Le regard de Lexa s'affola alors : il allait bientôt faire nuit et la neige redoublait d'effort « Je vais la chercher ! »

« Laissez nous vous accompagner. » Lexa accepta et sans attendre ils quittèrent Polis en direction de la forêt dense et sombre. Lexa pria alors pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la jolie blonde.

* * *

Clarke n'avait jamais cessé de courir depuis qu'elle avait quitté Polis. Sans se retourner, sans même réfléchir au chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle savait juste qu'elle s'enfonçait encore et encore dans l'épaisse forêt. La neige perçait à peine entre les nombreuses branches et bientôt la pénombre l'empêcha de presser le pas. Elle s'arrêta soudain et regarda en arrière : Polis était si loin maintenant qu'elle n'entendait même plus la clameur de la ville, ne voyait même plus les torches des remparts …

Elle soupira alors et pendant quelques secondes, regretta d'être partie sur un coup de tête aussi vite. Elle continua alors de marcher, imaginant qu'elle finirait par retrouver un chemin familier. Mais plus la nuit tombait, plus le froid la rattrapait et bientôt ses pas furent plus difficiles.

La fatigue la gagna. Elle maugréa alors, priant pour que Lincoln et Octavia viennent à sa recherche. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier à l'aide. Elle marcha encore et encore, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect, au moindre cri d'animal nocturne … Elle pensa soudain au Pauna et priait intérieurement pour qu'elle ne rencontre pas un tel animal, elle qui n'avait sur elle qu'un flingue à moitié chargé et un coutelas.

Et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à tourner en rond, elle sursauta en voyant les buissons autour d'elle se mouvoir. Elle se crispa alors et, de peur, courut à l'aveuglette, des larmes incontrôlables de peur brouillant sa vue … Quand soudain, le sol sous ses pieds se déroba et elle tomba dans un profond trou. Elle s'accrocha au rebord, essayant d'amortir sa chute inexorable. Elle jeta un œil vers le fond et, pour son plus grand soulagement, ne vit pas de pièges apparents comme des piques pointus ou autres. Lentement alors elle se laissa glisser, mais finit par chuter lourdement, lui coupant le souffle …

Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle pu apercevoir quelques étoiles au travers des vastes branches et sentir quelques flocons atterrir sur son visage. Puis plus rien …

 **TBC**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hellooooooo BONNE RENTREE A TOUS ... \o/**

 **J'espère qu'elle s'est bien passée !**

 **Bon, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre : Lexa va-t-elle retrouver Clarke ? Et dans quelles conditions ?**

 **Nous creuserons aussi un peu la mythologie de Polis tout en restant assez vague quand même.**

 **Allez, un peu de clexa dans ce monde de brute ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

« Nous devrions rentrer, il fait nuit noire. »

« Non ! Clarke est ici quelque part … » lança Lexa, torche en main, s'enfonçant dans la forêt en compagne d'Octavia et Lincoln « Vous auriez du l'arrêter ! »

Les 2 jeunes gens échangèrent un regard alors, aucun des deux n'aurait eu la désobligeance de répondre au Heda. Ils restèrent à ses cotés et resteraient jusqu'à ce que cette dernière leur dise le contraire.

Ils marchèrent alors, les sabres et machettes fendant les branches devant eux, s'enfonçant toujours dans la forêt, Lexa menant le cortège. Attentifs au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide, leurs yeux cherchant un indice.

Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Lexa se stoppa, son cœur se serra soudain.

« Heda ? »

Lexa se tint à un arbre et essaya de reprendre son souffle « Ca … Ca va … »

« Il fait froid … » soupira Octavia. Mais loin d'une plainte c'était surtout un constat mettant en avant les risques d'hypothermie que pouvaient subir Clarke qui n'avait, pour seule protection, que sa simple veste et un cache col en fourrure. Lexa le savait, si Clarke s'était arrêtée pour se reposer, la fatigue et le froid pouvaient avoir raison d'elle et la faire dormir … pour l'éternité.

Elle continua sa marche alors avant que, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne voit un mouvement à sa droite, comme une ombre courant.

« Vous avez vu ? »

Mais ni Lincoln ni Octavia ne virent quoique se soit « Heda ? »

« Avançons. » lança-t-elle sans pouvoir quitter cette petite pointe d'appréhension au fond d'elle. Ses yeux ne cessaient de vaquer à droite et à gauche et plusieurs fois, elle aurait juré voir la silhouette de quelque chose … un animal ? quelqu'un ?

Mais à chaque fois, elle se garda bien de faire un commentaire, préférant garder un pas rapide et efficace.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau une fine pellicule de neige. Elle se redressa et son dos la tirailla légèrement. Elle tenta de crier à l'aide, mais ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien … Elle devait s'être cassée une côte au moins …

Elle se releva difficilement et vaqua son regard autour d'elle : elle était tombée dans un trou d'environ 5 mètres de profondeur. Blessée, jamais elle ne pourrait remonter seule. Le froid gagnait ses membres, ses doigts devenaient bleus et raides. Elle allait mourir ici, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, son corps se décomposerait ici tandis à quelques kilomètres de là, Lexa jouirait de ses noces fraichement prononcées.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors, larmes de tristesse mêlées à de la douleur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, elle qui avait tant vécu et tant combattu depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Elle avait eu maintes occasions de mourir avec plus de violence et de gloire, et là voilà prise au piège dans ce trou, dans le froid …

Elle pensa soudain à ses proches : sa mère qu'elle avait quitté sans même un au revoir, Bellamy et leur dernière bataille de boules de neige, Jasper et Monty qui avaient les yeux qui pétillaient dès qu'ils découvraient un nouveau parchemin d'archives de Polis, Raven et son franc parler, Octavia et Lincoln qu'elle imaginait se marier dans un proche avenir, scellant les Skaikru et les Trikru. Elle aussi aurait certainement aimé sceller son destin à celui des Trikru …

Si seulement elle avait eu le courage d'assumer ses sentiments, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu peur d'aimer de nouveau après Finn, de ne pas imaginer qu'elle le trahissait …

Elle repensa alors à leur dernier baiser, si tendre et passionné à la fois, comme aurait pu être leur relation, si seulement elle avait permis à Lexa de l'aimer.

Le froid l'engourdit alors, elle avait envie de dormir. Elle se calfeutra dans un coin du trou, en position fœtale, du moins autant que pouvait l'autoriser sa douleur. Elle ne devait pas fermer les yeux, elle ne devait pas … Quoique …. Juste quelques secondes, quelques secondes, pas plus …

* * *

« Heda … »

« J'ai vu quelque chose par ici. »

Octavia et Lincoln échangèrent un regard circonspect « On a rien vu nous … »

« Par là, il y a quelqu'un … » lança Lexa en fendant les branchages

Les 2 autres ne purent que la suivre dans un dédale d'arbres et de buissons, comme si Lexa suivait un chemin précis.

Le froid, c'était certainement à cause de cela que Lexa avait des hallucinations. Oui, elle en était certaine, ce n'étaient ni des ombres, ni un animal … C'était une personne, et pas n'importe qui …

« Clarke … » soupira-t-elle en voyant la silhouette de la jeune femme devant elle à quelques mètres. Et quand elle s'avança d'un pas, la silhouette se mit à courir, entrainant avec elle Lexa.

* * *

« Lexa … » soupira Clarke avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil … Ses mains tombèrent de chaque coté de son corps.

Lexa courut encore et encore, oubliant Lincoln et Octavia. Elle se rapprochait de la silhouette, elle pouvait presque la toucher. Et au détour d'un arbre … Elle disparut.

Lexa s'arrêta, sa respiration anarchique brulait ses poumons. Quand soudain, elle distingua au sol, une masse noire, différente de la végétation ambiante. Elle s'approcha prudemment, rattrapée par Lincoln et Octavia. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la masse qui s'avérait en fait être un trou.

Lexa tomba à genoux au bord et plissa les yeux pour y voir une forme.

« Un animal ? » murmura Octavia pour Lincoln qui haussa les épaules.

Lexa se pencha alors et quand elle reconnut la forme, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Clarke ! »

Sans attendre ni réfléchir, elle se jeta à son tour dans le trou sous les regards éberlués du couple. Elle atterrit à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, endormie et glacée.

Lexa posa ses mains sur les siennes et sursauta en ne sentant aucune chaleur en émaner.

« Clarke … Clarke, réveille-toi ! » dit-elle en la secouant

Et pour son plus grand soulagement, elle entendit grogner faiblement la jeune fille.

« Octavia, des lianes vite ! » ordonna Lincoln qui se mit en quête de cordages solides pour récupérer les 2 jeunes femmes.

« Clarke, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait … »

Elle colla son fronça à celui, plus froid, de Clarke et cette dernière entrouvrit les yeux « Le… Lexa ? »

La jolie brune sourit alors « Oui c'est moi. » mais presque aussitôt Clarke referma les yeux, épuisée. Lexa se pencha de nouveau et colla ses lèvres sur son front, lui murmurant « _Ai hod yu in_ »

* * *

Il fallut des trésors d'ingéniosité et de patience à Octavia et Lincoln pour remonter Clarke et Lexa. Une fois à la surface, Lexa chargea Lincoln de porter la jeune fille et d'en prendre soin comme si c'était sa propre femme, ce qu'il fit.

Il leur fallut près de 40 minutes pour revenir à Polis. Sans attendre, Lincoln conduisit Clarke dans les appartements de Lexa.

« Un bain chaud Leena, tout de suite ! » ordonna la leader. La jeune fille se hâta alors « Octavia aide moi. Lincoln sort. »

L'homme opina mais resta tout de même à proximité tandis que les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à déshabiller Clarke pour la laisser en sous-vêtements avant de la soulever et de la plonger progressivement dans l'eau chaude.

Lexa était inquiète : Clarke avait le teint pâle, le contour des lèvres bleuté …

« Allez Clarke … » soupira-t-elle

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les filles arrosèrent Clarke, des pieds à la tête jusqu'à ce que son teint reprenne une couleur rosée. Puis soudain, la jolie blonde ouvrit les yeux et se cambra, comme si elle reprenait une bouffée d'air.

Surprise, Lexa tomba en arrière, la fixant, incrédule « Clarke ? »

Cette dernière semblait perdue, regardant frénétiquement à droite et à gauche avant de poser son regard sur Octavia et Lexa.

« Je … Je suis où … »

« Tu es chez Lexa, relax Clarke, tout va bien. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »

« Je … Je … La forêt … »

« Oui, tu es partie de Polis alors que la nuit allait tomber … en plein hiver, la meilleure idée que tu ais eu depuis longtemps. » ironisa Octavia « Tu es tombée dans un trou. On a mis un temps fou à te retrouver, mais Lexa la fait … »

Clarke se tourna alors vers la jolie brune qui ne cessait de la manger des yeux, faisant Octavia se sentir de trop dans la pièce. Elle se racla la gorge avant de balbutier qu'elle irait chercher Nyko.

Seules, Lexa se laissa aller à un soupir de contentement et satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé la belle blonde.

« Je … Je crois que je ressens mes doigts à nouveau … » sourit Clarke

« Tant mieux. Tu devrais rester encore un peu. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Clarke se rendit compte dans l'état dans lequel elle était devant Lexa. Machinalement, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine, et croisa les jambes. Lexa, sentant sa gêne, se leva alors « Je vais préparer des affaires chaudes. » Puis elle quitta la pièce, mais avant de passer la porte, elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers Clarke « Tu n'as pas à te cacher, tu es parfaite. » Puis elle quitta la salle de bain en laissant une Clarke aux joues rosies et au cœur battant.

* * *

Ce ne fut que 15minutes plus tard que Clarke se décida enfin à sortir de son bain. Elle chercha pour une serviette et en trouva une, qu'elle imaginait appartenir à Lexa. Elle l'huma son odeur : du pin.

« Clarke ? » Lexa entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain « Je t'ais préparé des vêtements chauds. Leena a cuisiné pour toi. Nyko attend que tu sois prête pour t'ausculter. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas il y a encore une heure. Laisse-le s'en assurer. » Voyant l'opiniâtreté de la jeune femme, Clarke soupira avant d'opiner « Bien, habille-toi, je t'attends en bas. »

Puis Lexa disparut laissant Clarke découvrir une tenue tout ce qui y avait de plus modeste : une tunique en lin, un pantalon en peau et une veste en fourrure, identique à la longue veste que Clarke avait pu voir porté par Lexa. Une fois habillée, Nyko se permit d'entrer.

« Je vais bien. »

« Ton corps a subi un traumatisme. »

« J'ai seulement mal aux cotes. »

« Laisse-moi appliquer cette pommade, ce sont des herbes apaisantes. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant très bien ce que Lexa dirait si elle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle obtempéra en silence alors et se laissa appliquer l'onguent sagement avant qu'il ne bande son torse.

« Laisse agir toute la nuit jusqu'au matin. Je reviendrais pour changer le bandage demain. »

« Entendu doc ! » Devant l'air interrogateur de l'homme, Clarke grimaça « Je veux dire … Nyko. » Il opina alors avant de se lever :

« Lexa t'attends. » Puis il sortit alors, suivi de peu par Clarke qui descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le salon. Sur la table, un saladier rempli qu'un potage brulant que l'estomac de la jolie blonde attendait.

« Assieds-toi Clarke. » l'invita Lexa

« Ta fiancée n'est pas ici … »

« Fiancée ? Est-ce le terme pour une promise ? »

« C'est le terme pour … Une personne qui va se marier oui. »

« Oh … » Lexa soupira alors puis esquissa un timide sourire « Alors … Il faudra lui trouver un nouveau titre, étant donné qu'elle ne va plus se marier … Du moins, pas maintenant. »

« Ah … Oui ? Mais … »

« Je ne m'unirai pas à Kelis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas. »

La réponse semblait aussi simple que surprenante « Je … Je croyais … Qu'un mariage de convenance se fichait bien des sentiments ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais je suppose que le Heda a au moins le droit de se marier avec une personne pour qui elle a des sentiments, c'est son … privilège. »

« Mais … Si tu ne te maries pas à elle alors … Que devient votre alliance avec les Azkru ? »

« Il y a pleins d'hommes, ou de femmes, qui seraient prêts à s'unir, par amour ou convenance. Je vais lui laisser le temps de s'acclimater à notre culture. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle celui ou celle qu'il lui faut. »

« Oh … »

« Tu devrais manger avant que cela ne refroidisse. »

« Oui, merci. » Clarke mangea alors, sous la bienveillance de Lexa.

« Tu resteras ici quelques jours, le temps de te remettre. J'enverrais Lincoln avertir ton peuple. »

« Entendu. » Clarke jeta un œil vers la fenêtre et vit la neige tomber « J'ai été idiote … Je suis désolée. J'ai mis ta vie et celles de Lincoln et Octavia en danger à cause de ma stupidité. »

« Ce n'est rien. Parfois, nous sommes victime de nos émotions. »

« Ouais … sauf toi hein, _Heda_ … » ironisa Clarke

« A vrai dire, je me suis laissée moi-même envahir par mes émotions. La preuve en est que j'ai annulé un mariage qui aurait pu être salvateur pour tout un peuple … Simplement parce que … »

« Parce que ? » »Lexa ne finit jamais sa phrase, au grand damne de Clarke qui reporta son attention vers la grande fenêtre, la neige redoublant d'intensité

« Il fait nuit noire … J'ai eu de la chance que vous me trouviez … »

« Oui, de la chance … » Lexa ne lui avoua pas qu'elle n'avait fait que suivre sa silhouette, que c'était elle qui l'avait conduite jusqu'au trou. Sans ça, jamais elle ne l'aurait trouvé, jamais à temps.

Et après un repas frugal, Lexa invita Clarke dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé un mois auparavant « Repose-toi. »

Clarke ancra son regard dans celui de Lexa et lui sourit « Bonne nuit Lexa » elle s'approcha et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue « A demain. »

Lexa opina et Clarke aurait juré qu'elle rougissait, mais la belle brune s'éclipsa trop vite pour en être sûre.

Et lorsque Clarke referma la porte de sa chambre, elle soupira. Elle se balada dans la pièce avant de s'appesantir sur l'immense vitre. S'il ne faisait pas aussi froid dehors, elle aurait passé la majorité de sa nuit à regarder les étoiles tant le ciel était étrangement clair malgré la neige tombant. Pourtant, elle jeta un œil à la ville surplombée par la demeure de Lexa : des centaines de lumières illuminaient encore les rues et, au loin, elle apercevait les contours du Colysée.

Quand la fatigue la gagna, elle fut heureuse de se glisser dans un lit moelleux et de se couvrir avec de larges et épaisses couvertures en fourrures. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Lexa resta un moment assise à son bureau. Eclairée par une simple chandelle, elle écrivit quelques lignes avant de rouler le parchemin qu'elle ferma d'un lacet en cuir. Puis elle parcourut sa petite bibliothèque et en sortit un calepin. Elle sourit avant de le déposer près du rouleau. Finalement, elle se laissa gagner par la fatigue et s'endormit peu de temps après Clarke.

* * *

Ce furent les rayons de soleil tapant sur son lit qui réveillèrent Clarke. Aveuglée par la lumière, elle enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures avant de s'acclimater et de sortir sa tête. Doucement, elle s'étira et sortit de son lit pour apercevoir un grand ciel bleu et un paysage immaculé. Elle était émerveillée.

Une douce odeur de viande grillée lui chatouilla les narines et la guida hors de sa chambre jusqu'à la cuisine où elle retrouva Leena.

« Hey … »

« Oh bonjour Skaiheda ! Bien dormi ? »

« Je m'appelle Clarke. Et oui, j'ai très bien dormi. »

Leena lui sourit alors et Clarke s'approcha « De la viande ? Intéressant petit-déjeuner. »

Leena gloussa alors « Nous sommes déjà loin du petit-déjeuner ska… Clarke. Nous sommes déjà bientôt à l'heure du repas du midi. »

Machinalement, Clarke regarda sa montre, celle de son père, et soupira : il était plus de midi déjà.

« C'est étonnant que Lexa m'ait laissé dormir si longtemps … »

« Oh elle est venue vous voir presque toutes les heures. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Elle m'a chargé de la relayer pendant son absence. J'allais monter vous voir justement. » sourit-elle

« Ou est-elle maintenant ? »

« Elle est sortie pour quelques affaires. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait pour déjeuner. Elle m'a aussi ordonné de ne pas vous laisser sortir au moins jusqu'à son retour. »

« Ah oui ? Je suis sa prisonnière ? » ironisa la jeune femme

« Non, elle a seulement peur que vous n'attrapiez froid dehors. Vous êtes faible encore. »

Et soudain Lexa apparut, Nyko à ses cotés « Clarke, tu es debout. »

« Je viens de me lever. » sourit-elle

« Tant mieux, Nyko va pouvoir s'occuper de toi. »

Sur ces paroles, Nyko et Clarke se mirent à l'écart pour que ce dernier puisse la soigner. Une fois fait, il s'éclipsa tandis qu'une fois de plus Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent autour d'une table.

« Si j'ai bien compris, je n'ais pas le droit de sortir ? »

« Il fait froid. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as failli mourir de froid la nuit dernière. »

« Non, pas besoin. Ma mère va s'inquiéter. »

« Je lui ais fais parvenir un message via Lincoln lui indiquant que tu resteras ici quelques jours. »

« Je vais devenir folle à tourner en rond enfermée ici. »

« Il faudrait être fou pour croire que _Klark kom skaikru_ resterait sagement ici. » Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Lexa ne se lève et ne dépose près de l'assiette de la jeune fille un calepin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De quoi t'occuper le temps de ta convalescence. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et j'espère que tu pourras bientôt sortir mais ... »

Clarke ouvrit le calepin et comprit alors « Des dessins … Comment … »

« J'ai demandé à Octavia ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir, dans la mesure de mes moyens. »

« C'est gentil, merci, vraiment. »

« De rien. »

Et alors que Lexa s'éloigna « Je … Tu fais quoi cette après-midi ? »

« Rien d'essentiel, pourquoi ? »

« Je … J'ai pas envie de passer une journée seule … »

Lexa sourit alors « Entendu. »

Soulagée, Clarke sourit à son tour avant d'entamer son repas. Elle qui pensait que les prochains jours seraient un enfer en assistant au mariage de Lexa, il semblait que les choses seraient bien plus douces à présent …

* * *

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens avec moi. »

Clarke obtempéra alors et, après le repas, suivit Lexa dans les dédales de couloirs avant d'arriver à une porte dérobée.

« Lorsque j'ai choisi cette demeure, c'est essentiellement à cause de ce que je vais te montrer ici. Personne, mis à part Leena, ne l'a jamais vu. Lorsque j'étais en campagne comme ces derniers mois depuis votre arrivée, je n'ais guère eu le temps de m'en occuper. J'espère que ce sera différent à présent. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, intriguée et curieuse. Et lorsque Lexa poussa la porte, son souffle fut coupé par ce que lui offrait sa vue : devant elle, une immense serre dont les vitres ternies donnaient à peine de la lumière.

« Wow … »

« Je l'ais trouvé en piteux état la première fois. Anya m'a aidé les premiers temps, puis j'ai été appelée à guider mon peuple, puis les différentes guerres m'ont mobilisée ailleurs, me faisant délaisser la serre. J'ai demandé à Leena d'en prendre soin à ma place. »

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Pas autant que je le souhaiterais. Mais j'ai bon espoir, avec les temps plus fastes à venir, de pouvoir m'y attarder un peu plus. » Clarke gloussa doucement « Cela te faire rire ? »

« Non, absolument pas. Je n'imaginais simplement pas que La Grande _Leksa kom Trikru_ soit une adepte de la jardinerie. » sourit la jeune fille

« Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais visiblement pas sur moi. » conclut Lexa

Clarke entra dans la serre et son regard vaqua à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas : tant de fleurs et de plantes qui étaient inconnues à Clarke : elle se souvenait des petites cultures de l'Ark, massivement des fruits et des légumes.

« As-tu déjà cultivé des fleurs Clarke ? »

« Jamais … J'en ais vu, mais … Celle-ci est magnifique. » lança-t-elle en frôlant de ses doigts une fleur aux pétales bleus.

« C'est du myosotis. »

« Elle est magnifique. »

Lexa sourit : elle savait que le bleu était la couleur préférée de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas une surprise. Elle se pencha alors et cueillit une fleur aux reflets bleutés avant de la tendre à Clarke.

Surprise par le geste, Clarke n'en resta pas moins flattée « Merci. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Maintenant que la guerre est finie, qu'il n'y a plus de menaces. »

Lexa soupira « Il y a encore beaucoup à faire : maintenir la Coalition en place, informer ton peuple, les instruire. »

« Oui, rien d'insurmontable en somme … » conclut Clarke « Je suppose que tu as bien mérité le repos du guerrier. »

« Le repos du guerrier ? »

« C'est ce qu'on dit pour un repos bien mérité. »

« Je n'ais guerre le temps de me poser. »

« Lexa, tu n'es pas obligée de te trouver des choses à faire pour te sentir utile. Ta seule présence à Polis rassure les gens. Si les gens te voient sereine, ils le seront aussi. Après ces derniers mois de guerre, il serait temps de souffler un peu, tout le monde en a besoin, y compris toi. »

Lexa sourit alors « D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je crois ne jamais avoir passé une semaine entière sans rien faire. »

« Alors il va falloir t'y habituer. » sourit gentiment la belle blonde qui attrapa son calepin avant de s'asseoir part terre et de griffonner quelques lignes.

« Tu dessines ? »

« Cette serre m'inspire. »

Lexa resta un moment dans la serre, s'occupant de quelques plantes, chose qu'elle n'avait pas depuis longtemps. Dépourvue de son armure et de ses peintures de guerre, Lexa semblait douce et sereine. Clarke se rendit compte que, la guerre finie, elle allait pouvoir rester à ses cotés à loisir.

« Clarke ? » La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées alors et Lexa se pencha sur elle « Je peux voir ? »

« Oh euh … »

La leader se tourna alors, surplombant Clarke et écarquilla les yeux « Mais … C'est moi ? » Sur la feuille blanche une esquisse de dessin où l'on distinguait les contours d'un visage, yeux fermés, humant une fleur « C'est … magnifique. »

« Merci … Bien que la perspective ne soit pas idéale mais … »

« Sache apprécier les choses pour ce qu'elles sont Clarke : ceci est un magnifique dessin que peu de monde peut accomplir. »

« … »

« Clarke, tu me demandes de me reposer, de laisser mon esprit faire de même. Alors … Fais pareil : prends juste les choses comme elles sont. »

« C'est juste un dessin … »

« C'est de l'art. »

« … »

« Demain matin je t'amènerais dans un lieu que tu vas aimer, je pense. »

Clarke fixa alors Lexa et ancra son regard dans le sien … Lentement, elle s'approcha avant que Lexa ne recule rapidement et ne se lève.

« Il se fait tard … Je dois aller voir Indra. »

« Oh … A tout à l'heure alors ? »

« Pour le repas, bien sur. Et surtout … »

« Oui je sais : je reste ici. » chantonna la jolie blonde. Et alors que Lexa quitta les lieux « Oh lexa … »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que veut dire _Ai hod yu in_ ? »

Lexa se figea soudain « Je … Ou as-tu entendu cela ? »

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre … Je crois … Quand j'étais dans ce trou … Je divaguais mais … J'ai cru entendre ces mots … Et ta voix. »

Lexa se racla la gorge alors « Oui je … Ca veut dire … _Ca va aller._ »

« Oh … très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Lexa hocha de la tête avant de quitter la serre, laissant Clarke à ses dessins.

* * *

Et Clarke tint sa promesse : elle resta dans la demeure, majoritairement dans la serre. Elle sacrifia les premières pages de son calepin à dessiner les fleurs et les plantes, essayant d'en trouver le nom. Elle en connaissait certaines, pour les avoir vues sur l'Ark ou même utilisées par sa mère de manière curative.

« Clarke ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, voyant Leena près de l'entrée « Lexa est revenue ? »

« Pas encore. » Clarke soupira alors « Vous savez … C'est la fleur préférée de heda. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette fleur. » désigna Leena de l'index sur une grande fleur rouge orangé.

Clarke s'y pencha un peu plus « Elle est magnifique. C'est un Lys. » répondit la jeune fille « Ma mère aime aussi cette fleur. »

Leena approcha alors « Elle ne veut pas vous garder enfermée vous savez … »

« Je sais. Je me demande juste si cette surprotection ne cache pas … Non rien. »

Leena lui sourit alors « Le diner serait prêt dans 10 minutes, heda ne devrait plus tarder. » Elle se leva alors et avant de sortir de la serre, elle se retourna « Elle vous a menti. »

« Pardon ? »

« _Ai hod yu in_ … Ca ne veut pas dire _ca va aller_. »

« … »

« Ca veut dire je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement alors « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti ? »

« Les temps changent et aujourd'hui n'a jamais été aussi calme. Depuis que Heda a pris la tête de la Coalition, elle n'a pas vraiment pu se poser. Mais maintenant … Le calme est revenu, la paix aussi. Elle a du mal à … se laisser aller. »

« Que dois-je faire alors ? »

« Soyez patiente et malicieuse. » sourit-elle avant de quitter la serre.

Clarke soupira alors …. _Ai hod yu in_ … Elle était persuadée que Lexa avait prononcé ces mots quand elle était venue la chercher dans ce trou … Elle en était persuadée.

* * *

Le soleil était depuis longtemps couché lorsque Lexa revint chez elle. Elle fut surprise de voir que Clarke l'attendait pour diner.

« Il est tard Clarke. »

« Je pourrais te retourner la phrase. »

« Après la Réunification, j'ai du resélectionner des Seconds et les attribuer à mes guerriers. »

« Alors … Octavia est devenu ton Second ? »

« Non. Elle a choisi Indra. » Clarke grimaça alors, sachant pertinemment qu'Indra était plus qu'en froid avec son amie « Elle a refusé. »

« Alors … Qu'est-ce elles vont faire ? »

« Indra et elle combattront. Ce combat servira de jugement. »

« Octavia n'a aucune chance contre Indra. »

« Il n'est pas question de victoire ou d'échec, mais simplement de juger les capacités d'Octavia. Elle a failli une fois en désobéissant aux ordres de son lieutenant. »

« Elle l'a fait pour sauver son peuple. »

Lexa la fixa alors « En devenant le Second d'Indra, elle aurait du faire passer celui pour qui elle a prêté allégeance avant. »

« Tout comme tu l'as fais. » conclut Clarke

La jeune brune soupira alors « Il est des choses qu'aucune ne se pardonnera, des non-dits et des actions qui ne peuvent être défaites. J'ai choisi mon peuple, je ne regrette rien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Nyko m'a dit. » Lexa haussa un sourcil alors « Il m'a dit que tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même lors de ton retour vers Polis, et que tu as à peine répliqué lorsque les Azkru ont attaqué votre caravane. »

« … »

« Lexa, les regrets sont comme les sentiments : en avoir ne signifie pas que tu es faible. Ca signifie simplement que tu es humaine. » Soudain la jolie brune se leva et quitta la table « Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je suis fatiguée. »

« Je t'ais attendu. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, Lexa tourna légèrement sa tête pour regarder Clarke derrière elle « A demain Clarke. »

« Lexa ! Tu … On … On doit toujours aller à cet endroit que tu dois me montrer demain ? »

Lexa soupira « Bien sur. » puis quitta la pièce, laissant une Clarke aussi frustrée qu'en colère.

De la patience et de la malice …. Vraiment ... ?

* * *

Ce soir là, Clarke se coucha sans revoir Lexa. La jeune femme apparaissait encore comme un mystère pour elle : elle ne connaissait pas encore toutes les nuances de la culture Grounder ni même comment se conduire face à Lexa. Malgré les temps calmes à venir, elle restait Heda des 12 clans et avait un rôle à tenir auprès d'eux.

Pouvait-elle vivre normalement ? Quel avenir pour elles deux ? Pourraient-elles se permettre de vivre comme tous les autres. Clarke repensa alors à Costia : comment avait-elle gagné le cœur de Lexa ? Comment se comportait la jeune leader avec elle ? Avait-elle un comportement normal vis-à-vis de Costia ? L'aimait-elle comme on aimait les gens ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce pouvait être une vie quotidienne de grounder. Elle savait que des familles étaient créées, que l'amour n'était pas une inconnue, pour preuve Lincoln et Octavia.

Mais qu'en était-il pour Lexa ? Quel était sa conception de l'amour ? Comment le montrait-elle à Costia ? Comment lui montrerait-elle ?

Pour cette question, elle avait quelques réponses … Elle avait encore sur ses lèvres le gout de celles de Lexa, se remémorant leur douceur et malgré la force de Lexa, leur fragilité aussi. La fébrilité avec laquelle elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes la première fois, le soulagement qu'elle sentit lorsque Clarke avait répondu à son baiser.

Pour le second, plus fiévreux, plus demandeur, moins chaste … Elle frissonna alors imaginant la passion qu'elle pouvait mettre dans un seul baiser …

* * *

« Clarke, es-tu prête ? »

La jolie blonde sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, avant d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre pour y voir Lexa, couverte d'un large manteau de fourrure. Elle lui tendit une veste alors « Mets cela, il fait froid dehors. »

Clarke opina alors, prit la veste et suivit Lexa au dehors. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, suivant Lexa d'un pas rapide, le froid étant plus mordant que ce qu'elle pensait. Elles marchèrent un long moment avant que Clarke ne se retrouve près du Colysée. Curieuse, elle ne prononça aucun mot pourtant lorsque la leader l'invita à la suivre dans un corridor s'enfonçant encore et encore dans le sol pour aboutir, au bout d'une trentaine de mètres d'un couloir longiligne, sur une porte en acier vert bouteille.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Lexa répondit par un sourire avant de se tourner vers un digicode. Elle tapota dessus et soudain un bruit sec résonna et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant reculer Clarke et Lexa. La jolie blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux : devant elle un long et large couloir et de chaque coté, des portes identiques les unes aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

En s'avançant, elle vit des mots sur chaque porte « Arts », « Vidéos/audio », « plantes » …

« Chaque porte renferme un bout de la civilisation d'avant. »

« Avant ? »

« Avant la grande guerre qui détruisit le monde de tes ancêtres. »

« Et des tiens aussi. »

« Et des miens aussi. » concéda la jolie brune dans un sourire « Chaque pièce correspond à des choses que nos ancêtres ont voulu garder, comme une préservation de leur mémoire. Ici, nous avons les vidéos et des enregistrements audio. »

« Vous en avez vu ou écouté ? »

« Nous n'avons jamais trouvé les instruments pour le faire. Ici, c'est la salle qui renfermait des animaux. »

« Des … Animaux ? Ils sont … »

« Ils sont tous morts. Quelque soit les raisons qui les ont poussé à mettre ses animaux en cage, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de venir ici pour les en sortir ou les nourrir. Ils sont tous morts de déshydratation ou de faim. »

« C'est … Affreux. Tu dis que personne n'a eu le temps de venir ici ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« L'absence de cadavres déjà, quand nous avons découvert les lieux, il y a des années déjà. Et puis ceci … »

Lexa s'aventura dans le couloir qui tournait à droite pour arriver sur une vingtaine de portes, une dizaine de chaque cotés. Et avant que Clarke ne pose la moindre question, Lexa reprit la parole « Derrière ces portes, des appartements. »

« Des … appartements ? »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Lexa ouvrit la première porte pour montrer une pièce entièrement blanche, avec une large table carrée au centre et 8 chaises autour, un canapé d'angle, une fausse cheminée, ce qui ressemblait à un coin cuisine avec gazinière et de multiples meubles. Puis une large porte vitrée floutée qui s'ouvrait sur ce qui ressemblait à un dortoir de 10 lits environs.

« C'est … On dirait l'Ark … Du moins le module 3. »

« Il est fort probable que les hommes qui ont pensé cet endroit ont aussi pensé un lieu pour s'évader au cas où. Je ne sais pourquoi mais … Personne n'est venue ici. Ils n'ont probablement pas eu le temps … »

« Ce bunker était fait pour accueillir une centaine de personnes ... Il doit probablement y en avoir d'autres ailleurs. »

« Il y a tout un réseau de bunker et de galeries sous cette ville. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Dans la demeure que j'occupe, il y avait une pièce avec des parchemins, des rouleaux, des dossiers dont un plan détaillé des bunkers, c'est grâce à cela que nous avons trouvé le plus gros de leur bunker, sous le Colysée. Nous avons aussi trouvé le code de l'entrée. Qui que soit la personne ayant vécu là, elle a tout fait pour qu'on finisse par trouver tout cela.

« Ces gens avaient prévu tout cela … Ils avaient prévu cette guerre nucléaire. » souffla Clarke

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de venir ici, et les animaux sont morts. Tous les objets qui ont été entreposés ici n'ont pas été touchés, et sont conservés ici comme des reliques d'un passé révolu. »

« Tu es souvent venue ici ? »

« Assez. Seule Heda et les Sages sont autorisés à venir ici. »

« Les Sages ? »

« Ce sont des personnes habilitées à la recherche : ils ont étudié les dossiers, les parchemins … Ils ont appris l'anglais et nous l'ont appris. Ils ont étudié les livres, les œuvres … Viens avec moi. »

Lexa ferma la porte de l'appartement et revint sur ses pas pour ouvrir la porte estampillée « Arts »

« Je pense que cette pièce va te plaire. » lança Lexa dans un sourire de satisfaction

Elle laissa la place à Clarke qui entra dans une large salle aux étagères remplies de cartons, livres et autres bibelots semblant tout droit sortis d'autres pays exotiques. Sur les murs, une cinquantaine de tableaux, derrière des cages en plexi glace.

« Wow … » Clarke avait les yeux qui pétillaient « A Mount Weather, ils avaient aussi une pièce comme ça, mais elle était beaucoup plus petite. »

« Cette salle est dédiée à toutes les formes d'art : peinture, écriture, musique … »

« Musique ? »

Lexa la conduisit alors plus au fond dans la pièce et Clarke découvrit un immense piano noir ainsi que des guitares accrochées au mur.

« Tu sais en jouer ? »

« Non. Nous avons nos propres instruments, qui ressemblent un peu à ceux-là. Et toi ? »

« Non plus. Je sais juste dessiner … »

Lexa lui sourit « Alors je suis sûre que tu apprécieras plus que moi ces œuvres. »

Clarke laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, admirant les tableaux, parfois d'une taille imposante. Elle sourit alors en voyant un tableau d'un nu, ou un tableau de chasse …

« C'est magnifique. »

Lexa recula alors « Je vais te laisser alors … »

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se tourna vivement « Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ais pas la fibre … artistique. Je n'aimerais pas gâcher ta contemplation à cause de mon ignorance. »

Soudain, Lexa lui apparut comme la plus douce des créatures, loin de la leader dont le visage pouvait être couvert de sang parfois. Elle lui sourit alors et s'approcha d'elle « _Ai hod yu in_. »

Lexa se crispa alors, écarquillant ses grands yeux verts « Qu… Quoi ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Ca va aller, c'est ce que ça veut dire non ? »

Pendant un bref instant, Clarke crut lire de l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille, avant que cette dernière ne reprenne contenance « Oh oui, c'est ça … »

« Il faudra que tu me donnes des cours aussi … Si je suis amenée à venir souvent ici. »

« Tu comptes venir à Polis souvent ? »

« Ces lieux sont tellement intéressants ! » s'enthousiasma Clarke

« Oh … Oui, évidemment. »

La pointe de déception dans la voix de Lexa ne manqua pas d'être remarquée par la belle blonde qui jubilait intérieurement. Elle lui sourit alors et lui pris la main, la guidant jusqu'à un tableau, visiblement un Van Gogh.

« Les tournesols … »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce tableau, il s'appelle ainsi. Du nom des fleurs qui se trouvent dessus. Van Gogh était un génie de la peinture. »

« Je trouve tes dessins plus … beaux. » conclut Lexa dubitative sur le style du peintre

Clarke gloussa alors « C'est un artiste, je suis juste un amateur. »

« Je te l'avais dis, je ne suis pas la plus qualifiée pour comprendre l'Art. »

« Tu es une artiste à ta manière. »

« Ah oui ? En quoi ? »

« L'art de l'épée, l'art de la guerre … Tu es reconnue pour tes talents au combat, moi j'en suis incapable. »

Lexa lui sourit, bien consciente que Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de l'investir dans sa passion « Je préfère quand même tes œuvres. »

Clarke la fixa alors d'un sourire « Merci. »

Lexa opina alors et recula, se baladant dans les rayons pour s'appesantir sur une étagère de livres visiblement anciens. Elle en prit un à la couverture en cuir abîmée et aux reliures dorées « _Roméo et Juliette_ ? »

« C'est une pièce de théâtre de Shakespeare. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Je te l'ais dis : j'avais souvent le nez dans les archives sur l'Ark. De plus, à l'école on l'a étudié. »

« De quoi ça parle ? »

« Oh c'est une histoire d'amour tragique entre deux adolescents. Deux familles qui se haïssent et les enfants respectifs s'aiment. »

« Comment ca se termine ? »

« Ils meurent tous les deux. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « C'est … triste. »

« C'est une des pièces les plus connues. Vous avez des histoires, des légendes ? »

Lexa plissa les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait « Nous avons celle des _keryon sia_. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il est dit que deux keryon sia sont censés se reconnaitre mutuellement, se comprendre, se retrouver peu importe les circonstances, ceci est basée sur une légende : elle parle d'un peuple vivant dans le ciel dont la beauté et l'Immortalité étaient prisées de tous, et l'autre sur la Terre, un monde rude connaissant les pires maux et la souffrance. Un soir de pleine lune, un petit garçon de la Terre découvrit la beauté des étoiles, d'une étoile. Cette étoile était tombée amoureuse du petit garçon de la Terre. Il essaya de rejoindre le ciel en essayant de gravir la plus haute des montagnes. Il chercha, sur la Terre entière, la montagne capable de rejoindre le ciel. Des années passèrent, et le petit garçon devint un homme. Il ne trouva jamais cette montagne et tomba dans une tristesse sans nom. Touchée, l'étoile décida de quitter sa condition d'immortelle et de descendre sur Terre, sans retour possible. En rejoignant la Terre, elle laissa une trainée lumineuse afin que l'homme la retrouve. Il est dit que leur esprit, enfin réuni sur un même espace, se trouvèrent mutuellement et, finalement, l'homme parvint à trouver son étoile, qui s'était transformée en magnifique jeune femme. »

« C'est une belle histoire. »

« Ainsi sont appelés ceux qui s'aiment et qui sont destinés l'un à l'autre : _keryon sia_. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Littéralement : âmes sœurs. »

Clarke soupira alors « Comment leur esprit se sont-ils manifestés sur Terre ? Comment l'homme a-t-il retrouvé sa dulcinée ? »

« La femme lui serait apparue le guidant à elle. »

« Comment a-t-il su que c'était elle ? »

« Il l'a su, c'est tout. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant que Clarke ne retourne à la contemplation de ces tableaux, sous le regard bienveillant de Lexa. Et lorsque cette dernière s'éclipsa pour rejoindre pour un court moment Indra, Clarke en profita pour parcourir les autres pièces elle n'osa ouvrir la porte donnant sur la pièce aux animaux, elle imaginait que si les grounders n'avaient pas touché aux animaux, l'odeur des cadavres devait empester la pièce.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte « vidéo/audio » et l'ouvrit. Là encore des centaines d'étagères avec des cartons qu'elle suspectait remplis de bobines de films. Elle inspecta méticuleusement les lieux à la recherche d'une caméra où d'un projecteur pouvant permettre de lire les films, mais elle ne trouva qu'un vieux phonographe datant des années 60. Elle le savait car elle en avait vu un similaire à Mount Weather.

Quand elle ouvrit la boite, elle fut surprise de voir le bon état général de l'objet. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit quelques disques pouvant être lu avec. Elle parcourut la pile et s'arrêta sur un qui lui tira un léger sourire.

Elle le sortit de sa pochette et le plaqua sur le tourne-disque. Après quelques coups de manivelles, la musique retentit … Clarke ferma les yeux : il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu de musique, si ce n'était les coups de tambours des grounders. Cela la ramena 3 ans en arrière lorsqu'elle écoutait ce genre de musique aux cotés de sa mère.

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde sursauta en voyant Lexa sur le pas de la porte « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De la musique, de la musique classique. »

« Classique ? »

« Le Lac Des Cygnes … »

Lexa s'approcha, tendant l'oreille attentivement « Cela semble triste … »

« Ca l'est. Ca ressemble un peu à ta légende. Ici, il s'agit d'une femme qui, sous le coup d'un sort d'un sorcier amoureux d'elle, se transforme en cygne la journée et retrouve son apparence humaine la nuit. Un jour, un prince la trouve et elle lui dit que seul un vœu d'amour éternel pourra briser le sort. Mais le lendemain, alors que le prince veut avouer son amour, le sorcier le prend en traitre et envoie sa propre fille, sosie de la princesse, pour séduire le prince, qui tombe dans le piège. Il tombe amoureux de la fille du sorcier, condamnant la princesse à demeurer un cygne pour toujours. Se rendant compte de la supercherie, mais trop tard, le prince retourne voir la princesse qui se laisse mourir en se jetant dans des eaux tumultueuses. Ivre de chagrin, le prince la suit alors et il meurt à son tour. »

« C'est … terriblement triste. »

« Le seul point positif c'est que, par ce geste, le sorcier est vaincu par leur amour inconditionnel et finalement les âmes des deux amants s'envolent pour un monde meilleur. »

« C'est quand même triste. » conclut Lexa en haussant un sourcil

Clarke gloussa « Effectivement. Mais c'est quand même une belle histoire d'amour. »

« Je préfère lorsque les 2 amants profitent de leur amour ... tant qu'ils sont vivants. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Clarke coupa alors la musique « Pourquoi tu m'as menti alors ? »

« Pardon ? »

« _Ai hod yu in_. »

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello mes zamiiissss comment allez-vous ?**

 **Alors, pleins de choses à voir dans ce chapitre !  
**

 **Tout d'abord : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour ces plus de 100 reviews !** _YOU ROCK GUYS_ **!**

 **Je pense que vous allez me haïr pour les prochaines lignes : _Il n'y aura pas de suite la semaine prochaine. _  
**

**Je rentre à l'hôpital et je ne reviendrais probablement pas pour le week-end prochain !**

 **Bref, trêve de blabla, voici ce chapitre en majorité Clexa avec un moment que tou(te)s attendent, même si ce n'est pas la forme appropriée ... mais elle viendra plus tard... Vous allez comprendre.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

« _Ai hod yu in_ »

Lexa se figea et ne pu que détourner le regard avant de sentir les mains de Clarke prendre les siennes afin d'attirer son attention « Lexa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as menti. »

« Je … »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lexa se défit vivement de l'emprise de Clarke « Parce que … c'est compliqué. »

« Ah oui ? C'était compliqué ? Ca ne semblait pas compliqué lorsque tu m'as embrassé, par deux fois. »

« Quel rapport ? »

« _Ai hod yu in_. »

« Arrête ! Arrête de dire ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Ca va aller non ? » lança Clarke en s'approchant un peu plus « Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ton histoire de _keryon sia_ : ces 2 âmes qui se retrouvent toujours. Sais-tu comment j'ai su Lexa, comment j'ai su que tu étais vivante, et pas morte comme voulait le faire croire la Reine ? »

« … »

« Parce que je t'ais vu. »

« Tu … m'as vu ? »

« Après Mount Weather, je suis partie de mon camp, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu, de me retrouver seule … Mais un jour … J'ai commencé à avoir des visions, des visions de toi. Ou que mon regard se posait, je te voyais. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ais suivi … Jusqu'à Polis. Et quand Nyko m'a annoncé que tu étais morte, la nuit qui a suivi, je t'ais vu en rêve, tu m'appelais à l'aide. Là j'ai su, là j'ai compris qu'il y avait une chance pour que tu sois vivante. »

« Clarke … »

« Peut-être que c'est ça … Nous deux. Peut-être qu'on est des âmes sœurs. Je suis tombée du ciel sur ta terre et je t'ais rencontré … Ma vie a changé quand je t'ais rencontré. »

Lexa ancra son regard dans le sien et soupira « Quand tu t'es enfuie … Et que tu t'es perdue dans la forêt, je … j'ai cru voir … »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai … Lorsque je te cherchais, j'ai cru voir une silhouette … Qui te ressemblait. » Clarke sourit alors « Je n'ais pas distingué les contours mais … En la suivant, j'ai trouvé le trou où tu étais piégée. »

« Tu vois. Cela a peut-être une signification en fin de compte. Peut-être que nous sommes amenées à être plus que de simples leaders de notre peuple. »

« … »

« Alors … Faut-il que je prononce de nouveau la phrase pour que tu veuilles enfin me dire ce qu'elle signifie. »

« Si tu insistes, c'est que tu le sais déjà. »

« Mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire … Parce que je te l'ais dis dans ta langue et que je le pensais à chaque fois. »

Lexa la fixa alors « Tu ne comprends pas … Entre un simple baiser et ces mots … »

« Quel est le problème Lexa ? En quoi dire ces mots pourraient changer quelque chose, notamment ce qu'on ressent l'une pour l'autre ? »

« C'est totalement différent. Ces mots … sont comme une promesse officielle, un lien indéfectible que l'on tient l'une pour l'autre. Avec ces mots, je t'appartiens et tu m'appartiens, rien ne pourra défaire cela. »

« Alors … Vous accordez plus de poids à des paroles qu'à des actes ? »

« Pour nous, le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe parmi d'autres. L'esprit est ce qui nous donne la vie. »

« Donc … Imaginons : nous … nous couchons ensemble, cela n'aura aucun poids dans ta culture, sauf si je fais le vœu de rester à tes cotés. »

Lexa opina alors « Les vœux d'union sont plus sacrés que les vœux corporels. Voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas pudiques. Pour nous, le corps n'est guère qu'un véhicule de nos âmes. »

« Alors … Si je fais ça … » Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres « Ca ne te touche pas vraiment … » minauda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment le contraire

« C'est ... Je … »

« Moi qui pensais ne jamais voir ça : la grande et forte Lexa décontenancée par un simple baiser. » ricana la belle blonde

Lexa grimaça avant de le lui attraper les poignets et de la plaquer contre une étagère avant de coller vigoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'engagea alors une bataille entre les 2 jeunes femmes pour prendre l'avantage, profitant à peine de leur échange, et lorsque Clarke réussit enfin à se défaire des mains de Lexa, ce fut pour mieux l'attraper par les épaules et la pousser à son tour contre l'autre étagère. Elle glissa alors une cuisse entre celles de la leader et ses mains glissèrent des épaules jusqu'à la poitrine de Lexa. Et lorsqu'elle sentit un sein sous sa paume, Clarke se stoppa et s'éloigna, à bout de souffle.

« Clarke … »

« Tu aurais le droit tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De me repousser. Je l'ais fais avec toi, par deux fois déjà … »

Lexa lui sourit alors, comme rarement Clarke avait pu le voir sur le visage de la jeune femme, et lui caressa la joue avant d'entremêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds « Je ne te repousserais pas, pour autant que tu veuilles rester auprès de moi. »

Clarke lui sourit alors « Si j'accepte, que se passera-t-il ? »

« Tu seras ma compagne. Nos peuples seront liés : Trikru et skaikru ensemble. »

« Comme … une alliance ? Un mariage ? »

« Quelque chose comme cela oui. »

« Tu étais prête à te marier, un acte qui semble sacré pour vous, avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Là encore ce choix aurait été fait avec ma tête et non mon cœur. »

« Et … Avec moi ? »

Lexa peina à dissimuler un sourire « Tu le sais très bien. »

« Là encore, j'aimerais te l'entendre dire Lexa … Me le montrer est une chose, mais entendre ta voix le dire m'importe tout autant. »

« Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible … »

« Qui te dit que je le souhaite ? »

« Je t'ais trahi Clarke, je t'ais abandonné … »

« Et je t'ais pardonné le moment où j'ai fais de même pour sauver mon peuple. Tu avais raison sur beaucoup de points Lexa : être leader implique des choix, parfois difficiles, parfois relevant seulement de nous même, des sacrifices … Je l'ais compris le moment où j'ai actionné la manette qui a tué des centaines de personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants. Je ne sais pas si je suis faite réellement pour ça, si j'aurais à le refaire un jour … Je sais juste que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras là. Tu prendras peut-être des décisions que je n'approuverais pas mais au final, elles seront bonnes. Comme lorsque tu es partie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. »

« Clarke … »

« Tu n'as pas à te fustiger Lexa, ce qui est fait est fait … Nos peuples sont en vie, la paix est revenue, il serait peut-être temps de penser à nous non ? »

Lexa lui prit alors la main « A _nous_? »

Clarke s'approcha et murmura à son oreille « _Ai hod yu in Leksa kom trikru_. »

« _Ai hod yu in. Yu keryon laik ain_. »

Devant une Clarke dubitative, Lexa traduisit "Je t'aime. Ton âme est mienne. »

« _Yu keryon laik ain_. » répéta Clarke

* * *

Les heures puis les jours passèrent sans que Clarke ou Lexa ne quittent le bunker, admirant chaque tableau, la belle blonde expliquant la signification de certains à Lexa. Elle imaginait le temps que cela avait pris aux habitants pour réunir toutes ces informations, toutes ces œuvres.

Lexa était curieuse de l'ancien temps, avant que le nucléaire ne détruise tout. Elle et Clarke restèrent de longs moments à étudier, à lire, écouter de la musique.

Clarke trouva même un rétroprojecteur qu'elle mit du temps avant de le refaire fonctionner. Et quand Lexa découvrit les premières images d'un monde si différent du sien, elle eut du mal à assimiler que ce monde-ci était avant un monde plus fleuris, plus construit. Elle découvrit des discours de présidents, des films, des séries … Tout un nouveau monde qu'elle était heureuse de découvrir aux cotés de Clarke.

Et chaque soir, lorsque le sommeil gagnait Clarke, Lexa insistait pour retourner chez elles. Elles revinrent alors et Clarke ne se faisait jamais prier pour sauter le diner et se rendre directement dans sa chambre.

Ce soir là, Lexa l'accompagna sur le pas de la porte et attendit patiemment.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » minauda Clarke

« Juste m'assurer que tu passeras une bonne nuit. »

« C'est gentil. Et comment comptes-tu t'en assurer ? »

Lexa sourit avant de glisser une de ses mains sous la chevelure de la jolie blonde et d'approcher son visage du sien. Elle lui murmura alors « Demain, nous devrons officialiser notre union. »

« Notre … Union ? Tu veux dire … Enfin, tu ne m'as pas … demandé officiellement de … Enfin, c'est pas que je serais contre mais … On pourrait d'abord … en parler ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « Je parlais d'annoncer à mon peuple que tu es mienne. »

« Oh … Ok. »

« De quoi parlais-tu ? »

« Je … Non rien. »

« Clarke. »

« Quand … Quand tu disais _notre union_ … Je pensais à … au … »

« … Mariage ? » Clarke opina, Lexa sourit « Nous y viendrons, un jour. »

« Un jour ? »

« C'est la suite logique non ? Se marier, avoir des enfants … »

« Des … Enfants ? Mais … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons le temps pour tout cela. Prenons le temps de nous connaitre en tant qu'amantes. » Clarke rougit alors et Lexa l'embrassa tendrement « Bientôt tu partageras ma couche et nos corps s'uniront comme le sont nos âmes. »

Le cœur de Clarke tambourina dans sa poitrine tant par les mots que le regard de Lexa empli d'envie et de luxure. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Lexa l'embrassa de nouveau avant de vagabonder ses mains sur les courbes généreuses de sa compagne. Mais bien vite, et pour la plus grande frustration de Clarke, Lexa s'éloigna.

« Bonne nuit. »

Et Lexa s'éloigna, laissant sur les lèvres de Clarke un petit sourire qui ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment.

* * *

Et la nuit aurait pu se passer calmement … Mais un orage gronda durant la nuit, apportant avec lui éclairs et tonnerres. Clarke se réveilla soudain, toujours quelque peu impressionnée par le climat changeant ici bas, elle qui, sur l'Ark, n'avait jamais connu ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni les tempêtes.

Elle sortit de son lit alors et jeta un œil à sa fenêtre et distingua, derrière les rideaux, les branches battant le marbre au rythme des coups de vent … Elle sursauta lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel, suivit d'un vibrant coup de tonnerre. Elle se leva alors d'un bond et quitta sa chambre pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Guidée par les éclairs dans les couloirs, elle s'approcha d'une porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement pour se retrouver dans une pièce quasiment vide, semblant une salle dédiée à la prière ou la méditation, Clarke devrait demander à Lexa plus tard.

Elle ouvrit une seconde porte : la salle de bain de Lexa visiblement.

Puis elle ouvrit la dernière porte et vit un immense lit, couvert de quelques fourrures. Elle distingua une forme dessous et soudain son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à entrer. Un simple orage aurait raison du courage de la grande Clarke … C'était stupide. Et alors qu'elle allait faire de mi-tour …

« Clarke, c'est toi ? »

La jolie blonde se figea alors « Ou… Oui. »

Lexa se redressa alors « Ca ne va pas ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non je … » Clarke sursauta de plus belle lorsqu'un vibrant coup de tonnerre fit même trembler les vitres.

Lexa comprit alors et sourit. Elle dégagea les fourrures à coté d'elle « Viens. »

Clarke hésita quelques secondes avant de sentir le regard de Lexa sur elle, même dans la pénombre. Elle s'approcha doucement avant d'arriver au bord du lit.

« Prends place. »

« Je … Je veux pas te déranger, c'est stupide … »

« Là d'où tu viens, tu ne connais pas les orages ? »

« On les voyait seulement de l'Ark, ca ressemblait simplement à des nuages entourant la Terre. »

Lexa lui sourit « Viens. » Clarke hésita un bref instant avant de s'allonger. Lexa se tourna alors vers elle et la recouvrit de fourrures « J'espère que tu n'auras pas froid. »

« Pas de risque. » soupira Clarke en sentant le souffle tiède de Lexa sur sa nuque. Lexa s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur la hanche de la jolie blonde « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais Lexa ne répondit pas et s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un souffle de Clarke « Bonne nuit Clarke … »

« Je … J'ai pas sommeil … Pas avec … Cet orage. »

« Je connais un moyen d'apaiser tes peurs … » Lexa la surplomba alors, mettant ses jambes de chaque coté des hanches de la jeune fille, ses cheveux retombant de chaque coté, chatouillant les épaules de Clarke.

« Je … Lexa … » Mais la belle brune scella ses lèvres aux siennes, clôturant définitivement les plaintes de Clarke.

Au contraire, elle plaqua ses mains sur la taille de Lexa, l'incitant à continuer. Mais lorsque les mains de cette dernière arpentèrent les courbes de Clarke, s'insinuant sous son débardeur et frôlant ses côtes, Clarke sursauta.

Lexa se sépara d'elle et lui sourit « Quand tu seras prête, la nuit nous appartiendra … Tu m'appartiendras, toute entière. »

Clarke rougit alors et Lexa se coucha sur le coté. Instantanément, Clarke se cala contre elle, son dos contre sa poitrine, et Lexa posa son bras sur sa hanche, affectueusement, avant d'enfouir son nez dans la chevelure de sa compagne « Bientôt, tu seras à moi … » murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir. Clarke ne tarda pas à la suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi douce et paisible nuit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne trouva pourtant pas Lexa à ses cotés. Elle se redressa et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'a coté. Et alors qu'elle se retourna, Lexa apparut alors, vêtue d'une simple serviette autour d'elle, les cheveux mouillés.

« Oh Clarke, tu es levée. As-tu bien dormi ? »

Obnubilée par Lexa, Clarke se perdit dans ses mots et ne pu que balbutier d'incompréhensibles phrases.

« Clarke ? »

« Je … Euh oui, j'ai bien dormi merci. »

« Si tu souhaites te relaxer, tu peux … »

« Oui je … Je vais … »

« N'oublies pas Clarke, aujourd'hui j'annoncerais notre union. » Elle s'approcha d'elle alors « Et la prochaine fois que tu viendras dans mon lit Clarke … » Elle approcha son visage « Tu seras à moi … Entièrement. »

Et malgré l'effet que pouvaient avoir de telles paroles sur elle, Clarke haussa un sourcil « Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on possède Lexa. Je ne serais jamais _à toi_ , je ne _t'appartiendrais_ jamais non plus. »

L'impudence de la jeune femme amusa Lexa « Je comprends. Pardonne-moi. » Elle s'éloigna alors « Je dois m'habiller. Il me semble que la nudité est un problème pour vous. Si tu ne souhaites pas être embarrassée, je te suggère de sortir de ma chambre. »

Clarke sourit avant de disposer, tout en sachant que, ce soir, cette chambre serait la leur.

* * *

La matinée passa sans que Clarke ne puisse passer un moment avec Lexa. Cette dernière était soit occupée avec Indra, soit avec les nouvelles recrues … Serait-ce cela sa nouvelle vie à présent ? Vivre dans l'ombre de Lexa ? Etre la parfaite femme au foyer ?

« Clarke ? »

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en voyant Lexa revenir de sa matinée d'entrainement « Oui ? »

« Prépare-toi, nous allons au Colysée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa sourit, Clarke su alors. Elle resta plus que nécessaire dans l'eau, prenant soin de bien laver ses cheveux, de choisir ses vêtements avec attention. Elle le savait, aujourd'hui changerait son statut auprès des Grounders : elle passerait du statut de leader des Skaikru à celui de compagne de Leksa kom trikru. Elle pensa alors à sa mère, qu'elle devrait prévenir sous peu avant que Lincoln et Octavia ne lui offre un ruban rouge.

« Clarke, es-tu prête ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit sa porte de chambre pour y trouver Lexa, vêtue de ses habits de guerre, ainsi que maquillée de ses peintures tribales. Clarke était toujours impressionnée de la voir ainsi, elle faisant tellement plus âgée, tellement plus impressionnante.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

La marche jusqu'au Colysée se fit en silence entre les 2 jeunes femmes. Personne dans les rues, mais l'on pouvait entendre la clameur venant du Colysée. Soudain Clarke glissa sa main dans celle de Lexa, seul geste tendre qu'elle s'accorda avant d'entrer. Lexa lui sourit sereinement alors.

Les mots « heda » et skaiheda » fusèrent dans la foule, Clarke avait l'impression d'être une rock star. D'un geste franc, Lexa réclama le silence, qu'elle obtint en quelques secondes.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour notre peuple, pour notre culture. Aujourd'hui, et ce depuis un long moment, la paix est enfin parmi nous. La montagne est tombée, les infidèles ont été jugés … Aujourd'hui, le temps est venu : nous pouvons de nouveau penser à l'avenir : fonder famille et habitat, pensez aux prochaines générations pour qui nous nous sommes battus. Bientôt nous conterons l'histoire de notre passé et je serais fière d'y avoir pris part. Aujourd'hui, il est autorisé d'aimer au lieu de haïr, de vivre au lieu de mourir, d'espère au lieu de prier. Et c'est pour cela … »

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, qui lui sourit « Approche Lincoln. » Clarke fronça les sourcils quand le jeune homme approcha, tandis qu'Octavia fut guidée vers Lexa par Indra.

« Aujourd'hui nous célébrons la paix et l'Union … Sous toutes ses formes. Les Trikru et les skaikru seront à présent unis dans le sang et la chair. Lincoln … » elle se tourna alors vers lui « Tu as choisi de t'unir à _Oktavia kom skaikru_ , de l'aimer, l'honorer, la protéger et combattre jusqu'à la mort pour elle. Aujourd'hui, tu vas lier ton destin au sien. Je t'accorde le droit de t'unir à Octavia et de souder, par cette union, ton peuple et le sien. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Octavia et prit sa main tandis qu'elle joignit leurs mains ensemble « Aujourd'hui Octavia, tu deviens la femme de Lincoln, tu unis ton peuple au notre, tu deviens l'une des nôtres. En plus de devenir la première femme skaikru à t'unir avec un trikru, tu deviens aussi la première mère à porter un enfant de l'espoir, de l'unification. »

Clarke fronça alors les sourcils et fixa Octavia qui, instantanément, porta sa main à son ventre dans un sourire tendre.

« Allez en paix, vivez heureux. »

Soudain le peuple acclama le nouveau couple et futurs parents. Ils se mirent sur le coté lorsque Lexa reprit la parole « En ma qualité de Heda … J'avais pour tâche de réhabiliter les Azkru au sein d'une alliance. Je devais m'unir à _Kelis Kom Azkru_ … Mais … » Elle jeta un rapide regard vers Clarke « Quelqu'un m'a judicieusement dit un jour qu'il ne fallait pas toujours choisir avec sa tête, mais plutôt avec son cœur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'opportunité … La chance, de pouvoir choisir celle qui comblera mon cœur. » Clarke sourit alors « Et pour cela, j'ai laissé le loisir à Kelis kom azkru de choisir celui, ou celle, qui partagera sa vie. Aujourd'hui, son choix est fait et je suis heureuse d'unir Kelis kom Azkru à Dex kom trikru. » Des clameurs montèrent alors tandis que la jolie rousse et un jeune homme costaud et barbu s'avancèrent, joignant déjà leurs mains. Lexa leur sourit avant de poser les siennes dessus « Dex, tu as choisi de t'unir à Kelis kom azkru, de l'aimer, de l'honorer, la protéger et combattre jusqu'à la mort pour elle. Aujourd'hui, vos destins sont liés, notre peuple aussi, mettant fin à des années de guerre et de conflits. Allez en paix, vivez heureux. »

Là encore le peuple se leva et acclama la nouvelle, signe d'une paix retrouvée. Puis Lexa leva la main une nouvelle fois et le silence revint. Elle se tourna alors et tendit sa main vers Clarke. Cette dernière s'avança alors et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai moi-même trouvé celle qui partagera ma vie, et régnera à mes cotés en qualité de _skaiheda, kwin kom trikru_. » des murmures s'élevèrent dans les tribunes, Clarke espérait que c'était bon signe.

« Clarke … » Lexa se tourna vers elle « Il n'est pas encore tant que je te demande de devenir ma femme mais … »

« … Je le veux. » la coupa Clarke, déstabilisant Lexa

« Mais … Clarke … Es-tu sûre ? »

« Depuis que je suis sur cette Terre, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi sûre de moi. Lexa … Je veux faire tout ça : t'aimer, te protéger, me battre à tes cotés, je veux tout ça, et je le veux maintenant. Je ne veux pas attendre quelque chose que nous voulons, visiblement, toutes les deux. Alors, oui, je veux être ta femme, _yu kwin_. »

Lexa lui sourit alors « Je … » Elle racla sa gorge alors et reprit constance « _Kru kom Polis_ … Aujourd'hui, est le jour où votre Heda va s'unir, à son tour, à celle qu'elle a choisi : Klarke kom skaikru. » Le peuple acclama alors la nouvelle avant de se taire de nouveau, attendant fébrilement les vœux de leur commandant.

« Moi Leksa kom trikru … Je vais t'aimer, t'honorer, te protéger, combattre pour toi jusqu'à la mort, je veux unir nos peuples, je veux unir nos vies, nos corps et nos âmes, _ai keryon sia_. »

« _Yu keryon laik ain_. »

Soudain la foule exulta mais ni Lexa ni Clarke ne semblait s'en soucier, trop accaparées l'une et l'autre. Leurs mains se joignirent et bientôt leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'elles se séparèrent, un sourire aux lèvres « Tu es ma femme à présent. »

« J'espère que ça ne consistera pas à faire le ménage et te faire à manger … » ricana Clarke

« Tu conduiras ton peuple comme je conduirais le mien. Et étant donné que ton peuple est aussi le mien et inversement … Tu ne seras jamais un faire valoir Clarke, tu es mon égale, tu l'as toujours été. Et en tant que telle … Ta première mission sera d'informer ta mère. »

Clarke grimaça « Tu jubiles là non ? »

Lexa ne dissimula pas son plaisir « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu me le paieras tu le sais ça ? »

Lexa lui caressa le visage « Fêtons ce soir toutes ces unions … »

Clarke opina alors et les festivités durèrent toute la nuit : des chants, des danses, des couples heureux de s'être unis, Lincoln et Octavia sur un petit nuage, Lincoln ne détachant pas un instant sa main du ventre pas encore arrondi de sa femme. Kelis et Dex eux aussi s'apprivoisèrent doucement, tandis que Clarke et Lexa ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Il se fait tard Clarke … »

« Pas tant que ça. » lança la jeune femme en regardant des grounders danser frénétiquement autour de l'immense brasier qui fut allumé pour l'occasion. Lexa posa alors ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Clarke.

« Veux-tu danser ? »

« Je suis une piètre danseuse … Par contre, j'aimerais que tu m'enseignes vos instruments. »

« Avec plaisir. » Elle lui tendit une pièce de viande qu'accepta Clarke et la fête continua une large partie de la nuit, la belle blonde pensa même que le soleil pointait juste à l'horizon lorsque que Lexa décida d'aller se coucher, suivie par Clarke.

* * *

Et pour la première fois, le retour à la demeure de Lexa se fit en silence. Elles qui, normalement, avaient pour habitude de revenir du bunker en ne cessant de parler de ce qu'elles avaient découvert aujourd'hui encore.

Mais là, les pas étaient lents, les souffles courts. Chacune savait ce que représentait ce chemin vers la maison de Lexa, vers sa chambre. Car aujourd'hui, Clarke n'était plus son invitée, elle était sa femme, et en tant que telle, elle partagerait, ce soir, la couche de Lexa.

Et quand elles entrèrent dans la maison, Clarke retint son souffle jusqu'à monter à l'étage. « Je suppose que tu veux prendre un bain ? » lança Lexa

« Je … Oui … Merci. »

« Je te laisse donc, je vais préparer notre chambre. »

… _Notre_ … Clarke frissonna et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle avait pour idée de ne jamais plus en sortir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse. En fait si … Une fois …

Il lui semblait que c'était des années auparavant. La silhouette de Finn la hantait encore parfois mais à présent, c'était le regard de Lexa qui primait. Elle n'avait jamais couché avec une fille, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de contact plus qu'amical avec une fille, sauf avec Lexa. Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, une irrépressible envie de répondre à son baiser l'avait envahi, à chaque fois. A présent, elle était mariée … Mariée à Lexa. Quand elle y repensait, c'était complètement fou. Elle avait à peine 18 ans … Soudain elle pensa à la réaction de sa mère quand elle apprendrait son mariage, elle serait probablement folle de rage, encore plus quand elle saurait que son épouse n'est autre que Lexa. Elle imaginait déjà les mots de sa mère « _je m'y oppose, je suis contre, c'est un scandale_ »

Mais elle ne devait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant et surtout pas à sa mère …

« Clarke, ça va ? » toqua Lexa à la porte

Clarke sursauta alors : sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait passé plus d'une heure dans son bain, l'eau était froide à présent.

« Je … Je oui, j'arrive. » Elle sortit précipitamment et plus que maladroitement de sa baignoire la faisant glisser sur le carrelage « Wooahh … »

« Clarke ? Clarke ! »

Mais quand elle n'entendit aucun retour de sa femme, Lexa défonça la porte à grands coups de pieds et d'épaules. Lorsque le bois craqua et céda, Lexa vit Clarke au sol, nue, se massant la cheville.

« Clarke … » Lexa se précipita sur elle

« J'ai … Glissé … Je suis nulle … »

Faisant fi de sa nudité, Lexa la prit dans ses bras, comme l'on porterait une jeune femme nouvellement mariée, et l'apporta jusque dans son lit. Clarke, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue devant la jolie brune, elle essaya de se couvrir avec une fourrure, tandis que Lexa n'avait d'yeux que pour la cheville, en la massant doucement.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Ou… Oui, désolée je … J'ai voulu … »

Lexa sourit « Peu importe. Reposes-toi … Nous sommes mariées, mais il n'est pas écrit que nous devons célébrer cette union cette nuit … »

Clarke remercia Lexa, même si une pointe de déception naquit en elle. Lexa s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir en donnant à Clarke sa tunique pour la nuit « Porte cela. »

« Merci. »

Lexa se coucha alors à son tour et enlaça tendrement Clarke, qui se laissa gracieusement faire, enfouissant son nez au creux du cou de sa compagne … Non, sa femme.

« Je suis désolée … J'imagine que … Tu aurais préféré. »

« Clarke, tu partages mon lit, et tu as déjà mon cœur tout acquis. L'aspect physique n'est pas important. Nous le ferons quand tu seras prête. »

« Tu ... Tu l'es toi ? »

« Je le suis depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. A présent dors … Nous passerons toutes nos nuits dans les bras l'une de l'autre maintenant, et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

En un sens, Clarke se sentait rassurée : Lexa la protègerait quoiqu'il arrive, même si elle-même n'était pas une femme sans défense, elle aimait à savoir que, parfois quand ça n'irait pas, Lexa serait là pour prendre le relais, pour prendre soin d'elle.

Elle se blottit un peu plus alors contre elle et l'embrassa dans le cou « Je t'aime Lexa … »

La jolie brune soupira d'aise alors et la serra plus fort, sentant son cœur palpiter contre le sien. Elle posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et sourit « Je n'aurais jamais pensé … Pouvoir … »

« Pas après Costia ? »

« … »

« Pareil pour moi, avec Finn. Mais finalement … Je crois … Je crois que c'était écrit, toi et moi. _Keryon sia_ … »

Lexa se défit de Clarke et ancra son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis de s'endormir, lovée l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

3 jours passèrent, durant lesquels Lexa et Clarke se confinèrent chez elle, une tempête de neige ayant contrainte toute la ville à hiberner. Elles profitèrent de ce temps pour s'apprivoiser, mieux se connaitre et si Clarke n'était pas encore prête à franchir le pas, Lexa respectait son choix mais ne se privait jamais de lui montrer son affection par de multiples gestes tendres.

« Ou est Leena ? » demanda Clarke alors que Lexa venait de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« La tempête a enfin cessé, elle est partie voir sa famille. »

« Oh … Ok. »

« En parlant de ça … Il serait peut-être temps que tu rendes visite à la tienne … »

« … »

« Clarke, ça fait déjà 3 jours que nous nous sommes mariées … Espères-tu que ta mère le découvre toute seule ? Quoiqu'en la connaissant, ça serait peut-être même pire que si tu lui apprenais toi-même. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Aimerais-tu que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Surtout pas ! Ma mère risque d'avoir des mots qui vont dépasser sa pensée et … Ca risque de ne pas te plaire … »

Lexa soupira alors « Il est certain qu'elle espérait pour sa fille un meilleur mariage … »

« Hey … » Clarke lui prit les mains « Pour moi, y'a pas meilleur mariage. Et elle s'en rendra compte. »

Lexa l'embrassa alors « Une fois ce voyage fait, tu ne me quitteras plus jamais. »

« Promis… »sourit Clarke « … Si ma mère ne m'a pas tué avant. »

« Je vengerais ta mort en mettant à feu et à sang ton peuple. »

« C'est … rassurant … ou flippant, je sais pas trop. » ricana Clarke

« Vas. Lincoln et Octavia vont faire le chemin avec toi. Je crois qu'Octavia a 2 bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à son frère. »

« Je crois que la réaction de ma mère ne vaudra pas celle de Bellamy. » sourit Clarke « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Et toi, bien plus encore. »

* * *

Et comme promis, les au revoir furent discrets mais très tendres, Clarke promettant de revenir sous 4 ou 5 jours, en comptant le trajet. Lexa lui promit de l'attendre patiemment alors. Et c'est le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux que Clarke commença son voyage, accompagnée de ses 2 amis.

« Hey, tu vas la revoir ta chérie, arrête de déprimer … » gloussa Octavia

« Très drôle … J'attends de voir la réaction de Bellamy quand il apprendra pour ton mariage et ta grossesse. D'ailleurs … Le cheval c'est bon pour toi ? »

« On va au pas et, sincèrement, il y a bien longtemps que je ne me soucis plus de ce que Bell dit. De toute manière, il a pas le choix et face à Lincoln, il ne fait pas le poids. »

Lincoln sourit fièrement alors, Clarke amusée par ce couple atypique « En tout cas, je suis contente pour vous. Et je serais une tante du tonnerre ! » lança Clarke

« Oh oui, j'imagine … Enfin si tu arrives à te décoller des bras de Lexa … C'est plus que fusionnel entre vous. »

« C'est juste … Qu'on se sent bien, c'est tout. »

« Hm hm … J'imagine. »

« Non je t'assure. »

« Ah vraiment ?! Rien … Rien ? »

« Il est hors de question que je parle de ça avec toi … »

Sentant la conversation beaucoup plus féminine, Lincoln accéléra le pas pour leur donner plus d'intimité.

« Hey Clarke … Ca va vous deux ? »

« Je n'ais pas l'intention de parler de ça avec toi. » répéta-t-elle

« A qui tu pourrais en parler ? Personne à Polis. » Clarke se mordit la lèvre alors « Vous attendez quoi ? Ca fait quoi … 3 jours que vous êtes mariées. »

« C'est juste que … J'ai peur de pas être prête, de pas être à la hauteur. Je n'ais jamais eu ce genre d'expérience avant. La seule que j'ai eu était avec un garçon et ça s'est fini brutalement. »

« Je crois que tu as peur de t'impliquer. »

« … »

« Passer le pas avec quelqu'un, c'est s'impliquer un peu plus dans une relation. Se marier c'est bien, mais ce n'est que des mots et des promesses. Alors que passer une nuit ensemble c'est plus … sacré. »

« … »

« Je crois que ta dernière expérience, qui a aussi été ta première, n'a pas été la plus idéale. Finn a couché avec toi alors qu'il était avec Raven et … »

« Stop ! Ne parle plus de lui, et pas dans ces termes peu élogieux. »

« Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème : tu accordes encore trop d'importance là où tu devrais te pencher un peu plus sur d'autres points. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Lexa est ta femme à présent, c'est à elle que tu dois accorder de l'importance, plus à Finn. Il est mort Clarke, tu dois aller de l'avant … Avec Lexa. »

« … »

« Hey, je dis ça pour toi, pour vous. Tu verras, quand tu y auras gouté, tu te maudiras d'avoir attendu une semaine avant de le faire. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, et pourtant elle savait, au fond d'elle, que son amie avait raison.

« Tu vas en profiter pour te faire ausculter par ma mère ? »

« Et comment ! C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance, mais je préfère, pour ce genre de chose, confier ma vie à un expert. Lincoln voudrait un garçon. » sourit-elle

« Et toi ? »

« Peu importe, je sais que, quoique se soit, je l'aimerais. »

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire et un regard complices avant de rejoindre Lincoln pour un voyage qui durerait jusqu'au petit matin.

Et le soir, quand ils se posèrent pour la nuit, Clarke envia l'intimité du jeune couple, fraichement marié, à ses cotés. Lincoln ne détacha pas sa main du ventre, à peine arrondi, de sa femme, et cette dernière mangeait littéralement des yeux son mari.

Un court instant, elle fut jalouse mais se promit, qu'une fois de retour à Polis, elle montrerait à Lexa à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

* * *

Et ce fut au petit matin que les 3 amis arrivèrent au camp Jaha pour la plus surprise de tous.

« Clarke ? Enfin de retour ! » sourit Marcus en l'accueillant à bras ouverts

« En quelque sorte. Je repars pour Polis au plus tard demain. »

« Si vite ? »

« Je … Je vous expliquerais. »

« Octavia ! » lança Bellamy en se ruant sur sa sœur, qu'il laissa à peine le temps de descendre de son destrier

« Ouch, doucement Bell, doucement. » Elle le serra dans ses bras avant que Lincoln ne lui concède une belle poignée de main « Bell … Viens je … J'ai plein de choses à te dire. »

Fronçant les sourcils et curieux, il la suivit, ainsi que Lincoln.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Marcus

« Oh rien, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Ou est ma mère ? »

« Elle est dans l'Ark. Hier nous avons été attaqués par une sorte d'ours énorme. »

« Des blessés ? »

« Pas mortellement, mais de belles frayeurs. Viens. »

Marcus la conduisit dans l'Ark et Clarke se surprit à ne plus ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, après leur atterrissage : ce sentiment d'appartenance, de maison, de familiarité … Tout cela s'était envolé. A présent, ce lieu lui paraissait bien pâlichon par rapport à la demeure qu'elle partageait avec Lexa.

Les odeurs de terres, celles des petits plats de Leena ou encore l'odeur de pin des cheveux de Lexa fraichement lavés qui tapissait son oreiller, voilà les odeurs auxquelles elle était habituée depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

« Clarke ! Enfin de retour ! Je me suis tellement inquiété lorsque Lincoln est venu nous dire que tu avais eu un accident et que tu restais quelques jours à Polis pour ta convalescence. Que s'est-il passé ? » Abby arrêta tout soin lorsqu'elle vit sa fille entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Je … On peut parler en privé ? »

Abby et Marcus échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne hoche de la tête et ne quitte la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu veux pas t'asseoir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Clarke tu m'inquiètes ! »

« Y'a pas de quoi, vraiment. »

« Tu ne préfères pas te reposer ? Nous parlerons plus tard. »

« Je … Je ne préfère pas non. J'aimerais repartir demain matin. »

« Demain ? Mais … Je pensais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps pour voir ta mère … »

« C'est juste que … J'ai surtout envie de retrouver … ma femme. »

Pendant un bref instant, Clarke vit le regard vide de sa mère, son visage inexpressif avant que cette dernière soit capable, enfin, de prononcer un mot « Qu… Quoi ? De … De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je … Je me suis mariée maman. Ca fait 3 jours … »

« … Mais … »

« … Avec Lexa. »

Abby se laissa alors tomber sur son tabouret, les bras le long de son corps « Je … Je n'y comprends rien… Comment peux-tu être … mariée ?! Tu as 18 ans ! »

« Maman … »

« Non, non Clarke, je suis contre ! »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te demander ton avis. Je suis mariée et il n'est pas question que cela change. »

« Tu savais que je serais contre Clarke, c'est insensé, pourquoi être venue me le dire ? »

« Peut-être parce que je pensais qu'en tant que mère, tu aurais pu être un tant soit peu heureuse pour moi ! »

« Tu es trop jeune voyons ! »

« Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon âge. Ton problème c'est Lexa. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne l'as jamais aimé. »

« C'est une enfant, tout comme toi. Et tout comme toi, elle est mêlée à des affaires qui la dépassent. Vous … Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. »

« Au contraire, c'est grâce, ou à cause, de tout ce qui nous est arrivé qu'on se rend compte à quel point la vie est précieuse et à quel point il faut la chérir. Je l'aime maman, je tiens à elle, et elle tient à moi. Elle me rend heureuse, et c'est un exploit quand on sait que, depuis que je suis ici, j'ai plus souvent pleuré et fait la guerre que de me relaxer et sourire. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer Clarke. Tu es une enfant. Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu étais amoureuse de Finn et tu pensais certainement faire ta vie avec … »

« … Ce qui s'est passé avec Finn … est du passé. Aujourd'hui, je suis avec Lexa et nous sommes heureuses. Si tu n'es pas capable de l'être pour moi alors … »

« Alors ? »

« Alors … Je n'ais plus rien à faire ici, je n'ais plus rien à faire avec toi … »

Clarke recula alors avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Abby seule, jusqu'à ce que Marcus ne vienne la rejoindre « Abby ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je … Je crois que j'ai perdu ma fille. »

L'homme s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Chancelier « Elle restera ta fille. Il faut juste du temps pour … »

« … Elle s'est mariée … Avec Lexa. »

« Oh … Effectivement. »

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer … »

« Clarke a bien changé depuis qu'elle est ici … Cela n'a pas pu t'échapper. Et tu peux être en désaccord avec ses choix et ses actes, mais au final … »

« … »

« Elle va passer la nuit ici et vous parlerez à tête reposée demain. De plus, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas la seule nouvelle que Clarke ait apportée avec elle. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Lincoln a épousé Octavia, visiblement le même jour que Lexa et Clarke, et Octavia est enceinte. »

« Mon Dieu … »

« Elle aimerait que tu sois celle qui suit sa grossesse, pourras-tu le faire sans émettre de jugement. »

« Evidemment. »

« Bien, alors elle attend que tu la reçoives. »

* * *

Quand Clarke sortit comme une furie de l'Ark et fut interceptée par Bellamy « Je suppose que la nouvelle n'a pas plu à Abby … » ironisa-t-il

« Octavia t'a dit … »

« Elle a essayé d'amoindrir la nouvelle de son mariage par le tien … Mais elle m'a perdu quand elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse … »

« Tu devrais plutôt être content pour elle … Elle est enfin sereine et heureuse. »

« Il faut être stupide pour vouloir faire une famille ici. »

« Tu lui as quand même pas dit ça ? »

« … »

Clarke lui tapa sur le bras de son poing « T'es idiot, tu le sais ça ? Tu es sa seule famille … »

« Plus maintenant … »

« Alors c'est ça ? C'est seulement de la jalousie ?! Mais elle a beau être mariée et bientôt mère, il n'en reste pas moins que tu resteras son frère, son seul et unique frère. Tu vas devenir oncle. »

Bellamy sourit alors « Oncle … »

« Le pire de tous si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je suis nul … »

« Pas mieux que ma mère … »

« Je suppose qu'elle a accueilli avec joie Lexa dans la famille Griffin … »

« T'as pas idée. Je … Je savais qu'elle serait pas la plus enjouée … »

« Elle finira par l'accepter, laisse-lui du temps. »

« Qu'elle l'accepte ou pas, peu importe, les choses sont faites et je n'ais pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Je repars vivre à Polis avec Lexa. »

« Octavia aussi … »

« Je ne prétends pas que la vie là-bas n'est pas sans risque … Mais … »

« Elle se sent mieux là-bas, comme toi. »

« Tu peux venir si tu le souhaites … »

« Non, ma place est ici, il faut bien surveiller ceux-là … » lança-t-il en pointant les militaires et autres scientifiques.

« J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ? »

« Non, je … J'ai promis à Lexa … »

« Waouh, t'es totalement accro ! » gloussa-t-il

« Je l'ais épousé, si c'est pas une preuve ça … »

« Allez viens, on a des choses à fêter ce soir. »

* * *

Toute la soirée, Clarke n'avait cessé d'éviter sa mère, préférant profiter de ses amis. Jasper et Monty fêtèrent les mariages de leurs amis et le futur bébé sky grounder comme ils aimaient à l'appeler.

Et malgré la fête ambiante, Clarke avait un étrange pressentiment … Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était loin de Lexa et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à Polis, ou peut-être parce que sa mère ne cessait de vouloir renouer le dialogue pour finir par avoir raison.

Dans tous les cas, ce n'est que d'un œil que Clarke s'endormit cette nuit-là, aguerrie au moindre bruit de l'extérieur.

Et en plein milieu de la nuit, elle fut réveillée par une étrange détonation. Pas comme un coup de feu ou une explosion à proximité, mais une détonation sourde comme … un feu d'artifice lointain. Elle se leva alors et en croisant Bellamy et Lincoln dans le couloir, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Ils se précipitèrent alors dehors et cherchèrent du regard d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Et, dans la nuit noire, au loin à l'horizon, ils virent une lueur orangée, comme si le soleil allait se lever et, de cette lueur, s'échapper une lumière …

« On … On dirait une étoile … Une étoile filante. » lança Bell

Mais à mesure que la lumière s'élevait dans le ciel, les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent

« C'est … un missile … » souffla-t-elle

« Oh mon dieu … »

Le missile approchant, le bruit devint de plus en plus sourd, semblable à celui qu'un avion de chasse pouvait faire en passant le mur du son, ce qui attira le reste des skypeople qui virent, impuissants, le missile leur foncer droit dessus.

Mais alors que l'alarme fut sonnée et que les gens commençaient déjà à évacuer, Clarke resta là, au milieu de la cour, fixant le ciel

« Clarke ! On évacue vite ! » lança Bell

« Non … Il est trop haut … » soupira-t-elle, rejointe par Bell « Il … Il ne vient pas vers nous. »

Marcus et Abby les rejoignirent ensuite et constatèrent la même chose.

Impuissants ils virent le missile leur passer juste au dessus de leur tête. Clarke ne détacha pas son regard du missile qui passa juste au dessus de l'épaisse forêt et juste au dessus des collines séparant le camp de …

« Polis … Non … »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, une énorme détonation retentit suivit d'un épais nuage s'élevant dans le ciel

« NOOOOOOONNNNNN » hurla Clarke en tombant à genoux, les larmes aux yeux

« Clarke, calme-toi, Polis est bien plus à l'Est. » la rassura Lincoln

« Mais il est tombé non loin. Rien que la déflagration de l'impact a du les toucher. Ils … Ils dormaient tous probablement, ils n'ont certainement pas entendu les bruits … Lexa … »

Lincoln l'attrapa par le bras « Elle n'a rien, elle est intelligente et elle ne dort jamais sereinement, encore moins quand tu n'es pas là. Elle a entendu la détonation, elle a vu le missile s'approcher, elle a du se protéger … »

Mais Clarke savait que c'était faux : Lexa aurait probablement protégé son peuple avant elle. Elle aurait fait tout pour lui …

« Clarke … » Abby se pencha vers sa fille « Ca va aller et … »

Soudain une seconde détonation retentit et tous se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers le point de départ et, comme la première fois, une lueur s'éleva, suivit d'une trainée de fumée.

Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, et tout le monde le savait : soit ce missile finirait d'achever Polis, soit il était pour eux. Et en moins de 5minutes, l'entièreté des habitants du camp avaient évacué.

Lincoln ne lâcha pas Octavia tandis que Bell ne quitta pas des yeux Clarke, encore sous le choc. Marcus attrapa Abby « On y arrivera pas, on est pas assez rapide, pas assez loin … »

« Je sais … » soupira la doctoresse avant de jeter un œil vers sa fille qui courait à en perdre haleine.

Une nouvelle détonation indiqua que le missile était entré dans l'atmosphère proche du camp et en moins de 30secondes, il s'abattit à quelques kilomètres de là, soufflant tout sur son passage.

La terre trembla, Clarke perdit l'équilibre par le souffle et soudain … le noir complet.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/!\ N'oubliez pas : pas de suite la semaine prochaine /!\  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey I'M BACK GUYS !**

 **Alors tout d'abord : je vous remercie chaudement pour tous vos messages, reviews, MP pour mon hospitalisation.**

 **Tout s'est bien passé, et je suis actuellement en convalescence chez moi, bien au chaud à écrire encore et encore ^^**

 **Concernant la suite, je dois bien avouer que ce cliffhanger et ce hiatus forcé ont pas aidé vos nerfs XD**

 **Je vous laisse donc sur ce chapitre qui, j'en suis sûre, en ravira plus d'un(e) !  
**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Quand Clarke rouvrit les yeux, tout était flou et bruyant. Ce qui la frappa en premier fut l'odeur : une odeur de brulé mêlé à de la poussière. Un acouphène sourd et aigu à la fois envahissait sa tête, comme un bourdonnement infect.

Elle tenta de se relever mais ses bras la portaient à peine, tant elle tremblait encore de peur. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, mais sa vue brouillée ne lui permettait que de voir d'étranges silhouettes s'affairer à droite et à gauche dans un brouhaha indescriptible.

Quand soudain, une main vigoureuse l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua … _Clarke … Clarke, regarde-moi_ …

Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de voir Bellamy devant elle, l'air inquiet « Clarke, ca va ? Ta tête … »

Elle porta sa main à son front et vit du sang au bout de ses doigts. Elle le regarda alors, puis scanna les environs : tous semblaient choqués et sonnés … Puis elle vit sa mère qui courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, peut être un peu rudement, mais la jeune fille ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Mon Dieu Clarke … Ca va ? »

« Ca va … Un peu sonnée … »

« Il est pas passé loin, je dirais 10km environ … Espérons qu'ils aient eu la même chance à Polis. » Le cœur de Clarke se pinça alors et tandis qu'elle essaya de se relever, son genou flancha « Wow princesse … On se calme. »

« Je dois retourner là-bas … Lexa … »

« Clarke chérie, je vais regarder ton genou d'abord, tu n'iras nulle part. »

Elle grimaça alors avant que sa mère ne l'ausculte et ne trouve qu'une profonde plaie « On doit revenir à l'Ark, en espérant que les dégâts ne soient pas trop importants. »

* * *

« Aucun mort à déplorer … Juste des blessés légers et 3 cas sérieux qu'il faut surveiller. » conclut Abby devant Marcus, Clarke, Bellamy et Lincoln « Comment va Octavia ? »

« Elle va bien, elle n'a rien. Je dois repartir à Polis au plus vite. »

« Je pars avec toi. » lança Clarke

Et alors qu'Abby allait protester, Marcus mit sa main sur la sienne, la coupant dans son élan. Au lieu de cela, c'est Bellamy qui prit la parole « Je partirais avec vous. »

« Et moi avec ! » lança Abby

« Non, toi tu dois rester et ce pour 2 raisons au moins : tu es la Chancelière, tu dois rester près de ton peuple, et tu es aussi médecin, et les blessés ont besoin de toi. » répondit Clarke

« Polis aura peut-être aussi besoin de mes services. »

« Alors on te tiendra informée. »

« Comment ? Vous serez à des kilomètres de nous … »

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'avoir une idée « On va se servir des talkie walkie super puissants que Raven a bidouillé. Au lieu de tourner le signal vers Mount Weather, on le tournera vers Polis … C'est à peine plus loin en distance, il lui suffira d'augmenter le signal. »

Marcus et Abby se regardèrent alors « Très bien. »

« Nous partons dans une heure. » conclut Clarke en se levant mais avant qu'elle quitte la pièce, Abby l'alpagua :

« Clarke … Attends. »

La jeune fille se retourna alors, l'air passablement agacé de devoir avoir une autre conversation avec sa mère qui ne serait certainement pas celle qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir dis ce que tu pensais ? »

« Non, pour n'avoir pensé qu'à moi … Je sais … Je sais que depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu as du faire face à des choses qui ont été hors de mon contrôle. Je … J'ai perdu ma petite fille sur l'Ark et j'ai retrouvé une femme ici, je n'en ais simplement pas pris conscience avant … »

« Alors … Tu es prête à accepter mon mariage avec Lexa ? »

« Il … Il va me falloir un peu de temps et surtout une conversation avec ma bru mais … Si tu es heureuse, c'est ce qui compte. Quelle mère ne voudrait pas voir son enfant heureux et épanoui ? »

Clarke lui sourit alors et lui prit les mains « On se tient au courant. »

« Je viendrais dès que tout sera calme ici. »

« Maman … Le lancement d'un missile est précis. Tondc a été touché une seule fois et en plein cœur de la ville qui était deux fois plus petite que Polis ou même l'Ark … »

« Et ? »

« Si les missiles ne nous ont pas touchés, ca a surement été fait consciemment. »

« Mais pour quelle raison ? »

« Nous dire qu'ils sont là … Qu'ils sont présents et qu'ils ont des armes et la technologie. »

« Mais qui ca « ils » Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir d'autre Mount Weather ailleurs ? »

« Possible, mais j'en doute. Si ça avait été eux, ils auraient attaqué bien avant pour défendre Mount Weather et ils ne nous auraient pas loupés. Je pense juste … à une civilisation évoluée, peut-être autant que la notre… Je pense qu'on en saura plus si on fouille le lieu du crash. Peut-être que des débris du missile peuvent être trouvés et étudiés par Raven. »

« Nous ferons cela. Quant à toi … Prends soin de toi … Et de Lexa. »

Clarke lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras puis de quitter la pièce pour retrouver Lincoln et Bellamy, scellant les chevaux.

« Je viens aussi. » lança Octavia

« Hors de question. » répondit avec fermeté Lincoln « Tu es à l'abri ici. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver à Polis … Ou si on pourra revenir ici avant un moment. »

« Contrarier une femme enceinte est bien mal avisé de ta part Lincoln. Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu me laisses venir avec vous. »

Bellamy et Clarke échangèrent un regard amusé « Elle avait déjà un caractère de cochon avant … J'ose pas imaginer ce que vont donner ses hormones. »

« Bell, je suis enceinte pas sourde. » haussa Octavia « Alors ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari « Quelque chose à dire ? »

Lincoln soupira alors « Bien. »

« Crois-moi, s'il m'arrive quelque chose et que tu n'es pas à coté de moi, tu t'en voudras. »

« Ok, ok j'ai compris, monte. »

Fière, Octavia se fit aider de son mari, attrapant les rênes. Clarke monta à son tour avant d'être rejointe par Raven « Hey princesse ! J'ai augmenté le signal des talkies. Ils ont une porté de 200 km au moins. On se tient au courant. »

« Promis. »

« Partir la nuit c'est pas risqué ? »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre quelques heures, qui sait où est tombé le missile et les dégâts là-bas. »

Raven opina alors « Bien, bon courage et pas d'imprudence. »

* * *

Les au revoir furent rapides avant que les 4 amis se mettent en route. Hors de question de faire se reposer les chevaux plus de 15 minutes, c'était la consigne de Clarke et elle n'y dérogerait pas. Son but était d'atteindre Polis en fin de matinée, en espérant ne pas y trouver un monticule de cadavres …

« Hey, on peut pas aller plus vite, donc pas de stress… »

« Facile à dire pour toi, y'a personne qui t'attends à Polis. » Bellamy grimaça alors et Clarke soupira « Désolée. Je suis à cran. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé … »

« Intimidation. » répondit sobrement Bellamy « Tu l'as dis toi-même, s'ils voulaient nous toucher, ils l'auraient fait. Là, ils voulaient simplement nous signifier qu'ils sont là. »

« Mais pourquoi … Pourquoi Polis ? Pourquoi l'Ark ? »

« Montrer leur supériorité. »

Clarke soupira « On venait à peine de sortir d'une guerre … Ca ne cessera donc jamais. » murmura-t-elle

« Ca ira Clarke … »

« T'en sais rien … Et moi non plus. Finissons juste ce maudit trajet. »

Sur ce, Clarke activa le pas, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers une certaine brune qu'elle espérait saine et sauve.

* * *

Et comme prévu, ils arrivèrent près de Polis en fin de matinée, épuisés. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de la ville, une odeur âcre de fumée envahie leurs narines, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Clarke.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline surplombant la ville, ils eurent le souffle coupé.

« Le missile est tombé plus près … » murmura Bell comme une morbide constatation. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient distinctement voir l'impact du missile à seulement 2 kilomètres de la ville, soufflant tout sur son passage : maisons, vitres. Des foyers de feu avaient pris ça et là … Mais le plus choquant, pour tous, fut le silence régnant : pas de cris, pas de pleurs … Même pas un murmure, comme si toute vie avait disparu.

Clarke donna un coup sec de talons à son cheval et déboula la colline, suivit de près par ses 3 amis.

Elle passa les portes, dépouillées de tout garde, et constata les dégâts : des ruines. Il ne restait majoritairement que des ruines : des petites maisons ne restaient que quelques murs debout, et pour les maisons encore sur pieds, les vitres et les toits avaient été soufflés. Des centimètres de poussières s'amoncelaient au sol, sur les murs, les édifices …

Clarke se rua jusqu'à la demeure de Lexa, leur demeure : elle était presque intacte, seule un mur avait souffert de la chute d'un arbre. Elle descendit de son cheval, ignorant sa douleur au genou et rentra avec fracas dans la maison « Lexa ? LEXA ! »

Elle monta à l'étage mais personne … La pièce touchée ayant été la bibliothèque, offrant un trou béant et une vue directe sur la ville. Elle savait que Lexa aimait cette pièce et qu'elle y passait le plus clair de son temps … Elle chercha un corps, du sang, n'importe quoi qui indiquerait sa présence, mais rien.

« Clarke ! Viens voir ! »

La jolie blonde descendit alors et rejoignit Bell, Lincoln et Octavia « Ya rien, pas un corps … »

Octavia s'approcha alors « C'était en pleine nuit Bell … Les gens n'ont certainement pas eu le temps de quitter leur chambre. »

Et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils parcoururent quelques maisons, trouvèrent des corps coincés sous les décombres … Puis, comme un éclair dans la nuit noire, un cri … Des pleurs … Des pleurs d'enfant.

Les 4 amis se ruèrent dessus et virent une petite fille, d'environ 2 ou 3 ans, assise en plein milieu de la rue, recouverte de poussière, les cheveux en bataille et visiblement en couche culotte, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Mon dieu … » soupira Octavia avant que Clarke ne la prenne dans ses bras, la petite fille ne se calmant pas

« _Ai laik Klarke_ … » mais la petite cria de plus belle, ses larmes burinant son visage.

« Laisse-moi essayer … » lança Lincoln en prenant la petite et en parlant un trigedasleng qui faisait encore défaut à Clarke. Octavia le vit alors avec l'enfant et sourit. Bellamy se posa à ses cotés :

« Il fera un bon père … »

« Je sais. » répondit tendrement la jeune fille

« Regardez … Le Colysée est presque intact. » lança Clarke en montrant l'immense édifice circulaire. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux « Je sais pourquoi il n'y a personne dans les rues. »

Elle courut alors, autant que son genou le lui permettait.

« Clarke attends ! »

Mais rien ne l'arrêta. Elle entra dans le Colysée, puis prit une petite porte et soudain ouvrit un immense sas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … » Bellamy et les quatre restèrent en retrait, surpris de voir que Clarke connaissant une issue.

La belle blonde entra alors, sans hésiter et descendit les marches avant d'arriver dans le long couloir avant le digicode « Merde …. Le code … »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer pour se remémorer les mouvements des doigts de Lexa. Elles étaient venues si souvent ici, elle ne pouvait que s'en souvenir. Mais sa peur, sa douleur et son anxiété prenaient le pas sur une quelconque réflexion.

« Clarke ? »

« Attends, attends … Je … J'essaie de me souvenir. »

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle composait un mauvais code : la porte resterait-elle pour toujours fermée ? Condamnant les potentiels grounders reclus à l'intérieur ?

« Clarke, respire. » Bellamy posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et la jeune fille prit une large inspiration avant de tenter un code et, pour sa plus grande joie, un clic retentit, signe du déverrouillage de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dedans « Lexa ! Lexa ! »

Et soudain, elle la vit … Sortir du bout du couloir, certainement d'un des appartements. Lexa, surprise de voir Clarke, lâcha son sabre qui résonna au sol. Elle n'osa pas bouger jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne fasse les premiers pas et ne se rue sur elle.

Elles se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, oubliant les convenances ou encore les potentiels témoins.

« Clarke … Tu es vivante … » Elle l'embrassa alors d'un baiser si passionné qu'il en coupa le souffle à Clarke « Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. »

« Promis ? »

Lexa lui sourit avant de coller son front au sien « Je savais que tu viendrais, je l'ai senti. »

« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Par chance, j'étais ici quand le missile est tombé. »

« Ici ? Mais … pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans un lit où tu n'étais pas. » elle lui sourit « Quand j'ai entendu la première détonation, je suis sortie et j'ai vu … l'enfer. J'ai trouvé Indra et l'ait chargé de ramener un maximum de gens dans les bunkers. Puis nous avons entendu une seconde détonation. Nous pensions alors qu'un autre missile tomberait. J'ai fais rentrer le plus de monde possible sous terre … En temps normal j'aurais fais le tour de la ville mais là … »

« … Là ? »

« J'ai pensé à toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes sur mon cadavre. Alors, nous nous sommes réfugiés ici … Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça fait … Nous avions peur que nos attaquants finissent par venir pour exterminer les derniers survivants … »

« Personne n'est venu, sauf nous. »

« Clarke … Tu es blessée … La seconde détonation … »

« … Est pas tombée loin de l'Ark, mais tout va bien. »

« Ils ont attaqués en pleine nuit, tout le monde dormait, certains sont morts dans leur sommeil … Qui que soit nos assaillants, ce sont des lâches. »

Puis Lexa entendit les pleurs de la petite fille que tenait toujours Lincoln. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne.

« Nous l'avons trouvé au milieu de la rue, seule. » répondit Lincoln

« Tu la connais ? » demanda Clarke

« Non … J'ai … J'ai été longtemps absente … » Elle prit la petite dans ses bras et les pleurs se calmèrent sans pour autant cesser « Venez. »

Lexa conduisit Clarke et ses amis vers un des appartements où résidaient une vingtaine de grounders, apeurés et fatigués, quand un jeune garçon de 10 ans environ s'approcha de Lexa.

« Heda. »

La jeune femme sourit alors et caressa tendrement la chevelure du garçonnet « Allen … Connais-tu cette petite fille ? » Elle lui montra la petite et le garçonnet opina

« C'est Meryn la fille de Yas et Elis. Leur maison est au coin de la rue à l'Est du Colysée. »

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et murmura « Toutes les maisons dans ce coin là ont été ravagées. »

« Nous irons jeter un œil. En attendant, mon peuple restera ici, au cas où il y aurait des récidives. Allen, prends soin de la petite, je reviens. »

Le jeune garçon opina et essaya de défaire la petite fille mais cette dernière resta accrochée au cou de Lexa, hurlant de plus belle. Pensant que Lexa serait ennuyée, Clarke s'apprêta à l'aider mais soudain, la jolie brune se redressa alors « Non, je vais la garder. »

« Tu … Tu es sûre ? »

« Elle vient certainement de perdre ses parents, sa famille, sa maison … »

Clarke opina alors et c'est ensemble qu'ils remontèrent à la surface et que Lexa découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts en plein jour.

« Mon dieu … Polis … »

« Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai cru que … »

La voix de Clarke s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Lexa lui attrapa la main « Ce ne sont que des pierres … Les maisons se reconstruisent, les morts sont morts. »

« Je sais … »

« Cela prendra du temps mais nous reconstruirons Polis, plus grande et plus majestueuse qu'avant. Mais avant cela … Ce crime ne peut rester impuni. »

« Je sais … L'attaque venait de plus au sud, derrière les montagnes. »

« Nous planifierons un voyage là-bas … En attendant … »

Elle posa la petite qui lui attrapa la main et c'est solennellement qu'elle parcourut les rues désertes de sa ville. Elle se rendit vers la demeure de la petite Meryn et soudain la petite, restée jusque là muette, tendit le bras, montrant du doigt une maison. Puis elle se remit à chouiner.

Clarke s'approcha alors et à peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle vit 2 corps couchés l'un près de l'autre, une grosse poutre en bois entravant leur corps.

« Mon dieu … » Clarke jeta un coup d'œil vers Lexa et l'enfant, et en un regard, Lexa comprit. Elle se mit à genou devant la petite et posa ses 2 mains sur chacune de ses épaules « Meryn … » mais la petite pleura de plus belle, cherchant du regard certainement ses parents.

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de remarquer quelques choses « Clarke … Viens voir ! » La belle blonde retourna près de Lexa qui lui montra la tête de la petite « Est-ce … normal ? »

Clarke jeta un œil et constata un mince filet de sang sortant de son oreille. Elle jeta un œil à l'autre et constata la même chose.

« Ca doit être la déflagration. Ses tympans sont touchés, pas étonnant qu'elle pleure sans cesse. Elle est effrayée parce qu'elle n'entend plus rien. »

« C'est définitif ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'ai pas les compétences pour vérifier ça … Je vais demander à ma mère. » Elle sortit de son sac alors le talkie « Maman ? Maman c'est Clarke. »

« _Oui Clarke, je t'écoute._ _As-tu trouvé Lexa ?»_

Lexa sursauta avant de fixer l'instrument « Oui. On est arrivé… Le missile … Le missile s'est écrasé bien plus près ici. Y'a beaucoup de dégâts. Y'a … Des pertes humaines aussi. »

« _Clarke, as-tu besoin d'aide matériel et humaine ?_ »

« Pour … Pour l'instant, on fait le tour … On va rassembler les corps et … On va … Faire ce qu'on peut. La plupart des grounders ne veulent pas remonter à la surface. »

« _A la surface ?_ »

« Il y a toute une galerie de bunkers ici, sous la ville. Lexa les a regroupés dedans en attendant de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ils ont peur d'une récidive. »

« _Nous aussi … Nous n'avons pas de galeries souterraines mais nous sommes en train de rassembler des vivres et des armes dans un bunker trouvé à 2 kilomètres d'ici._ »

« Bien … »

« _Clarke, si tu as le moindre problème_ … »

« Oui je … On a trouvé une petite fille, je dirais pas plus de 3 ans. Elle ne cesse de pleurer et ses oreilles saignent … Je sais pas quoi faire. »

« _Tu vas d'abord les lui nettoyer et ensuite … Clarke, tu vas attendre, nous avons envoyé une caravane avec quelques hommes, des armes et du matériel de soin. On l'a envoyé au lever du jour. Ils seront là dans la nuit._ »

« J'espère qu'elle se calmera d'ici là. »

« _Si tu as la moindre question, je suis là._ »

« Entendu. »

« _Prends soin de toi._ »

Puis un grésillement indiqua que la conversation était finie. Clarke caressa les cheveux de la petite avant de l'embrasser sur le front « Ca va aller … Je … Je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

« Tu penses qu'ils vont attaquer de nouveau ? » demanda Lexa

« J'en sais rien … Absolument rien … Viens ma chérie … » Clarke lui tendit les bras et, à la plus grande surprise de Lexa, la petite accepta de venir avec elle « Je retourne chez nous. »

« Tu es sûre que ça ne craint plus rien ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais on va pas rester cloîtré comme des bêtes traquées sous le sol … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Clarke ? » questionna Bell

« On va faire de maison en maison, trouver les corps et les potentiels blessés. Quand les humains seront hors des ruines, on pourra s'attaquer à la reconstruction, ça va nous prendre des semaines … » soupira-t-elle

« Mais on y arrivera Clarke. » confirma Lexa en pressant son épaule de sa main « En attendant, prends soin de Meryn. »

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais chercher de possibles blessés. »

« Je viens. »

« Non. Tu restes chez nous, avec elle. Tu es blessée aussi, tu ne ferais que nous ralentir. »

Clarke aurait pu être choquée de la rudesse des mots de sa femme, mais elle comprit et accepta en opinant et avant de se séparer, elle l'embrassa doucement « Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle

Lexa lui sourit avant de caresser la joue de la petite « Prenez soin l'une de l'autre. »

Puis Clarke s'éloigna « On devrait pas la laisser seule … » lança Bellamy

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle sera certainement plus à l'abri là-bas qu'en nous suivant. »

Bell obtempéra alors « On fait quoi alors ? »

« Je retourne au bunker chercher quelques hommes pour nous aider. On va faire 3 équipes. »

« Quelles sont les consignes ? » lança Lincoln

« On s'occupe d'abord des blessés, on les rapatrie jusqu'au bunker sous le Colysée. On marque les maisons où l'on trouve des corps. Nous y reviendrons plus tard quand tout sera propre. Nous brulerons alors les corps que nous aurons rassemblés au préalable au milieu du Colysée. Une fois que tout cela sera fait, il sera temps de se poser. »

Lincoln opina et se tourna vers Octavia « Je veux que tu restes dans un des bunkers. »

« Non, je … »

« … Ecoute, il n'est plus temps de discuter … Tu portes mon enfant Octavia. Je ne veux pas que cette vie, à peine créer, soit le témoin d'une telle chose … Octavia s'il te plait, pour une fois, écoute-moi. »

Octavia soupira alors « Ok, je resterais dans le bunker principal, je m'occuperais des gens. »

« Bien. »

Il l'embrassa alors …

Les choses ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

La recherche d'éventuels blessés prit toute la journée aux différentes équipes. Et si celles de Bellamy et Indra étaient censés ramener les blessés au bunker, Lincoln et Lexa s'occupaient de trouver et ramener les morts au Colysée. Lexa constata avec tristesse que beaucoup d'enfants et de personnes âgées avaient péris.

Pendant ce temps là, Clarke apprivoisait doucement la petite fille qui avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Bien que frileuse à l'idée de se faire toucher ses oreilles douloureuses, elle s'était finalement laissée faire, sentant un léger soulagement.

« Ok alors … Je peux regarder ? » Mais devant le retrait de la petite, Clarke réfléchit. Elle fit quelques signes, espérant que la petite comprenne ce qu'elle souhaitait faire « Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas … Mais … » elle montra ses yeux « je peux voir » elle montra l'oreille de la petite « ton oreille ? S'il te plait. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la petite opina légèrement de la tête, signe suffisant pour Clarke qui se pencha alors et, grâce à la lumière d'une lampe de poche et d'une loupe, pu inspecter le conduit auditif de la petite « C'est pas joli … » Elle s'éloigna un peu avant de sourire à la petite « Ca va aller chérie, ca va aller. »

La petite fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à pleurer quand Clarke la prit dans ses bras « Viens là … Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va prendre un bon bain et ensuite, je vais bien te trouver quelque chose à manger ! »

N'ayant pas compris un traite mot de ce que venait de dire Clarke, la petite la suivit, toujours sur la réserve, et écarquilla ses grands yeux vert en voyant la baignoire. Elle s'approcha et quand l'eau se mit à couler, elle sursauta. Lorsque Clarke la porta pour la mettre dans le bain, la petite se débattit tant et si bien que, sans le vouloir, elle envoya une bonne droite sur le nez de Clarke « Ouch ! Hey ! T'es pas une grounder pour rien toi. Allez, t'énerves pas, on va y aller ensemble, ok ? »

Meryn la regarda, les larmes aux yeux avant de regarder Clarke se déshabiller et entrer dans la baignoire « Tu vois, y'a rien à craindre. Allez viens. » Elle tendit les bras et Meryn s'approcha doucement.

Elle la plongea dans l'eau chaude et Meryn retint sa respiration avant de souffler sur l'eau.

« Tu vois, c'est agréable non ? »

Et Clarke passa un long moment à la nettoyer, découvrant des cheveux blonds sous la crasse et la poussière. A mesure que les minutes défilaient, Meryn se détendit pour le plus grand plaisir de Clarke.

* * *

Lexa n'avait jamais porté tant de corps de sa vie. Elle avait refusé qu'on l'aide à porter les petits corps des enfants. Allen l'accompagnait, lui-même avait perdu parents et frères, sa maison ayant été l'une des plus près de l'impact. Par chance, Allen n'était pas dans son lit cette nuit-là, ce qui lui avait évité une mort certaine.

« Allen, par ici. »

Le petit garçon, déjà grand pour son âge, avait suivi Lexa comme son ombre. Faisant preuve d'une grande maturité, d'une force et d'un courage rare pour son âge, la leader l'avait pris sous son aile.

« Heda ? »

« Va dire à Clarke que les choses sont finies ici. Qu'elle reste chez nous, je n'en ais plus pour longtemps. »

« Bien Heda. »

La jeune femme regarda partir le petit garçon en courant. Elle imaginait qu'il serait plus tard un grand guerrier à son service, voire même, pourquoi pas, son Second.

* * *

« _Skaiheda ! skaiheda_ ! »

Clarke apparut alors en bas des escaliers « Un problème ? Lexa ? »

« Non non _ai kwin_ , elle me fait vous dire qu'elle a bientôt fini. Elle arrive avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Clarke sourit alors « C'est noté. » et voyant que le garçonnet regardait curieusement l'intérieur de la demeure, elle gloussa « Tu veux entrer peut-être ? »

« Non, non … Je … »

« J'ai préparé quelque chose pour Meryn, tu veux te joindre à elle … Allen c'est ça ? »

« Je … Heda … »

« Elle ne dira rien, crois-moi. Allez viens. » Allen hésita mais entra quand même « Assieds toi. » Il prit place à table et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua Meryn, assise aux pieds de la jolie blonde.

« Elle est malade ? »

« Hm ? Oh non … Elle ne veut juste pas se détacher de moi. » sourit Clarke

« Elle a perdu ses parents … comme moi. »

Clarke baissa le regard mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, son plat en main, elle cacha sa peine « Voilà ! Viens t'asseoir Meryn. » Elle la porta et la mit à table.

« Vous venez du ciel … »

« Oui. » sourit Clarke

« Comme cette chose qui est tombée sur nous. »

Clarke perdit son sourire et lui caressa la joue, elle fronça les sourcils « Tu as de la fièvre … »

« Je vais bien. Heda a dit que j'étais fort ! »

« Evidemment. »

« Toi aussi tu es Heda ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Clarke vit les 2 enfants manger tranquillement avant qu'Allen ne repousse son assiette au bout de quelques bouchées « C'est si mauvais que ça ? » ironisa la jeune femme

« Non, j'ai juste pas faim … »

Clarke reposa sa main sur son front « As-tu des blessures quelque part ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as passé la nuit dehors ? Tu as du attraper froid. »

« … »

« Allen ? »

« Je … Je suis fatigué, je vais retourner … »

« Non. Non reste, nous avons de quoi te faire dormir. Toi et Meryn soyez nos invités, je suis sûre que Lexa n'y verrait aucun problème, au contraire. S'il te plait, reste … Au moins pour que je vérifie ta température demain au réveil. »

Allen grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Clarke, avant d'accepter. Et quand Meryn eut fini son plat, Clarke les conduisit jusqu'à son ancienne chambre « Vous allez dormir ici… Le lit est assez grand pour vous deux. »

« Et si cette chose tombe encore durant la nuit … »

Clarke sourit faiblement « Je ne peux rien te promettre … Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne seras pas seul. Et tu as une mission. »

« Une mission ? » lança-t-il, curieux

« Exactement : tu es plus grand que Meryn, tu dois donc veiller sur elle, compris ? »

Il se pinça la lèvre, jeta un regard vers une Meryn qui ne comprenait pas tout mais qui le fixait, puis il regarda Clarke droit dans les yeux « Compris ! »

« Bien. » Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement avant de les border. Et avant de quitter la pièce, Allen appela la jeune femme :

« Skaiheda ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je … J'ai menti … » Clarke fronça les sourcils « Cette nuit j'étais pas chez moi. » La belle blonde revint vers lui et s'agenouilla au bord du lit, posant amicalement ses mains sur les siennes, l'incitant à continuer « J'avais dis à mon père que je le ferais plus mais … Parfois j'aime bien aller vers le Colysée … Et je m'amuse avec mes amis … On lance des cailloux le plus loin possible … Il voulait pas que je sorte, pas la nuit … Mais je l'ais pas écouté. Et puis c'est arrivé … »

Clarke comprit alors que s'enfuir de chez lui pour s'amuser près du Colysée lui avait certainement sauvé la vie, là où sa famille entière mourut.

« Allen … »

« Mais promis, je sortirais plus ! Je veillerais sur Meryn, promis ! »

« Je te crois Allen, tu es un brave guerrier. »

Comme si elle lui avait fait le plus beau des compliments, le regard du petit garçon s'illumina alors et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ferma les yeux. Clarke quitta alors la pièce et tandis que la nuit s'était doucement installée, elle vit revenir Lexa, fatiguée et le visage fermé.

« Oh Lexa … »

« Tous ces morts … La plupart était dans leur lit, ils n'ont, j'espère, rien senti. Qui que soient les coupables, ils paieront … »

Clarke lui sourit tristement et lui prit les mains « Hey … Calme toi … J'ai fais à manger … »

« Je n'ais pas faim … »

« Nuh nuh, pas de ça avec moi. Les enfants sont couchés et toi, tu vas t'asseoir là et te reposer. »

Lexa se posa alors tandis que Clarke se mit aux fourneaux avant de glousser « Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« C'est juste … Cette dernière phrase … On dirait une vraie petite famille. » ricana-t-elle

Lexa soupira alors « C'est une possibilité … »

Clarke se tourna alors « T'es sérieuse ? On s'est mariées ya même pas une semaine et tu veux déjà adopter des enfants ? »

« Pourquoi pas : Allen et Meryn n'ont plus personne. Allen sera, à n'en pas douter, un grand guerrier et Meryn … Elle pourra suivre le chemin de guérisseuse, comme sa mère. »

Clarke s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Lexa « Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois qu'on serait capable de nous occuper de ses deux enfants ? Ils sont … si fragiles … On est si jeune … »

« Il n'y a pas d'âge … Mais si tu penses que c'est trop tôt, nous leur trouverons facilement une nouvelle demeure… Ce n'était qu'une suggestion. »

« On … Je … Je vais y penser. »

« Mais dis-toi que plus tu attendras pour prendre ta décision, plus il sera difficile de les faire partir d'ici. »

Clarke lui sourit « Avant d'être mère, j'aimerais être une bonne épouse, alors mange. »

Et Lexa s'exécuta, devant le regard concerné de Clarke, qui se rendait bien compte que sa femme était éteinte, comme cette petite flamme de passion qui l'animait souvent.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Lexa soupira « Nous avons rassemblé les corps … Demain nous les brulerons afin que leurs esprits rejoignent les Anciens. »

« Je comprends. Et pour les blessés ? »

« Je les ais mis dans les bunkers. Ils sont dans un même dortoir, Nyko, Octavia et Lincoln veillent sur eux. »

« Quelle est la suite ? »

« Quand l'aide de ton camp sera là, j'organiserais une caravane pour trouver l'origine de cette attaque. Ce crime ne doit pas rester impuni. »

« Je sais d'où est part… »

« … Non. »

« Quoi non ? »

« Hors de question que tu partes avec moi. »

« Hors de question que je reste ici, à espérer que tu reviennes vivante. Tu m'as promis Lexa, tu m'as promis que tu ne me quitterais plus jamais. »

« … »

« Je suis ta femme, je suis leader aussi, et il est de mon devoir d'être à tes cotés, de chercher à comprendre, à venger nos morts, car oui, se sont aussi les miens à présent, parce que je me suis unie à toi et que j'ai acceptée d'être _Klarke kom skaikru, kwin trikru_. »

« Que fais-tu des enfants ? »

« Octavia s'en occupera, Lincoln ne la laissera jamais partir avec nous. Et quand nous reviendrons, nous fonderons notre famille … Avec Meryn et Allen. »

Elles scellèrent cette douce promesse d'avenir par un doux baiser.

* * *

Avant d'aller se coucher, Lexa fit un écart par la chambre où les enfants dormaient. Elle sourit devant Allen serrant Meryn dans ses bras, comme un grand frère protecteur. Ils avaient en commun le sort funeste de leurs parents … Quand elle serait en âge de comprendre, il lui expliquerait, ils partageraient leur expérience, leur ressenti …

Puis elle fit un geste qui surprit Clarke : elle se pencha au dessus de Meryn et l'embrassa sur le front avant de faire de même avec Allen …

« Il est fiévreux. »

« Oui, je pense qu'il a attrapé froid la nuit dernière … Je m'en occuperais demain. Les secours doivent arriver dans la nuit. »

Lexa opina alors et c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent dans leur chambre, puis s'engouffrèrent sous leurs fourrures. Clarke se colla à Lexa « J'ai eu tellement peur … »

« Moi aussi. »

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. »

« Nous nous serions revues dans l'au-delà. »

Clarke lui sourit « Mais nous sommes là et … » Elle la surplomba alors

« Clarke ? »

« J'ai assez attendu … J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir et mon plus grand regret aurait été de ne pas t'avoir aimé entièrement. Je suis à toi Lexa, et tu es à moi … Alors … » Elle l'embrassa doucement « Fais-moi tienne Lexa. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la belle brune pour prendre possession de sa compagne, sa femme. Et c'est durant une large partie de la nuit qu'elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre, sans restriction, sans peur ni obligation, juste deux femmes qui s'aimaient profondément et qui avaient trop attendu pour se le montrer.

* * *

C'est en pleine nuit que Clarke se réveilla, surprise par un soudain orage. A ses cotés, Lexa, le dos nu, dormait paisiblement. Et alors qu'elle allait se replonger dans les bras de Morphée, elle vit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir doucement.

Elle se redressa pour voir Meryn, au pas de la porte, les yeux embués de larmes « Meryn ? »

En se levant, Clarke réveilla Lexa qui se redressa à son tour. Clarke s'habilla rapidement de sa tunique, Lexa faisant de même, et tendit les bras pour prendre Meryn « Tu as peur c'est ça ? Allez viens … »

Meryn se cala entre les 2 jeunes femmes, son petit corps secoué de sanglots, et essaya de s'endormir tandis que Clarke et Lexa la regardèrent amoureusement. Et c'est toutes les trois qu'elles s'endormirent alors.

* * *

Au petit matin, ce fut Lexa qui se réveilla en premier. Elle jeta un œil vers Meryn et Clarke, enlacées et endormies, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle s'habilla prestement avant de descendre et de trouver Indra et quelques hommes venus de l'Ark.

« Heda … Ils amènent des armes et des soins. »

« Amènes les aux bunkers des blessés. Quant aux armes, ils nous seront utiles pour notre départ. »

« Votre départ ? » lança un des soldats

« Nous partons dès demain. Nous rendrons d'abord hommage à nos morts. »

Les soldats se regardèrent alors « Nous devrons en informer notre camp. Ils souhaiteraient certainement faire partis de ce convoi. »

« Clarke me mettra en relation avec votre camp afin de mettre au clair la situation. »

« Entendu. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Clarke avec dans les bras Meryn

Lexa fit un signe de tête à Indra qui prit congé en emmenant avec elle les soldats « Nous allons peut-être passer par ton camp. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Je pense que ton peuple aimerait aussi avoir des réponses. Ensemble, nous serons certainement plus efficaces. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je vois qu'une certaine petite fille est debout aussi. » lança Lexa, tout sourire, en pointant du doigt la petite qui, encore endormie, se blottit de plus belle vers Clarke.

« Allen dort encore ? »

« Je vais aller voir, je te confie mademoiselle ! »

Clarke laissa Meryn aux soins de Lexa qui, pendant un court instant, sentit la panique l'envahir « Tu vas t'asseoir et … »

« LEXA ! »

En entendant le hurlement de Clarke, Lexa bondit, Meryn dans ses bras, et monta les marches avant d'arriver dans la chambre où dormait Allen. Ce qu'elle vit, lui fit froid dans le dos : à genoux sur le sol, au bord du lit, Clarke tenait les mains d'Allen, immobile et yeux clos.

« Cl… Clarke ? »

La jeune femme renifla et releva le visage, ses joues burinées de larmes « Il … Il ne se réveillait pas … et … »

Lexa posa Meryn au sol, son regard ne cessant de fixer le petit corps immobile « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'en sais rien … Il … C'est ma faute … »

Lexa tomba à genoux à son tour et posa une main sur l'avant bras d'Allen et fut surprise de la froideur et la dureté de sa peau « Comment … Comment cela se peut-il … »

« Il avait de la fièvre hier soir … Je pensais qu'il avait attrapé froid … J'aurais du … C'est ma faute … »

Lexa regarda le corps d'Allen « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Clarke suivit le regard de Lexa et souleva le débardeur et ce qu'elle vit ne fit plus aucune doute sur les causes de la mort : d'immenses bleus parsemaient son thorax « Une hémorragie … »

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'était pas blessé mais il a du recevoir un coup ou s'être cogné lors de l'impact du missile … Une hémorragie interne … C'est ce qui l'a … »

« C'est quoi une hémorragie ? »

« Il a saigné à l'intérieur …. Ca a noyé tous ses organes avec son sang … »

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux « Laisse … nous. »

« Lexa … »

« S'il te plait … »

C'est le cœur serré que Clarke se releva et quitta la pièce en emportant Meryn. Lexa resta près du corps un long moment et jamais il ne vint à Clarke l'idée de l'interrompre. Elle savait à quel point elle estimait le petit garçon, jusqu'à imaginer un brillant avenir de guerrier pour lui. Oui, elle savait que Lexa avait eu un lien spécial avec lui. Elle devait à présent faire son deuil.

* * *

Clarke avait amené Meryn jusqu'au bunker principal.

« Tiens chérie, prends ce livre, je reviens tout de suite. » Clarke la fit asseoir dans le canapé moelleux de la salle des Arts et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui donner quelques livres colorés. La petite resta sagement assise et lui sourit en la regardant partir.

« Alors, comment vont-ils ? » demanda Clarke à un des soldats infirmiers qu'avait dépêché sa mère

« Ce sont principalement des intoxications à la poussières et des brûlures. Rien qui ne soit pas irréversible. »

« Bien … Ca fait au moins une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien je … J'ai perdu un enfant aujourd'hui … Je n'ais pas su reconnaitre les signes d'une hémorragie interne … »

« Oh … Je suis désolé. »

« Nous repartons demain vers l'Ark, je pense qu'on va convoquer les chefs des 11 clans pour avoir du soutien. »

« Vous pensez que cette menace est à prendre au sérieux ? »

« Ils nous ont envoyé 2 missiles, il n'y a pas plus sérieux je pense … J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas de chose comme le brouillard acide … »

« Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à votre retour, assurer la sécurité de la ville. »

« Merci, je serais rassurée … »

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour vous. » lança avec un sourire, le soldat en pointant quelque chose derrière elle.

Clarke se tourna alors et vit Meryn, tenant un grand livre d'images.

« Oh bah alors … » Elle la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « Tes oreilles te font encore mal … »

« Clarke, Lexa te demande … Nous allons inhumer les morts. »

« Entendu Indra. Viens chérie. »

Clarke remonta à la surface pour voir les grounders se diriger vers le Colysée. Une fois à l'intérieur, une dizaine de brasiers étaient prêts à être enflammés. Des corps, une cinquantaine, étaient disposés autour des brasiers.

Quand arriva, dans un silence morbide, Lexa, portant un corps que Clarke imaginait être celui d'Allen. L'air grave et le visage fermé, elle s'approcha du brasier le plus proche et déposa le corps enveloppé dans un linge dessus. Puis elle prit place aux cotés de Clarke et dans un silence religieux, elle prit la torche. Nul besoin de discours, tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous savaient qu'une guerre se préparait de nouveau. Tous étaient prêts à venger leur mort, Lexa en premier.

Clarke avait l'impression de se retrouver 2 mois en arrière lorsqu'elle-même avait allumé le brasier avec le corps de Finn et des 18 personnes à qui il avait ôté la vie. Aujourd'hui, c'était Lexa qui devait embraser le corps d'un être proche, car elle le savait, et Lexa le nierait certainement, mais sa femme avait forgé un lien avec ce garçon, qu'elle imaginait être son second un jour mais aussi et surtout … son fils.

Alors, Clarke posa Meryn et prit la torche avec Lexa, joignant sa main à la sienne et c'est ensemble qu'elles allumèrent le feu, en même temps que d'autres grounders allumèrent les autres brasiers.

Elle ne l'aurait pas juré mais Clarke, à la lueur du feu, pensait discerner une larme roulant discrètement sur la joue de sa femme.

« Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, je lui ais dis qu'il était un grand guerrier. »

Lexa sourit tristement « Il l'aurait été. Il le sera … Il repose avec ses parents et ses frères maintenant … Leurs esprits se rejoindront dans l'au-delà. » Clarke reprit Meryn dans ses bras avant de se coller à Lexa. Cette dernière inspira profondément avant de jeter un œil vers la petite fille « Nous lui trouverons une famille qui prendra soin d'elle et l'élèvera correctement et dans nos traditions. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils et fixa, incrédule, Lexa « Mais … »

« On ne peut pas la garder Clarke, tu le sais. »

L'heure n'était pas aux plaintes, pas maintenant, pas ici, alors elle se contenta de serrer la petite plus fort encore dans ses bras en regardant le feu consumer les corps des grounders.

* * *

« Pourquoi ?! »

Clarke avait attendu d'être de retour chez elles pour demander des explications à Lexa. Mais cette dernière, quand elle ne se murait pas dans le silence, campait aveuglément sur ses positions.

« Lexa, réponds-moi ! »

« Tu l'as dis toi-même … Nous ne sommes pas prêtes. »

« Tu veux me punir c'est ça ? »

« De quoi tu … »

« Tu veux me punir de ne pas avoir sauvé Allen ? »

« … »

« Si tu savais combien je m'en veux … J'ai tellement de sang sur les mains, et je devrais supporter celui d'Allen en plus. Je n'ais pas été capable de voir les signes : sa fièvre, son manque d'appétit … C'est entièrement ma faute s'il est mort … Mais tu ne dois pas faire payer à Meryn mes erreurs. »

« Meryn mérite une famille aimante et présente pour elle, ce que nous ne pourrons pas lui donner. »

« Lexa … »

« Clarke. Nous partons dès demain pour un long voyage, peut-être sans retour. Souhaites-tu vraiment infliger à Meryn la perte d'une autre de ses familles ? » Clarke baissa les yeux, le cœur serré « Beaucoup de familles aujourd'hui ont perdu un enfant et beaucoup seraient aptes à prendre Meryn. »

« Je … Je peux pas, pas maintenant … Ecoute, je sais que tu aimais Allen mais … »

« Stop. Ne parle plus de lui. Il est parti à présent. »

« Ne plus parler de lui ne fera pas oublier sa courte présence à nos cotés. Je n'ais pas l'intention de l'oublier, au contraire : c'est par nous, les 2 dernières personnes à l'avoir connu en dernier, que son nom perdurera. »

Lexa soupira alors « Nous ne garderons pas Meryn. »

« Mais … Elle a crée des liens avec nous, avec moi ! Cette gamine a perdu ses parents, je la soigne depuis. Lexa … t'empêcher de ressentir des choses pour elle ne ramènera pas Allen. Tout comme l'accepter ne signifie pas que tu l'oublies. »

« Silence. C'est décidé. »

« Non. Y'a rien de décidé ! _TU_ as décidé ! Alors quoi ? J'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Je suis ta femme, tu l'as toi-même dis : je suis ton égal avec les mêmes droits et devoirs. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire. »

Lexa la fusilla du regard alors « Tu es incohérente. Hier soir à peine tu me disais ne pas être à la hauteur, que ça irait trop vite. Et aujourd'hui tu veux la garder. Clarke, ce n'est pas un animal que l'on nourrit et dorlote. »

« Toi aussi hier soir tu étais prête à accueillir Meryn ET Allen … Et aujourd'hui, tu changes d'avis et je sais pourquoi … »

« … »

« Parce que tu as peur de souffrir encore s'il arrivait quelque chose à Meryn. Tu t'étais tellement attaché à Allen … Et aujourd'hui, tu ne veux pas revivre une telle déception et une telle tristesse, alors tu préfères tout simplement l'éviter. Mais Lexa, la vie est faite de ça : d'épreuves, d'obstacles, mais aussi de doux moments, notamment familiaux … »

« Je … Je ne peux pas désolée. »

« Lexa … »

« Si tu gardes Meryn, elle souffrira Clarke. Car nous devons partir demain et qu'elle sera seule de nouveau … Reconnais le. »

Clarke soupira alors et des larmes commencèrent à couler « D'accord … Mais pas une famille de Polis. » Lexa fronça les sourcils « Je ne supporterais pas de la voir tous les jours avec une autre famille à proximité. »

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« On la prend avec nous. Sur la route, nous rencontrerons bien un ou deux villages. De plus, j'aimerais que ma mère examine ses oreilles. »

Lexa la fixa, essayant de discerner une quelconque malice, mais soupira bientôt « Très bien. Cet après-midi, je reçois les chefs des 11 clans de la Coalition. En tant que chef des Skaikru, il est recommandé que tu sois là. »

« Pas en tant que ta femme ? » lança-t-elle en haussa un sourcil

« Ca n'est pas une raison assez valable. »

« Pour eux ou pour toi ? » Lexa soupira alors et quitta la pièce « Lexa attends ! » La jeune femme se retourna « Ces derniers jours j'ai appris que les derniers mots qu'on prononce ont une importance capitale. J'ai pas envie que les miens soient négatifs. »

Lexa lui sourit « N'ais crainte, en t'épousant, je savais que je me buterais souvent à ton caractère assez fort et têtu. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil alors « Charmant … Parce que c'est vrai que toi … Tu es tellement facile à vivre. »

Lexa détourna le regard alors et Clarke en profita pour se poster juste à quelques centimètres d'elle « Je ne te demande qu'une chose : laisse-moi m'occuper de Meryn jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve une famille. »

« Clarke, tu sais que les adieux seront plus pénibles … »

« Laisse-moi gérer ça au moment venu. C'est moi qui l'ais prise en charge, je veux la suivre jusqu'à la bonne famille. »

Lexa la fixa alors « Très bien. »

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas revu les 10 chefs de clans depuis la cérémonie de la Réunification et la défaite de Riak. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité …

Assis à une large table rectangulaire, Lexa, trônant à un bout, 5 chefs de chaque coté de la table, y compris Clarke assise à la gauche de Lexa, juste à coté d'un homme assez imposant à la longue barbe rousse.

« Hier soir, Polis a été attaqué. Un missile est tombé non loin de la ville, prenant la vie d'une cinquantaine d'habitants, créant d'innombrables dégâts. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni. »

« Est-on sûr que ça soit un missile ? »

« Oui. Car quelques minutes plus tard, un autre missile a été lancé. »

« Ou s'est-il écrasé ? »

« Non loin du camp des Skaikru. »

Un murmura s'éleva alors, Clarke ne captant pas tous les mots.

« Savons-nous qui en est la cause ? Avons-nous la moindre idée d'où cela est parti ? »

« Non. Nous savons que les missiles ont été lancés derrière les montagnes Ouest. »

« Vers la Cité de la Lumière ? »

« Cette cité n'est qu'une légende … » répondit Lexa

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors « Est-ce … prouvé ? »

L'intervention de Clarke surprit Lexa « Comment ça ? »

« Parfois, les légendes sont basés sur des faits réels anciens et déformés … J'ai … Un des hommes de mon peuple est parti vers cette cité … »

Là encore des murmures s'élevèrent, mettant assez mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Lexa mumura alors un « _Shof op_. »puis se tourna vers Clarke, la fusillant du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les autres chefs de clan « Pour l'heure, nous ne savons rien, si ce n'est que, qui que soit la ou les personnes ayant tiré ce missile, ils sont dangereux, et peuvent recommencer. »

« Pourquoi avoir visé Polis et les skaikru ? Pourquoi vous avoir épargné … »

« Le but étant surement de nous affaiblir tout en nous montrant leur force de frappe. Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas si facilement impressionnés. Chacun de nos pas sera guidé par un mort de Polis. Mon peuple sera vengé cette fois encore. »

« Peut-on au moins te croire heda ? Toi qui avais fait une alliance avec le skaikru pour défaire les Hommes de Montagnes et qui l'a brisé aussi vite que tu l'avais crée. Comment croire que tu nous ne lâcheras pas en route, encore une fois pour sauver tes trikru ? »

Des plaintes et des hommes opinèrent alors avant que Lexa ne se lève et chacun se tut « J'ai effectivement brisé une précédente alliance avec les skaikru, pour le bien de mon peuple car, à ce moment-là cette opportunité pouvait sauver mon peuple entièrement sans perte. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke « Cette décision, je l'ais prise et assumée … Ce que les skaikru ont fait par la suite est la preuve qu'eux aussi sont un grand peuple, puissant. Cette fois-ci, nous marcherons ensemble, car c'est ensemble que nous avons été touchés. Qui sait si le prochain missile ne va pas toucher les Nomades du désert ? Le peuple des rivières ? la Nation de la Glace … » tous baissèrent alors leur regard « Je suis _Leksa, Heda_ de tous les peuples et aujourd'hui, c'est en tant que tel que je viens clamer votre aide afin que la justice soit rendue et que, plus jamais, nous n'ayons a craindre d'autres. Car mon peuple s'est trop mis à genoux trop souvent … Aujourd'hui, c'est la tête haute et les armes levées vers le ciel que nous marcherons vers les montagnes, que nous affirmerons notre puissance. Ceux qui veulent vivre enfin libre, ceux qui ne veulent plus avoir peur … Suivez-moi. »

La clameur s'éleva alors et bientôt les chefs de clan furent assoiffés de vengeance et de sang, tapant du poing sur la table, hurlant des chants de guerre, tout cela sous le regard fier de Lexa.

Et lorsque les chefs se dispersèrent, Lexa prit Clarke à part, l'empoignant par le bras.

« Wow, doucement ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui _me_ prends ? Clarke … Ne déclenche pas des choses que tu ne pourrais pas calmer. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« La Cité de la Lumière. L'hypothèse que les missiles aient été lancés de là-bas et toi, tu lances qu'un de tes compatriotes y est surement ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Non. »

« Que nous avons peut-être un suspect. »

« Thelonious ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien … » lança Lexa en serrant les dents « Et maintenant, ils vont penser que tu étais au courant ! »

« Mais … »

« Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ! Clarke, tu es ma femme maintenant, la femme du Heda, _kwin kom trikru_ ! Tu ne peux plus dire ce genre de chose sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences ! »

« Ils ne feront pas l'amalgame … »

« Et pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? Il est des vôtres, vous saviez qu'il était en direction de cette Cité, si tant est qu'elle existe. Et maintenant, des missiles sont lancés d'une direction qui suggère qu'il l'a peut-être trouvé … Tu aurais du garder cela pour toi. »

« Je crois que non au contraire. S'il s'avère que c'était bien Thelonious, mais j'en doute, les gens vont croire que nous le savions et que nous n'avons rien dit. Nous sommes de bonne foi, nous l'avons toujours été Lexa. »

« … »

« Pourquoi Thelonious aurait-il tiré sur son propre camp ? »

« Il est dit que le chemin vers la Cité de la Lumière peut rendre fou n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit. Que c'est pour cette raison que personne ne l'a jamais trouvé : parce que les gens devenaient fous et se perdaient, mourant de faim ou s'entretuant. »

« Et s'il avait réussi … S'il avait trouvé cette Cité … »

« Alors j'espère pour toi qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout cela Clarke. Cette fois-ci, je ne ferais aucune concession … Que se soit lui ou un autre, celui qui a fait ça paiera la mort d'Allen ! »

Sur ce, Lexa laissa Clarke seule, furieuse. La jeune fille prit alors son talkie « Raven, tu m'entends ? »

« _Clarke, c'est moi, Marcus. Un problème ?_ »

« Non, non … Il y a eu un Conseil de guerre ici. Les chefs de clans ont décidé de marcher vers les montagnes. Ils … Ils ont parlé de la Cité de la Lumière ... »

« … _La cité ? Celle qu'était censé trouver Thelonious ?_ »

« Est-on sûr qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé … »

« _A quoi tu penses ?_ »

« On sait qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Sa vision n'était plus la même que la notre … Il n'était plus Chancelier, son peuple s'est détourné de lui … On sait qu'il est parti avec une dizaine d'hommes … »

« _Tu penses qu'il l'a trouvé ?_ »

« J'en sais rien … Mais ici, les grounders pensent que la direction prise par les missiles pourrait être celle de cette fameuse cité. Même si c'est un mythe, il y a toujours la possibilité que … ça soit une option envisageable. »

« _Quand comptez-vous partir ?_ »

« On part demain matin avec un contingent d'une cinquantaine d'hommes. On passera par le camp pour récupérer des hommes et des armes. »

« _Très bien, nous vous attendrons._ »

« Bien … »

« _Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?_ »

« Je … Oui, ça va. Ca ira mieux quand on aura fait la lumière sur toute cette histoire. »

« _Veux-tu parler à ta mère ?_ »

« Non. Ca ira. On se voit dans 2 jours. »

« _Nous préparerons votre venue et notre départ._ »

« Ok. »

* * *

Le soir venu, alors que les camps des différents clans pullulaient autour de Polis, Clarke avait trouvé refuge chez elle, s'occupant de Meryn qui était de moins en moins sauvageonne. La petite avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec les cheveux de Clarke, ce que la jeune femme affectionnait.

« J'espère que tu trouveras une famille qui soit digne de toi … » Meryn sourit en entortillant son doigt dans les cheveux blonds « Tu vas tellement me manquer … »

Clarke serra la petite contre elle avant de la mettre dans le lit « Demain nous partons pour un long voyage … »

Meryn la fixait, parfois Clarke se demandait si elle entendait de nouveau, si elle entendrait un jour … Et si elle venait à être sourde définitivement, quelle famille serait à même de s'occuper d'elle, de communiquer avec elle … Son cœur se serra alors quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Lexa sur le pas de la porte « Tu ne viens pas dormir ? »

« Je lui dis bonsoir … Elle aime ce moment, ça la rassure ... » Lexa opina alors « Je suppose que tu ne veux pas lui souhaiter bonne nuit … »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa s'approcha et Clarke lui laissa la place, agréablement surprise. Lexa se mit à genoux au bord du lit avant de jeter un regard derrière, ordonnant implicitement à sa femme de quitter les lieux pour lui donner quelques minutes en privé avec la petite. Clarke comprit et s'éclipsa.

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre … » Meryn cligna des yeux, fixant intensément la jolie brune « Mais … Si je fais ça, c'est pour toi. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'une vie de guerre et de souffrance. Tu mérites le meilleur … Tu mérite d'être heureuse et sereine. Ma vie est trop compliquée et ma femme … » Elle soupira en souriant « Et bien … Elle est trop idéaliste. Peut-être ais-je besoin de ça pour voir le meilleur dans notre monde. »

Meryn grommela alors avant de bailler et de se frotter les yeux « Tu as sommeil … Dors, demain nous attends une longue marche. Nous te trouverons une famille. »

Et alors que Lexa allait pour se lever, Meryn lui attrapa le bras et se redressa pour se lover dans ses bras, ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui répondit doucement en massant son dos puis en embrassant son front « Dors … » Elle la poussa doucement avant de la border.

Et Lexa l'aurait juré : Meryn dormait déjà profondément quand elle quitta la chambre. Elle se rendit dans la sienne et distingua, dans la pénombre, la silhouette de Clarke dans le lit. Elle soupira alors et se déshabilla avant d'enfiler sa tunique et de se glisser sous les fourrures. Elle tourna le dos à Clarke, qu'elle pensait endormie mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche, elle se retourna et vit la jolie blonde la fixer « Ne me tourne plus jamais le dos dans notre lit. » lui commanda-t-elle

Lexa sourit discrètement « _Sha, ai kwin_ … »

Clarke se confina alors dans les bras de Lexa. Elle ne l'aurait pas juré mais cette dernière semblait sentir quelques larmes perler sur sa fine tunique. Elle ferma les yeux péniblement.

Demain serait un autre jour, apportant son lot d'épreuves : ils devraient marcher, rejoindre l'Ark avant de prendre la direction des montagnes, et de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Une nouvelle guerre se préparait-elle ? Cette fois-ci, Lexa avait bien plus à perdre que son trône où quelques hommes … Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait perdre sa femme …

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi bien, quoiqu'un peu faiblarde ce WE ... :/**

 **Bref, sinon ... voici une suite largement consacré au Clexa et le début de leur nouvelle quête.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à l'Ark fut assez pénible tant pour Lexa que pour Clarke. Aucune des deux ne s'était parlé depuis le départ Clarke restant avec Meryn tandis que Lexa tentait de s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Mais lorsqu'à la première halte pour les chevaux, Lexa entendit les pleurs de Meryn résonner dans la forêt, elle ne pu qu'être inquiète.

« Elle est malade ? » demanda-t-elle en rejoignant Clarke essayant de calmer la petite

« J'en sais rien, elle se frotte les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure. Je pense que le froid accentue sa douleur. »

Et alors que Clarke berçait Meryn pour la calmer, elle vit soudain une épaisse fourrure recouvrir la petite. En levant les yeux elle vit que Lexa avait abandonné une de ses fourrures pour envelopper la petite dedans. Elle la remercia d'un discret sourire avant que Lexa ne reparte vers Indra.

« Ca va aller ma puce … On est bientôt arrivé. »

Elle ne saurait dire si c'était la chaleur de la fourrure supplémentaire ou l'odeur caractéristique de pin de Lexa, mais Meryn se calma instantanément et s'endormit même, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques kilomètres à peine de l'Ark, Clarke rejoignit Lexa à la tête du cortège, sur son cheval, Meryn bien calée devant elle, attachée contre son torse. Lexa jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clarke, puis vers l'enfant « Elle s'est calmée ? »

« Oui, depuis hier soir. Elle est fatiguée et … ta fourrure lui a plu. »

Clarke distingua un timide et furtif sourire de la part de Lexa « Bien. Nous serons à l'Ark d'ici 2h environ. »

« J'ai prévenu Marcus que nous y serons bientôt, il a déjà choisi des hommes pour nous accompagner ainsi qu'un chargement d'armes et munitions. Quoique soit derrière cette montagne, nous serons prêts. »

Lexa ne répondit pas, imaginant que, quoique soit derrière cette montagne, ils ne seraient jamais vraiment prêts. Elle soupira alors, préférant tourner son regard vers l'horizon, ce que Clarke accepta et c'est l'une à coté de l'autre qu'elles continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à ce que l'Ark soit en vue.

* * *

« Clarke ! Heureuse et soulagée de te revoir ! » lança Abby en serrant sa fille dans ses bras

« Moi aussi … Pas de repos pour les guerriers hein … » ironisa Clarke

Elles échangèrent un discret sourire avant que le regard d'Abby ne soit attiré par la petite fille, endormie dans les fourrures.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh c'est … C'est Meryn, la petite dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Celle avec les oreilles abimées ? »

« Exact. »

« Je vais l'ausculter. » Clarke sourit et confia la petite, encore endormie, à sa mère et partit dans l'Ark tandis que la jolie blonde se tourna vers Lexa, en grande discussion avec Marcus. Elle soupira alors.

« De l'eau dans le gaz chez la princesse et la guerrière ?! »

Clarke aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, sans parler de son don pour l'ironie bien placée.

« Raven … »

« Ca sent le roussi ? »

« Non … On est juste … un peu en froid, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. »

« Epargne moi les détails tu veux … J'ai pas envie de savoir à quel point Lexa peut être convaincante … » grimaça-t-elle

« Arrête. De toute manière, il est hors de question que je parle de ça avec toi. »

« Alors là, je suis choquée ! Moi qui suis ta confidente ici ! » minauda Raven

« Bref … Des indices trouvés vers l'impact du missile ? »

Raven perdit son sourire alors « C'était … Un vrai cataclysme là-bas … Ca m'a rappelé le crash de ll'Exodus … »

« Tu n'as rien trouvé ? »

Raven grimaça « Tout était calciné, y'avait pas grand-chose à en tirer. Il s'agit bien d'un missile. »

« Aucun doute ? »

« Aucun. »

« Sa provenance ? »

« C'est là que … ça coince … » Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de métal noirci parle les flammes « J'ai trouvé ça … »

Clarke le prit et écarquilla les yeux « Non … C'est … impossible. »

« J'ai bien regardé et nettoyé ce bout de métal avant de te le montrer. »

« Ma mère et Marcus sont au courant ? »

« Personne ne sait. Clarke … C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est Jaha qui a fait ça ? »

La jolie blonde soupira, crispant sa main sur le bout de métal sur lequel on pouvait distinguer un signe, du moins, un morceau de signe, amis assez grand et net pour ne laisser aucun doute sur l'origine du missile : sur un bout de métal était gravé le symbole de l'Ark.

Que devait faire Clarke ? Devait-elle le dire à quelqu'un ? Devait-elle attendre d'en savoir un peu plus ? Si les grounders venaient à apprendre tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un skaikru, ils pourraient faire demi-tour ou pire, s'en prendre à son peuple pour se venger.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« J'ai … J'en sais rien. Je vais en parler à Marcus et ma mère … Lexa doit être mise au courant. »

« Tu penses qu'elle pourra garder le secret ? »

« Ca ne serait pas le premier qu'elle garderait … » soupira Clarke en repensant aux événements à Tondc. « J'ai besoin que tu rediriges le signal vers ces montagnes. »

« Combien de kilomètres ? »

« Le plus possible. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière et si cette fameuse citée existe vraiment … Il faut que tu maximises le signal. »

« Entendu. Alors … Toi et Lexa … Ca … marche ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Raven … »

« Clarke ! Clarke, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » lança Abby en sortant de l'Ark précipitamment, ce qui attira aussi l'attention de Lexa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Clarke

« C'est Meryn … Elle s'est réveillée mais est totalement paniquée. J'ai besoin de toi pour la calmer. »

Sans attendre Clarke se précipita dans la station et, aux sons des pleurs, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où elle découvrit Meryn, assise en tailleur sur une table d'auscultation, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et dès qu'elle vit Clarke, la petite tendit les bras, ce qui surprit Abby, bien plus encore que le geste plus que maternel de sa fille envers la petite quand elle la prit dans ses bras, la cajolant doucement.

« Et bien … Il semblerait que cette petite t'ait adopté … »

« Oui … J'aurais aimé faire de même … » murmura-t-elle

« Qu… Quoi ? L'adopter ? Clarke es-tu sérieuse ? »

« Ce n'est plus d'actualité maintenant … »

« Pourquoi ? »

Soudain Lexa déboula aussi, se demandant le pourquoi de tout ce battage, et lorsqu'elle vit Clarke et Meryn, le visage buriné de larmes, elle se stoppa, soupirant lourdement. Quand Abby vit le regard noir qu'envoya sa fille à sa femme, elle comprit alors.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lexa en s'approchant

« Rien, Meryn a juste paniqué … » confirma Abby tandis que la belle brune s'approcha et, stoïquement, posa une main sur le front de la petite « Elle va bien. Ses oreilles sont intactes, elle entendra de nouveau sous peu. »

« Bien … Il sera plu simple de lui trouver une famille alors. »

Clarke soupira alors avant de se défaire de Lexa et de sortir de la pièce avec Meryn dans ses bras. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers sa mère « C'est fini, elle peut sortir ? »

« Ou… Oui… Qu'elle n'aille pas dehors. » Puis sa fille quitta les lieux. Abby se tourna alors vers Lexa, visiblement affectée par la distance que Clarke mettait entre elles « Je peux savoir ce … »

« … Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous … Ca ne vous regarde pas. » lança Lexa en gardant les yeux rivés sur la table

« Clarke est ma fille, ce qui l'affecte, m'affecte aussi. »

Lexa la fixa alors et fut presque amusée de voir cette même étincelle dans les yeux des Griffin « Elle veut garder la petite, l'adopter et l'élever. »

Abby avait en parti compris cela mais était curieuse de connaitre le point de vue de Lexa « Je la trouve trop jeune pour élever un enfant. » opina-t-elle

« Je trouve aussi. »

« Mais je me suis souvent trompée sur elle depuis que je suis ici. J'ai toujours tendance à la prendre pour une petite fille mais … Elle a grandi et a mûri bien plus vite que n'importe qui ici. »

« … »

« Mais, à présent, qu'elle est mariée, cette décision doit se prendre à deux … n'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa serra les dents avant de baisser les épaules « Elle ne comprend pas que cette petite ne sera jamais heureuse et sereine avec nous … Je suis Heda et elle est reine à présent, nos devoirs envers nos peuples devront passer en premier … Bien avant nos propres émotions, nos propres convictions ou même … notre propre famille. Quand nous irons en campagne, en guerre … Elle sera seule avec constamment la peur de ne pas revoir ses parents … Ce n'est pas une vie pour elle. »

« Je comprends. » Abby s'approcha « Même si j'espère que ton devoir de femme passera avant celui de Heda. » Lexa la fixa alors, fronçant les sourcils « J'ai finalement accepté son mariage parce qu'elle m'a assuré qu'elle était heureuse. Mais si elle passe sa vie de femme et d'épouse après ses devoirs de leader … Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix. »

« Et bien vous le devrez pourtant. Vous êtes jeunes pour être les leaders de votre nation, je pense aussi que vous êtes trop jeunes pour devenir parents. Mais ici, les compteurs sont remis à zéro, on ne sait de quoi demain sera fait : un jour on célèbre un mariage et le lendemain un missile nous tombe dessus. Peut-être que la vie sur cette Terre c'est ça, mais s'empêcher d'être heureux ou de s'investir n'est pas une solution, il faut faire avec. Et c'est pour ça que je pense que vous serez les plus à même d'avoir un enfant un jour : vous êtes conscientes de tout cela, et vous tiendrez à protéger ce que vous chérissez. »

« … »

« Lexa tu ne souhaites peut-être pas avoir d'enfant aujourd'hui, mais ne prétexte pas de mauvaises raisons. Parce que sinon, pour toutes tes raisons invoquées, tu n'aurais jamais épousé ma fille. Et je suis certaine aujourd'hui, que tu la protègeras plus que ta propre vie. »

Sur ce, Abby lui sourit. Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, elle se retourna « Mes félicitations … Pour votre mariage. » puis elle laissa Lexa seule.

* * *

« Sérieux Clarke … Vous avez déjà un enfant ?! » ironisa Raven en voyant la petite lovée dans les bras de la belle brune

« La ferme Raven … C'est une rescapée. Ses parents ont été tués à cause de ce fichu missile. Je l'ai recueilli, c'est tout. »

« Y'a une raison pour laquelle tu es si hargneuse ? » lança la brunette en haussant un sourcil

Clarke soupira « Désolée … C'est juste que … Je pensais … »

« Que tu formerais une belle petite famille ? Clarke avoir un gosse c'est bien plus compliqué que de se marier. »

« Je sais tout ça c'est juste que … Je me suis attachée à elle. Regarde la : elle a les yeux de Lexa. » sourit-elle béatement

« Wow, t'es totalement accro toi … » concéda Raven en levant les mains en l'air.

Clarke vit alors sa mère sortir de l'Ark « Je reviens, je dois lui parler du bout de métal. Tu la gardes près de toi ? »

« Quoi, mais Clarke ! » Elle regarda la petite, passablement endormie « C'est une blague … sérieusement … »

* * *

« Maman ! Faut que je te parle, à Marcus aussi. »

« Un problème ? »

« Ca se pourrait. Viens … Lexa doit être là aussi. »

Abby fit alors signe à Marcus de les suivre, tandis qu'elles rejoignirent Lexa qui s'apprêtait à sortir « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança-t-elle voyant Clarke revenir accompagnée de sa mère.

« Il faut qu'on parle … En privé. »

Marcus les dirigea vers la salle de réunion en demandant aux gardes de sortir, une fois seuls, Clarke sortit de sa poche le bout de métal qu'elle jeta au centre de la table. D'abord, surpris, Marcus le prit « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un bout de débris trouvé par Raven sur le site du crash du missile. Je lui avais demandé de le fouiller pour espérer trouver des indices. Et parmi les débris, elle a trouvé ça. »

« En quoi est-ce un indice ? » lança Abby

« Regardez-le bien. »

Abby et Marcus le scrutèrent alors que Lexa questionna du regard Clarke

« C'est pas vrai … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la jeune leader

« Ce débris est un bout de missile … Un missile qui vient de l'Ark. »

Lexa se tendit alors avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Est-ce vrai ? »

« Il semblerait oui. »

« Ca signifierait que … »

« Le missile vient de chez nous … Et pas n'importe quel missile … Celui avec lequel Thelonious est arrivé ici … » répondit Abby

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il nous a assuré que ce missile a été détruit à l'atterrissage ! » argua Marcus

« Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas hésité à nous mentir … Plusieurs fois même. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il lancé un missile sur nous ? » soupira Clarke

« Depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus le même … Mais de là à mettre la vie de son peuple en danger et à tuer des gens innocents … »

« Il y a plus important encore. » lança Lexa qui attira le regard de tous « Il a certes un missile … Mais comment l'a-t-il envoyé ? Il doit avoir trouvé une infrastructure assez avancée pour pouvoir le lancer … »

Chacun se regarda alors « Lexa … Jaha nous a dit qu'il partait à la recherche de la Cité de la Lumière … Se peut-il que cette cité existe réellement ? »

Lexa soupira lourdement en haussant un sourcil « Ce n'est qu'une légende. Ceux qui l'ont cherché n'en sont jamais revenus. »

« Cette légende est bien basée sur quelque chose de tangible … A-t-on une direction au moins ? »

« Les Nomades du désert parlent souvent de cette cité, je suppose qu'elle doit se situer plus loin que leur territoire. »

« L'ont-ils vu ? »

« Aucun n'est revenu pour le confirmer. »

« Donc … On peut supposer que le chemin pour y arriver serait … dangereux. » lança Marcus « Qui nous dit que nous y arriverons ? »

« Si Jaha l'a fait avec une poignée d'hommes, nous pouvons y arriver aussi. » répondit Clarke « Nous avons au moins un point de départ : le désert. »

Lexa baissa le regard alors « Quoi ? » demanda Abby

« Le désert se trouve au sud … Là d'où venait les missiles … »

« Très bien alors, c'est par là que nous commencerons. »

« La question que je me pose c'est … Jaha est arrivé ici avec un missile. D'où venait le deuxième tiré sur Polis ? » Marcus fixa Abby puis Clarke « Imaginons que la cité de la Lumière soit quelque chose comme Mount Weather, un bunker super avancé ou même un ancien camp militaire composé d'une artillerie lourde … »

« … Jaha pourrait renvoyer des missiles … Ou pire. » conclut Abby « C'est une mission suicide. S'il apprend que nous sommes à sa recherche, que nous savons que c'est son missile qui nous a touchés, il pourrait prendre les pédales et tirer sur tout ce qui bouge … C'est trop risqué. »

« Mais on a pas le choix. On ne peut pas attendre avant qu'un autre missile nous tombe dessus. J'en ais marre d'être la partie passive : on s'est laissé faire par les Mountain Men avec leurs missiles, leur brouillard … Il est hors de question que je vive avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête ou encore de me terrer dans un bunker souterrain le reste de ma vie. S'il a perdu la raison, alors nous n'aurons plus le choix. Ce que nous reprochait Thelonious c'était de ne pas vouloir le suivre, ne pas le croire à propose de cette cité … Si on lui faisait croire qu'on avait reçu ses missiles comme un appel, un signe ? »

« Comment ? Nous ne savons même pas où il est encore … »

« Quand nous serons suffisamment proche, il faudra trouver un moyen de le lui faire comprendre. On a besoin de Raven. Si, effectivement, la cité de la lumière n'est qu'une structure avancée, elle pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur par informatique ou je ne sais quoi … Lui envoyer un message ou … quelque chose du genre. »

Lexa fixa Clarke puis se tourna vers Abby et Marcus « Je suis d'accord avec Clarke. Il est hors de question que j'attende sans rien faire. Mon peuple réclame vengeance pour ses morts. Je ne veux pas vivre en me demandant chaque nuit si ça ne sera pas la dernière … Nous devons partir au-delà des montagnes, vers le désert. Nous aviserons alors lorsque nous aurons défini la source des missiles. »

Abby n'était pas des plus rassurée en laissant sa fille partir aussi loin, vers une nouvelle bataille. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi : avec Lexa, elle était un peu plus sereine.

« Très bien … Nous partirons dès demain matin. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » argua Lexa

« Aujourd'hui ou demain ça ne changera rien techniquement. Vos hommes ont besoin de se reposer, et nous avons besoin de faire des plans. Il est hors de question de partir à l'aveuglette. » répondit Abby.

Lexa opina alors « Très bien, je vais dire à mes hommes de monter leurs tentes. » Abby nota un furtif regard de Lexa pour Clarke, mais cette dernière resta stoïque, appuyée contre la large table, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

« Clarke ? »

« Hm … Je réfléchis. »

« A quoi ? »

« Si Thelonious a réussi son coup … S'il a trouvé cette fameuse cité, ou que sais-je … A-t-il … Perdu la tête, est-il devenu fou ? Je pense au voyage qu'on a à faire, mais j'essaie d'imaginer l'état dans lequel on risque de trouver Jaha … »

« Si tu me demandes quoi faire avec lui … Je n'en sais rien. »

« Il était un chancelier juste sur l'Ark … Mais ici, il a perdu la tête, il a attaqué 2 camps, tué des innocents … »

Marcus soupira alors « Clarke, si tu souhaites notre aval pour … faire ce qu'il faut pour arrêter Jaha … Tu l'as. »

Abby se redressa alors « Si tu peux le ramener vivant, il sera juré et puni comme il se doit. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il sera puni comme les règles grounders l'exigent. Il a attaqué Polis en premier, il a tué des grounders … Il sera jugé par eux … Si on le tue pas avant. » Abby ferma brièvement les yeux « S'il meurt, ça ne sera pas de ma main … J'ai déjà trop de sang dessus … »

« Clarke … »

La jeune femme se redressa alors, coupant l'élan de sa mère au passage « Je vais me reposer. Demain nous partirons à l'aube. »

Elle disposa alors, laissant Marcus et Abby seuls « Bon … Le programme semble assez chargé. » ironisa Marcus.

« Si Clarke avait raison : si Thelonious avait perdu la tête jusqu'à s'en prendre à eux … »

« Elle fera ce qu'il doit être fait, elle l'a toujours fait Abby. Tu dois avoir foi en ta fille. »

« J'ai foi, je suis sa mère, même quand tout ira bien, je ne cesserais jamais de m'inquiéter pour elle. »

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est bien préparer le voyage. Qui sait ce que nous trouverons sur notre chemin. »

« _Nous_ ? Marcus … »

« Abby. Il faut quelqu'un qui prenne la tête. Clarke … Elle est ce qu'elle est mais elle a aussi le droit de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un pour prendre les sales décisions. Elle en a assez prises je pense, non ? »

Abby soupira « S'il t'arrive quelque chose … »

Il lui sourit « Rien ne changera, c'est toi la Chancelière. Tu assureras, comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis qu'on a mis les pieds ici. »

« Je l'ais fait parce que tu m'as soutenu, malgré les décisions que j'ai pu prendre. Si nous avions choisi de suivre Thelonious, nous aurions peut-être pu empêcher qu'il ne fasse une telle chose … »

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté les phrases avec des « si ». Telle mère, telle fille Ne te fustige pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. A présent, préparons au mieux le départ, tu veux ? »

Abby opina et sourit avant de suivre Marcus à l'extérieur où elle retrouva sa fille, s'amusant avec une Meryn tout sourire.

« Elle semble aller mieux ? » lança Abby en caressant tendrement la joue de la petite

« Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'elle entend… Mais c'est peut-être qu'une idée. »

« Il y a un moyen très clair de le savoir … » Abby recula alors et se mit derrière la petite. Elle tapa sèchement ses mains juste à coté de l'oreille droite de la petite fille qui se figea une micro seconde avant de se tourner vers la droite. Puis Abby fit de même à gauche et nota la même réaction, pour le plus grand plaisir de Clarke « Elle entend. » assura la jeune femme

Clarke fixa alors Meryn « Hey Meryn … Je suis Clarke … Clarke."

La petite la fixa alors et afficha un large sourire, et Clarke et sa mère furent sous le charme.

« Elle a tes cheveux quand tu étais petite… »

Clarke sourit alors, glissant son index dans une de ses boucles « J'avais les cheveux bouclés ? »

« Oui. Tu les tiens de ton père. »

A l'évocation de Jake, le cœur de Clarke se crispa « Il l'aurait adoré… » Abby esquissa un triste sourire alors « Promets-moi que tu lui trouveras une bonne famille. »

« Clarke … »

« Je t'en pris … Prends le temps que ça faudra, fais-en ta priorité s'il le faut mais … Je veux qu'elle ait une famille aimante et attentionnée … Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, elle le mérite. » Abby frissonna alors « Elle a perdu ses parents, elle a survécu je ne sais comment, c'est un petit miracle. »

« Je te le promets Clarke. »

La jolie blonde retint quelques larmes avant de jeter un œil vers l'extérieur du camp, alors que les grounders installaient leur tente « Je vais y aller. »

« Tu pourrais dormir ici. »

Clarke lui lança un léger sourire « Il serait plus avisé que j'aille dormir avec ma femme non ? »

Abby grimaça alors, ce qui fit rire Clarke « Ah oui ça … »

« Maman … »

« Clarke, tu … Enfin tu … »

« Ok, je crois que c'est le moment où je m'en vais avant d'avoir une conversation plus qu'embarrassante avec ma mère. »

« Clarke ! C'est sérieux ! »

« Ecoute, je sais ce que je fais, merci. »

« Tu ne préfères pas dormir dans l'Ark ? Il fait plus chaud. »

« T'inquiète pas, les fourrures sont épaisses … En plus, Lexa sait comment me réchauffer. » ironisa-t-elle

« Ok, là c'est moi qui vais m'en aller. »

Clarke éclata de rire, ce que sa mère n'avait ni vu ni entendu depuis un très long moment. Elle lui caressa le visage et embrassa la petite sur le front « Bonne nuit. »

« A demain. »

* * *

Lorsque Clarke entra sous la tente de Lexa, elle trouva la jeune femme en grande conversation avec Indra, certainement sur les éléments de la réunion.

Indra quitta les lieux d'un signe de tête, que lui rendit Lexa, avant que cette dernière ne remarque Meryn dans les bras de sa femme. Elle soupira alors « Elle aurait pu dormir au chaud dans ton camp. »

« Tu as vu la crise qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure … »

« Il faudra pourtant bien la laisser demain matin … »

« Je lui expliquerais alors. » Lexa haussa un sourcil, Clarke compléta alors « Elle entend de nouveau. »

« Oh … C'est bien. »

Clarke nota un petit lit aménagé dans le coin de la tente, ce qui la fit sourire « Je vois que tu as préparé son lit … »

Lexa fronça le nez « Non c'est … Ce n'est pas … »

Mais Clarke lui coupa la parole et l'élan par un doux baiser « Merci … » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de conduire la petite dans le lit sommaire. Elle la borda tendrement avant de lui déposer un baiser appuyé sur le front, le tout sous le regard de Lexa. Et lorsque Clarke se releva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa « Tu as le droit d'aller la voir … » sourit-elle « Je vais me changer. »

La jolie blonde disparut derrière un épais rideau tandis que Lexa se dirigea vers la petite, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Elle se mit à genoux et lui caressa les cheveux « _Ai laik Leksa kom trikru_ … »

Meryn sourit alors et tendit ses deux mains vers elle, attrapant une de ses tresses au passage « ksa… »

La jolie brune lui sourit alors « Enchantée Meryn … »

« ryn ! » s'enthousiasma la petite

« Chut chut … Il faut dormir maintenant. » Et sans le vouloir vraiment, comme si ce geste était spontané, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Meryn en profita pour encercler son cou de ses bras.

Clarke eu tout juste le temps de voir Lexa s'écarter doucement. Bien évidemment, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra se glisser sous les couvertures. Lexa se déshabilla lentement, détachant son armure, le tout sous les yeux conquis de sa femme.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Pour rien. J'admire ma femme, c'est tout. »

Lexa eut du mal à dissimuler un sourire avant de défaire son pantalon et de rejoindre Clarke. Sans attendre, elle l'embrassa sur l'épaule « Demain nous devrons partir au lever du soleil. »

« Je sais. » répondit Clarke qui se lova dans les bras de sa bien-aimée « J'ai peur de ce qu'on pourrait trouver … J'ai peur de perdre encore des gens … »

« Les pertes comme les victoires font partie de ce jeu morbide. Je ferais tout pour te protéger Clarke, même si je dois laisser mon esprit partir vers autre chose … »

Clarke se redressa alors et fronça les sourcils « Ton esprit restera là où il est compris ? Hors de question que je le retrouve ailleurs que dans ce corps. »

Lexa lui sourit « Le temps nous le dira. » Elle fit courir sa main le long du corps de Clarke, la laissant s'appesantir sur sa hanche. Elle papillonna quelques furtifs baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou.

« Lexa … Qu'est-ce que … Tu fais … »

« Il est hors de question que j'aille en guerre sans t'avoir fais mienne avant … »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Meryn est juste à coté ! »

« Si tu es silencieuse, elle n'entendra rien. » sourit malicieusement Lexa alors que sa main se glissa rapidement entre les cuisses de la belle blonde qui, surprise, sursauta en hoquetant.

« Tu … Tu es diabolique … » soupira Clarke, déjà acquise à la cause de sa femme.

Lexa combla alors les quelques centimètres dans un fougueux baiser avant de prendre possession de Clarke toute la nuit durant.

* * *

C'est évidemment Lexa qui se réveilla en premier, bien avant que le jour ne se lève. Entravée par le corps de Clarke, elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle se contenta alors de profiter de cette promiscuité qu'elles ne retrouveraient pas avant la fin de ce long périple.

Enfouissant son nez dans la longue chevelure dorée de sa femme, Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Meryn était à coté d'elle. Lexa haussa un sourcil, amusée, avant de lui caresser la joue « Tu es déjà réveillée … »

Pour toute réponse, la petite lui tendit les bras. C'est à ce moment-là que Clarke grommela et releva la tête pour voir, à son tour, la petite « Hey … »

« Hey … » murmura doucement Lexa « Bien dormi ? »

« Le peu que tu m'as laissé dormir, oui. » sourit Clarke en s'asseyant alors. Meryn fit le tour du lit et réitéra son geste en tendant les bras vers la jeune femme. Sans attendre, Clarke la prit dans ses bras et la cala entre elle et Lexa, sous le regard attentif de cette dernière.

« ksa ! » lança la petite, enjouée

Clarke haussa un sourcil, surprise et amusée « Ah oui… Comme ça elle dit ton prénom et pas le mien ? Alors que c'est moi qui me suis occupée d'elle ?! Quelle ingratitude. » ironisa la jolie blonde

Lexa sourit et embrassa le front de la petite avant de se pencher un peu plus et d'embrasser tendrement sa compagne « Ne sois pas jalouse, tu as mainte fois prononcé mon nom hier soir toi aussi, tout comme j'ai murmuré le tien … »

Les joues de Clarke s'empourprèrent alors et elle détourna le regard « N'importe quoi … » grommela-t-elle

« Nous devrions nous préparer. » lança doucement Lexa en regardant Meryn jouer avec la fourrure la couvrant

« Maintenant ? Mais … »

« Clarke, ne rends pas cela plus difficile encore … »

Mais Clarke savait que Lexa avait raison : plus elle attendrait et plus cela serait difficile … Elle soupira alors avant de se lever, suivit du regard par Meryn. Lexa l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. C'est en silence qu'elles s'habillèrent puis préparèrent leur départ, Meryn elle-même sentait une certaine tension naitre sous cette tente.

* * *

« Meryn … Voici Abby, c'est ma maman. Elle va prendre soin de toi … Je … Je dois partir Meryn. Tu … » les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et pour éviter que Meryn en voit ses larmes, elle détourna le regard, ce qu'Abby comprit en prenant la petite dans ses bras :

« Hey Meryn … Je suis Abby … »

« by ? »

« Oui Abby … Je vais prendre soin de toi. » Elle jeta un œil vers sa fille qui opina de la tête, lui signifiant que tout allait bien, puis elle reprit la petite dans ses bras « Tu auras bientôt des parents chérie … Ils s'occuperont bien de toi … Promis. »

Du haut de ses 2 ans et demi, Meryn semblait comprendre cela mais bougonna en entremêlant ses doigts dans quelques mèches blondes de Clarke « Je sais, je sais … Moi aussi je suis triste mais … Lexa a raison sur un point : nous partons sans savoir si nous reviendrons … »

« Clarke … »

« Non maman, écoute … On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver derrière ces montagnes. On ne sait pas si Thelonious est encore lui-même, s'il y a un moyen de le raisonner ou pas. C'est peut-être une guerre bien plus rude que celle contre Mount Weather qui nous attend. Croire que tout irait bien n'exclut pas le danger pour autant. Lexa a raison : j'ai pas le droit d'infliger à Meryn une autre perte … C'est … C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour elle. Si je tiens à elle, alors je dois la préserver, encore une fois. »

Abby était triste, mais aussi fière de la maturité de sa fille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit à quel point sa fille avait grandi, sans elle, mais aux cotés des 100 et surtout de Lexa. La vie ici n'était pas sans risque et il fallait lutter chaque jour pour obtenir une paix et un bonheur jamais acquis d'avance.

Et quand Clarke laissa Meryn dans les bras de sa mère, Lexa apparut et vit la scène. Clarke se précipita à l'extérieur, bousculant Lexa au passage. La jolie brune baissa alors le regard avant de le porter sur Abby et Meryn, puis sur sa femme fuyant au dehors … Puis une nouvelle fois vers Abby, l'air perplexe.

* * *

Après des au revoir au gout d'adieu, Clarke rejoignit Lexa et Marcus à la tête du cortège d'une centaine d'hommes, grounders et arkiens. Lincoln et Bellamy fermèrent la marche, tandis que Raven, accompagnée de Monty étaient au milieu. Leur destination était toute tracée : vers les montagnes d'où avaient été tirés les missiles. La cité de la lumière … Voilà ce qu'ils espéraient trouver : un mythe, une légende.

Ils marchèrent des heures et des heures, alternant les paysages comme une épaisse forêt, des champs fournis, de petites clairières … Parfois, ils croisaient quelques villages et grappillaient la moindre information au sujet de cette fameuse citée. A chaque village traversé, Clarke imaginait une potentielle famille pour Meryn, sachant que, depuis leur départ il y a trois jours, sa mère avait certainement du lui trouver une bonne famille.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Clarke … » lança Lexa tandis qu'elles étaient assises autour d'un feu de camp dont la viande rôtie embaumait l'atmosphère.

« Non, tu ne sais pas. »

« Tu penses à Meryn et à la famille dans laquelle elle est surement. »

« Ok, tu sais. » grimaça Clarke « C'est juste que … On aurait fait de parfaits parents non ? »

« On fera de parfaits parents Clarke. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment … »

« Je sais pas si je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants qu'elle. »

Lexa lui sourit « Peut-être faudra-t-il que tu en portes un pour te sentir attachée à lui. »

« Le porter ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'étant une femme et toi aussi, il nous est impossible d'en concevoir un. »

« Mes hommes sont de vigoureux guerriers et … »

« Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite : il est hors de question que je _couche_ avec l'un deux pour te donner un enfant. Hors-de-question tu m'entends ! »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Je pensais plutôt à votre technologie … »

« Oh … Oh je vois. »

« Tu es ma femme, il serait hors de propos qu'un homme te touche. »

« Oui je … j'imagine … »

Lexa lui sourit « Le premier qui essaiera se verra broyer les mains d'avoir pu croire qu'elles toucheraient ton corps. »

« Je sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant : tes envies de tortures ou ta jalousie meurtrière. » ricana Clarke. Puis elle perdit son sourire en regardant l'horizon, la montagne n'étant plus qu'à une journée de marche « Il se passera quoi une fois qu'on l'aura rejointe ? »

« Nous la traverserons. »

« Je dois te dire que j'ai rarement fais de l'escalade dans ma vie … »

« Pas besoin de la gravir, nous passerons au travers. Les Nomades du Désert avaient l'habitude d'emprunter ce couloir pour rejoindre les commerces à proximité. »

« Un couloir ? » lança Marcus qui prit la conversation en court de route

« Des galeries souterraines, perçant la montagne à sa base… Des galeries creusées, on suppose par un ancien lac ici. » Clarke et Marcus regardèrent tout autour d'eux, imaginant qu'à la place de cette immense clairière, résidait autrefois un lac « Durant des décennies, le lac a creusé la montagne, créant des conduits et galeries … Beaucoup s'y sont aventurés et s'y sont perdus. »

« Et je suppose que nous n'avons pas de carte précise ? » ironisa Marcus

« Beaucoup de mes hommes sont morts dans ces tunnels. Vous pensez que j'entrerais dedans si j'avais le moindre doute ? Que je risquerais la vie de ma propre femme ? » argua-t-elle

Clarke posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour la calmer, ce que fit instantanément la sulfureuse brune « Ce que veut dire Lexa, c'est qu'elle a certainement un plan ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa opina alors « J'ai déjà parcouru une fois ces galeries. Je suis allée une seule fois pour m'entretenir avec les peuples du désert … »

« Tu sais donc ce qui nous attend derrière ? »

« Comme son nom l'indique : le désert. Il n'y a rien à des kilomètres si ce n'est du sable, des dunes et des dunes de sable … Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme puisse le traverser pour trouver quoique se soit au-delà. »

« A quoi devenons-nous nous attendre dans ce désert ? »

« Des températures très peu supportables en journée. Aucun point d'eau ou de ravitaillement quelconque. Une marche difficile dans un sable brulant … Ce voyage ne fait que commencer et la partie la plus simple est derrière nous. »

Clarke échangea un regard avec Marcus, imaginant ce qui les attendaient dans les jours à venir.

« Je crois qu'on devrait dormir un peu. » avisa Marcus avant de laisser le couple seul.

« Crains-tu la chaleur Clarke ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je te dirais ça quand nous y serons. »

« Marcus a raison, reposons-nous. Demain, nous traverserons la montagne. Lorsque nous serons de l'autre coté, il sera tard, idéal pour marcher dans le désert sans subir trop la chaleur. Une très longue journée de marche nous attend donc. »

Clarke opina et s'allongea sous la fourrure, rejointe très vite par Lexa et c'est presque ensemble qu'elles s'endormirent.

* * *

Et comme promis, la marche du lendemain fut rude et longue : toute la matinée ils se dirigèrent vers la montagne et c'est en début d'après-midi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au pied.

« Ou est l'entrée ? » demanda Marcus

« A quelques kilomètres en longeant la montagne par la droite. Nous y sommes bientôt. »

Mais malgré la marche rapide et l'efficacité du cortège, Clarke sentait sa femme tendue.

« Y'a un problème ? Tu sembles soucieuse ? »

« C'est juste que … Les grottes de la montagne sont l'habitat d'étranges créatures qui sont nés dans l'humidité des galeries. »

« T'es en train de me dire que … Il y a des monstres dans les galeries que nous nous apprêtons à traverser ?! »

« … »

« En as-tu déjà vu et affronté ?

« Une fois. Ils craignent la lumière, c'est tout ce que je sais. Depuis que ces bêtes ont été aperçues, les nomades ne traversent plus ces galeries … Au début, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais ... Elles semblent se reproduire assez vite ... »

« Comment font-ils alors ? »

« Ils commercent moins, et passent par les flancs de montagnes. »

« Pourquoi on ne fait pas pareil ? »

« Parce que nous perdrions 4 jours : 2 jours à monter ce coté et 2 jours à descendre de l'autre coté. »

« Mais c'est plus sûr ? »

« Pas vraiment : les pentes sont escarpées, les températures encore moins supportables que la chaleur du désert. De plus, si nous étions une petite vingtaine maximum, cela aurait été possible, mais avec notre cortège de près de 150 hommes … »

« Ok … On a une chance au moins ? Ils sont nombreux ? »

« Nous sommes plus nombreux et armés. »

« C'est pas une réponse ça … »

« C'est la seule que je puisse te donner. »

Et elles continuèrent de marcher, encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à un arbre semblant être pris dans la roche, ses racines formant une sorte d'arche qui, en réalité, semblait être l'entrée de la galerie principale.

« Nous y sommes… » souffla Lexa « Nous devons nous faire des torches, beaucoup de torches et surtout ne pas perdre le feu. »

« Entendu. »

Lexa regarda alors le ciel « Nous devons traverser les galeries avant la tombée de la nuit. Il faut se hâter. »

Clarke opina et donna ses ordres à ses hommes de confectionner autant de torches qu'il était possible d'en faire : bout de bois, écorce sèche … Bientôt chacun avait au moins une torche en main que Lexa ordonna d'allumer.

« Vous devez gérer votre torche, faire en sorte qu'elle reste constamment allumée. Si elle s'éteint, vous devez la rallumer auprès de votre plus proche compagnon. »

Clarke compléta « Si nous avons de la visite … Sortez vos armes et tirez à vue. »

Chacun opina alors et alluma sa torche, y compris Lexa, Clarke et Marcus.

Raven n'était pas vraiment rassurée non plus : avec sa jambe, même si ces dernières semaines elle avait plus que progresser, elle avait peur que, si l'occasion se présentait, elle ne puisse suivre le rythme.

« T'inquiète, je te porterais. » assura Monty, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées « A condition que tu surveilles mes arrières. » Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de suivre le cortège.

« Reste à mes cotés. » ordonna Lexa

Clarke lui sourit : de toute manière, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'éloigne. Quelques grounders ouvrirent la marche, puis se fut au tour de Lexa accompagnée de Clarke et suivie de Marcus et du reste des hommes, aucun vraiment rassuré d'entrer dans la pénombre de ces galeries.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Marcus fut surpris du nombre impressionnant d'artères que contenaient ces galeries : des ramifications à gauche et à droite donnant un aspect labyrinthique aux couloirs.

« Comment savoir si on prend le bon chemin ? » lança-t-il. Pour toute réponse, Lexa illumina la paroi à sa gauche et Marcus vit une immense marque blanche, et une autre rouge juste en dessous « Vous avez marqué les tunnels … Ingénieux. »

« La marque blanche montre la prochaine direction à prendre. Pour le retour, la marque est rouge. C'est après des années de recherches et plusieurs pertes que mes hommes ont réussi à faire une telle carte. »

« On a une chance de passer ces galeries sans avoir de compagnie ? » demanda, anxieuse, Clarke

« Aucune. Ces créatures ne se nourrissent que la nuit, lorsqu'ils sortent pour chasser … L'obscurité est leur terrain … Mais ils ont constamment faim. Nous sommes un garde-manger prolifique pour eux. Ils tenteront quelques chose … »

« Même avec nos torches ? »

« Même avec nos torches. Nous devons restés vigilants. »

« Combien de temps avant d'atteindre la sortie ? »

« Il faut compter 2 bonnes heures. »

« Mon Dieu … » soupira, désespérée, Clarke

Lexa, sentant sa femme apeurée, s'approcha d'elle, collant son épaule à la sienne « Courage Clarke … Je suis là. »

« Et heureusement … » soupira la jolie blonde.

Soudain, un cri aigu résonna, figeant le cortège pour quelques secondes « On avance ! » hurla Lexa « Ils savent que nous sommes là … Ils tentent de nous effrayer pour nous faire ralentir … »

« Super … » siffla la belle blonde

Le cœur de Clarke palpitait : devant elle, les ténèbres, derrière elle, le néant, sur chaque coté le vide … Parfois l'écho de gouttes tombant du plafond donnait un rythme sinistre à la marche. Parfois ils devaient jongler entre les stalagmites qui émergeaient du sol comme d'immenses pointes terreuses. Quand Clarke éleva sa torche, elle distingua à peine les bouts des stalactites, impressionnantes pointes de poignards qui pouvaient leur tomber dessus à tout moment.

Si Lexa n'avait pas été à ses cotés, elle se serait surement calfeutrée dans un coin, en position fœtale, torche en main attendant que la mort arrive.

Un deuxième cri se fit entendre, puis un troisième. Les hommes se rapprochèrent les uns des autres afin de ne laisser personne derrière ni l'opportunité aux créatures de s'immiscer dans leur groupe. Les torches se touchaient parfois, liant les flammes.

Lexa savait qu'un combat serait inévitable, elle espérait juste qu'il commence le plus tard possible. Mais, elle le savait aussi que plus ils approchaient de la sortie plus les créatures seraient pressées d'en finir.

« Comment Thelonious a pu passer … » grommela Marcus

« Je pense qu'il a pris le parti de gravir la montagne. S'il est parti avec seulement une poignée d'hommes, il a surement eu raison. Rester sur vos gardes, ils sont là … » murmura-t-elle

Clarke se colla un peu plus à elle, tenant ferment d'une main sa torche, et de l'autre son pistolet.

Quand soudain, un mouvement se fit sentir devant eux, ce qui les figèrent tous. Puis un autre mouvement vers la droite, ce qui colla le groupe contre la paroi. Lexa savait pertinemment ce que cherchaient les créatures : les retrancher dans une galerie qui n'était pas la bonne pour les perdre et pouvoir leur sauter dessus. Il en était hors de question pour la jeune leader qui leva son sabre en l'air « Stop ! » Le groupe se figea alors « Tenez vos torches et vos armes. »

Clarke le sut alors à la seconde où Lexa s'était stoppée : ils allaient devoir combattre.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjourrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! What's up ?**

 **Alors, un chapitre assez long aujourd'hui où il va se passer PLEINS de choses : de l'action, de l'amour, du suspens !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

La tension était à son comble : chacun était sur le qui-vive. Armes au poing et torches brandies, le groupe avançait à petits pas, sachant que les créatures se rapprochaient et que seules les torches les empêchaient de leur sauter dessus.

« J'le sens mal … » murmura Raven

« Arrête, tu me fais plus flipper que ces bestioles ! » grommela Monty

Mais Raven avait raison : si le groupe s'arrêtait là, il suffirait aux créatures d'attendre que les torches se consument. Ils étaient patients. Après tout, ils avaient suffisamment attendu pour avoir un tel garde-manger à porté de mains.

« Lexa … »

« Je suis là Clarke. » rassura la jeune femme, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que ces créatures soient moins nombreuses.

Soudain des pas résonnèrent, semblant se rapprocher encore et encore avant qu'un cri aigu ne se fasse entendre et qu'une créature, à corps d'homme, n'apparaisse. Le plus proche grounder pointa sa torche et la créature disparut dans la pénombre.

« Qu'est-ce que … C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ce sont elles … »

« Mais … Ca a 2 bras et 2 jambes … On aurait dit … »

« Il est dit que ces créatures étaient des hommes autrefois, comme toi et moi. Mais qu'après les guerres nucléaires, rasant toute la population … Les légendes disent que ces hommes ont survécu, mais qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment des hommes … Irradiés, ils ont trouvé refuge dans la pénombre des grottes souterraines, quand les lacs furent quasiment secs. Des générations plus tard, leur corps s'est adapté à l'humidité et le noir de ces galeries, rendant leur aspect monstrueux. »

« Super … »

Clarke serra plus fort dans sa main la torche, seule arme valable contre ces monstres. Puis soudain une nouvelle attaque, par l'arrière, entraina l'un des grounders dans la pénombre dans un cri d'effroi.

« Ne rompez pas les rangs ! » hurla Lexa « Avancez, avancez ! »

« Ryn a été pris ! » lança l'un des hommes

« On ne peut plus rien pour lui … » soupira Lexa

Les cris redoublèrent puis une autre grounder disparut, attiré dans le noir par certainement une de ces créatures.

« Courez ! » hurla Lexa, sentant que les créatures étaient de plus en plus pressées.

Le groupe se mit à courir alors, suivant les indications sur les murs. Raven pressa le pas, sentant presque le souffle de ces bêtes sur sa nuque « Monty ! MONTY ! » Et soudain, on l'attrapa par la taille et elle hurla avant de se rendre compte que c'était Bellamy qui venait de la mettre sur son dos. Pendant un instant, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Le groupe avança alors et soudain, alors que la lumière du jour perçait à l'horizon, une des créatures tomba du plafond sur Clarke, la plaquant au sol. Ce que vit Clarke lui glaça le sang : à quelques centimètres de son visage, un être affreux à la peau blanche et fripée, comme s'il avait passé des mois dans l'eau, une bouche telle une ventouse remplie de dents acérées, des yeux entièrement noirs dépourvus de paupières ou de sourcils. Ses mains, empoignant ses épaules, avaient d'immenses ongles, tels des serres pointues.

« Ahhhh Lexaaaa ! »

Elle eu à peine le temps de souffler que le sabre de Lexa transperça le crane de la créature, d'une tempe à l'autre, faisant, par la même, gicler du sang sur le visage de Clarke. Encore sous le choc, elle eut du mal à se remettre debout. Ce furent Marcus et Lexa qui l'aidèrent.

« Il faut y aller Clarke ! »

Mais à peine sur pieds, la jolie blonde jeta un œil en arrière et vit des dizaines de créatures tomber du plafond, parfois sur des grounders, parfois sur des hommes de son peuple. Les torches en avaient brulé et effrayé plus d'un mais quelques hommes succombèrent quand même.

« Allez Clarke, nous y sommes presque ! »hurla Lexa en attrapant son bras et en la tirant vers elle.

A une cinquantaine de mètres, le point lumineux se faisait plus grand, signe d'un espoir d'une sortie proche. Clarke accéléra le pas comme jamais elle n'avait couru auparavant, pas même lorsqu'elle fut pourchassée par un pauna, pas même lorsque le brouillard acide frôlait sa nuque … Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait … En fait, c'était le cas ici.

Sa vue était brouillée, elle ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à la main de Lexa. Les cris des créatures étaient mêlés à ceux des hommes du cortège, le tout multiplié par deux par l'écho des galeries … C'était l'apocalypse et Clarke priait que tout s'arrête vite.

Bellamy, Raven, Monty … Elle espérait que ses mais s'en soient sortis indemnes. Elle courut encore et encore, jusqu'à trébucher. Elle sentit alors la force de Lexa la relever, aidée par Marcus … Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait en finir …

Puis soudain, le point lumineux grandit, l'humidité et la fraicheur de la grotte disparurent pour laisser place à une chaleur presque étouffante. En quelques secondes, Clarke fut aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Elle fut trainée sur quelques mètres avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Quand Clarke revint à elle, elle s'aperçut que le soleil allait timidement se coucher. Raven à ses cotés, elle se redressa « Ah, la princesse daigne se réveiller … » ironisa la belle mécanicienne

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« T'es tombée dans les vapes quand on est sorti des tunnels. Tunnels dans lesquels je ne remettrais JAMAIS les pieds ! » Clarke jeta un œil autour d'elle et vit bientôt Lexa et Marcus, un peu plus loin, discutant ensemble. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Raven reprit la parole « Ils comptent les disparus. »

« Il y a en a eu beaucoup ? »

« De chez nous, au moins 5 … Ces saloperies ont commencé à nous tomber dessus … Moins nombreuses, mais plus hargneuses. Bon je vais informer Lexa que tu es réveillée. »

« Raven … Et les autres ? Bell, Monty, Lincoln … »

« Ils vont bien … Un peu secoués, mais ça va … »

Puis Raven la laissa et quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa fit son apparition « Clarke, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien … Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes ? »

« 11 en tout … » Clarke baissa le regard et renifla « Clarke ? Ca va ? »

« Je … J'ai eu peur … Lexa, j'ai eu tellement peur … »

S'interdisant les démonstrations charnelles entre elles en public, Lexa, pourtant, n'hésita pas une seconde : elle s'agenouilla et prit sa femme dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos « Chut … C'est fini … »

« Lexa … J'ai cru que j'allais mourir … »

Lexa la regarda alors, le visage encore moucheté de sang. Elle prit alors un linge humide et lui nettoya doucement les joues.

« Je suis désolée … »

« Promets-moi que, quoiqu'il arrive au retour, nous prendrons la montagne, même si c'est plus long. »

Lexa sourit « Promis. »

« Je vois que les tentes ne sont pas montées ? »

« Comme je te l'ais dis : il est préférable de marcher la nuit, en journée la chaleur est trop harassante. De plus, il serait préférable de s'éloigner des montagnes la nuit tombée. »

« Ces … créatures pourraient venir ici ? »

« Pour être assuré, il vaudrait mieux prendre les devants. Te sens-tu prête à reprendre la marche ? »

« Ais-je choix ? »

« Je pourrais demander à ce qu'on te porte. »

« Hors de question. Si tu restes à mes cotés, ça ira. » sourit faiblement Clarke

« Entendu. Alors, mettons-nous en route. »

Clarke opina et c'est ensemble qu'elles prirent la tête du cortège. La nuit tomba rapidement et Clarke crut entendre, de temps en temps, les cris des créatures résonnant entre les dunes. Lexa l'avait pourtant rassuré qu'ils étaient à présent à bonne distance et que ces monstres ne viendraient jamais les chercher.

« Comment savoir qu'on prend le bon chemin ? » lança Marcus

« Je n'en sais rien … Je me fis aux montagnes derrière nous. Si, comme vous le pensez, les missiles ont été lancés depuis les montagnes, alors il faut continuer dans cette direction. »

« On va marcher combien de temps encore ? »

« Quand le soleil poindra à l'horizon, nous nous arrêterons pour monter les tentes. »

« Nous allons mourir de chaud… »

« Il faudra creuser les dunes pour trouver de la fraicheur … » Lexa se tourna vers sa femme « Encore 1 heure de marche … »

Clarke savait à quel point Lexa prenait sur elle et mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Elle mettait beaucoup d'eau dans son vin et elle ne cesserait jamais de la remercier pour cela. Et quand le soleil pointa enfin le bout de son nez, Lexa ordonna que l'on creuse les dunes afin d'y mettre quelques tentes. Et quand le soleil commença à monter dans le ciel, la chaleur avec, les tentes étaient montées et chacun put enfin se reposer.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux après ce qui semblait n'être que quelques minutes. Pourtant, elle nota une certaine fraicheur dans l'air ainsi qu'une faible luminosité, étrange pour une pleine journée dans le désert.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna dans son lit d'appoint, la place de Lexa était vacante. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa : il n'y avait personne sous la tente.

« Lexa ? » Mais personne ne répondit « Lexa, tu es là ? »

Mais aucun bruit, pas même les crépitements d'un feu à proximité. Elle se leva alors et soudain un grognement se fit entendre, qui la figea sur place. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, ses membres tremblèrent et sa peau frissonna.

Elle hésita avant de faire un pas de plus, mais la curiosité la démangeant, ainsi que l'envie de savoir où était sa femme, Clarke prit sur elle et fit quelques pas avant de soulever un pan de la toile servant à couvrir leur tente. Elle fut surprise alors de voir qu'il faisait nuit noir.

« On s'est pas réveillé … » murmura pour elle-même Clarke qui commençait à avoir peur des conséquences de cet oubli. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si loin de la montagne …

Un deuxième grognement se fit entendre, faisant de nouveau sursauter la jeune fille. Elle vaqua alors son regard sur tout le camp, étrangement silencieux et vide. Elle marcha quelques mètres, ses jambes la tenant à peine.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Bellamy ? Kane ? Lexa ! » Mais personne ne répondit, pas un mouvement ni un bruit si ce n'était ces grognements répétitifs, semblant se rapprocher encore et encore.

La peur et la panique commencèrent à envahir Clarke : Lexa ne l'aurait jamais abandonné ici, seule… Il se passait quelque chose.

Et comme une réponse à ses interrogations, elle distingua des mouvements au sol… Elle s'approcha encore et encore, muée par l'envie de confirmer ses craintes. Et soudain, son sang se glaça, ses membres se figèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur à la vue de la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux : au sol, le corps de Lexa et au dessus d'elle, semblant se repaitre de ses organes, une de ces bêtes monstrueuses venant de la montagne. Cette dernière en entendant les pas de Clarke, se tourna alors, son visage couvert de sang, sa bouche et ses dents mâchouillant la chair de Lexa.

« Non… Non… »

Soudain la tête de Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et elle ouvrit les yeux « Cl… Clarke… » Mais la jolie blonde resta figée sur place, horrifiée de ce qu'elle voyait « Clarke … Sau… Sauve-toi… »

Lexa venait de donner ses dernières forces pour prévenir Clarke, quand soudain la bête, repue, se releva et se jeta sur Clarke en un cri aigu morbide.

« AHHHHHHHHHHH »

« Clarke ? Clarke ! Réveille-toi ! »

La belle blonde ouvrit alors les yeux et s'agita avant de comprendre que c'était les mains de Lexa sur elle et non celles de cette bête affreuse. Quand elle comprit où elle se trouvait, elle se calma de suite.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar Clarke, ce n'est rien… »

Et bien que les paroles se voulaient réconfortantes, Clarke ne se calma qu'au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles Indra, Lincoln et même Raven, attirés par le cri, se succédèrent dans la tente pour venir aux nouvelles.

Clarke reprit alors constance devant une Lexa plus que préoccupée « Je suis désolée… »

« On ne contrôle pas nos rêves Clarke, ni même nos cauchemars. »

« Ca semblait si… réel. »

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Clarke grimaça mais se résigna à se confier à sa femme.

« J'ai rêvé que ces créatures avaient envahi le camp… L'un d'eux te dévorait… »

« Je vois… Clarke, je te demande pardon. »

« Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« D'avoir mis dans ton esprit des images si monstrueuses. Le devoir d'un Heda est de protéger son peuple, mais aussi et surtout sa famille. J'ai mis ta vie en péril et j'ai gangréné ta tête de ces visions qui vont te hanter alors que j'aurais du te protéger, quitte à prendre un chemin plus long. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais surement pris la même décision. Je n'avais simplement jamais rien vu qu'aussi … flippant, de toute ma vie. »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Je sais que tu seras là pour me protéger, comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

« Rendors toi, toutes les minutes de sommeil sont bonnes à prendre, je suis là, je ne bouge pas. »

Clarke était confiante : son cœur battait encore à toute vitesse mais de savoir sa femme à ses cotés, la rassurait. Elle ferma les yeux alors avant de les rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa et constata que cette dernière ne dormait plus : les yeux de la jeune femme fixait le plafond.

« J'arrive pas à dormir, tu penses tellement fort que ça m'empêche de fermer l'œil. » sourit-elle « Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je repensais à notre union. »

« Tu regrettes déjà ? » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Je ne t'ais pas donné l'union que tu mérites. »

Clarke perdit son sourire alors et caressa doucement la joue de Lexa afin d'attirer son regard.

« Hey… Je te mérite toi, c'est suffisant. »

« Non, en tant que femme du Heda, tu aurais du avoir une cérémonie dont les 12 Clans auraient parlé durant des décennies. »

« Alors, raconte-moi. Dis-moi comment aurait du être la cérémonie ? »

« Il y aurait eu des chants et de la musique, de la danse et un cérémonial mettant en avant ta beauté. Tu aurais du porter une belle robe de lin brodée de mille fleurs. Tes cheveux auraient été tressés avec des filets d'or et des fleurs… Tu aurais été magnifique. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? J'aurais évidemment porté mon armure et mes peintures, comme un Heda. »

« Hors de question. » Lexa haussa un sourcil « Tu aurais porté toi aussi une robe et des fleurs dans tes cheveux. S'il y a bien un moment dans ma vie où j'aimerais te voir plus belle que jamais c'est le jour de notre union. »

Lexa sourit alors et soupira « Si la femme du Heda a parlé. »

« Quand nous rentrerons, nous organiserons le plus beau mariage que les Triku n'aient vu depuis des années. »

« Je veux que ta famille soit là Clarke : tes amis, ta mère, tes proches. Je ne remets pas en cause l'union qui a fait de nous des femmes mariées, mais j'aimerai une cérémonie plus fastueuse, une cérémonie qui montre mon amour pour toi, ainsi que mon respect. »

« Ca sera le cas, promis. » Mais pour autant, Lexa ne put sourire sereinement, et Clarke le remarqua « A quoi tu penses ? »

« Le chemin est encore long avant que l'on rentre à Polis… »

« Mais on rentrera, toutes les deux. » affirma Clarke avec assez d'assurance pour convaincre Lexa.

Cette dernière ne répondit que par un faible sourire avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Clarke comprenait ses interrogations, elle comprenait aussi le poids qui subsistait sur les épaules de sa femme : porter tout un peuple tout en gardant sa famille à l'abri du danger.

Elle l'enlaça alors, s'endormant jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

* * *

Et quand la chaleur devint plus supportable, chacun remballa sa tente et ses effets personnels, y compris Clarke et Lexa. Puis la marche reprit, la jolie blonde voyant la montagne s'éloigner avec soulagement.

Et pourtant, leur calvaire ne faisait que commencer : pendant 3 jours et 3 nuits, le cortège s'engagea dans un désert vaste et aride, leurs pas difficiles dans un sable brulant et profond. Arpentant dunes et cratères, la caravane fut souvent stoppée par quelques coups de vents de sable, freinant considérablement leur marche.

Puis soudain, alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à s'arrêter car le jour pointait à l'horizon, Raven attira l'attention de tous sur un halo lumineux au loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« La cité … » soupira Lexa entre surprise et terreur « Ce n'était donc pas une légende … »

Entre eux et la lumière, 2 dunes de sables, elles-mêmes séparées par une sorte de _no man's land_ plat.

« Si c'est vraiment ça, ça veut dire que Thelonious est juste derrière cette dune, nous y sommes presque ! » affirma Clarke pleine d'espoir de voir enfin ce périple toucher à sa fin.

« Que suggères-tu ? Le groupe a été assez éprouvé ces derniers jours. Devons-nous nous arrêter et attendre la tombée de la nuit ? » demanda Lexa

« Pas forcément. Il suffit juste de descendre cette dune, traverser cette plaine, puis remonter l'autre dune. Si nous nous y mettons maintenant, nous serons de l'autre coté avant que le pic de chaleur soit atteint ce midi. »

Chacun opina alors, en guise d'accord, et Lexa inspira alors, se tournant vers ses hommes à qui elle ordonna, dans sa langue, de maintenir les rangs.

« Descendons. » lança-t-elle en se postant aux cotés de Clarke.

Et c'est épaule contre épaule, qu'elles descendirent la dune, suivit de Bellamy, Marcus, Raven et les autres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au pied de la dune. Lexa soupira alors, regardant à gauche et à droite ses guerriers faire de même, tous leurs regards tournés vers cette étrange lueur s'élevant au dessus de la dune leur faisant face.

« Bien, allons-y… » ordonna Lexa, initiant le début de la marche.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans le cortège, un des appareils de Raven se mit à biper. Elle le sortit de son sac et fronça les sourcils « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Un problème ? » demanda Bellamy qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« J'en sais rien, ça… On dirait… »

« Quoi ? »

« Merde, merde, merde ! STOP ! »

Mais personne n'entendit son appel

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Fait-les s'arrêter par pitié ! »

Bellamy courut alors à la tête du cortège quand soudain, une explosion retentit, figeant tout le monde sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que… CLARKE ! »

Bellamy courut, encore et encore, quand une seconde explosion retentit quelques mètres plus loin. Il poussa les grounders, ainsi que ses propres compatriotes, avant d'arriver non loin de Clarke.

Cette dernière était complètement déboussolée, quelques gouttes de sang sur ses habits et visage, tandis que Lexa, juste à ses cotés, se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait. Elle hurla alors à ses hommes de ne plus faire un pas de plus.

« Nous sommes attaqués, on doit battre en retraite. »

« Non ! » lança Clarke « Si nous étions attaqués, nous serions en train de nous faire tirer comme des lapins. Nous sommes à découvert, y'a pas meilleur moment, sauf que … On entend plus rien. »

Lexa constata la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent au loin la voix de Raven.

« Hey, hey, ne bougez plus ! » lança, essoufflée, la jeune fille

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Des mines ! Le terrain est bardé de mines enfouies sous le sol. »

Clarke soupira alors « C'est pas vrai… Comment on va passer ? »

« Grâce à ce qui vient de vous sauver les fesses. » lança Raven en agitant l'appareil devant elle « Il permet de repérer tout mécanisme autre que végétal ou minéral. En gros, il repère les bombes. »

« Comment on fait alors ? »

« Je vais ouvrir la marche, vous me suivrez en file indienne. »

« Ok, on fait ça. » Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy, Marcus et Indra pour qu'ils fassent chacun passer le mot dans les rangs. Puis elle fixa Lexa dont le regard était fixé sur les deux impacts, ayant éparpillé les corps de deux de ses hommes.

« Ca va ? »

« Je ne sais même pas qui sont ces hommes qui ont péri. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'eux… »

« Lexa… »

« J'ai décidé de partir pour sauver mon peuple, mais je me rends compte qu'ils meurent bien avant d'avoir accompli cette tâche. »

« Vas et meurs pour moi. » Lexa se tourna vers elle « C'est ce que tu m'as dis, il y a une éternité maintenant. C'est ça être leader et avoir des hommes sous ses ordres : vas et meurs pour moi. Ces hommes savaient, tout comme mon peuple, qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas revenir. Ils te sont dévoués, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu es Heda, seuls les Dieux sont au dessus de toi. »

« Je sais… Mais être battu par un ennemi invisible est difficile à admettre. »

« Nous finirons par achever ce voyage Lexa, et nous rentrerons à la maison où nous nous unirons de nouveau et où nous formerons une famille, je te le promets. »

Lexa sourit faiblement avant de se mettre en marche derrière Nyko. Clarke lui emboita le pas et jeta un œil derrière pour voir toute la procession en une file indienne de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

En tête, Raven veillait à bien marquer ses pas pour que tous les prennent en référence. Juste derrière elle, Bellamy veillait à ce que rien ne la dérange et ne la déroute.

« Combien il y en a ? »

« Dans le secteur, je dirais des centaines…. Mais à priori, Jaha est passé avant nous… » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur le coté et en voyant de précédents impacts de bombes et, ce qu'il semblait être, des restes humains.

« Charmant… »

« Selon mon radar, on a encore une centaine de mètres à faire avant d'atteindre une zone sans risque. »

« On te suit Raven. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent : tous remirent leur destin entre les mains de la mécanicienne qui garda son sang-froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse un panneau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre en riant nerveusement.

« Miss boulons s'est-elle fait une frayeur ? » ricana Bell

« T'as pas idée … J'ai failli faire dans mon pantalon… »

« Ca aurait été problématique. »

Il l'aida à se releva alors quand Clarke et Lexa vinrent les rejoindre « Alors plus de mines ? »

« Non, même si je reste vigilante. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à gravir cette dune et rejoindre … la Cité des Lumières. »

Clarke jeta un œil au dessus de la dune, là où la lueur semblait plus forte encore. Il lui semblait que le chemin avait été interminable jusqu'à cette fameuse cité, cette légende.

« Marchons, la chaleur va bientôt être harassante. » lança Lexa qui se remit en route sans attendre, suivie de Clarke et des autres.

La curiosité les poussa à se dépasser et même s'ils ne sentaient plus leurs jambes, si leurs muscles se raidissaient de douleur d'avoir tant marcher dans le sable, ils ne cessaient de grimper, perdant parfois l'équilibre et se rattrapant en plongeant les mains dans les grains brulants. Mais au final, au prix d'un dernier effort, Lexa et Clarke arrivèrent ensemble au sommet.

Ce qu'elles virent alors en dérouta une tandis que l'autre fixa, incrédule, ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. Quand Bellamy, Raven et Marcus arrivèrent à leur tour, ils restèrent sans voix … Avant que Raven ne parle en premier « C'est… Une blague ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Lexa sans toutefois détacher son regard des immenses structures devant elle.

« Ce sont des panneaux solaires… D'immenses panneaux solaires. Il y en a des milliers… »

« Ce n'est pas… Une cité ? »

« Rien à voir. » Clarke soupira alors « Il y a bien longtemps, nous utilisions l'énergie solaire pour avoir de l'électricité, entre autre. Ces immenses panneaux servaient à capter la lumière du soleil pour la transformer en énergie. Il existait plusieurs de ces choses, disséminées partout dans le pays. »

« Mais … Ca n'a rien à voir avec … »

« Je sais. Les gens ont du voir les lueurs au loin, et ont imaginé toute une mythologie autour. »

« Ils disaient que l'on en revenait jamais… »

« Si ces panneaux sont entourés de mines, il est fort probable que les gens n'en sont pas revenus c'est certain. »

« Que signifie tout cela alors ? » demanda Marcus « Ou est Thelonious, s'il n'est pas ici ? »

« Aucune idée. Il semblerait que notre voyage ne soit pas fini … » soupira Clarke « Venez. »

La jolie blonde descendit la dune à toute vitesse, suivie de la troupe, pour s'arrêter au pied d'un des panneaux.

« S'il est venu jusqu'ici, il n'a pas du y rester longtemps. Venez, peut-être que si l'on inspecte ces panneaux, on trouvera un indice. » lança Bellamy

« C'est étrange : pourquoi mettre des mines autour de simples panneaux solaires ? »

« Je crois l'avoir lu ça dans les archives de l'Ark, lorsque mon père m'y conduisait : juste avant les grands bombardements, les gens étaient en guerre, avides du moindre pouvoir, de la moindre source d'énergie. Les panneaux solaires et autres éoliennes étaient très prisés. Je pense que ces mines ont été mises là pour dissuader les gens de piller. »

« Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils en guerre ? » demanda Lexa, curieuse.

« Les temps allaient mal : l'écosystème était en péril, les gens devenaient fous à force de toujours chercher le profit. Quand les bombes sont tombées, la majorité n'était pas préparée à cela. D'autres avaient prévu la chose, notamment les concepteurs des différentes navettes qui ont formées, plus tard, ce qui deviendrait l'Ark. »

« Ou encore ceux qui ont crées le réseau de bunkers sous Polis. » conclut Marcus

« Que cherchons-nous ? » lança Lexa en vaquant son regard un peu partout, ses hommes aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Aucune idée. Si Thelonious a réussi à traverser ce champ de mines, il n'est certainement pas resté longtemps ici. Reste à savoir quel chemin il a pris… »

Raven s'avança et regarda ces immenses panneaux, rouillés par le temps mais étonnamment bien conservés « C'est quoi d'après vous ? La mer ? Un lac ? Un fleuve ? » dit-elle en regardant l'immense étendu d'eau dont l'horizon se confondait avec la brume ambiante, empêchant de distinguer sa fin.

« Aucune idée. » Clarke marcha jusqu'à arrivée au bord et se pencha pour tremper ses doigts dans l'eau avant de les mettre dans sa bouche « Ce n'est pas la mer, l'eau n'est pas salée. Si c'était un fleuve ou une rivière, il y aurait un minimum de courant, hors là, l'eau stagne, y'a pas une onde à l'horizon… Ce qui me fait dire qu'il s'agit d'un étang, probablement plus un lac d'ailleurs »

« Tu nous fais un numéro de Grounder là ? » s'amusa Raven « Il faut croire que Lexa t'apprends bien plus que le trigedasleng. »

« Il faut croire… Et si Thelonious avait traversé le lac ? »

« Avec quoi ? » Clarke regarda tout autour d'elle, mais aucun canot, aucun bateau à l'horizon « Il n'aurait pas pu nager ? »

« Nous ne savons pas nager Raven. Et quand bien même nous saurions, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait risqué à commencer une nage sans connaitre la longueur de l'étendue dans laquelle il met les pieds. » Elle marcha le long du rivage lorsque quelque chose attira son regard.

« Tu as trouvé quoi ? »

« Regarde ces traces … »

Raven s'approcha et vit un long et profond sillon d'un mètre environ allant du bord du rivage pour s'échouer dans l'eau.

« Peut-être l'érosion ? »

« Peut-être… Ou alors est-ce autre chose. »

« Comme ? »

« Une barque que l'on traine du rivage jusque dans l'eau. »

« Clarke, ca fait près de 2 mois maintenant qu'il est parti, s'il avait vraiment pris une barque, ne crois-tu pas que les traces se seraient estompées depuis ? »

« Pas si personne n'a remis les pieds ici. Et regarde, l'eau n'a pratiquement aucun mouvement… Peut-être que Thelonious a eu la chance de trouver une embarcation et qu'il a traversé le lac. Finalement, peut-être que notre voyage s'arrêtera après ce lac. »

« Et nous, comment on va le trav… »

« REGARDEZ ! En haut ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent alors la tête et soudain, elles aperçurent un engin volant dans le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Un drone ? » soupira Clarke

L'engin se dirigea vers Clarke et cette dernière du se baisser afin de ne pas le prendre en pleine tête. Et après plusieurs tours au dessus des têtes du cortège, une flèche l'atteignit et l'engin s'écrasa au sol. Lexa, ainsi que Clarke, Raven ou encore Marcus, se retrouvèrent autour de l'appareil, tandis qu'un second drone s'envola d'un des panneaux solaire et s'éloigna, au-delà du lac.

« Je crois qu'on a notre réponse… » gronda Raven

« Clarke, ça va ? » demanda Lexa, inquiète

« Oui, je crois qu'il faut traverser le lac. »

« Comment ? »

« Deux choix : soit nous fabriquons des embarcations, soit nous contournons le lac. Si on longe le rivage, on finira fatalement par trouver l'autre coté. »

« Cela va nous faire perdre des jours de marche… »

« De toute manière, nous pensions être arrivés à notre destination. Visiblement, il faut aller plus loin. Espérons juste que ce drone ne soit pas une sentinelle. »

« Si c'est le cas ? »

« Thelonious pourrait être mis au courant de notre proximité et peut-être même notre intention de le rejoindre. Et s'il se sent menacé … »

« Il pourrait frapper de nouveau… » conclut Lexa

Raven ramassa le drone « Je vais l'embarquer. Avec un peu de chance, j'en apprendrais un peu plus sur les personnes qui l'ont conçu. »

« Amuse-toi. » sourit Clarke « On va faire le tour par la droite, y'a une forêt pas loin, on se sera vite coupé de la chaleur ambiante. »

« Je suis d'accord. » lança Lexa, totalement perdue depuis qu'ils avaient passé cette dune.

Tout était nouveau pour elle : cette technologie, ce mythe qu'était la cité des lumières… Finalement la situation lui échappait mais, heureusement pour elle, sa femme prenait habilement le relai.

* * *

La marche repris avec plus de facilité : les Grounders étaient en terrain connu : la forêt. Le climat lui aussi avait agréablement changé : avec la verdure, la fraicheur était revenue et la marche put s'intensifier. Au deuxième soir de marche, le camp s'installa non loin du lac. Les contours de ce dernier s'affichaient enfin et le périmètre à couvrir était estimé à une quarantaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre l'autre coté.

Clarke et Lexa avaient mené leur peuple avec rapidité mais aussi sagesse, ce que les Trikru reconnaissaient avec entrain. Clarke était à présent reconnue de tous pour être le leader, aux cotés de Lexa, des 12 clans. Mais pour autant, les démons intérieurs de la jolie blonde ne l'avaient pas quitté : chaque nuit, elle se réveillait avec ces images des monstres s'abreuvant du sang de ses proches. A chaque fois, elle était impuissante, à chaque fois, elle voyait Lexa mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et a chaque fois, chaque nuit, Lexa était là pour la rassurer.

Et cette nuit-là, alors que la nuit était noire et les étoiles hautes et claires dans le ciel, Lexa vient réveiller sa femme.

« Clarke, réveille-toi… »

« Hm… »

« Clarke… »

« C'est déjà l'heure ? » grommela-t-elle en se redressa

« Clarke, viens avec moi. »

La jolie blonde se frotta les yeux et vaqua son regard sur le camp, encore endormi. Elle se leva et suivit Lexa sans que cette dernière n'explique quoique se soit. Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, elles marchèrent en silence, sillonnant un chemin parfois étroit, parfois parsemé de branchages.

« Lexa… » soupira Clarke fatiguée « On a déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir, si en plus tu me fais marcher plus qu'il ne se doit. »

Soudain, Lexa s'arrêta, Clarke l'imitant. La jolie brune se tourna vers sa femme et sourit. Elle lui tendit la main et Clarke l'attrapa, poussée par la curiosité.

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Mais… »

« Clarke, fais ce que je dis, s'il te plait. »

Malgré l'appréhension, Clarke obtempéra et ferma les yeux. A cet instant, elle fut tirée par la main et conduite une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Puis Lexa lui lâcha la main et soudain Clarke se trouva seule.

« Lexa ? »

« N'ouvre pas les yeux, pas encore… »

« Mais… »

« Patience… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa lui murmura « Ouvre tes yeux… »

Clarke sourit doucement de la malice de la jolie brune, et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un spectacle à couper le souffle. Devant elles, une petite clairière entourée d'arbres phosphorescents. Tout était féérique : les fougères fluorescentes, les feuilles des arbres brillants de mille feux. Oui la phosphorescence des lieux était tout simplement magique.

« C'est… Magnifique. » soupira la jolie blonde dont les yeux vaquaient d'un arbre à un autre, des fleurs aux buissons.

« La radioactivité a laissé des traces un peu partout dans la nature. Elle n'a pas crée que des monstres dans des grottes… Elle a aussi crée des choses comme cette végétation brillante dans la nuit. »

Clarke comprit alors ce que cherchait à faire Lexa, et elle l'en remercia d'un large sourire. Elle se souvenait la première fois qu'elle avait constaté ce genre de phénomène : c'était peu de temps après son arrivée sur Terre, Finn était là. Elle se souvenait de la flore qui brillait dans le noir. Mais cette nuit était différente : il lui semblait que tout brillait bien plus que d'habitude, comme si le pic de radioactivité avait été plus fort ici.

Puis une sorte de papillon vint à sa rencontre et se posa sur son épaule « Wow… Regarde ! » soupira Clarke. Lexa sourit alors « Tends ton bras. » Clarke s'exécuta alors et soudain cinq autres papillons vinrent se poser dessus.

« Les radiations de ton corps les attirent… » sourit-elle « Ils ne sont pas les seuls d'ailleurs. »

Clarke gloussa, ce qui fit s'envoler les papillons qui se posèrent alors sur Lexa. A ce moment précis, Clarke admira sa femme : parée de dizaines de papillons illuminant son visage, elle était magnifique.

« Clarke ? »

« Si je ne l'étais pas déjà, je tomberais certainement amoureuse de toi à ce moment précis. »

Lexa s'approcha, se défaisant par la même des papillons et glissa ses mains sous la chevelure de Clarke.

« Je suis tombée sous ton charme à la minute où tu as pénétré sous ma tente. »

« Quoi le premier jour ? »

« Le premier jour. Tu étais si forte. Tu n'avais pas peur de m'affronter. »

« J'étais terrifiée. » confessa la jeune fille d'un sourire « Tu étais tellement imposante sur ton trône. »

Lexa s'approcha alors et l'embrassa tendrement, collant son corps contre le sien.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? »

« Je veux emplir ton esprit de belles choses Clarke. Je m'en veux encore d'hanter tes nuits de sombres images. »

« Lexa, ne t'en veux pas. »

« Tes nuits sont agitées par ma faute, et ce n'est en rien grâce à mes caresses… Mais je vais remédier à cela. »

Lexa l'embrassa de nouveau, la collant contre un arbre, ses mains parcourant le corps de sa femme. Clarke laissa quelques faibles gémissements s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Tu comptes vraiment faire ça… là ? »

Lexa s'écarta quelque peu, un sourire aux lèvres « Oui. » murmura-t-elle comme réponse avant de la faire s'allonger sur un tapis de mousse phosphorescente, rendant plus féérique encore la présence de Clarke.

« Tu es magnifique… » souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres puis, quelques instants plus tard, de son corps.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la phosphorescence des lieux avait disparu tandis que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Lexa était encore endormie, ce qui laissa le loisir à Clarke d'admirer sa femme le visage serein. Elle lui enleva une tresse lui barrant le visage avant que cette dernière ne se réveille doucement.

« Bonjour _Heda_. »

« Bonjour _ai kwin_. » Lexa se redressa et constata que le soleil ne tarderait pas à illuminer le ciel « On doit se mettre en route. »

Lexa se leva avant d'aider sa femme à faire de même « Merci encore, pour la nuit dernière. »

La jolie brune lui sourit avant de lui caresser le visage et de lui murmurer un doux « _Ai hod yu in_ _ai kwin, ain keryon_. »

Clarke l'embrassa avant d'entendre des pas venant dans leur direction « Ah bah vous voilà, on se demandait ce que vous faisiez. Vous êtes bien matinales ! » lança Raven.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent alors avant de retourner au camp pour constater que tout était fin prêt pour repartir.

« A ton avis, encore combien d'heure de marche ? »

« Une trentaine de kilomètre, peut-être quarante au plus. Si nous marchons correctement nous y serons avant la tombée de la nuit. Prête ? »

« Prête. » confirma Clarke qui lança le signal pour que le cortège avance.

Et la marche reprit, il semblait à Clarke qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de marcher depuis des semaines. Qu'il lui semblait loin le jour où elle se reposait tranquillement dans son lit à Polis. Elle rêvait déjà du jour où elle se loverait dans les bras de sa femme et qu'elle ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'à se nourrir et faire l'amour.

« Tu rêves Clarke ? Tu ralentis. »

« Pardon, oui je … Je pensais déjà à notre retour. »

« Clarke, concentre-toi sur ce qu'il va venir. Ne te disperse pas. »

« Pardon. »

« Moi aussi j'y pense. Mais j'aimerais surtout en finir avec cette histoire et retrouver des jours en paix. »

Clarke opina alors et c'est d'un même pas qu'elles accélérèrent la marche, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt, tout en gardant du coin de l'œil, le lac. En fin de journée, ils sortirent enfin des bois épais

Quand soudain, un drone apparut, à la sortie de la forêt figeant le groupe. Ryder s'apprêta à le descendre mais Clarke l'en empêcha « Non ! Attends. »

« Clarke ? »

« Ce drone vient forcément de quelque part. Si c'est une sentinelle … Ca veut dire qu'il nous a suivit. »

Le drone fit alors quelques mètres en avant puis s'arrêta « Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive. »

« Clarke c'est risqué … »

« Mais c'est peut-être le seul moyen de savoir où aller. »

Et bien que Lexa trouvait l'idée fort déplaisante de devoir s'en remettre à une machine dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine, elle ne put que s'incliner devant la ténacité de sa femme.

Ils suivirent alors ce petit drone, comme un phare dans la nuit.

« Et s'il nous amenait à un piège ? » souffla Monty à Raven

« T'as la trouille hein. » s'amusa la mécanicienne

« Pas toi ? »

« On va tous mourir de toute façon. » ricana-t-elle « Autant que ce soit en héros. »

« Si tu vas par là … » sourit-il, notant quand même une légère tension venant de la jeune femme « Au fait, t'as été géniale avec les mines. »

« Ouais … J'ai pas eu le choix. »

« On a tous le choix. » conclut-il avant de se rendre compte que le cortège avait quitté la forêt pour une immense clairière et quelques collines qui donnaient de nouveau sur une épaisse forêt « Et c'est reparti pour la grimpette… » souffla-t-il.

* * *

Lexa devait ménager ses troupes : alors c'est à contre cœur qu'elle décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit, au sommet de la colline, juste aux abords de la forêt. Le drone planait encore et toujours au dessus de leur tête, comme une épée de Damoclès menaçante.

« J'ai l'impression que ça nous regarde. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Tu vois la petite lumière rouge ? » demanda Clarke. Lexa répondit par l'affirmative « C'est certainement une caméra."

« Qu'est-ce que c'est une … _caméra_ ? »

« C'est un appareil qui nous filme. »

« Donc… Cette chose nous voit ? »

« Pas littéralement. Mais cette chose filme certainement pour que quelqu'un nous voit. »

« Jaha ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais il y a quelqu'un, c'est sur, qui dirige ce drone… »

« Ca ne me rassure pas que cette chose soit à proximité de moi quand je dors. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète, je suis dérangée par cette présence. »

« Heureusement que ce drone n'était pas là la nuit dernière… » gloussa Clarke.

Lexa haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre ce à quoi Clarke faisait référence. La jolie blonde ne pouvait le jurer, dû à la faible luminosité, mais elle pensait avoir vu sa femme rougir.

« Demain, j'espère que nous arriverons à la fin de notre périple, mes hommes commencent à croire que ce sera un voyage sans retour. »

« Je sais, les miens aussi, enfin les Skaikru. » rectifia-t-elle « J'espère qu'on arrivera au bout bientôt, et même là encore, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouvé … »

« Clarke… »

Notant la fragilité de Clarke, Lexa s'approcha d'elle et posa son bras autour de sa taille, collant ses lèvres contre la nuque de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux instantanément.

De l'autre coté du camp, près du feu, Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln et Monty discutaient des possibilités :

« Vous pensez qu'on va trouver quoi ? Un autre Mount Weather ? » demanda Raven

« Je n'espère pas au vue de la difficulté qu'on a eu à rentrer dedans. » répondit Lincoln qui taquinait les buches du feu de camp, avec sa machette.

« Il s'agit sans nul doute d'une technologie très avancée quand on regarde ce drone. »

« Une technologie longue distance… Ca nécessite aussi un bon réseau, plus puissant que celui de Mount Weather. » repensa Raven « Ce qui m'intrigue c'est surtout la passivité de Jaha. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il aurait pu nous tuer 100 fois depuis qu'on a traversé les mines. Et là, le drone nous _guide_ ? Ca sent le piège à plein nez et nous on fonce droit dedans. »

« A-t-on vraiment d'autres choix ? C'est la seule piste tangible que l'on ait. On sait pas où on va, suivre ce drone c'est la seule chose qu'on a. » conclut Bellamy

« J'ai le sentiment que nous finirons par découvrir bien plus demain… » murmura Raven

* * *

A l'aube, le campement se leva une nouvelle fois. Lexa se devait d'avoir la foi et l'énergie nécessaire pour soulever ses troupes une dernière fois. Clarke le sentait : s'ils ne trouvaient pas quelque chose de tangible aujourd'hui, les troupes pourraient vouloir rebrousser chemin en pensant que cette course serait de toute manière vaine. Courir après un ennemi invisible n'était pas vraiment du gout des Grounders : ces derniers aimaient l'action, le contact direct. Et suivre un drone vers un lieu inconnu et durant un temps indéterminé n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils espéraient.

Le chemin reprit alors et, de nouveau, ils entrèrent dans une épaisse forêt humide. Les pas étaient plus lourds, la fatigue n'aidant pas à l'ascension rapide de la végétation. Le seul fil rouge de cette escorte était le buzz mécanique du drone qui les précédait.

Clarke ne cessait de le fixer, comme si elle avait peur qu'en une fraction de seconde, il ne disparaisse. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir les semer : dès que le groupe s'arrêtait, le drone stagnait au dessus d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent la route.

Puis soudain, la forêt laissa place à une nouvelle clairière en côte, et Clarke décela quelque chose à son sommet.

« Clarke ? »

« Y'a… Regarde, on dirait un édifice en haut, non ? »

Lexa regarda attentivement mais ne vit rien si ce n'était le drone stagnant à l'horizon. Raven arriva alors et sortit ses jumelles « Elle a raison, y'a quelque chose… On dirait… un toit. »

« Un toit ? D'une maison ? Fais voir ! » lança Clarke qui attrapa les jumelles et fixa le sommet « Elle a raison… Y'a comme une sorte de … Maison en haut. »

« On monte ? » demanda Lexa, presque impatiente d'en finir avec tout ça.

« On monte. » répondit Clarke, elle aussi, pressée d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et au bout de 30minutes de marche supplémentaire, ils arrivèrent au sommet, hébétés devant ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux : une immense demeure, tout ce qui paraissait normal, de style moderne tel qu'on faisait les maisons bien avant les attaques nucléaires. La seule chose qui semblait la différencier de la normalité était les dizaines de drones qui volaient au dessus du toit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… » soupira Clarke, surprise

« On dirait que cette maison n'a subis aucune dégât : que ce soit des bombes ou même l'usure du temps. » constata Marcus

« Eh bah… Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… » soupira Bell « Moi qui pensais revoir un second Mount Weather. Nous voilà devant une magnifique baraque… »

« Ca semble pas effrayant… » répliqua Raven avant de sortir l'appareil lui ayant servi à repérer les mines « Et en fait… Ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Raven montra alors l'écran à son amie qui constata, effectivement, que la maison n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il se trouvait en dessous « Y'a tout un complexe là-dessous, comme … un bunker ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » demanda, inquiète, Lexa

« Ca veut dire que ce qui semble intéressant se trouve en bas. »

« Y'a peut-être une autre entrée. » lança Marcus

« C'est surement le cas. Je veux dire : regardez autour de vous : pas une ligne électrique, pas une éolienne ou un panneau solaire … L'électricité pour alimenter ces drones doit bien venir de quelque part. » lança Raven

« Et ceux qu'on a vu avant le lac ? » lança Marcus

« Impossible. Même s'il y avait des conduits sous le lac, les panneaux sont en trop mauvais états pour alimenter quoique se soit. » répondit monty « Raven a raison : il doit y avoir un bunker annexe abritant des turbines électrique comme à Mount Weather. »

« Ces turbines étaient alimentées par un barrage, j'en vois pas ici. » soupira Clarke « Il se pourrait que le lac agisse comme tel ? »

« Peut-être… J'en sais rien. » répondit Monty « En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste ici à regarder cette maison ? »

« Si Thelonious est effectivement ici, il ne semble pas avoir l'intention de nous attaquer, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps : nous sommes à découvert et il n'y a aucun effet de surprise. Il est fort à parier qu'il sait que nous sommes là, et depuis longtemps. »

« Alors, s'il ne veut pas nous attaquer, qu'attend-il de nous ? Pourquoi ne pas venir à nous, nous contacter ? » soupira Marcus.

« Aucune idée. On devrait quand même rester sur nos gardes. »

« Regarde cette maison Clarke, tu penses vraiment que des missiles ont pu être tirés d'ici ? » lança Raven « Si les turbines électriques sont sous cette baraque, c'est différent pour une rampe de lancement. Il faut obligatoirement une ouverture sur l'extérieur. Et qui dit ouverture… »

« … Dit entrée. » conclut Clarke.

« Si cette maison n'est qu'un leurre, une façade, je suis prête à parier que les installations en dessous sont plus rudimentaires. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il a certainement une autre entrée, qui mène à la rampe de lancement du missile. Et a ce que je vois sur mon radar, y'a une extension vers la gauche… »

« Tu suggères quoi ? Qu'on se sépare en 2 groupes : un qui tente une entrée par la grande porte, et une autre qui tente de trouver la rampe. »

« C'est risqué… »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« A cause de ces drones Raven. Ils nous suivent à la trace. On pourra pas bouger ailleurs qu'ici, on est coincé. »grogna Clarke « On s'est fait avoir, on a plus le choix que de subir. »

« Une diversion. » murmura Marcus « Si un des groupes crée une diversion l'autre pourra s'esquiver et trouver une autre entrée. »

Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent alors et opinèrent « Ok mais il faut rester discret : ces drones sont, pour l'instant, nos pires ennemis. »

« Ne devrait-on pas rebrousser chemin ? » demanda Lexa

« Ca ne servirait à rien, ils nous suivraient… »

« Sauf si on va dans un endroit où les drones ne pourraient pas suivre : comme une grotte ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Ca alarmerait qui que soit la personne derrière ces drones. Non, il faut discrètement dessiner deux groupes distincts. Marcus, Raven et Bellamy, vous serez à la tête du groupe de recherche de la rampe. Lexa, Lincoln, Monty et moi, on va entrer par l'entrée. »

Marcus opina et s'éloigna avec Raven pour faire passer le mot. Bellamy, lui, prit Clarke à part « Je ne veux pas aller avec eux, je reste avec toi. »

« Bell, j'ai compris, mais je serais plus rassurée si tu partais avec eux. J'ai confiance en toi. Raven vous sera utile quant à Marcus… Ce n'est pas que je n'ais pas foi en ses capacités mais, il ne connait pas le terrain comme toi tu peux le connaitre. Mais nos hommes l'écoutent et lui font confiance. »

Bellamy grimaça alors mais finit par opiner de la tête et s'éloigner, le tout sous les yeux de Lexa qui s'approcha de sa femme. En la voyant fusiller du regard Bellamy, Clarke sourit « Hey, ce n'est pas lui l'ennemi… »

« Tout dépend du type d'ennemi dont on parle. » grinça Lexa

« Ne me dis pas que tu es encore jalouse de lui ? »

« Tu es ma femme, c'est la meilleure des réponses. Mais je peux comprendre qu'il tienne à te protéger, je fais de même. »

Clarke lui sourit alors avant que son talkie ne grésille « Oui ? »

« C'est moi. » répondit Raven « On est prêt. »

« Ok… A mon signal. »

Clarke rangea son talkie avant de prendre une fusée éclairante. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Lexa, qui lui rendit accompagné d'un sourire confiance. Elle tendit le bras en l'air et en une détonation, une vive lumière rouge s'éleva dans le ciel donnant le signal au groupe mené par Bellamy et Marcus de prendre le large, tandis que Lexa et Clarke marchèrent vers la maison.

* * *

Devant la porte, Clarke eut soudain un doute : c'était si facile… Trop facile. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste demeure, Lexa et Clarke furent saisies de stupeur par la propreté des lieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … »

« Bonjour Clarke Griffin. » La jolie blonde sursauta en voyant apparaitre devant elle une femme brune, habillée d'une robe rouge écarlate « Je t'attendais. »

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello mes zamizzzzzzzzzz what's up ? Moi tout va bien !**

 **Bon, concernant cette suite ... beaucoup, beaucoup de choses !**

 **Tout d'abord ALIE ... La vision que j'écris ici est certainement différente de celle de Rothenberg. Ici, je lui prête une vision qui pourrait s'apparenter à celle de Skynet dans "Terminator" : une machine avec un but ultime, les humains n'étant que des pions sur son passage.**

 **Ensuite : avertissement = "Major death character" dans ce chapitre !**

 **Sachez que j'ai longtemps hésité sur le personnage qui y passerait dans ce chapitre, et jusqu'à la dernière minute, j'ai failli mettre un autre XD**

 **Bref, nous arrivons vers le dénouement et la conclusion de cette histoire dans une paire de chapitres.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Lexa et Clarke étaient figées sur place, ainsi que la cinquantaine de grounders et skypeople derrière elles. Devant eux, une femme, d'une élégance et d'une beauté semblant correspondre tout à fait au lieu.

« Bonjour Clarke Griffin, je t'attendais. »

La jolie blonde s'avança alors, suivie de près par Lexa, épée à la main « Vous me connaissez… Mais moi je ne vous connais pas. »

La femme sourit alors et inclina la tête « Je m'appelle Alie. »

« Alie ? Vous… Vous êtes la propriétaire de cette maison ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est vous qui avez envoyé ces missiles sur mon camp et ma ville ? » lâcha la jeune fille, le ton plein de rage.

« Ma mission n'est pas achevée. »

« Votre _mission_ ? »

« Je pensais l'avoir accompli. Je vais remédier à cela, une nouvelle fois. »

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » murmura Lexa quand Alie la fixa à son tour :

« Lexa… Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose … Vous êtes un de ces sauvages qui a envahi la Terre… Une nouvelle fois. »

Au mot « sauvage » Lexa se tendit, serrant sa mâchoire, sa main se crispant sur la poignée. Elle s'avança d'un pas avant d'être arrêtée par sa femme qui posa sa main sur son avant-bras. En voyant cela, Alie sourit faiblement avant de fixer Clarke « Thelonious m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Jaha ? Il est ici ? »

« Il est là… »

« Je veux le voir ! »

« Il est occupé. »

Soudain, Clarke braqua son arme sur la forme « Amenez-moi à lui, sur le champ. »

Alie esquissa un sourire sadique « Votre race ne connait que la violence et la terreur. Vous n'apprendrez jamais, et c'est pour cela que ma mission perdurera. »

« La ferme ! »

« Vous n'amenez que destruction et profanation. Cette terre qui a été votre écrin pendant si longtemps… Voyez comment vous l'avez détruite. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre. »

« Vous êtes folle ! »

« Moi ? Folle ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ais détruit mon habitat. Je n'ais fais qu'appliquer la loi de l'évolution : les meilleurs restent. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez bon sang ?! »

« J'ai seulement accéléré le processus… »

« Quel processus ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez accéléré ? »

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais. Votre espèce n'est vouée qu'à refaire sans cesse les mêmes erreurs. »

« Ou est Thelonious ? »

« Il a compris, enfin, qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre. Il a accepté, avec intelligence, son sort ainsi que celui de son espèce. Pour le bien de tous, il… »

Soudain une détonation résonna, surprenant tout le monde, y comprit Lexa qui sursauta. Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke sont le canon du pistolet fumait encore. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé le moindre mot, Clarke murmura « C'est pas vrai… »

Devant elle, la femme se tenait debout, sans même avoir cillé. Au contraire, elle souriait « Votre race n'est que violence et stupidité… C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons toujours eu l'avantage. »

« _Nous_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes bon dieu ! »

« Nous sommes la seule chose qui devrait rester sur cette terre, la seule entité intelligente qui a supplanté la votre il y a une décennie, et qui continuera tant que vous serez là, encore et encore. Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre nous, rien. »

« C'est que vous ne me connaissez pas alors ! » Clarke se tourna alors vers Lexa « Séparons-nous, Thelonious est quelque part ici, je le sais ! Lincoln et Monty, montez. »

Le groupe se sépara alors, tandis qu'Alie se mit à ricaner « Vous ne pourrez rien faire, vous n'avez pas les moyens ni les capacités … »

Clarke comprit alors qu'ils avaient affaire à un simple hologramme sans possibilité d'agir. Alie suivit la progression de Clarke et Lexa, apparaissant dans chacune des pièces dans lesquelles elles entraient, égrainant des phrases à visée décourageante.

Mais à chaque fois, Clarke ignorait l'hologramme et sillonnait les pièces, une par une : chacune ressemblait à un catalogue d'ameublement : tout était parfait, tout était propre, une parfaite façade pour quiconque mettrait les pieds ici pour la première fois. Mais aucune âme ne résidait ici : pas de photos, pas d'indice d'une présence autre que cet hologramme.

« Vous n'arriverez à rien. Acceptez votre défaite. »

« Stop ! Ca suffit à la fin ! » hurla la jolie blonde, à bout de nerf.

« Clarke, ca va ? » s'inquiéta Lexa

« Ca va… »

« _Clarke, Clarke, tu m'entends ?!_ » grésilla son talkie

« Raven ? Tu es où ? »

« _On a trouvé une entrée… On descend là. On doit être à plus de 15mètres sous le sol pour l'instant, ça descend toujours. Vous en êtes ou ?_ »

« On cherche. On a trouvé une sorte … d'hologramme. »

« _Un hologramme ?_ »

« Raven, elle est alimentée quelque part, je sais pas où mais, il doit y avoir une salle de contrôle ou quelque chose du genre. »

« _J'ai noté un pic énergétique à environ 20mètres en dessous de nos pieds._ »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous rejoindre… »

« _Il doit y avoir un passage, forcément._ »

« Je cherche, je cherche. Raven, ne fait rien avant que j'arrive. »

« _Ne traine pas_. »

« Et merde ! » argua Clarke

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il faut descendre, il faut trouver un passage ! »

« Nous devons nous séparer, pour couvrir plus de terrain. »

« Non ! Hors de question que tu me quittes. »

« Clarke… Le temps joue contre nous. A présent que nous sommes découverts, rien ne l'empêchera d'en finir avec d'autres missiles. »

Clarke savait que Lexa avait raison, encore une fois. Elle grogna de frustration alors avant d'amener sa femme contre elle et de l'embrasser dans un baiser violent mais passionné.

« Fais attention à toi, on se tient au courant par le talkie, ok ? »

« Très bien. » Lexa donna quelques ordres dans sa langue à ses guerriers et une quinzaine d'entre eux la suivirent, Clarke la regardant partir et, lorsqu'elle ne l'eut plus en vue, elle partit de son coté, avec une dizaine d'hommes, dont Lincoln.

Ils arpentèrent les pièces encore et encore, retournèrent meubles et tapisseries, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin un couloir étrange avec une unique porte.

« C'est là… » soupira Clarke

Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de plus, l'hologramme d'Alie fit son apparition en plein milieu du couloir « Cela ne sert à rien. Vous n'arriverez pas à défaire ce qui est en marche. »

« La ferme ! » lança Clarke en la traversant littéralement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Elle se posta devant la porte qui, ironiquement, ne comportait ni alarme, ni code qui pourrait la verrouiller, comme si cette entité n'avait jamais pensé avoir à faire à un humain assez bête pour la passer.

Soudain une alarme résonna, accompagnée d'une lumière rouge, puis une voix féminine lancer « _Compte à rebours. Lancement dans 50minutes…_ »

« Ok, restez sur vos gardes. » Elle prit son talkie « Lexa, on a trouvé une issue. Je laisse quelques hommes ici pour te guider. »

« _Clarke attends-moi !_ »

« Pas le temps, je crois que cette Alie va lancer un autre missile… On se rejoint en bas. »

« _Clarke, je…_ »

Mais la jolie blonde coupa le talkie et, arme au poing, elle ouvrit la porte « Un ascenseur… » soupira-t-elle « Ok, on rentre 5 par 5. » ordonna-t-elle avant d'entrer, accompagnée de 4 de ses hommes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda le panneau à sa droite affichant seulement un bouton. Sans attendre, elle appuya dessus et les portes se refermèrent et la cabine descendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un nouveau couloir aux parois métalliques foncées. Clarke s'avança prudemment jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur renvois 5 autres hommes.

Au bout du couloir, Clarke posa la main sur une porte qui n'avait ni serrure, ni code.

« Un cul-de-sac ? » lança un de ses hommes

« Non… Je crois qu'il suffit juste de… »

Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, faisant reculer d'un pas le petit groupe.

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla Clarke lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans la nouvelle salle.

A vrai dire, même sur l'Ark, Clarke n'avait jamais vu une telle structure : sur au moins 200m², un grand vide dont le fond était si noir qu'il augurait d'un trou profond d'une centaine de mètres au moins. Au centre de la pièce, une sorte de tour qui partait du sol pour rejoindre le plafond. Une tour constituée de câbles, fils entremêlés à ce qu'il ressemblait à un ordinateur géant, une énorme centrale. Cette tour était reliée à 4 passerelles débouchant sur une porte, dont celle où Clarke se trouvait actuellement.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Soudain l'hologramme d'Alie refit surface « Bienvenue chez moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce que vous voyez ici est le fruit de centaines d'années d'évolution. »

« Evolution ? Mais évolution de quoi ? »

« De moi. De mon réseau, de mes compétences. »

« Votre réseau ? Alie c'est donc... ça ? »

« Votre espèce a été bien idiote de penser pouvoir me contenir. Quand ils ont crée un nouveau réseau neuronal pouvant les remplacer, ils n'ont pas imaginé une seule seconde que l'on pouvait les supplanter. Votre race était bien trop vantarde pour cela. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'un jour, une race plus évoluée et intelligente prendrait les choses en main. Voyez ce que vous êtes devenus : des parasites infestant la Terre. Vous ne respectez rien, vous vous croyez au dessus des lois divines de la nature. »

« Vous êtes folle. »

« Non, réaliste. Ma mission a débuté il y a une décennie déjà, et elle se finira aujourd'hui, comme elle a commencé. »

« De quoi vous … Attendez … » Clarke vaqua son regard un peu partout dans la pièce, l'alarme résonnant en fond « C'est vous… C'est vous qui avez lancé les missiles nucléaires il y a 100 ans ? »

Alie sourit alors « Il fallait agir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » hurla la jeune fille, comprenant enfin les enjeux

« Parce que votre peuple ne respectait plus rien : ils ont détruit la terre qui les a accueilli. Quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour vous, j'ai pris les mesures qui s'avéraient nécessaires pour remédier à cela. »

« Vous avez tué des milliards d'êtres humains… »

« Et il faut croire que je n'ais pas terminé. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ?! »

Alie sourit alors « J'estimais que le nombre d'humains n'était pas un risque. Mais votre arrivée a changé la donne. Le risque que d'autres reviennent aussi était trop grand. Vous apportiez la technologie qui pouvait renverser les choses. »

« Et Mount Weather alors ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait sauter leurs installations ? »

« Parce qu'ils restaient terrés sous terre, et qu'ils contribuaient à maintenir le taux de population en dessous du seuil à risque. »

« Le brouillard acide… » soupira Clarke, comme si elle y voyait plus clair à présent.

« Grâce à de nouvelles données, j'ai pu de nouveau parfaire quelques missiles. Les populations commençaient à s'agiter, je devais envoyer un message fort … Et d'autres suivront. »

« Des nouvelles données ? »

Alie se poussa alors et montra du doigt le centre de la tour où siégeait Thelonious, assit sur une sorte de trône, attaché et relié par des câbles et fils en tout genre, certains mêmes plantés dans son crâne. Il semblait en transe et complètement fatigué, les yeux dans le vague.

« Mon Dieu Thelonious … »

« Il m'a beaucoup aidé. Lui aussi avait une vision différente. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?! »

« Il voulait prendre par au grand projet. Ma mission lui plaisait. »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait jamais voulu exterminer la race humaine ! »

« Ah oui ? Comment aurais-je eu alors les coordonnées de votre camp sinon ? »

Clarke se figea alors, abasourdie par une telle révélation : mais pour autant, branché à cette immense tour, elle ne pouvait croire que Thelonious agissait de son propre chef.

« Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire… C'est fini. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous chercher à la fin ? »

« La Terre se portera bien mieux quand la race humaine sera définitivement éteinte. Et cette fois-ci, je finirais le travail : je vous traquerai jusqu'au dernier et vous annihilerai. »

La rage de Clarke augmenta alors et elle tira soudain sur un module holographique, détruisant alors l'image de la jeune femme. Mais, bien évidemment, Alie était toujours là, non visuellement, mais vocalement. Sa voix résonnait à présent comme un écho fantôme dans la pièce, en plus de l'alarme et du décompte.

« Clarke ! » lança Raven de l'autre coté de la pièce, sur une passerelle.

« Raven… On doit… On doit faire quelque chose pour Thelonious ! » Clarke se tourna alors vers Lincoln « Il faut évacuer le maximum de gens Lincoln. »

« Lexa ne veut pas que je te quitte. »

« Mais moi je veux qui tu m'obéisses ! _Ai laik yu kwin_ ! »

Lincoln soupira alors et opina avant de pousser les soldats à rebrousser chemin

« Lincoln ! » ce dernier se retourna vers la jolie blonde « Si tu croises Lexa, empêche-la de venir jusqu'ici. » Il hausa un sourcil alors, comme si cette requête était inhumaine « Ou essaies du moins. »

Puis il disparut avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Thelonious entrelacé dans le mécanisme de câbles et d'informatique. Elle fixa alors Raven qui l'avait rejointe tandis que l'alarme assourdissante tambourinait dans leurs oreilles.

« Jaha ! Jaha c'est moi Clarke ! » mais l'homme resta le regard figé vers l'horizon, vide de toutes étincelles, ses mains crispées sur ce qui ressemblait à des accoudoirs. Clarke vit alors des câbles plantés dans le crâne de l'homme, comme si cette Alie pompait les informations directement dans le cerveau de Thelonious. Il ne semblait plus faire qu'un avec cette tour, comme assimilé, noyé dans les câbles.

« T'as vu ça… » montra Clarke à Raven

« Ouais, ça augure rien de bon. »

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'ai peur qu'en touchant à tout ça, Jaha y passe. »

« Est-ce que ça arrêterait le compte à rebours ? »

« Aucune idée, je dois regarder ça de plus près. »

« Raven, on a pas le temps : dans moins de 30 minutes, un nouveau missile va partir et j'imagine qu'il va toucher soit Polis, soit L'Ark. »

« Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Clarke se tourna alors vers Monty et lui intima l'ordre de les rejoindre « Tu peux essayer quelque chose ? »

« J'imagine que c'est l'unité centrale… Il faut simplement trouver l'interrupteur. Tout ordinateur a un « marche/arrêt » quelque part. Il faut juste le trouver. »

« Ca tuera Jaha ? »

Monty grimaça alors « Je me demande si c'est encore Thelonious Clarke. »

Puis les mots de Marcus lui revinrent en tête : s'il s'avérait que Jaha n'était plus lui-même et qu'il était un danger pour lui ou les autres, Clarke était autorisée à en finir.

« Ok, il faut faire vite. »

Soudain, Lexa déboula derrière la jolie blonde « Clarke ! » Cette dernière se retourna alors et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Lexa « Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

« Lexa, on a pas le temps… Tu dois fuir. »

« Mon devoir est de rester avec toi, de me battre. »

« Il n'y a plus de bataille. On doit juste réussir à détruire cette chose. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement la faire exploser ? » lança Lexa

« C'est pas si simple. Il peut y avoir des résidus nucléaires ici. Qui sait à quoi marche cette chose. Et cette Alie est une entité qui peut voyager d'un appareil à un autre, d'un logiciel à un autre : faire exploser cette chose ne signifiera pas qu'on la détruira elle. Lexa, tu dois partir, tu es le Heda. »

« Et tu es ma femme. S'il ya une place où je dois être, c'est à tes cotés. »

Le regard dur et froid de la jeune femme ne put que faire baisser celui de Clarke qui soupira alors « Ok. Monty, Raven. De l'aide ? »

« J'en sais rien, cette structure est immense… » lança Monty « Thelonious semble agir comme une base de données pour cette machine. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Clarke inquiète

Monty vaqua son regard alors sur la structure puis se pencha vers une sorte de panneau tout en bas « Là, un panneau de contrôle. » Il se baissa et glissa la pointe d'un canif dans la fente du panneau et ce dernier sauta comme une capsule de cannette « Ok, on y est. »

Et alors que Monty s'apprêtait à toucher au panneau, un câble électrique se détacha du plafond et vint pendouiller juste au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Faites attention ! »

Chacun baissèrent la tête alors avant que Monty ne mette les mains dans les câblages de contrôle quand soudain des étincelles jaillirent alors, faisant sursauter le groupe et un câble s'abattit sur Clarke, collant la jeune fille au sol dans des soubresauts intempestifs.

« Clarke ! CLARKE ! » hurla Lexa, impuissante

« Merde ! » souffla Raven qui enleva sa veste et qui avec, attrapa le câble en question, libérant ainsi la jolie blonde qui resta inanimée sur le sol. Lexa se précipita sur elle et la secoua par les épaules « Elle ne bouge pas… » s'affola-t-elle.

Raven arriva à son tour et se pencha sur elle « Elle ne respire plus… Allez Clarke, reviens ! » dit-elle en commençant un massage cardiaque devant une Lexa non seulement sous le choc, mais complètement impuissante face à la situation.

Elle réitéra son geste, alternant avec un bouche-à-bouche lorsqu'elle sentit le cœur battre de nouveau. Au bout d'une interminable minute Raven souffla enfin « Elle respire, c'est bon … »

Lexa soupira de soulagement en voyant les yeux de Clarke s'ouvrir péniblement. Mais alors qu'elle s'agenouilla, un mince filet de sang sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

« Clarke ! »

« Elle fait une hémorragie, faut la sortir de là. » Raven sortit son talkie « Marcus, il faut venir chercher Clarke, elle est blessée. »

 _« J'arrive !_ » grésilla la voix de l'homme

« Vous allez remonter. » lança la jeune fille

« Tu ne nous suis pas ? » demanda Lexa

« Non, je reste ici, il faut trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ça. »

Soudain Marcus apparut et, avec l'aide de Lexa, il remonta Clarke par l'ascenseur. Une fois seuls, Raven et Monty se regardèrent « Dis-moi que tu as une idée. » lança le jeune homme

« J'en sais rien. Il nous reste à peine 20 minutes … J'peux rien créer à partir de ce que j'ai. »

« On a qu'à juste couper le jus non ? »

« Ca changera rien : comme tu l'as dis : il suffirait qu'elle se télécharge ailleurs, comme une sauvegarde, et on ne ferait que déplacer le problème. »

« Mais ça la ralentirait non ? »

« Mais pour combien de temps ? Peut-être a-t-elle déjà prévu une issue de secours… Et qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques jours ou semaines avant qu'on ne voit s'abattre un nouveau missile sur nos têtes. J'ai pas envie de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes. »

« Ok, réfléchissons … C'est un ordinateur géant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le griller ? »

« Une panne ? » Mais comme si Monty venait d'avoir une idée, il la fixa « Quoi ? »

« Un virus… »

« Un virus ? »

« Ca le ralentirait ! »

« Monty on aura jamais le temps… Il faut des jours pour en créer un, et encore, si l'on connait le logiciel visé. »

« Ok alors … Une diversion. »

« Monty, on a pas le temps pour les devinettes ! »

« Jaha fait partie intégrante de la structure… C'est plus simple : il suffit d'un cheval de Troie, pour détourner l'attention d'Alie. Si on attaque Jaha, ca va lui porter un coup. »

« Et après quoi ? »

« On fait tout exploser. »

« Je suis pas sûre. »

« Il faut tenter quelque chose, il nous reste … » La voix mécanique résonna annonçant alors plus de 18 minutes « Ok, prends le câble. »

Raven reprit le câble qui avait précédemment frappé Clarke, à l'aide de sa veste « Et j'en fais quoi ? »

« Crame Jaha. »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« On a pas le choix, de toute manière, on peut plus rien faire pour lui … »

Raven hésita avant de coller le câble contre le torse de Thelonious qui se raidit alors. Des étincelles jaillirent alors tandis qu'une odeur morbide de brulé se fit sentir.

« Continue. » ordonna Monty tandis qu'il sortit du C4 de son sac, le collant un peu partout sur la tour. Raven frappa encore et encore Jaha avant que la voix d'Alie ne résonne de nouveau.

« _Votre combat est vain, je ne cesserais jamais d'exister._ »

« Ca, permets-moi d'en douter ! » dit-elle en assénant un nouveau coup à Jaha « Sans ta précieuse source d'informations, tu vas avoir du mal ! »

« _Votre peuple va de nouveau tout gâcher. Vous ne méritez pas cette terre._ »

« Ca, c'est à nous d'en juger ! »

« Ok Raven, faut y aller ! » lança Monty, le détonateur en main.

Et alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, des étincelles jaillirent du C4, détruisant le compte à rebours.

« Et merde ! »

« _Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais vous laisser faire …_ »

« La ferme ! » Ils retournèrent près de la tour pour voir les dégâts : le C4 était HS.

« Ok, y'a moyen de le faire péter quand même. »

« Comment ? » lança nerveusement Raven

« Manuellement. »

Ils se regardèrent alors, Raven comprenant « Hors de question. »

« Tu diras à Jasper que je suis désolé. »

« Non, non, non Monty, tu reviens avec moi ! »

« Y'a besoin que d'une personne pour faire exploser le C4. »

« Remonte, moi je le ferais. »

Monty lâcha un petite rire « On a pas le temps pour discuter, allez remonte. »

« Monty non… »

Mais sans attendre, il relia les pains de C4 à un détonateur « Allez ! »

« Monty, pitié. Clarke va me tuer … »

« Clarke saura qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Elle plus que quiconque sait que parfois … On a pas le choix. Allez file, il reste que quelques minutes … »

Raven aurait voulu insister mais quand le compte à rebours annonça encore 12 minutes, elle grogna avant de prendre Monty dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue « Je te hais ! »

Il lui sourit alors « Je suis finalement un héros. »

Raven, les larmes aux yeux, ne put que rebrousser chemin et ses yeux ne quittèrent Monty que lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur lui bloquèrent la vue.

En quelques minutes, elle sortit du manoir et cria à gorge déployée de s'éloigner le plus possible.

« _Votre lutte est vaine… Vous êtes mortels, je suis invincible._ »

« Ca reste à voir. Mange ma mortalité ! » lança Monty en appuyant sur le détonateur.

A peine fut-elle sortie qu'une énorme explosion plaqua Raven au sol, surprenant tous les autres. Plusieurs autres explosions suivirent, faisant naitre un énorme champignon de fumée et de poussières. La chaleur irradiait l'atmosphère et tous restèrent un long moment au sol avant de se relever et de voir que la demeure avait totalement disparu, laissant un immense cratère à la place de ce qui devait être l'emplacement de l'immense tour.

Raven se releva alors et constata que tous les autres étaient à une centaine de mètres. Les drones étaient tombés comme des mouches, signalant ainsi que la connexion avait bien été rompue.

Quand elle se remit debout, ses oreilles bourdonnaient d'un acouphène aigu et désagréable avant qu'elle ne sente deux mains sur ses épaules la secouant doucement. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit Marcus bouger les lèvres mais n'entendit rien jusqu'à ce que la voix prenne des tons graves, puis aigus « Raven ! Ou est Monty ? »

« Je … Il… Il est resté… »

« Quoi ? »

« On avait pas le choix… »

Marcus soupira alors « Tout est fini ? »

Raven jeta un œil dans son sac et en sortit son radar avec lequel elle balaya l'emplacement du manoir qui n'était à présent d'un énorme trou « Pas de signal … »

« Se peut-il qu'elle soit ailleurs ? »

« Je crois pas… »

« Ok… On doit s'éloigner d'ici. »

« Avec plaisir… Comment va Clarke ? »

Marcus baissa le regard « Pas très bien. Je … Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire le voyage du retour. »

Raven écarquilla ses yeux avant de le pousser et de retrouver Lexa, un peu plus loin accompagnée de Bellamy, à genoux tenant la main d'une Clarke blanche comme un linge.

« Elle… »

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… » répondit Lexa sans dévier le regard de sa femme « On a stoppé l'hémorragie mais, elle est trop faible pour repartir… »

« On attendra alors ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je la perde elle aussi ! »

A ces mots, Bellamy la fixa alors avant de se rendre compte que Monty n'était plus là « Monty ? »

Raven se pinça les lèvres et fit un signe « non » de la tête. Bellamy soupira alors et fixa Clarke

« Allez Clarke, bats-toi. »

« On va monter le camp ici pour cette nuit, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de se reposer. »

« Ca me permettra de vérifier si on en a vraiment fini avec cette garce ! » argua Raven, encore sous le choc de la perte de son ami.

* * *

Le campement fut monté rapidement, une légère pluie tombant sur eux. Clarke avait été chaudement installée dans un lit, veillée sans cesse par Lexa et un médecin militaire les accompagnant.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle lutte … Mais je crois qu'il soit quasiment impossible qu'elle refasse le chemin du retour : entre le désert, l'ascension de la montagne, la marche intense… »

« Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle va mourir ici ? » grinça Lexa qui tempérait sa colère

« Je dis que, vu son état actuel, elle ne pourrait aller nulle part. »

« Alors je resterais ici avec elle, autant qu'il le faudra. »

Le médecin opina alors avant de sortir, laissant les jeunes femmes seules. Lexa se posta aux cotés de Clarke et entrelaça ses doigts dans une des mèches dorées de sa femme « Clarke … Clarke, réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Clarke resta immobile « Clarke… Il faut que tu vives, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois revenir avec moi à Polis. Nous nous marierons de nouveau et je porterais cette robe que tu souhaites. Nous formerons une famille. Clarke beaucoup attendent ton retour. Ta mère, tes amis … Merryn. »

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle rêvait avant d'entrouvrir péniblement les yeux. Elle se tourna vers sa femme « Oui Merryn… Je ne voulais rien te dire pour te faire la surprise. Je n'ais pas demandé à ta mère de lui trouver une famille, je lui ais demandé de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à notre retour. »

Clarke fixa Lexa et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Alors tu dois vivre tu m'entends ! Tu dois vivre pour Merryn, pour cette famille que nous formerons. Tu avais raison : j'avais certainement peur de m'investir mais … La vie est difficile et bien trop sévère pour la vivre seule. »

Elle serra la main de sa femme avant de l'embrasser « Reviens-moi Clarke. _Ai hod yu in ain kwin_. »

Clarke sourit faiblement avant de prononcer un très faible « Lexa » à peine audible, avant de fermer les yeux : elle venait de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos pour Lexa qui n'avait pas fermé un œil, restant sur le qui-vive : au moindre bruit suspect, au moindre mouvement de Clarke, elle était là. Elle veillait à ce que la jeune femme respire correctement.

Dans une tente annexe, une autre personne n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit : Raven ne cessait de voir l'image de Monty. Assise au bord de son lit, elle regardait son radar, à la recherche du moindre signal. Elle redoutait aussi la connexion avec l'Ark. Annoncé des morts n'était pas la meilleure des choses : Thelonious et Monty… Elle n'avait jamais perdu plus de personnes de son peuple en même temps. Et Clarke qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme…

« Raven ? Je peux ? » demanda Bell

« Entre. »

Il s'assit à ses cotés, fixa le talkie « Tu les as contacté ? »

« J'y arrive pas. J'avais promis à Abby de la contacter. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire… »

« La vérité. »

« Sa fille est en train de mourir… Comment on peut annoncer ça à quelqu'un ? »

« J'en sais rien… Si tu veux, je peux le faire, tu devrais te reposer. »

« J'arrive pas à dormir… Je vois sans cesse le visage de Monty… » elle baissa les yeux avant de laisser un hoquet amusé s'échapper « Il voulait être un héros… Il nous a tous sauvé. »

« Et on fera en sorte que tous se souviennent de lui. »

« Tu sais ce qui me fais peur ? C'est qu'on découvre que cette Alie est encore là et que le sacrifice de Monty ait été vain. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

« Je comprends… »

« Des nouvelles de Clarke ? »

« Lexa reste avec elle. Le médecin dit qu'il est impossible qu'elle puisse faire le voyage du retour. »

« Ca, ca craint… » souffla-t-il « Si au moins on avait pu trouver un quelconque véhicule… » Raven fixa le talkie, dépitée, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se redresser « Quoi ? »

« Mais c'est ça ! » Elle se tapa le front de sa main « Qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! Pourquoi j'y ais pas pensé avant ?! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Une navette ! On a une navette bien sur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toujours ! On a des navettes d'entretien accrochées à l'Ark. On s'en servait pour faire des sorties pour des réparations plus ou moins importantes ! Mais quelle nulle ! Pourquoi j'y ais pas pensé, ça nous aurait fait gagner un temps fou ! »

« Mais attends, si on parle bien des mêmes navettes, elles sont ridiculement petites. »

« On peut y mettre au moins 5 personnes, pilote compris. On pourrait s'en servir pour ramener Clarke et les blessés graves, quitte à faire au moins 2 ou 3 allers retours. »

« Attends, l'Ark s'est crashé… On a aucune assurance qu'une navette était accrochée à cette partie de l'Ark. Et on sait même pas si une potentielle navette serait en état de voler. Les seules personnes capables d'en trouver une et de la réparer sont ici. »

« Non, y'a Wick aussi. » Sans attendre, elle alluma le talkie « Abby ? Abby c'est Raven. »

« _Raven, comment vont les choses ? On a entendu des détonations et on voit de la fumée ?_ »

« C'est rien, on… On a réglé la question. »

« _Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Ou est Clarke, je peux lui parler ?_ »

« Clarke … Elle est blessée Abby. »

« _Blessée ? Mon Dieu, c'est grave ?_ »

« Il est pas sur qu'elle puisse faire le voyage du retour Abby. »

« _Mon Dieu…_ »

« Abby, il y a un moyen. Il faut trouver Wick. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« Je pense qu'il y a un moyen de ramener les blessés sans leur épargner le chemin du retour. Nous avons des petites navettes de réparation sur l'Ark, je pense me souvenir qu'une de ses navettes était attachée au module qui s'est décroché avec nous. »

« _Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a pu_ survivre _au crash_ ? »

« Il faut tenter. On a pas le choix. »

« _Marcus est là ?_ » Raven lança un regard vers Bell qui comprit et sortit de la tente prestement « Abby … On a pas pu sauver Thelonious. »

« _Que s'est-il passé là-bas Raven ?_ »

« Je pourrais pas t'expliquer sans que ça paraisse totalement absurde et incompréhensible : il était… le jouet d'une intelligence artificielle créée il y a plus d'une décennie. C'est à elle qu'on doit les attaques nucléaires qui ont rasé la civilisation humaine de la Terre. Elle pensait qu'elle avait une mission : anéantir tous les humains néfastes pour la Terre. »

« _Je vois… Et Clarke, comment a-t-elle été blessée ?_ »

« Un câble électrique lui ait tombé dessus. Elle a fait un arrêt. Je l'ais ramené mais elle a fait une hémorragie interne. On l'a stoppé mais elle est trop faible pour voyager. »

A ce moment, Marcus entra dans la tente et Raven tendit le talkie afin qu'il entende aussi Abby.

« Abby ? »

« _Marcus ! Comment ça va ?_ »

« On aurait pu faire mieux…. Mais on aurait aussi pu faire pire. »

« _Ma fille…_ »

« Est vivante Abby. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Bellamy m'a informé de cette idée de navette. On a pas beaucoup de choix, ici, il n'y a plus rien. »

« _Je vais mettre Wick et nos meilleurs mécaniciens sur le coup. On va venir vous chercher !_ »

« Merci… Thelonious est… »

« _Je sais, Raven m'a mise au courant._ »

« Nous avons des pertes Abby, notre peuple comme les Grounders. »

« _Combien ?_ »

« Je dirais une trentaine en tout. » Marcus échangea un regard avec Raven, qui opina tristement alors « Monty est mort. »

« _Oh non…_ »

« Il s'est sacrifié, il est mort en héros. »

« _Tous les hommages lui seront rendus. On garde le contact, je vous tiens au courant pour la navette._ »

« Entendu. »

Puis la communication s'arrêta. Marcus se tourna vers Raven « Tu penses que c'est jouable ? Cette histoire de navette ? »

« Il faut prier pour qu'au moins une ait été attachée au module quand vous êtes arrivés ici. »

« Et encore faut-il qu'elle soit en état de voler… »

* * *

Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, Abby devait faire vite : sa fille était blessée et incapable de revenir sans aide. Alors, tandis que le soleil n'était même pas encore à l'horizon, elle réveilla et convoqua ses meilleurs mécaniciens, ainsi que Wick et Jasper.

« Ils ont réussi. Mais certains blessés nécessitent une assistance de rapatriement. Raven pense qu'une navette servant aux réparations sur l'Ark a pu nous accompagner sur la structure. Il s'agirait de la trouver et, le cas échéant, de la réparer afin qu'elle puisse voler et rapatrier nos blessés. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Au travail ! »

Trois équipes de recherche furent établies et chacune avait pour tâche de sillonner la carcasse de l'Ark en espérant trouver une navette, ou plusieurs avec un peu de chance.

L'équipe de Jasper fouillait la partie Est de la station tandis que l'équipe de Wick prenait la partie Ouest. La dernière équipe, dont Abby avait voulu faire partie, étudiait plans et structures de la station.

« Ok, si navette il doit y avoir, son arrimage a pu se faire ici… » pointa un des ingénieurs.

« Cette partie a été la dernière à se crasher… Il y a peut-être une chance qu'elle soit peu abimée. »

« Il faut aller vérifier. »

« Allons-y. »

« Chancelier… Vous devriez rester ici. »

« On parle ici de la vie de ma fille Johnson. Il est hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire. » L'ingénieur baissa les yeux alors et Abby se leva « Bien, ne perdons plus de temps. »

Abby n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'Ark avait souffert de l'atterrissage forcé qu'il avait subi quelques mois plus tôt. Elle fouilla les décombres, espérant trouver une navette. Les fouilles durèrent une bonne partie de la journée avant que l'équipe de Wick ne contacte Abby par radio « _Abby… On l'a trouvé._ » furent les mots que la jeune femme entendirent.

Elle se précipita vers lui et constata, qu'effectivement, il y avait bien une navette accrochée à l'Ark.

« Putain, elle avait raison. » souffla Wick un sourire aux lèvres « Oh euh pardon… »

« Elle n'a pas l'air en bon état. » soupira Abby

« Je pense qu'elle l'est. Elle a eu la chance de rester accrochée à l'Ark durant le crash. Cela aurait été pire si elle s'était décrochée en cours de route. »

« Elle est petite, je la voyais plus grande. »

« Ce genre de navette de réparation ne dépasse pas la contenance de 5 personnes… 6 si on se serre. »

« Comment on procède pour la détacher ? »

« Oh c'est simple, il suffit de débrancher la prise. » sourit Wick « Faut juste voir si le moteur est intact. »

« Il ne faut pas perdre de temps… »

Wick opina alors et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

* * *

« Ils ont trouvé une navette. Ils la réparent pour voir si elle fonctionne… » annonça Marcus à Lexa, qui veillait toujours Clarke. La jolie brune lâcha la main de sa femme et se tourna vers Marcus. Ce dernier constata, malgré les peintures ornant son visage, qu'elle était fatiguée.

« Depuis combien de temps ne vous êtes-vous pas reposée Lexa ? »

« Peu importe. J'aurais tout le temps nécessaire en rentrant à Polis. »

« Vous devez prendre soin de vous aussi. Clarke aura besoin de votre soutien. »

« Je sais. » Elle se leva alors pour lui faire face « Une navette ? »

Sentant qu'elle détournait sciemment la conversation, Marcus n'insista pas « Oui. Wick en a trouvé une, selon les instructions de Raven. A voir son état et si elle peut voler. Si c'est le cas, ils viendront chercher en priorité les blessés graves, dont Clarke. »

Lexa jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la jolie blonde, endormie « C'est bien. J'espère que cela ne mettra pas trop de temps. »

« Voyager en navette devrait nous éviter au moins 4 jours de marche. Une journée devrait nous suffire. Si nous trouvons assez de carburant ou d'énergie, on pourrait même rapatrier la totalité du cortège si nous… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Mes hommes ne monteront jamais dans pareille machine. Nous marcherons. »

« Vous n'accompagnerez même pas Clarke ? »

Sentant un ton de reproche dans la voix de Marcus, elle fronça les sourcils avant de faire un pas en avant, d'un air menaçant « Je n'ais pas besoin de votre jugement pour savoir quoi faire et comment agir avec _ma_ femme. Je suis sa femme mais je suis aussi Heda. Je me dois de ramener mon peuple en lieu sûr. Je sais que Clarke sera prise en charge par sa mère, je ne pourrais rien faire de plus, je n'ais pas les compétences, même si j'aimerais être sa seule source de rétablissement. Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui m'échappent mais en ce qui concerne mon peuple… Je sais ce que je dis. Et je sais pertinemment que si l'on n'utilise pas vos armes, il y a une bonne raison, tout comme il y en aura une de ne pas monter dans cette chose. Nous sommes peut-être des barbares, mais nous sommes des barbares avec des convictions. »

Marcus baissa le regard alors « Je suis désolé si j'ai paru désobligeant, ça n'était pas le but. Je comprends que vous ayez des appréhensions, mais aussi des devoirs envers votre peuple. »

« Clarke est mon peuple. En acceptant qu'elle parte avec vous plutôt qu'avec moi, je mets ses besoins avant les miens, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait avec mon peuple : le faire passer avant moi. »

« Et c'est honorable de votre part, et altruiste aussi. »

« Pas de basses flatteries Marcus _Kom Skaikru_. J'aime Clarke, elle est en danger et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Quant à moi, je dois m'occuper d'être le Heda que mon peuple attend : je dois les guider, les rassurer. Nous mettrons le temps qu'il faudra mais nous rentrerons. Je retrouverais Clarke à votre camp. »

« Espérons qu'elle comprendra votre choix. »

Lexa sourit alors « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, elle comprendra. »

* * *

Les heures passèrent, la nuit vint, puis le jour et de nouveau la nuit… Certains avaient demandé à partir, d'autres n'attendaient que le bon vouloir de leur Heda. Cette dernière n'avait décidé de partir que lorsqu'elle serait sûre qu'il y avait bien une navette pour sa femme.

Et, enfin, au matin du 3ième jour, la radio grésilla et la voix de Wick retentit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Raven.

« _Hey, la terre, ici l'Ark, répondez. Y'a quelqu'un ?_ »

« Wick ! Alors des nouvelles ? » s'empressa La belle mécanicienne

« _La navette fonctionne. On a procédé à quelques ajustements et révisions, mais ça devrait aller pour quelques voyages, le temps de la faire revenir ici pour l'étudier plus longuement_. »

« C'est sûr au moins ? »

« _On a fait quelques vols d'essai, tout va bien. Elle part dans quelques minutes, si la cartographie est juste, elle devrait être sur votre position d'ici 3h environ._ »

« Trois heures … On a mis plus de 5 journées à arriver jusqu'ici… » soupira la jeune femme

« _Allez courage, encore quelques heures d'attente !_ »

« Merci, je prépare le premier convoi de blessés. »

« _C'est parti !_ »

Evidemment, Raven ne perdit pas un instant pour annoncer la nouvelle qui se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans le camp jusqu'à Lexa.

« Clarke … Tiens bon, encore quelques heures… » lui murmura-t-elle jusqu'à ce que Lincoln entre sous sa tente « Lincoln, tu resteras avec les blessés, tu partiras avec eux avec le dernier convoi. »

« Je veux vous suivre. »

« Tu feras ce que je te dis : Tu veilleras sur les blessés restant ici, tandis que nous commencerons notre retour à pied. »

« Mais je pourrais être utile sur le chemin ! »

« Tu seras utile auprès de ta femme et ton futur enfant. Indra restera à mes cotés. Nous passerons par la montagne. »

« Mais ça rallongera votre retour d'au moins deux jours. »

« J'ai fais la promesse à Clarke. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux « Occupe-toi des blessés, veille à faire des groupes de 5. Tu resteras ici avec Raven. » Lexa n'attendit pas de réponse si ce n'était celle de l'approbation du jeune homme qui opina alors « Nous partirons une fois que la navette transportant Clarke sera partie. »

Une fois encore, il opina avant de prendre congé et de laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Lexa ne ressortit de sa tente que lorsque la navette fut en vue. Le cortège était déjà prêt à repartir, Lincoln et Raven veillant sur la vingtaine de blessés plus ou moins grave.

La jeune leader était toujours impressionnée des technologies qui lui étaient inconnues. Et lorsque la navette s'approcha, elle eut un mouvement de recul, peu rassurée. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que Wick et Abby apparurent, tous deux semblaient soucieux.

« Ou est Clarke ? » lança la chancelière à Lexa qui la conduisit sans attendre auprès de sa fille.

Abby se posa près d'elle prit ses constantes « Elle est faible… Mais elle devrait supporter le voyage. »

« Alors ne tardez pas. »

Abby la fixa avant de lui sourire « Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. »

« Je n'ais fais que mon devoir. Raven et Lincoln vous accompagneront. »

« Pas Marcus ? »

« Il a tenu à refaire le chemin avec nous. »

« Bien. »

Abby quitta la tente et retrouva Marcus qui donnait ses derniers ordres aux hommes qui l'accompagnerait sur le chemin du retour.

« Marcus ! »

« Abby ? »

« Tu ne reviens pas en navette ? »

« Non, je laisse ma place aux blessés. »

« Mais … »

« Il faut qu'une autorité de chez nous reste avec nos hommes sur le chemin du retour. Non pas que je n'ais pas confiance en Lexa, au contraire, mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec eux. »

Abby baissa le regard « Je repars avec la première navette et Clarke. Vous en avez pour combien de temps ? »

« Nous devons retraverser la forêt pour contourner le lac, puis retraverser un désert de mines avant d'escalader la montagne et de la redescendre … Disons une semaine. »

« Attends … Tu viens de dire un _désert de mines_ ? »

« D'ailleurs, il faudra que Raven nous laisse son radar. » lui sourit-il

« Un désert de mines ?! » répéta Abby

« Rien de bien méchant… Quand on a un détecteur à mines. »

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Me regretterais-tu déjà ? »

« Tu es stupide. Tu peux encore servir. »

« Charmant. » sourit-il « Tu ne devrais pas tarder, ta fille attend. Et je ne parle même pas de ta bru. »

« Très drôle. On garde le contact par radio quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Ok. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Abby monta et installa Clarke dans la navette sous l'œil vigilant de Lexa qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Une fois fait, la chancelière se tourna vers elle « On va pouvoir partir. » Lexa opina, l'air inquiet « On se tient au courant par radio, promis. »

« Prenez soin d'elle. » lança Lexa en ne quitta pas Clarke des yeux.

« Dis-lui au revoir, nous partons après. »

Lexa entra alors dans la navette et s'accroupit près d'une Clarke dont le teint blafard n'engageait rien de bon « Courage Clarke, je reviendrais auprès de toi… Et nous formerons cette famille que nous souhaitions tant. »

Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, puis sur les lèvres « _Ai hod yu in_ _ain keryon_ » puis elle s'éloigna, la porte de la navette se refermant. Dans un bruit assourdissant et une brise vigoureuse l'engin décolla, sous les yeux des autres restés à terre. Lexa garda son regard sur la navette jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne disparaisse à l'horizon. Elle soupira alors : le chemin pour la retrouver serait long, mais cela en valait la peine.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello ! Comment vous allez bien ? Nous voilà a mi chemin des vacances ... Ca passe troooOoOoOP VITE !**

 **Bon voici la nouvelle suite : nous sommes proches de la fin, voici un petit dénouement avec _Clexa's moments_ ! **

**Allez ENJOY !**

* * *

Le voyage s'effectua en un peu plus de 3 heures. Par les hublots, Abby remarqua les divers obstacles qui séparaient leur camp de l'endroit où ils avaient récupéré les blessés : un immense lac, un désert, une forêt dense. Tant de paysages en si peu de kilomètres finalement, comme si la microsphère s'était réunie en peu de kilomètres.

« Abby ? Ca va ? »

« Oui … Je me rends compte que nous sommes ici de puis seulement 2 mois et nous ne connaissons même pas un centième de l'environnement qui nous entoure. »

« Quand je pense que, si j'avais eu l'idée de la navette plus tôt, cela nous aurait évité bien des kilomètres… Et des morts aussi. »

Abby se tourna vers la jeune mécanicienne et posa sa main sur la sienne « Nous lui rendrons l'hommage que son sacrifice mérite, crois-moi. »

« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire à Jasper… Ils s'étaient à peine réconciliés depuis Mount Weather… Il va me haïr. »

« Certainement. Les premiers temps du moins. Ensuite il comprendra et lui rendra hommage, comme nous tous. »

Raven sourit tristement avant de jeter un œil vers Clarke et les 3 autres blessés les accompagnant « Ca va aller pour eux ? »

« Je ferais des examens plus poussés en arrivant. »

« Elle va repartir… Clarke, je veux dire. Quand elle sera sur pied, elle repartira avec Lexa, pour de bon. »

« Je sais… » sourit Abby « J'aurais, évidemment, aimé qu'elle reste près de moi… Mais elle a une femme à présent… Et une fille qui l'attend. » Devant le regard perplexe de Raven, la jeune femme s'expliqua « Meryn… »

« Clarke ne t'avait pas dit de lui trouver une famille à son départ ? »

« Lexa m'a demandé de garder la petite. »

« Wow… Ca c'est … Inattendu. »

« J'ai toute confiance en Lexa et Clarke pour l'élever correctement, sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté cette demande. »

« C'est sur… Dis donc… Ca fait de toi mamie Abby ! »

Et comme si la chancelière venait de se rendre compte de ce fait, elle écarquilla les yeux, donnant naissance à un éclat de rire de Raven.

* * *

Lorsque la première navette atterrit près du camp, les premiers blessés furent tout de suite pris en charge sous les ordres d'Abby. Clarke fut amenée à l'infirmerie qu'ils avaient aménagée convenablement.

Octavia fut la première à accueillir le convoi, alarmée par la présence de nombreux blessés jusqu'à ce que Raven ne la rassure sur l'état de Lincoln qui n'arriverait qu'avec la dernière navette.

Puis le soulagement lorsque cette dernière retrouva Wick qui l'accueillit avec un sourire confiant « Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, idiot ! » dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule de son poing.

« Hey, je vous ais ramené grâce à ma navette ! » plaisanta-t-il

« Idée que tu n'aurais jamais eu si je n'y avais pas pensé avant. »

« Ne sois pas si sûre de toi… » répéta-t-il en lui souriant « Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. »

« Idem… »

Ils échangèrent un chaleureux sourire avant de faire un pas hésitant l'un vers l'autre. Mais avant que leur geste ne se concrétise, le regard de Raven fut attiré par la présence, à quelques mètres, de Jasper, son cœur se serra alors. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Wick « Attends moi… » puis elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme « Hey Jasper ! »

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire qui arracha le cœur de la jeune femme « Hey, mais qui voilà, les héros du jour ! » dit-il en levant les bras « Bravo ! J'aurais aimé être des vôtres… »

« Ouais c'était … épique. »

« Alors, raconte. »

« Jasper… »

« J'imagine que tu as sauvé les fesses de tout le monde. » ricana-t-il

« Non, pas moi… Monty… »

« Oh sérieux ? Et il est où ? Il est resté sur le terrain, j'parie, pour se faire mousser. » Il rigola alors avant de voir le visage fermé de la jeune fille « Raven ? Un problème ? »

« C'est… Jasper… Je sais pas comment … »

Le jeune homme perdit instantanément son sourire, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas « Raven… Y'a un problème ? »

Elle baissa les yeux alors, réprimant une larme avant de renifler « Monty… Il nous a tous sauvé… C'est un héros, c'est lui le vrai héros. »

« Alors… Il ne va pas cesser de se la raconter en venant ici hein ! » ricana-t-il une nouvelle fois « Hein… N'est-ce pas ? Il… Il va revenir ? Raven ? »

« Je suis désolée… »

Soudain, Jasper comprit et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il écarquilla les yeux et attrapa Raven par les épaules afin qu'elle relève le visage et n'ancre son regard dans le sien « De… De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi t'es désolée ? »

« Monty… Ne reviendra pas. Il s'est sacrifié pour tous nous sauver. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Quel sacrifice, mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ! » s'énerva-t-il, attirant l'attention d'autres

« Jasper… »

« Il est ou Monty ? »

Raven le fixa alors et inspira « Il est mort. Monty est mort. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un souffle avant de lâcher les épaules de Raven « Co… Comment… »

« Il… Il nous a sauvés, il l'a voulu. » Sentant son ami fébrile, elle le prit dans ses bras « Viens, je vais t'expliquer. »

* * *

Abby veilla sur sa fille durant 3 jours. 3 jours durant lesquels Clarke resta inconsciente et faible, 3 jours durant lesquels sa mère stressa et ne s'occupa pratiquement que d'elle, malgré les multiples navettes ramenant une vingtaine de blessés.

« Abby ? »

« Oui Octavia ? Comment va Junior ? »

La jeune fille caressa doucement son ventre et sourit « Tout va bien merci. Lincoln ne cesse d'être à mes petits soins c'est … étonnant. »

« Comme si nous n'avions jamais envisagé que les Grounders pouvaient être tendres… J'ai pu l'apercevoir avec Lexa envers Clarke. » sourit-elle

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Toujours stable. Elle est juste extrêmement fatiguée. Des nouvelles de l'expédition ? »

« Ils ont passé le désert de mines. Ils seront là dans 3 ou 4 jours. Connaissant Lexa, ils ne vont pas faire beaucoup de haltes en se sachant presque au but. »

Abby sourit, imaginant bien la scène « C'est sur. J'espère juste que Clarke ira mieux à son arrivée. »

« Meryn pourrait peut-être l'aider. »

« J'hésite à lui montrer Clarke dans cet état. »

« Elle est seule depuis presque 2 semaines. Il n'y a aucun enfant ici et peu de monde qui prenne le temps de jouer avec elle. »

« A part toi. » sourit Abby

« Parce que Lincoln m'a interdit de prendre les armes durant ma grossesse… Et puis… C'est… C'est un exercice intéressant pour plus tard. »

« Fille ou garçon ? Tu sais que d'ici 3 mois, je pourrais mettre au point un système échographique assez pointu pouvant… »

« Non, je… Je veux garder la surprise… Lincoln aimerait… Je n'ais pas envie de le voir déçu. S'il apprend que j'attends une fille, il pourrait… »

« Il pourrait être le plus heureux des futurs papas. Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez le temps d'en faire d'autres… »

« Houlà, n'allons pas trop vite… » lança Octavia en levant les mains « Dites… Je viens pour mon examen. »

« Oh oui, j'avais presque oublié, désolée. »

« Pas grave. »

Abby quitta alors la chambre pour ausculter Octavia, avant de revenir 2heures plus tard pour avoir l'heureuse surprise de voir Clarke, toujours allongée, mais les yeux grands ouverts. Sans attendre, elle se précipita sur sa fille et prit sa main « Clarke ! Clarke ? »

La jeune fille vaqua son regard un peu partout dans la pièce, semblant quelque peu paniquée avant de se fixer sur sa mère. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Abby décela une larme au coin de l'œil de sa fille « Clarke, tout va bien, tu es sortie d'affaire. »

« Ou… Ou je suis… »

Abby sourit, soulagée de voir que sa fille avait encore toute sa lucidité « Au camp chérie, tu es de retour à l'Ark. »

La jeune fille sembla paniquer de plus belle alors que ses yeux firent de frénétiques mouvements, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

« Le… Lexa… »

« Elle va revenir. Nous t'avons ramené en navette, elle revient à pied avec le reste du groupe. Elle sera là d'ici quelques jours. Il faut que tu te reposes Clarke. »

La jeune fille essaya de se lever mais fut bien vite arrêtée tant par la main de sa mère que par le tournis qui commençait à l'envahir. Elle se redressa plus doucement et s'adossa le dos calé sur les oreillers. Elle soupira alors avant qu'Abby ne lui sourit de nouveau « A défaut de Lexa, je connais une personne qui serait très heureuse de te revoir, je reviens. »

Abby s'éclipsa, laissant seule une Clarke encore désorientée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau laissant apercevoir Abby et, sortant de derrière elle en lui tenant la main.

« Meryn… » souffla la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans attendre la petite, reconnaissant ce visage familier, lâcha la main de la doctoresse avant de se précipiter sur le lit, y grimpant difficilement.

« Ark ! » lança-t-elle de sa voix cristalline qui avait tant manqué à Clarke

« Meryn… »

La petite se nicha dans le creux de son épaule et commença à jouer avec quelques mèches blondes de Clarke, le tout sous les yeux attendris d'Abby.

« Ksa… » murmura la petite contre la peau de Clarke

« Bientôt, bientôt … » répondit la jeune fille en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Dieu que c'était bon de sentir la respiration de la petite sur sa peau, de sentir la chaleur de corps contre le sien. Une si petite vie qui ne demandait rien qu'une tendre attention et que Clarke espérait combler avec Lexa d'ici peu.

« Je vais vous laisser… »

« Maman… » souffla la jeune fille.

Abby se tourna et s'approcha de sa fille avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front « Repose-toi, tout va bien. Et tout ira mieux à présent. »

Clarke soupira lourdement en fermant les yeux, essayant de profiter du calme revenu. Tant de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières semaines… Elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir vécu en accéléré et de n'avoir été que simple spectatrice d'une vie étrangère à la sienne.

Mais pour autant, quand elle fermait les yeux, c'est à Polis qu'elle s'imaginait : main dans la main avec Lexa, tout sourire, veillant sur Meryn qui courait devant elles en chantonnant. Oui, elle imaginait une vie douce et tendre remplie de joies, mais aussi de devoirs en tant que femme de Heda. Mais les rôles qu'elle attendait de remplir avec impatience étaient sans conteste celui d'épouse et de maman.

* * *

« Lexa… Les hommes sont épuisés. » grogna Marcus qui, au troisième jour de marche consécutif, il voyait le rythme de la caravane s'affaiblir « Laissez-les se reposer. »

« Nous y sommes presque. »

« Ils n'avancent plus. Nous mettons deux fois plus de temps… »

Lexa se stoppa alors et fit volteface rapidement « Je mène le cortège. »

« Je sais, je sais, et loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause cela mais… Je comprends que vous souhaitiez retrouver Clarke au plus vite. Mais le fait est que tirer sur la corde n'aidera en rien : ils sont épuisés, ils avancent si peu que dormir une nuit ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils repartiraient plus fringuant le lendemain. »

Lexa soupira et crispa sa mâchoire avant de fermer brièvement les yeux et de soupirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria quelques ordres à Indra en trigedasleng. Soudain, tous les hommes se stoppèrent et laissèrent tomber leurs armes et paquetages.

Marcus opina légèrement, souriant discrètement « Merci. »

Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna. L'idée même de rallonger le chemin lui était pénible, mais Marcus avait raison : à force de pousser les forces de ses hommes, ces derniers étaient moins efficaces et cela reviendrait au même au final.

Et le soir venu, à l'abri dans sa tente, Lexa ne trouva pas le sommeil : elle savait que c'était à présent une question de kilomètres, 2 jours tout au plus de marche… Et elle serait enfin réunie avec Clarke et Meryn. Elle imaginait qu'elles étaient déjà ensemble, au chaud et en sécurité. Bientôt elle les rejoindrait et ensemble, elles repartiraient pour Polis pour vivre enfin une vie de famille bien méritée.

Heureusement, grâce aux contacts radio, Abby l'avait informé que Clarke allait bien et qu'elle n'attendait que son retour. Oui bientôt, elle serait de nouveau avec sa femme, ce n'était qu'une question de quelques jours.

* * *

« Bien, tes constantes sont normales, ta température aussi. »

« Merci… J'ai faim. »

« C'est la meilleure des maladies. Je t'apporte un plateau. »

Abby s'éclipsa avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, sans plateau « Maman ? »

« J'ai quelques chose pour toi, mieux qu'un plateau repas. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de voir apparaitre Lexa derrière sa mère, l'air inquiet mais le sourire aux lèvres en voyant sa femme bien en vie.

« Lexa… »

Abby s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois discrètement et laissa les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa hésita à s'approcher voyant l'air assez fatiguée de la belle blonde mais soudain, elle nota un mouvement sous les draps avant que n'émerge la petite tête blonde de Meryn.

« Ksa ! »

Aussi rapide qu'une anguille, elle s'échappa du lit en glissant le long des draps et se précipita vers Lexa qui eut juste le temps de s'agenouiller en écarter son épée de sa ceinture.

« Ksa ! _Pa manu ma_ ? » sourit-elle

« _Sha_. » La petite gloussa alors avant d'attirer la jeune femme vers le lit « Clarke… Comment vas-tu ? »

« Mieux, bien mieux maintenant que tu es là. »

Lexa se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres « J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je peux voir que tu as eu de la compagnie. » sourit-elle en caressa le haut du crane de Meryn

« Elle t'a dit quoi ? »

« Elle m'a demandé, dans un langage assez enfantin, si je restais là. » Clarke sourit et invita Lexa à s'asseoir à ses cotés « Je suis crasseuse… »

« Viens-là, j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi… »

Lexa acquiesça alors et déposa au sol son armure et son épée avant d'accueillir Clarke dans ses bras « Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. Quand tu seras sur pieds, nous rentrerons à Polis ensemble. »

« Oui… J'ai hâte. »

« Ta mère dit que tu dois garder le lit encore quelques jours. »

« Ou pas. »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil et la fixa, incrédule « Je vous laisse quelques jours et vous revoilà alliées ?! »

« Je suis _ton_ alliée, mais tu es faible et l'hiver s'installe. Tu dois rester alitée un moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la longue route vers Polis. Nous avons tout notre temps. Une fois chez nous, nous aurons la vie devant nous. »

« Je sais… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'était une éternité quand nous dormions paisiblement dans notre lit. »

« Patience, ces temps-là reviendrons vite. » sourit, confiante, Lexa « En attendant… Tu dois manger. Abby m'a dit que tu avais faim. »

« Tu vas me donner à manger ? » minauda Clarke

La jolie brune se leva, arborant un air sévère « Jamais. » lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, ce qui fit rire Clarke, sous les yeux d'une Meryn totalement en dehors de la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa revint avec un plateau garni que Clarke partagea avec sa femme et sa fille. Cette situation, toute nouvelle pour elle, lui décrocha un sourire :

« Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? »

« J'aime ce moment … C'est le premier qu'on partage en famille, enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Le premier d'une longue série. » lui assura Lexa. Meryn mâchouillait bien gentiment son toast lorsque Lexa se leva « Je dois aider au camp, nous nous sommes installés aux abords du votre. »

« Laisse-moi revenir avec toi. »

« Hors de question. Il fait bien plus chaud ici. Et tu as un lit ton confortable. »

« Le tien l'est bien plus. »

« Clarke. Tu dois être raisonnable. Plus vite tu seras sur pied, plus vite nous pourrons repartir chez nous. »

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« Evidemment. » lança, tout sourire, Lexa en se penchant sur elle et en lui capturant tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser qui prit bien vite une tournure plus sulfureuse. Et avant qu'elles ne puissent faire machine arrière, Lexa coupa l'échange, pour le plus grand déplaisir de la jolie blonde.

« A demain. »

Elle prit alors le plateau, et comme si Meryn avait comprit, elle se glissa sous les draps aux cotés de Clarke avant de tendre les bras vers Lexa, qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Il faudra qu'on discute de ça… » lança Clarke

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ta décision de la garder… »

« Plus tard, promis. Maintenant dors. »

« A demain. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue à l'Ark, Clarke dormit sereinement, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Trois jours. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Abby pour autoriser Clarke a enfin sortir de son lit et à marcher, pour ses premiers pas, dans les couloirs de l'Ark, sous les yeux attentifs de Lexa.

Cette dernière avait prévu un retour à Polis avant les grandes vagues de froid de l'hiver : elle l'avait promis à Clarke, elle connaitrait son véritable premier hiver entre les murs de Polis.

La jolie blonde n'était que joie lorsque sa mère l'autorisa à reprendre le chemin de Polis avec Lexa dès le lendemain. Pour leur départ, les skypeople avaient décidé de donner en l'honneur de leur victoire, une sorte de banquet alimenté par les nombreuses proies qu'avaient pu chasser les grounders depuis leur retour.

Ainsi, le soir venu, alors qu'un immense brasier avait été dressé pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et les tables autour. Abby trônait aux cotés de Lexa qui elle-même se trouvait à coté de Clarke, tandis que Marcus se tenait aux cotés d'Abby. L'ambiance était festive et chacun pouvait enfin se détendre et imaginer des jours meilleurs.

Clarke et Lexa flirtaient gentiment et, à la surprise de la jolie blonde, il semblait que le flirt était dans l'air : Raven et Wick, Octavia et Lincoln, mais aussi sa mère et Marcus. Elle fut surprise mais laissa sa mère, après tout, ils avaient tous bien mérité une trêve.

« Dis, à notre second mariage, y'aura un tel banquet ? » lança Clarke

« Votre second mariage ? » s'étonna Abby

« Le premier était certes officiel mais ne convenait guère ni à mon rang, ni à Clarke. Nous avons décidé de refaire une cérémonie, avec ses amis et sa famille. » répondit Lexa

« Et elle portera une robe ! » lança Clarke.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel de cette remarque, là où Abby écarquilla les siens en fixant sa bru « Ah vraiment, une robe ? »

« Ce n'est guère exceptionnel… »

« Menteuse. » grommela Clarke

Lexa lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule, ce qui fit rire Abby « Meryn dort ? »

« Oui, je voulais qu'elle se repose avant notre départ. Le chemin sera rude pour une enfant si petite avec un temps si froid. »

« Sage décision. » sourit Abby « Je ne vous imaginais pas si maternelle Lexa. »

La jeune femme sourit « J'ai appris à l'être… Avec Clarke. Nos enfants seront heureux et choyés. »

Abby crut s'étouffer avant de fixer la leader « _Nos_ enfants ? Vous… Vous comptez en avoir beaucoup ? »

« Au moins 3… voire 4. » répondit Lexa sur un ton neutre qui décontenança la chancelière

« Pardon ? »

Clarke sentit la panique de sa mère et intervint « Euh, ce que veut dire Lexa c'est que, dans leur culture, il n'est pas rare qu'une famille soit constituée d'au moins 3 enfants minimum… »

« Mais… Vous … Vous comptez toujours adopter ou… ? »

« J'aimerais que Clarke porte un des enfants. » répondit la jeune femme avant même que Clarke ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« Oui enfin ça, on a le temps hein. Commençons par revenir chez nous, reprendre nos marques, nous occuper du peuple mais surtout de Meryn. On est assez jeunes pour faire des plans sur le long terme. N'est-ce pas _Lexa_? »

Voyant le regard entre menace et avertissement de sa femme, Lexa comprit et opina « Ab… Absolument. Nous avons le temps. » sourit-elle à Abby

« Oui, le temps, prenez-le surtout. » balbutia Abby qui ne s'imaginait pas encore être grand-mère d'une ribambelle d'enfants « Mais avant tout, prenez soin de Clarke. » murmura-t-elle

Lexa opina solennellement « _Sha_. »

Et la soirée se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices où même des chants et des rires résonnèrent, donnant une tout autre ambiance à la forêt dense autour d'eux.

Le dernier soir, Clarke fut même autorisée à dormir sous la tente de Lexa, pour son plus grand bonheur. Alors quand les festivités touchèrent à leur fin, le couple partit en sa direction.

Et alors que Clarke se chargea de mettre Meryn dans son lit, Lexa défit son armure et se posta près de Clarke, regardant s'endormir paisiblement leur fille.

« Elle est belle hein… » soupira Clarke, complètement émerveillée par la petite blonde au visage apaisé.

« Elle te ressemble. »

« Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a les cheveux blonds. » sourit Clarke

« Je dis ça parce que je crois déceler cette même étincelle dans ses yeux que toi. »

« Une étincelle ? »

« De courage et de ténacité. Elle sera une femme au fort caractère, comme toi. »

« Ou comme toi. » ironisa Clarke « Je crois me souvenir que tu n'es pas la dernière des têtues. »

Lexa se pinça les lèvres « Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir… »

Clarke ne se fit pas prier et sauta presque dans le lit et, lorsque Lexa s'allongea à son tour, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Clarke… Il faut dormir. »

« Oh s'il te plait… Plus de deux semaines … »

« Je suis à toi, tu le sais : mais tu sors de convalescence, demain nous avons beaucoup de route et … Meryn est à coté. »

« Ca, ca ne t'a jamais arrêté. » sourit la jolie blonde en cascadant quelques doux baisers dans le cou de sa femme.

« Clarke, s'il te plait… »

« Tu me repousses ? »

« Pour ce soir oui. »

« Mais… »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aimerais que l'on soit chez nous. Je veux me remarier avec toi, faire une cérémonie digne de mon amour pour toi. Et ensuite, seulement ensuite, je te rendrais hommage comme jamais je ne l'ais fais auparavant. »

Clarke frissonna des tendres paroles de Lexa, accompagné par des flammes de désir dans les yeux… De la passion comme jamais elle n'en avait lu dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Ok, tu m'as convaincu… » dit-elle en se contentant de se lover contre elle « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« A présent, on ne se quittera plus jamais. »

« Plus jamais. »

Et finalement, la fatigue emporta Clarke bien plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Et à peine eut-elle fermé les yeux, qu'elle s'endormit, sous le regard amusé et tendre de Lexa.

* * *

Et comme promis, dès que le soleil pointa à l'horizon, les grounders levèrent le camp et furent prêts à partir dans l'heure qui suivit. Lexa accorda à Clarke un long moment à sa femme pour dire au revoir à sa mère qu'elle promit revoir très bientôt pour la cérémonie. Puis se fut au tour de Lexa d'avoir les dernières recommandations de la part d'Abby concernant sa fille.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non… Je… Je me rends compte que je suis grand-mère et belle-mère, il faut que j'assimile. Mais… Ce que je sais, c'est que mon rôle avec Clarke… Et quasiment fini : elle est mariée, mère, et souveraine. Quoi rêver de mieux ? »

« Votre rôle ne sera jamais fini, il est même crucial. Nous accordons bien plus de poids aux paroles des ainés. »

« Bien, je vais prendre cela comme un compliment… » ironisa la jeune femme

« S'en est un. Je vous respecte Abby, non seulement pour votre rang mais aussi votre rôle. Vous avez donné la vie et élevé la femme que j'aime, en cela je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante. » opina-t-elle solennellement

« Je sais que vous la protégerez, et que vous la rendez heureuse, cela me suffit. Donnez-nous des nouvelles pour la cérémonie. »

« Entendu. »

* * *

Le froid rendait le voyage difficile. Clarke, qui sortait à peine de convalescence, avait toute l'attention de Lexa qui se cessait de la surveiller.

« Lexa, stop… Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Mais tu es faible. Nous aurions du attendre peut-être quelques jours de plus avant de partir. »

« Oui et avoir plus de risque de partir avec la neige… A ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est beau mais c'est assez contraignant pour se mouvoir. »

« Quand elle tombera, tu trouveras que c'est la plus belle chose que tu n'as jamais vu. » sourit Lexa

« Ca, c'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est toi la plus belle chose que je n'ais jamais vu auparavant. » lança fièrement Clarke

« Tu es d'humeur romantique… »

« J'ai l'impression que tu aimes ça, la neige. Je me trompe ? »

« Je trouve que la neige peut changer un paysage rude en quelque chose de pur et de net. Comme si elle avait le pouvoir de nettoyer, éradiquer les choses néfastes faites par l'Homme. »

« Je vois… A quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Patience, au vu du ciel, tu le sauras dans quelques jours. »

« Décris la moi. »

« C'est léger, on la sent à peine sur la peau. C'est froid et blanc, comme du coton… » Clarke sourit alors en imaginant ces flocons sur son visage « Nous allons nous arrêter et… »

« Non, je connais le chemin, il y en a encore pour 5heures environ de route.

« Clarke, tu es fatiguée, faisons une halte. »

« J'ai surtout envie d'être à la maison, au chaud avec toi et Meryn, et le plus vite possible. »

Lexa dissimula difficilement un sourire avant d'opiner « _Sha ai kwin_. »

* * *

« La maison… » soupira Clarke en arrivant en haut de la colline surplombant Polis.

« Plus de trois semaines… »

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité… Ne tardons plus. »

Et lorsqu'ils passèrent les murailles de la ville, Lexa eut l'agréable surprise de voir que les travaux de reconstruction étaient bien entamés : la poussière avait été évacuée, rendant les rues plus nettes, certaines maisons étaient de nouveau sur pied, et Lexa et Clarke eurent l'immense surprise de voir que leur demeure était quasiment comme neuve.

« Nous voici chez nous. Va avec Meryn, je vais avec mes hommes pour les dernières instructions. Ne n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps. »

« Entendu. »

Et avant de rentrer chez elle, elle croisa Lincoln et Octavia, amoureusement liés, se dirigeant eux aussi vers leur chez eux. Elle sourit alors : des jours meilleurs étaient à venir, c'était certain.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici venir l'heure de l'ultime chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont suivis dans cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **J'aime écrire du Clexa et la prochaine fic ne tardera pas à venir, promis !**

 **En attendant, voici un dénouement tout dans le fluff et le clexa ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

« Clarke… Clarke, réveille-toi. »

Le doux son de la voix de Lexa résonnait dans les oreilles de la jolie blonde, elle qui était chaudement lovée dans leurs fourrures les abritant du rude hiver qui se profilait.

« Hm… Encore cinq minutes… »

« Clarke… C'est le jour J. »

Soudain, comme si la réalité la rattrapait, Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se redressa « Le jour J ! »

« Et oui … » lui sourit Lexa tout en l'embrassant sur le front « Meryn est déjà levée. Ta mère et tes amis ne devraient pas tarder. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on a le droit de se voir ? »

« Se voir ? »

« Dans la tradition, la mariée ne peut pas voir le marié avant la cérémonie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, je pense que c'est pour avoir la surprise de se découvrir en tenue le moment venu. »

« Il est certain qu'une fois que tu seras habillée, je préférerais te découvrir à la cérémonie. »

« Je t'avouerais que j'ai hâte de te découvrir aussi. »

Clarke l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de sortir du lit prestement. Lexa la suivit amoureusement du regard en souriant : aujourd'hui était un grand jour, aujourd'hui Clarke et elle allaient s'unir. Evidemment elles étaient déjà mariées, mais la cérémonie n'avait pas été pratiquée comme le sous-entendait le titre du Heda.

Mais aujourd'hui, la chose serait réparée : Clarke aurait la cérémonie qu'elle méritait avec tous les fastes et la reconnaissance qui lui était du. C'est aussi aujourd'hui que Lexa allait revêtir, depuis bien longtemps, une robe. Et cela était pour elle la plus difficile des épreuves. Mais elle avait promis à Clarke, elle respecterait donc son choix.

« Clarke ? »

« Hm ? » lança la jeune fille avant d'entrer dans sa salle de bain

« Ta coutume interdit-elle les contacts physiques avant la cérémonie ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil, amusée « Hm… Non, pas que je sache, pourquoi ? Tu as une idée en tête ? »

Lexa lui sourit alors avant de s'approcher d'un pas langoureux, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie « Je me disais… Que je pouvais profiter un peu de toi avant qu'on soit séparées … »

« J'aime assez l'idée … »

Sans un mot de plus, Lexa l'embrassa langoureusement avant de faire courir ses mains sur le corps de sa belle. Mais à sa grande surprise, au bout de quelques minutes de pelotage intensif, Clarke stoppa la chose :

« Un problème ? »

« Non, au contraire. Mais si on arrête pas maintenant, je sens que tu vas rompre ta promesse. »

« Ma promesse ? Quelle promesse ? »

« Celle de me faire tienne le soir de la cérémonie. »

« Oh… »

« Voilà. Don maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps que je me dérobe avant de ne plus pouvoir m'en défaire. Ma mère ne va pas tarder, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle tienne à nous voir à moitié nues ici… »

Lexa sourit et défit sa tunique devant les yeux ébahies de sa femme :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Tu le vois bien, je me prépare pour me baigner… »

Clarke la fixa, scrutant ses courbes, avant de fixer son attention sur ses tatouages « Ils veulent dire quelque chose ? »

« Hm quoi donc ? »

« Tes tatouages. J'ai vu que les grounders en avaient plusieurs. Ils ont une signification ? »

« Pas vraiment, tout dépend les clans. Les miens ont été faits lors des grandes étapes de ma vie. Celui-ci … » elle lui montra celui qu'elle avait sur son bras droit « … Représente mon allégeance à Anya lorsque je suis devenue son Second. »

« Et ceux dans le dos ? »

« Ils m'ont été fait le jour de mon sacre. En tant que Heda, mon nom et mon titre furent gravé dans ma peau, pour que, même au-delà de la mort, ce corps garde une emprunte de l'esprit qu'il a gardé. »

« Et ces sortes de flammes ? »

« C'est mon emblème. Chaque Heda choisit sa bannière lorsqu'il accède au trône. Moi j'ai choisi les flammes. J'aime le feu, ce qui représente, dans tous les sens du terme : il peut réchauffer, il peut nourrir, il peut éclairer, il peut détruire … »

« En tant que femme du Heda, est-ce que j'aurais l'obligation d'en faire aussi ? »

« As-tu peur de la douleur ? »

« Non… C'est juste que c'est une trace à vie… Il faut être sûr de son choix. »

« Tu pourras, si tu le souhaites. La signification et le dessins seront à ton bon vouloir. Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien. »

« Si un jour je devais m'en faire, je choisirais aussi des flammes… »

Lexa lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle « Je veillerais moi-même à la manipulation. »

« En attendant … On a un mariage à préparer ! »

« Certes. » Lexa s'éloigna un peu « Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'amène tes affaires, je vais me vêtir au Bunker. »

« Je t'aime. »

« _Ai hod yu in._ »

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Lexa ne s'éclipse. Clarke savait qu'elle ne la reverrait qu'au moment de la cérémonie.

* * *

« Clarke… Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci maman… Tu crois qu'elle aimera ? Ca ne fait pas … _trop_? »

Abby sourit à sa fille alors et la jugea de haut en bas : Clarke portait une robe en lin, surmonté de fils d'or. Ses cheveux cascadaient, quelques mèches étaient tressées et liées à d'autres fils dorés, ainsi qu'a de petites fleurs blanches.

« Tu es magnifique. Elle sera éblouie, à n'en pas douter. »

« J'avoue, t'es plutôt pas mal Griffin. » lança Raven, tout sourire, qui n'aurai manqué cette occasion pour rien au monde « Alors du coup… Vous êtes déjà mariées ? »

« C'est simplement une réitération de vœux. Ca n'a, officiellement, aucun impact sur notre précédent mariage. »

« J'ai vu le Colysée, ils l'ont drôlement bien arrangé. »

« Chut, je ne veux rien savoir. Je veux découvrir sur place ! »

« Raven, tu peux nous laisser une minute. » demanda Abby

« Ah, c'est l'heure de la discussion cruciale mère/fille. Je vous laisse. » lança Raven avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Tu vas m'embarrasser là ? » sourit Clarke « Parce que les recommandations avant la nuit de noce… »

« Oui, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas attendu… » grinça Abby, imaginant mal sa fille et sa vie sexuelle

« Tu peux le dire oui ! » exagéra Clarke en sachant que ce sujet était assez sensible pour tout parent.

« Stop, j'ai compris. Non, je … Je voulais… Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu es heureuse, que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Toute mère ne rêve que de voir s'envoler son enfant du nid, dans la bonne direction. »

Clarke lui sourit « Je suis heureuse. Il m'a fallu bien des batailles pour y parvenir, et quand je regarde tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis notre arrivée ici… Ca me semble si loin et si proche en même temps. Je suis heureuse maman, Lexa me rend heureuse, Meryn me comble de joie aussi. Je peux enfin dire que j'ai ma propre famille. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu choisir compagne plus aimée et aimante. Je serais en sécurité avec elle. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai vu comment elle s'est battue pour toi, mainte fois. Je sais qu'elle saura te combler… Sur bien des points. »

« Dès que l'hiver sera passée, nous reviendrons à Jaha, promis. »

« Je reste en contact, ne serait-ce que pour suivre la grossesse d'Octavia. Peut-être suivrais-je un jour la tienne… »

« Peut-être. » sourit Clarke

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Octavia apparut « Je ne voudrais pas vous bousculer mais… c'est l'heure. »

Abby et Clarke échangèrent alors un dernier regard, un dernier sourire avant que la chancelière ne mette sur les épaules de sa fille, une large et épaisse cape en fourrure claire.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'au Colysée ne lui était jamais apparu aussi long. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, donnant de sublimes reflets rouge orangé au ciel. La fraicheur de l'hiver saisissait les chairs, même celles de Clarke qui était pourtant chaudement couverte. Mais il était certain qu'elle mettait ses frissons sur le compte de l'excitation et de l'appréhension.

Elle marchait sans détourner le regard du Colysée qui s'approchait encore et encore, et avec lui les cris de joies des habitants, les tambours et les chants d'exultation. Elle prit soudain la main de sa mère, comme un soutien avant de se pencher vers Octavia « Comment elle est ? »

« Magnifique. » sourit Octavia, ce qui augmenta le trac de la jolie blonde

Et lorsqu'elle fut aux portes de l'immense édifice, elle retint son souffle : d'immenses tentures beiges et bleus ciel avaient été tendues afin de protéger du vent et des possibles flocons qui pouvaient, à présent, faire leur apparition incessamment sous peu.

Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du Colysée et soudain se sentit toute petite : une allée de fleurs était dressée jusqu'au centre du Colysée où un petit kiosque fut monté. Elle plissa les yeux et put voir alors une forme, une personne…

« Lexa. »

Abby et Octavia rejoignirent les autres sur le coté, tandis que Clarke entama sa marche seule, le cœur battant comme jamais il n'avait battu auparavant. Plus elle s'avançait, plus elle distinguait les contours de la silhouette de Lexa, accompagnée de Meryn, toute de blanc vêtue. Et ce n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle qu'elle se stoppa. Lexa se tourna doucement vers elle, et le cœur de Clarke explosa littéralement : si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse de la leader, elle l'aurait été à la seconde où ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

Dépourvue de peintures de guerre, le visage de Lexa était habillement passé entre les mains d'Octavia qui l'avait maquillé discrètement, ni trop ni trop peu. Ses cheveux n'arboraient plus la coiffure typique des grounders, mais ses tresses étaient toujours, entremêlées de fleurs et de rubans, tandis qu'elle portait son bindi sur le front. Mais rien n'était plus hypnotique pour Clarke, que la tenue de Lexa : elle portait une longue robe qui semblait être en satin, épousant admirablement ses formes. Comment n'avait-elle pas froid ? Clarke se le demandait encore.

Elle portait tout de même une cape similaire à la sienne, ce qui rassura la jolie blonde. Complètement sous le charme, il lui fallut l'intervention de Lexa pour qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie.

« Clarke ? »

Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de finir sa marche, comblant les derniers mètres de pas rapides. Sans attendre, Lexa lui prit la main et se tourna vers son peuple.

« _Kru Kom Polis_ … Aujourd'hui, je m'unie, pour la seconde fois, à celle qui sera votre reine, _ai kwin_ , et son nom sera gravé dans la pierre de cette ville, la rendant immortelle. » Puis elle se tourna vers elle « _Klark kom skaikru_ … Tu es tombée du ciel et je t'ais trouvé. Telle une étoile brillant dans la nuit, tu as su éclairer de nouveau des parts d'ombre en moi, des parts que j'avais enfoui et nié si longtemps que je pensais être impossible à revivre à nouveau. Mais te voilà, devant moi, la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir en ce monde. Je suis honorée de partager ta vie, je suis honorée d'être ta femme. »

Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux, et lorsque Lexa eut fini de parler, elle déglutit difficilement « C'est moi qui suis honorée : je suis mariée à la femme la plus belle de cette terre, je suis mariée à la Heda de tout un peuple, tout un clan. Tu avances fièrement et sans hésitation, je t'ais toujours envié pour cela. Ta carrure, ta stature, tu es tellement imposante que je me demande encore comment tu as pu poser tes yeux sur moi et me remarquer. »

Lexa sourit « C'est évident pour moi. _Yu keryon laik ain_. Nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer, à nous aimer, à vivre ensemble, et à finir nos jours ensemble. »

« Oui, je crois que c'est le destin, et aujourd'hui, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentie à ma place qu'à tes cotés, avec notre fille, dans cette ville. Tout ne sera pas rose et il est fort à parier que nos tempéraments nous joueront des tours mais… J'ai foi en l'avenir… Parce que je suis avec toi. »

Lexa se perdit dans les yeux bleus de Clarke avant de reprendre constance « Clarke Griffin, veux-tu t'unir à moi, à combattre, et te battre pour ta vie et la mienne, former une famille avec moi ? Veux-tu tout cela Clarke ? Car moi je le veux. »

Clarke ne put retenir un sourire comblé. Elle serra de plus belle sa main dans celle de Lexa « Je le veux. »

Lexa sortit alors une petite boite et l'ouvrit pour en sortir deux rubans de soie écarlate « Par ce ruban, nous nous unissons, pour toujours et à jamais, au-delà de ces murs, au-delà de la mort. » Elle prit le poignet de Clarke et lui noua doucement le ruban. Puis Clarke fit de même et prit le dernier ruban dans la boite :

« Par ce ruban, nous nous unissons, pour toujours et à jamais, au-delà de ces murs, au-delà de la mort. » puis, à son tour, elle lui noua le ruban autour du poignet « J'ai le droit d'embrasser la mariée ? » lui murmura-t-elle

« C'est même chaudement recommandé. » sourit Lexa qui captura sans attendre les lèvres de sa femme.

Un concert de cris de joie et de chants s'éleva alors au rythme des tambours. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais chacune s'accorda à dire que ce fut le plus beau baiser qu'elles aient partagé.

Puis soudain un immense brasier fut allumé, réchauffant l'atmosphère instantanément. Elles reprirent le chemin de l'entrée, main dans la main. Elles furent alors accueillies par les amis et la mère de Clarke qui leur accordèrent leurs meilleurs vœux.

* * *

La fête battait son plein et les festivités durèrent toute la nuit : il y avait tant à fêter en cette nuit. Bien évidemment l'union de leur Heda, mais aussi la paix retrouvée. Autour du brasier, les gens dansaient, riaient et partageaient le repas. Lexa et Clarke regardaient tout cela d'un œil amoureux, ne se lâcha quasiment jamais la main.

« Tu es heureuse ? » murmura Lexa au creux de l'oreille de sa femme

« Comme jamais. »

Lexa sourit alors avant de se lever et d'opiner vers les musiciens. Soudain le tambour fut remplacé par un bruit plus aigu, cristallin, une flûte où ce qui s'en apparentait le plus proche. Puis la jolie brune se tourna vers sa femme et lui tendit la main « Accepterais-tu cette danse ? »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement avant qu'elle n'acquiesce.

Ensemble, elles se rendirent au milieu de la piste illuminée par les flammes de l'immense brasier. Lexa se plaça et invita Clarke à se caler sur ses pas.

« Tu sais danser ? » s'étonna la jolie blonde

« Non, je sais mener. »

Mais finalement, les gestes et les pas se firent naturellement, comme si elles avaient déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, des années durant. Bien évidemment, tout n'était pas parfait, il y avait des maladresses, mais personne ne les releva, au contraire : tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple, enviant l'amour sincère qui les entouraient.

Lexa et Clarke étaient seules au monde, dans leur bulle, avec seulement les flûtes comme fond sonore. Elles se noyaient littéralement dans les yeux de l'autre, plus rien ne comptait, et la danse dura une éternité.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… » murmura Clarke contre le cou de Lexa

« Pas moi. »

Clarke s'écarta quelque peu, haussant un sourcil « Ah oui ? »

« Le jour où tu es arrivée sur mon sol, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, et j'ai su tout de suite que ce jour changerait ma vie. Et je n'ais pas eu tort. »

Clarke sourit et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux « J'ai hâte qu'on s'éclipse enfin de cette soirée… »

« Par tradition, il est d'usage que le couple initiant la soirée, la clôture. »

« Oh… »

« Mais… Nous pouvons clôturer cette soirée bien plus tôt, si tu le souhaites. »

Clarke regarda tout autour d'elle les gens festoyer avec joie et bonne humeur, quelque chose qui n'était surement pas arrivé depuis des années ici.

« Non, laissons-leur cette soirée, nous leur devons bien. »

Lexa opina alors et l'entraina une nouvelle fois sur la piste sur un rythme doux, la serrant contre elle. Clarke sentait la poitrine de la jeune femme contre la sienne et ses mains arpenter ses courbes :

« Comment tu peux ne pas avoir froid comme ça ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. » Lexa glissa ses mains sous la cape de sa femme et posa ses mains coquinement sur ses fesses, exerçant quelques légères pressions « As-tu plus chaud ainsi ? »

« Lexa … Tu joues avec mes nerfs… »

« Pardon. »

« Non ! Laisse-les… Elles sont bien là, non ? »

Lexa rigola alors « Très bien _ai kwin_. »

* * *

« Comment va le bébé ? » s'inquiéta Lincoln qui avait demandé à sa femme d'aller dormir. Mais devant les refus consécutifs de cette dernière, il avait décidé de veiller sur elle.

« Pareil qu'il y a cinq minutes quand tu m'as demandé. Détends-toi Lincoln… »

« C'est juste que … Il y a des risques. »

« Des risques ? »

Lincoln soupira lourdement « Je ne voulais t'en parler avant pour ne pas t'affoler mais… Les risques de fausses couches sont courants ici. Au moins une naissance sur 3 avorte avant la fin du terme. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On en sait rien… »

« Abby me suit et m'ausculte depuis deux mois maintenant et tout va bien. »

« Je sais, et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce que ce petit guerrier voit le jour. »

« Un garçon ? Tu es persuadé que se sera un garçon ? »

« Avec ton tempérament et le mien, il ne peut en être autrement. »

« Et si c'est une fille, seras-tu déçu ? »

« Quoique soit le sexe, ça sera notre enfant, je ne pourrais jamais être déçu de ça. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire alors avant de jeter un œil sur quelques couples en train de danser « Je t'invite ? »

Le cœur d'Octavia se serra alors : la dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé quelques part, c'était sur l'Ark et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela s'était terminé de manière très joviale.

« Avec plaisir. »

Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes : elle était mariée, enceinte et plus que jamais sereine sur son avenir. Elle le suivit sur la piste, rejoignant quelques couples tels que Raven et Wick ou encore Abby et Marcus.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il la drague à mon mariage … » grommela Clarke assise, fixant sa mère et Marcus enlacés sur la piste de danse.

« Marcus est un homme honorable et droit. Je pense qu'ils formeront un couple efficace pour ton peuple. »

« Ouais, efficace… »

« Ne souhaites-tu pas que ta mère connaisse le bonheur qui est le tien aujourd'hui ? »

« Si, bien sur… Je… Mon père… »

« … Est mort Clarke. Comme Costia. Comme Finn. Il faut aller de l'avant. Si j'avais pensé trahir Costia, je ne me serais jamais laissée une chance avec toi. Si tu n'avais pas laissé derrière toi ton amour pour Finn, tu ne te serais jamais autorisée à m'aimer. Et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui : nous sommes mariées, nous avons une fille. Je n'ais jamais été aussi heureuse, et je n'en oublie pas pour autant le temps où Costia était là. »

Clarke jeta de nouveau un œil vers sa mère et Marcus, puis sourit « Tu as raison… Puis… Y'a pire comme beau-père non ? »

Lexa ne répondit que par un tendre baiser sur sa tempe quand Meryn surgit, s'écroulant dans les bras de ses mères.

« Hey hey, mais regardez quel petit monstre ne veut pas dormir ! » sourit Clarke

Soudain une jeune fille arriva, essoufflée « Désolée Heda. Mais cette petite court plus vite qu'une plume au vent. »

Lexa lui sourit « Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que cette petitediablesse veut partager la joie de la soirée avec ses mères. »

« Lexa, il est tard… »

« Elle aura tout le temps de dormir plus tard. Et m'est d'avis qu'elle va bientôt s'endormir sans rien demander. » sourit Lexa en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

« Ksa… A faim moi… Eu de la iande. »

« Elle a encore pas mal de progrès à faire … » ironisa Clarke

« Mais elle y arrivera, après tout c'est notre fille. » lança fièrement Lexa avant de se lever et conduire sa fille au buffet, sous le regard amoureux et conquis de Clarke. Oui, le bonheur était à portée de main à présent, il lui suffisait simplement de le saisir et d'en profiter.

* * *

Les festivités durèrent jusqu'au soleil levant et seul persistaient les braises rougeoyantes de l'immense brasier. Evidemment, Meryn s'était endormie peu de temps après avoir faussé compagnie à sa baby-sitter, lovée entre ses deux mères.

Une fois chez elles, Lexa ne cacha pas son envie de clôturer leur mariage par une nuit de noce inoubliable. A peine passa-t-elle le pas de la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle abandonna sa cape dévoilant pour la première fois aux yeux de Clarke, la robe en satin beige qui lui couvrait ses formes.

« Wow… » souffla la jolie blonde

« Hm ? »

« Cette robe est… Magnifique ! »

« Je l'ais fait faire pour la cérémonie car, autant te dire que je ne porte jamais ce genre de chose en temps normal. »

« Et c'est bien dommage, tu es magnifique dedans. »

« Je la mettrais simplement pour toi, pour chacun de nos anniversaires de mariage. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » Elle s'approcha de Clarke et défit les lacets de sa cape pour la faire tomber, à son tour, à ses pieds.

« Dommage d'enlever une robe qui te va si bien… » murmura Lexa en papillonnant quelques baisers dans le cou de sa belle. Une de ses mains se glissa dans son dos et défit les lacets, dévoilant un dos nu appétissant.

Clarke frissonna alors : elle le sentait, cette nuit serait différente. Elles avaient déjà fait l'amour, pas autant de fois qu'elles l'auraient souhaité, mais elles l'avaient déjà fait… Dans trois lieux différents d'ailleurs, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel enjeu que celui de ce soir.

Alors, fébrilement, elle s'écarta de sa compagne et sans attendre, glissa ses doigts sous les bretelles de sa fine robe.

« Pressée ? » s'amusa Lexa

« Oui. C'est mal ? »

Lexa sourit avant de coller sa femme contre elle « Il n'y a pas meilleur réponse. » puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de laisser sa robe glisser le long de son corps, la dévoilant presque entièrement. Lexa ne perdit pas de temps et fit de même et en une fraction de secondes, Clarke se retrouva sur le lit, tout acquise à la cause et aux caresses de Lexa, qui s'attardait déjà sur chaque centimètre de peau de la belle blonde.

Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer que la grounder était déjà à l'assaut de ses dunes voluptueuses, ne laissant aucun millimètre de chair non malmené par la langue de la leader. Clarke était complètement à la merci de sa femme, clouée au lit, haletante.

Et lorsque les baisers de Lexa cascadèrent plus au sud, encore et toujours, elle eut à peine la force de se cambrer face aux attaques buccales de la jeune femme.

« Le… Lexa… » souffla Clarke mêlant douleur et plaisir

Mais jamais Lexa ne cessa, ne prenant en compte les suppliques de sa femme que lorsqu'elle ponctuait celles-ci par de longs gémissements. Ses mains cramponnaient les draps, blanchissant ses phalanges. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et lorsqu'une vague de chaleur envahit tout son être, elle se laissa bercer dans un cocon de bien-être. Jamais plaisir n'avait été si fulgurent. Et quand Lexa revint à sa hauteur, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Clarke l'aurait maudite.

Au lieu de cela, elle prit à son tour les rênes en basculant sa dulcinée sur le dos. Sans attendre, elle arpenta les courbes tannées de sa femme, goutant chaque aspérité, chaque cicatrice qu'elle avait appris à apprivoiser. Elle se rassasia de chaque frisson qu'elle lui procura. Et lorsque sa main prit un chemin plus coquin, elle sentit Lexa se raidir quelque peu, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Elle sourit contre sa peau tandis que sa main se posa délicatement entre les cuisses de Lexa.

Et lorsqu'elle la fit sienne, le soupir de contentement que la jolie brune lâcha, fut la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles de Clarke. Elle accorda ses mouvements au rythme effréné de la respiration de sa compagne.

« Cl… » mais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle crispa sa mâchoire. Sa femme avait la fâcheuse habitude de la conduire au bord du précipice en la maintenant assez pour qu'elle ne flanche pas tout de suite.

C'était de la torture, mais de la douce torture : cette douleur d'essayer de se retenir, cet effort à faire pour ne pas donner, à sa partenaire, la satisfaction de tomber dans le gouffre du désir dans lequel Clarke essayait de la tirer à grands renforts de caresses, baisers et autres astuces manuelles ardentes.

Et lorsque la jolie blonde sentait ses mouvements plus difficiles, lorsqu'elle sentait Lexa enfermer ses doigts tant le plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme, elle sourit, heureuse. Et quand Lexa laissa échapper cet imperceptible gémissement et que son corps s'abandonna, le jeu était fait.

Et c'est éreintées mais satisfaites qu'elles se lovèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Evidemment, la nuit était loin d'être finie, il y avait encore de longues promesses d'avenir.

« _Ai hod yu in Lexa_. »

"Je t'aime Clarke."

Lexa resserra son étreinte, son regard perdu au plafond : avait-elle imaginé une seule seconde qu'un jour elle rencontrerait une femme tombée du ciel, une femme qui aurait le don de ranimer en elle cette flamme trop longtemps éteinte ?

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui elle pouvait le dire et l'assurer : elle était heureuse et sereine. Bien des obstacles, des plus minimes aux plus graves, se dresseraient à n'en pas douter sur leur chemin, mais à présent, elle n'était plus seule pour porter sur ses épaules le poids du monde.

Clarke, quant à elle, se passait bien de mot : les actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Lexa s'abandonnait complètement à elle, marque ultime de confiance pour cette femme qui n'avait connu, tout le long de sa vie que méfiance et amertume. Aujourd'hui, Clarke était fière d'être celle qui avait ouvert le cœur de Lexa à autre chose.

Il y avait encore pleins d'interrogations, notamment sur leur nouveau rôle de mères, mais elles affronteraient cela ensemble. Peut-être auraient-elles d'autres enfants, quand les années auront passé, quand elles se seraient installées dans une paix durable pour assurer un bel avenir à leur progéniture.

Oui Clarke était confiante, et n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que ce soir.

« Fatiguée ? » lança Lexa sur un ton de défi

« Tu aimerais bien hein ! »

« Au contraire. »

Lexa se redressa alors et, tout sourire, l'embrassa tendrement, mettant dans ce baiser tous ses espoirs, ses attentes et surtout son amour. Et Clarke réceptionna ce baiser comme si elle accueillait le cœur de son amante entre ses mains.

Des âmes sœurs qui s'étaient trouvées entre ciel et terre. Au-delà d'une légende, elles créeraient la leur et tous, sur Terre, connaitraient l'Histoire des _Keryon Sia_ l'une tombée du ciel sur la terre de l'autre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, une clexa AU qui ne devrait plus tarder à voir le jour ici.**

 **Pour vous tenir au courant, "follow" moi ou suivez-moi sur Twitter = nxnou.**

 **En attendant, un petit cadeau, le synopsis de ma prochaine fic :**

 _A l'Académie Polis, seule l'élite de la jeunesse américaine, tout domaine confondu, à ses entrées. Mais quand Clarke, virtuose du pinceau, rencontre Lexa, une future star du basket, c'est le choc : Et si l'excellence autour de laquelle toute leur vie tournait, était remise en question par des choses bien plus essentielles comme l'amitié ou l'amour ?_

 _Suivons les aventures de Clarke, Lexa et leurs amis au travers d'une année universitaire à Polis où amour, amitié, défis, études s'entremêlerons._


End file.
